Anything But Normal
by Nikkome Konno
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. Check out Changing History!
1. Trust

**Top Note: **

**Okay, this is a story to clear my writer's block. I plan on making this about...15 chapters maybe? Well, I thought this idea was pretty cool. I love writing in the point of view of Seiren. **

**Oh! And you pronounce her name as Say-rin. I came up with that name while watching Van Helsing. XD **

* * *

><p>"Start explaining."<p>

I hated those very words. Two, so simple, words. I hated them with all my heart. Nothing good comes out of that phrase. Nothing at all. Just pain, sadness, and confusion.

"You want me to explain? Here's my explanation: I don't know." I said bitterly.

The black haired man sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I mean just that. I don't know. You wanna know so badly? Find someone else to tell you!" I replied as I stormed off.

"Wait! Seiren!" he called as he ran after me.

My long raven hair was pushed away from my face due to the wind. I heard footsteps behind me and knew who it was. I swallowed back my tears that stung my hazel eyes. I found tears coming more often than ever since then. No one understood my situation. They always start off with those very words that I hated so much. The footsteps came to a stop and I could feel his presence right behind me. I narrowed my eyes and balled my hands into fists.

"What do you want Mustang?" I hissed.

There was a long moment of silence which aggravated me more. He went through all of this trouble, and now he decided not to answer. If there was something I hated more than what happened, it would be someone who couldn't make up their damn mind. I growled and started moving forward again, intending to never see Mustang's face ever again.

"What's your next move?"

My eyes widened as I stopped dead in my tracks. No one ever said that to me. "My…next move?" I asked softly.

"You need a plan don't you? If you intend on keeping this a secret, you'll need someone to keep you safe inside the military…correct?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I turned to him slowly. "Are you actually…trying to help me?" I asked.

"Are you accepting my offer or not?" he asked with that smirk of his growing on his face.

I looked at him questioningly, not sure whether to trust him or not. I never learned to trust anyone ever since that incident. I was as confused as ever to why he was willing to help me. I stared at him confused, frustrated…happy? I don't know what to call it. All I knew, was that someone was willing to…help me. He put out his hand as he stared back at me.

"Well?" He asked again.

I lifted my hand unsure of what was going to happen. Will he betray me? Or will he keep his word?

_You'll never know unless you take the chance._

I stared at his hand that was outstretched for me. I swallowed and then stuck out my hand shakily and then drew back. Should I do this? I looked up at him and then found him waiting for me. I breathed in and then let it out. I lifted my hand again, retreated, and then grasped his hand.

"I can trust you right?" I asked. His smirk grew.

"Who else is willing to help a vampire?" he asked.

I looked down trying to hide my smile. "You got a point."

"Then does that answer your question?" he asked again. I was starting to get annoyed by all the questions, but then again…

"Are you helping me just because you're afraid that I'll kill you if you don't?" I asked unsure.

"I'm not afraid of you, Seiren." he said.

I looked up at him in shock. "Y-You're not?"

"I never would be." he assured me.

My eyes started to water up as I looked down again trying to hide my face. I put a hand to my face in an effort to stop the tears. I squeezed his hand as I shook it again. "T-Thank you…thank you so much."

"Now stop crying." He said as he put his coat over my shoulders. "I don't need people asking me why a twelve year old is crying when I walk into my office."

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up. "What are you talking about office?" I asked in anger. I started to step back. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you…You plan on giving me up to _them _don't you!"

"Seiren, don't worry. You can trust them. They won't tell anyone." he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I looked down again as I unclenched my fists. "…sorry…I just can't trust too many people anymore…"

"It's alright. Let's go." he said as he lead me to somewhere.

TWO YEARS LATER…

I mentally kicked myself. Where the hell am I right now? I looked back behind me and found about….20 people chasing me. I was only here for ten freaking minutes! What the hell is wrong with this town!

"Get her!" one man called.

I grew an anger mark as I looked back at the crowd behind me. I didn't attack them or anything so why the hell are they after me?

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT! I'M JUST TRYING TO GET DIRECTIONS!" I shouted back.

The crowd scoffed and then ran faster. I groaned. Obviously that wasn't going to work. What the hell is their problem? I'm walking out in broad daylight, so why are they chasing me as if I bit someone? I don't look like a vampire at all! If there's one thing that doesn't give me any credit, it would be books.

1.) Vampires can't walk out in sunlight.

2.) Fledgling Vampires, aka: me, CAN walk out in sunlight.

3.) Vampires do not LOOK like vampires. We look like any average person.

"Get the outsider!" the crowd yelled again.

I grew another anger mark as I turned around and stopped running. "THAT'S IT! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? HUH?" I shouted back. The crowd stopped in their steps as they stared at me.

Another thing that I hate, it would be when people stare at me. I balled one of my hands into a fist as I lifted it up.

Controlling my anger was never one of my strong points.

"WHO ARE YOU STARING AT?" I shouted.

The crowd's eyes widened as they stared at me more. They dropped whatever they were holding and snapped around running and screaming. I raised an eyebrow as they ran away. Then I broke out into a smirk as I dusted off my jeans.

"If that's all it would take, I would have yelled at them sooner." I said and then turned around.

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened. I stared in shock at what was behind me. I dark shadow overcast the road as screeching was heard. I started to turn around and started running in a different direction. I am NOT in the mood for this.

"Oh Seiren~!" the voice rang out cheerfully.

"No, no, no!" I yelled as I tried to run faster. This isn't happening!

"Seiren!~ Come to auntie!~" the voice rang again as I saw a woman emerge from the cloud of bats.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I shouted as I charged away from the mad woman.

My "auntie" is the one who turned my life upside down. She was the one who saved my life, she was the one who gave me a house to stay, she was the one who gave me a family again.

But she was also the woman who turned me into a vampire.

A hand grabbed the back of my shirt and started to drag me forward….or rather up.

"AUNTIE AMBER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU GIVE ME A MONTH, MY JOB'S NOT DONE YET!" I shouted as she dragged me higher.

"Oh hush Seiren! It's your monthly visit~!" Auntie Amber said cheerfully.

Oh crap…my monthly visit? Damn it Mustang.

You forgot to remind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: <strong>

**Okay, at the beginning this may sound like a RoyXOc story, but no. I don't really know what pairing I'll make. I think it might be an EdXOc or an AlXOc, I don't know.**

**Well, thanks for reading my first chapter! Please review! Until next chap! **=:D


	2. Monthly Visits

**Top Note: Wow! 5 reviews already? You guys are the best! Here's a chapter for ya! XD**

* * *

><p>"A-Auntie Amber? W-What are you doing!"<p>

"Oh hush Seiren! You need to build endurance!" Auntie Amber said as she dropped me from mid air.

"AAAAHHHHH! DAMN IT AUNTIE AMBER!" I screamed as I plummeted down to the earth before.

Man do I hate my monthly visits. I looked down to the ground that seemed to get closer and closer. If I don't brace myself soon, I'm going to have some concussion. I turned to my back as I fell downwards. I forced my eyes shut as the air became for ragged. I heard a slightly agitated sigh as I heard a swooshing sound. Something grabbed the front of my shirt and flung me to the side. I cracked open my eyes to see…a tree.

WHOA! WHAT THE-

A TREE?

I bumped against each branch inside that tree, sending small 'damns' with each crack. I hit my head on a thick branch and fell to my back. My eyes turned swirly as my pressure broke all branches that I landed on. I finally managed to meet the floor, falling on all of the rough branches and leaves. I landed with a loud thud, considering I just fell from a hundred feet in the air, I made a small dent in the land underneath me.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I sat up rubbing my head. "I hate my monthly visits…"

"Why didn't you just land on your feet?" Auntie Amber asked agitated. I sprung up from my pile of branches and leaves and glared at her.

"I'M A GIRL, NOT A FREAKING CAT!" I shouted. Auntie Amber sighed.

"You aren't a girl, you are not a cat, you are a vampire." Auntie Amber said with her arms crossed.

I groaned as I glared at the calm woman. "Can I at least keep the 'female' part?" I asked.

"Alright, I give you that much." she said as she started walking off to the direction of a wooden house.

"Where you going?" I asked.

She sighed as she looked back at me. "Home. Where else?" she said and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now come child, you're monthly visit isn't done yet."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I growled as I sat on the cold metal table. I always hated examining tables. Auntie Amber had slipped into her white lab coat and was now observing her needles, probably deciding which one to stab me with. She put down the needle and turned to me with a small hammer you usually see when you go to the doctors. She hit me in the knee with it making my foot jerk forward and kick the tray that was in front of it. All the stuff that was on it flew upwards and Auntie Amber swiftly caught all items with ease in a blink of an eye. She stood up and wrote something on her clip board.

"Reflexes seem to be in order." She said as she put the clip board down. "Open up."

I groaned as I opened up my mouth letting her see my teeth. She looked inside as touched where my fangs are supposed to be and sighed. "You still haven't drank any blood have you?" she asked.

I shut my mouth as I looked off to the side stubbornly. "I told you. I'm not drinking any."

"You'll get weaker if you do." she said looking at me impatiently.

"So? It's not like I want to fight or even be a vampire…" I said looking at the wall with a bored expression.

"If you don't fight then you'll die for sure." she said and sighed. "That's the whole reason I turned you into one of us."

"So I didn't die. Yeah, I got it." I said.

She sighed again. "Your blood lust will grow stronger and stronger and then you'll snap. Then, maybe even _I _won't be able to stop you."

"I'll make sure that'll never happen." I said glaring at her. "If I don't drink any blood, it doesn't necessarily mean I'll go on a rampage. It just means that I'll get weaker and soon enough be at a regular human state."

She sighed again and looked at her clip board. "Reflexes are good, fangs not in yet, blood state: nothing, endurance: running out, but fine."

"You know, girls my age have their 'Aunt Flow' coming to visit. Not have a monthly check up with their vampire Auntie Amber." I said staring at the blond woman wearily.

"Must you be stubborn? I said it before, you are not a girl, you are a _vampire._" she said annoyed.

"A female one if you might add." I said pointing at her. I may not be a human girl, but I still like to keep my 'female' in this situation somehow.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to her refrigerator she kept just for me. Even though we're vampires, it doesn't mean we don't eat human food. We just have a certain diet. She rummaged through it and then pulled something out. She tossed it to me and it landed in my lap. I looked down and found…

A blood packet.

"AHHH! WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?" I shouted as I threw the packet of blood back at her.

She swiftly caught it and then brushed a curly lock of hair out of her face. "Quit complaining please. You need to drink something. I got that from work for you."

"Work?" I asked. Then it clicked in my head. "THAT'S JUST SICK AUNTIE AMBER! TAKING BLOOD FROM PEOPLE WHEN THEY THINK IT'LL GO TO PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY NEED IT! THAT'S SICK!"

She sighed as she glared at me with her violet eyes. "If you don't drink something, you will surely go insane." she persisted.

"I'm not going to drink any damn it!" I yelled and hopped off of the metal table. I grabbed my bag and black trench coat. "I'm going over to Mustang's office."

Auntie Amber sighed as she saw me walk out the door. "Get some blood please!"

"NO WAY!"

XoXo… Mustang's office …XoXo (End of Seiren's POV)

"MUSTANG!"

Mustang sighed as he heard the shouting voice. Ever since he helped her, he's always been getting an ear full of yelling. And the yelling increased with each month. But he knew exactly why.

"Mustang!" she yelled as she swung open the doors.

"Colonel." Lieutenant Hawkeye said as she shot him a look. "You did remind her didn't you?"

"….No, I didn't." he replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "damn it…"

"Mustang! Why the hell didn't you remind me!" the raven haired girl yelled as she stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. "I was in the middle of my research and she dragged me off!"

"Shouldn't you remember on your own?" Mustang asked. "It's not like it's something new, Seiren."

Seiren growled as she looked off to the side stubbornly. "I know that it shouldn't be too surprising. But still." she grumbled.

"Oh yeah," Mustang started as he looked at a piece of paper. "There's something that was brought to my attention."

Seiren flinched. "W-What is it?"

"At a local blood drive, ten pints of blood were reported missing. Do you know anything about that?" Mustang asked.

Seiren sweat dropped as she looked down at her feet. "Uh…well…"

"Amber Smith took them sir." Hawkeye said. Seiren turned to the woman.

"Way to sell me out Aunt Riza!" Seiren said.

Riza sighed as she looked down at her paperwork. Havoc raised an eyebrow at the girl. "When did you start calling her Aunt, Seiren?"

"Huh?" Seiren asked as she turned to the man. "Well, I guess it became a habit for me. After all, she _is _the only other girl I can go to."

"She does have a point." Fuery said.

"Oh, yes." Hawkeye said just remembering something. "Sir, the Elric brother's are in central today."

Mustang groaned at the comment. "So Fullmetal's coming in today is he?" Mustang asked.

"Who?" Seiren asked.

"Oh, yeah. We haven't told you about the Elric's yet have we?" Havoc asked. Seiren shook her head. "You see, there's a boy named Edward Elric. He's about your age I think. He joined the military when he was twelve."

"Twelve!" Seiren said shocked. "He joined the military that young! What did he go for?"

"He became a State Alchemist." Havoc said. "He goes by the title 'Fullmetal'. He's said to be a prodigy, his younger brother not too far behind."

"A prodigy eh?" Seiren asked. "That young he started alchemy? I'm impressed. I never would have thought someone like that would sell his soul to the military."

"What are you trying to say Seiren?" Mustang asked.

Seiren turned to him. "You know what I mean, Mustang. If anything, I'd be the one who hates the military more than anyone. You know that." Seiren said seriously.

"I know fairly well, Seiren."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Meh, I got lazy at the end... :P Promise I'll do better!<strong>

**Oh, and there were some concerns for the pairings of this story. Some people wanted an EdXOc, others wanted and AlXOc, so I've decided with this:**

**A parental RoyXOc and a love triangle: EdXOcXAl.**

**Does that make it better? Until next chap! **=:D


	3. Shock

I shifted in the couch uncomfortably. I was never one to act like nothing happened after a monthly visit. Sometimes I wonder if anything will change. Auntie Amber acted weird…weirder than usual. She was pushing the blood thing a little too far. She usually only mentioned once, and then gave up the idea. And the fact that she took ten packets of blood. Normally she wasn't so sloppy in her blood taking. This time it managed to get to Mustang. She always took only five packets. Not too much to get a notice, and not too little that it wouldn't last her. I shifted onto my side and then looked at the wall. Now, I was regretting refusing the bed to Aunt Riza.

Then again, I could always go over to Auntie Amber's.

Nah.

I sat up in the couch and then walked over to the bathroom. When I reached it, I looked into the mirror.

4.) Vampires do get a reflection

What I found in the mirror scared me. I nearly screamed. I put a hand to my mouth to silence myself before any noise could come out. I slowly looked at my image again to gasp. My eyes, were slowly turning into a violet color. Just like Auntie Amber's. I rubbed my eyes as if to rub the color away. I looked into the mirror again to find my eyes my natural hazel color. I sighed with relief. Ever since I turned, things about me started changing.

My skin turned pale, almost like snow. My body temperature started to drop almost all the time. My 'speed' seemed to get faster.

5.) Vampires are just faster than humans, we do NOT travel at the speed of light.

My hair color turned pitch black once. It took months for me to get it back to it's raven-dark purple color again. I inherited that from my mother. My hazel eyes came from my father. If anything, those two would be the things that I'd want to keep. I don't have any pictures of my parents, all I have are flashes of memories and how I look like. I lost majority of my memory when I turned. All I really remember of my parents were small instances of my life. I don't know where my parents are, or if they're even alive. All I know, is that they're out there somewhere.

"Seiren…?"

I turned around swiftly to find Aunt Riza staring back at me with her eyebrows furrowed. Her hair was let down and she had her gun at ready. I sighed with relief. "It's only you…"

"What are you doing up at this time?" she asked.

"I…I couldn't sleep, sorry," I said.

Riza sighed as she put down her gun. She looked at me a little while longer before shaking her head and handing me a tissue. "Here."

"Huh…?" I asked as I took it from her hands. A drop of water fell onto my hand and I quickly put the tissue up to my face to wipe the remainder of tears. "S-Sorry…" I said shakily.

"Don't apologize. Just go and get some rest," she said as she walked away into her own room.

To normal people, that would be considered rude. But I found it more comforting than anything. She knew that I never liked to show my tears to someone, no matter how close I was to them. I guess it's my pride or something. I walked over to the couch again and suddenly found it comfortable.

XoXo… The next day …XoXo

Me and Riza walked to the office that morning. I was still quite tired from last night, considering I only slept after that conversation with Riza. So that left me with about five hours of sleep. I wasn't a morning person. That much I could confirm. We soon reached the office and I said my usual greetings.

"Good morning Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman," I said saluting.

They all nodded as a reply, like every other morning. They were always caught up with work so I never blamed them. The only one who would actually say something would be…

"Morning Seiren."

Havoc.

"Hey, Hav-" I stopped mid sentence as I scrunched up my nose and put a hand over it trying to stop the smell from coming any closer. I glared at Havoc and then found the other thing that I hate: cigarettes.

6.) Vampires have a sensitive sense of smell.

Havoc raised an eyebrow as I strode over to his desk. I took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out in his astray. "H-Hey!" Havoc said.

"You know cigarettes are bad for you ya know," I said bitterly.

"You didn't have to put it out!" Havoc said.

"Havoc…" I said looking at him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stared at me confused.

"Oh!" He said. "Sorry Seiren. Forgot about that."

"Eh, it's alright," I replied with my half smile.

"Seiren."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly as I lazily shifted my attention Riza blinking my eyes.

"The Colonel wishes to speak with you," she said and then sat down.

"Mustang? What does he want?" I asked but didn't wait for a reply, and walked into Mustang's office anyways.

"What is it Mustang?" I asked cheerfully as I plopped down into the seat in front of his desk.

"Have you made any progress in research?" he asked seriously.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly again. "Why are you talking to me like I'm part of the military?"

Mustang sighed as he looked at me. "Why I'm asking is because I think I might need your help."

"My help? Why would you…" I trailed off as it processed in my brain. "OH NO! Why don't you get someone else to do it?" I asked irritably.

"Because, if anyone were to do it, they would die," Mustang said.

"I run errands for you! I don't _work _for you!" I yelled.

I've been around the city a couple times myself, maybe even a little over the border. To be quite honest, traveling wasn't in the best mind for me. It always seemed to get me side tracked somehow. Whether it was sight seeing, yelling at crazy townspeople (Like I said, I'm not good with controlling my anger. But on the contrary, I only yell at the ones who were truly crazy), or even getting lost; I was not big on travel. It always brought me into some mess. Although I do wish to see the country, I just don't have that kind of time.

My job around the office was always picking up something from the store or something like that. I never really got into the action sort of thing. It just wasn't me. I hated violence. The only times I would actually go to action, it would be when I absolutely needed to.

7.) When in action, vampires tend to not control themselves. I was no exception.

Mustang sighed as he looked at me irritably. "Don't you have some sort of endurance? You got checked for that yesterday didn't you?"

I looked down trying to hide a tint of pink from my cheeks. Talking about my monthly visits always embarrassed me. "Well…my endurance is sort of running out here…"

Mustang sighed. "Must you be so stubborn?" he asked irritably. "I've never asked anything of you that's like this. Can't you just do this for me?"

I stared at him in shock. Was he actually…begging? I shook my head as I stared at him in horror. That's not the Mustang I know. It's kinda freaking me out.

"Y-You're kind of freaking me out Mustang…" I said wearily as I stared at him again.

"Well, that's not very nice," Mustang said.

My eyes widened and I had a chill go up my spine. H-He was…actually…hurt…from that…?

XoXo… Outside Mustang's office …XoXo

"I'M GOING INSANE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman all turned their heads to the door of Mustang's office. "Was that….Seiren?" Havoc asked confused.

Hawkeye shook her head as she sighed. "Black Hayate!" she called.

In the distance, you could hear a padding of small feet on the floor. Small panting was heard behind the door and the door swung open to reveal a small black and white dog. It barked happily as it caught sight of the lieutenant and ran to her. It jumped up and started to lick Riza's face. Riza shook her head as she opened the door a little to let Hayate through. Hayate nodded and walked into Mustang's office. Riza stood up and then turned around to be met with curious stares.

"The Colonel's trying to guilt Seiren into doing something for him," Riza said simply.

They all nodded their heads in understanding as they turned back to their work.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: XD I especially loved writing in the point of view of Seiren at the end.<strong>

**You know, all fo you are awesome! It's only the second chapter and you guys gave me 8 reviews! T^T I am touched by your generosity...thank you!**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	4. Had to be Broke

**Top Note: Okay here's the chapter. Hope it's not too late for you!**

* * *

><p>"Woof~!" a nice dog barked while waltzing into Mustang's office.<p>

My eyes turned large and sparkled as I saw him. I bit my lip as I stared at the dog in awe. Mustang smirked as he saw me. He rested his head on the palm of one of his hands.

"Oh, yeah. Have you ever met Black Hayate?" Mustang asked.

"His name is Black Hayate?" I asked intrigued. "Who's his owner?"

"It's the lieutenant's. We found him yesterday while you were out," Mustang replied.

"C-Can I…"

"Hold him?" Mustang asked. I nodded my head vigorously. He smirked. "Go right ahead."

I bent down as I held out my hand for him to sniff. Black Hayate walked towards me cautiously. He sniffed my hand and retreated back a little. I pouted.

8.) Animals can sense when one is a vampire.

I looked at the small dog determined. I smiled whole heatedly as I scooted closer to him. "Come on. I won't bite. I promise." I said softly.

Black Hayate looked at me wearily and then walked closer slowly. He sniffed my hand and then barked happily. I giggled. He licked my hand and that's when I lost it.

"That…was…" I said softly. Then I broke out into a grin as I scooped up Hayate and hugged him tightly. "THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" I shouted as I hugged the dog to my chest.

Mustang's smirk grew. "You like him huh?"

I turned to him with sparkles dangling around me. "Like him? He's the most adorable thing ever~! Can I keep him? Huh~?" I asked happily.

Mustang looked at me and his smirk turned up into a smile. "In fact, Hawkeye said she was going to take him in."

I squealed. "Eeeeee! That's awesome~!" I said happily.

My weakness…

Anything cute.

I hate that about me, no wait. Scratch that. I don't really have a problem with it. It makes me happy, so I guess I'm fine with it. Anything remotely cute, sweet, or adorable, I go off. It's one of those quirks that every person has. I mean, Mustang has a preference with miniskirts and dogs, so why can't I love anything cute?

"So…Seiren," Mustang started.

"Hm?" I asked as I cuddled with Black Hayate. Hayate barked happily as he licked my face which made me giggle. His fur was so soft and he was just so friendly. Hard to believe he'd accept me.

"There's something I'd like you to look into," Mustang said. "It has something to do with your situation. The only problem is, we keep finding military officers dead and/or missing. Are you up for it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in response to his question. My situation? What would I have anything to do with it? I mentally kicked myself. Duh! Vampire here! I looked down as I stared at my feet. "I'm the only one you could resort to?" I asked softly. "I don't think I'd be the right one to do this though…."

Mustang looked off to the side as he sighed. "I can't force you to if you don't want to. But," he stopped as he looked down slightly with a certain glint in his eyes. "What about Black Hayate?"

"Huh?" I asked and then heard a small whining…no. It was more like a whimper.

I looked down and found Hayate at my feet looking up at me with…his large, brown, puppy dog eyes. My eyes turned large with sadness as I looked at him more. He put out his lower lip as he whimpered again, making his eyes get even more adorable. My heart dropped looking at the poor thing. He must've been horrified about this situation. I started to tear up as I had waterfalls starting to go down my cheeks. I bent down and hugged the poor dog.

"Awwww!" I said as I hugged him up to my chest. "I can't say no to you!" I said and then turned to Mustang who had a serious look on his face. "I'll do it Mustang."

Mustang looked down hiding his eyes. He smirked slightly. "Is that a promise?"

I nodded quickly. "Mm-Hm!" I said determined.

His smirk turned into almost a grin as he looked at Black Hayate. "Good job Black Hayate. Here," Mustang said and bent down to the dog with a bone in his hand. Hayate barked happily as he ran over to Mustang and took the bone cheerfully.

I blinked my eyes in confusion. "Huh?" I asked.

Hayate walked past me with his tail wagging and left the office. That was when my 'cute trance' was lifted and I came to my senses. My eyes widened in horror as I stared at the black haired man who had a triumphant smirk on his face. I shook my head multiple times not believing what I've just done.

"Idiot!" I yelled as I hit myself over the head. Mustang chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, completely content on how he tricked me. I glared up at him which made his smirk grow in size. "You planned all of this from the start didn't you?"

"Just now catching on?" Mustang asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I said that I didn't want to do it Mustang!" I said as I stood up.

"No. You said that you _promise _me that you'll do it. No backing down," Mustang said.

I pouted as I looked off to the side with my bottom lip jutting out. "Can't believe you tricked me…"

"I can't believe you fell for it," Mustang shot back which earned one of my ever-famous glares.

He just smirked at me which made me roll my eyes and turn on my half smile. "Well, you pretended to be hurt by my sarcasm making me think that I've gone insane and then you went and put me in my cute trance. So what ya got?" I ask as I put my hands behind my head.

Mustang looked at the paper that was pinned on his desk. "First things first, I've heard that you're broke," Mustang said smirking at me.

I sweat dropped as my eye twitched at the fact. I rummaged through my pockets and found nothing at all. Might as well have flies come out of my pockets. I looked to the side as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um…where'd you hear that?"

"The one person who knows you like the back of her hand," Mustang said.

I fidgeted with my sleeves as he said that. He always repeated that whenever I ask how he knows something. I never found out who that was but I'm pretty sure its either Aunt Riza or Auntie Amber.

Tough to find out.

"So, are you broke or not?" Mustang asked sighing.

I sighed, figuring it was pointless to try and cover it up. "Yeah…so?"

Mustang smirked and I began to regret my question.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Damn it…." I cursed as I walked out of the changing room with a pink shade across my face.

"Quit complaining Seiren…" a coworker muttered as she crossed paths with me.

"I'm not complaining! I'm just stating what's in my mind!" I called after the red head.

"Sure you aren't Seiren!" she called out again.

I chuckled as she vanished from sight. "At least I'm not on a full time job," I muttered as I looked down at my clothing.

It was sort of like a frilly maid style. I had on a black skirt that reached just above my knees. Tied around my waist was a small white apron that added to my humiliation. For a top, I had a white, v-neck, classy shirt. My shoes were sparkling black like a doll's and my hair was up in two high ponytails making me feel like a prissy girl that couldn't take a hit if her life depended on it. What was worse, was what I had on top of my head. It was two cat ears that was 'required' from the boss. There's a reason why I didn't like the café.

The dress code was so embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Oh, Seiren! ^-^ had to be broke did ya? Well...<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D


	5. Customers

**Tope Note: OKay, here's the chapter. Man, I'm on a roll! **

* * *

><p>I sighed as I bussed tables. The only thing that really bothered me about this job, other than its weird taste in clothing, was all the weird stares people tend to give me. I'm not sure if it's the pale skin, raven-purple hair, or the cat ears. As I turned around to face the customers who was staring at me, who was surprisingly almost all of the males at the café, I was convinced.<p>

"Definitely the cat ears," I muttered to myself so that the staring eyes didn't hear. Damn male hormones.

I walked past all the staring men and into the kitchen. "Damn perverted men…they see girls in maid outfits and cat ears and it just gives them all the wrong thoughts," I said as I started to wash all the dishes.

I scrubbed at a stubborn, syrup covered plate until I was sure I was going to break it if I don't stop scrubbing it right now. I ran steaming hot water onto the plate and let it soak. A familiar red head pops up right when I least expected it. I sniffed the air and I caught the scent of her. The trial smell of make up and pancakes filled my nose and I turned to my right to see red-headed Paige. I half smiled as she approached me with a bothered look on her face.

9.) Vampires can smell scents.

"What is it?" I asked as she walked forward. She stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at me.

"How'd you know I was here? The water's still running and the place is filled with people talking," she said.

_I caught your scent and knew it was you? _I thought nervously. "C-Call it reflexes…" I said lamely. I mentally face palmed myself. Reflexes? Really?

"Oh," she said blinking her eyes. "Didn't know your reflexes were that good."

I sweat dropped. She fell for that? "Uh…well, what'd you need?"

"Right!" She said as she grabbed my hand. "Mind taking some tables? I'm running all over the place!"

I thought about it for a minute as I cupped my hand in thought. Should I take her tables? Hmm….I looked over at Paige and she started to look desperate. I grinned. "Nope!"

Her face dropped as she fake fell. She seemed to grow mushrooms as she started to turn away. "Alright…."

I chuckled as I burst out in laughter. "The look on your face!" I said in between laughs. "Don't worry, I'll take your tables," I said as I walked past the stunned girl and patted her on the back. "Go on and take a breather!"

She dropped her head as she stared into my back. "Darn it Seiren…you scare me for no complete reason…."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I walked over to my first table today, dragging my hair into one ponytail instead of two. The two ponytails thing was always embarrassing to me; I'd only wear it that way if I was chilling out at home. I walk past the sign that read the employee code for customers: _'Take each customer into consideration and don't ditch out on them.' _I rolled my eyes at the sign. I know it was talking about rude customers and such but was it necessary to put it out on a sign for the whole world to see?

I walked up to the table and immediately sense the tang of metal in the air. The scent was quite strong and normally the only metal would be the silverware. As I came into view of the table, I know why the metal had such a strong smell. One of the customers had on a suit of armor. Duh! Now it makes sense! But wait….

Why was he wearing that?

"Welcome to our little café. My names' Seiren. What would ya like to order?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I messed up the recital of the formal introduction but the customers don't seem to mind.

"I'm Alphonse. Nice to meet you Seiren," The suit of armor said.

I nearly dropped my jaw in shock at the voice that emanated from the HUGE suit of armor. It sounded like a freaking nine year old boy! I decided not to pry on it since he was nice enough to introduce himself. Normally customers would just go onto their order. That was nice of him. I smiled my half smile again as I looked at him. If he wasn't wearing that armor, I wonder how he would look like.

"Brother. Introduce yourself…" Alphonse motioned the boy across from him.

I couldn't see his face due to the menu that blocked me. He was silent for a second, probably reading over the menu. Soon enough, he spoke up referring to his older brother probably.

"What do you want Al?" he asked.

When he finally put down the menu, I could finally see his face. He looked relatively young, probably in his early teens. He had golden blond hair and golden eyes to match. His long hair was tied up in a braid and he held a red coat over his torso. I couldn't see anything else, but between the two, I could see that he wasn't all that tall.

"Um…" Al thought for a moment when I suddenly had a scent of a…cat? What was a cat doing here? "How about a glass of milk?"

I disgusted look flashed across the boy's face as he heard the word. "Whatever you say Al…" He said unsure. He turned to me looking at me with deep golden eyes. "I'll have the pancake special."

"Okay…" I said as I wrote it down on my notepad. "Anything else Mr…."

"Name's Edward Elric," he said pointing at himself with his thumb. I rolled my eyes. This guy's got a huge ego.

Why does that name seem so familiar?

"Alright, Mr. Elric," I said as I clicked my pen and stuffed my notepad in my pocket. "Orange juice sound good to ya?"

He nodded. "Orange juice is fine."

I bowed to them (another requirement at the café) and turned towards the kitchen. As I walked by, a group of boys whistled as others laughed. I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "How immature," I stated as I walked past them.

The main boy who whistled the loudest scoffed in return. I smirked. I could tell he wasn't used to get a comeback from a girl. "Whatever you say hot stuff," He said grinning.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned around and glared. "Keep in mind I have the power to spit in your food," I replied dryly as I walked quickly to the kitchen.

"How about wearing a shorter skirt will ya?" he called out laughing.

"Still immature!" I called over my shoulder. The nerve of some guys! I just know that some of them only come here to check out the girls that work here. It makes me gag at the thought.

XoXo… Time Skip~! …XoXo

I sighed as I positioned the trays on the palms of my hands. I never liked the balancing part of being a waitress. But this is the only place that'll give me a job so, oh well. My doll shoes squeaked on the wooden floorboards as I tried to dive through customers and fellow workers. I hated weaving in between random people.

Damn the lunch rush.

What made it worse was the pressure on my hands. I could never multi task things…I focus on one thing and one thing only. Oh well. Can't be that bad right? I turned around before I bumped into a little kid who reeked of dirt. Someone was going to take a bath when they get home! I could tell by the annoyed look on the mother's face. I half smiled as I walked towards the Elric's table. I think they were the best customers I've ever had, interesting and friendly.

I made it to their table and Alphonse waved sweetly at me. I wanted to burst out and say that was so sweet, but my boss would scold me for acting weird in front of the customers. So instead, I set down the food.

"One pancake special…" I said as I laid down the plate in front of the blond. He grinned as he started to dig in furiously. I chuckled. Hungry much? I put down the drinks on the coasters they

so kindly laid out for me.

I am so liking these guys already.

"Can I get a glass of water real quick?" Edward asked, is mouth still kind of full.

"Oh, sure," I said as I headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of water in hand. The walkways have cleared up considerably since then and the place isn't as noisy.

Okay, it's still loud, but not AS loud.

I walked quickly over to the Elric's table so I could continue with my other tables. I heard snickering from the rude group of boys earlier but quickly disregarded them. I wish I hadn't though…

I walked with my shoes clicking on the floor. Soon enough though, my foot gets caught with something making my ankle twist. The two glasses of water I was holding flew out of my hands and I already hear the water swishing out of them. My shoes squeaked as I tripped over one outstretched foot. I let out a small scream as it happens. I fall forwards, hopeless with only one option: falling. I shut my eyes waiting for the contact with the hard ground. I hear a small whooshing sound as something grasps my shoulders. I gasped.

My eyes went wide and everything around me seemed to blur. W-What is that? My head started to spin as I panted quickly. The smell was…intoxicating. My chest tightened as I stared into space. I couldn't explain it. It was like the most amazing smell in the world, but it _hurt _me. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest at any moment. It beat so fast it was like my heart was going to explode. My mouth went agape as two things started to grow.

No…not now…

In my mouth, two fangs started to grow. They were an inch long, maybe longer. I covered my mouth in an effort to hide my fangs.

"Hey, you okay?"

My head jolted up at the voice. I whipped my head to where the voice was and I found out who was talking. It was Edward. I tried to sigh in replied but somehow, I was prevented form doing so.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" I lied. I felt horrible. I could be shaking like a wet dog and I wouldn't even know. He stood up as he held out a hand for me to grab. I complied and took his hand. Wrong choice. Something pulsated throughout my body and I just couldn't take it. My body shuddered on its own will as I stood up slowly.

What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>BN: <strong>:D

**What's happening? What's wrong with her? Shall I continue on? OF COURSE!**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	6. Family

Sometimes…questions don't have answers. And right now, I feel like this one doesn't have one.

My body quivered violently and I couldn't stop it. My hand was forever hovering over my mouth in efforts to hide my fangs. My eyes were wide in horror as my heart rate was rapidly running. I panted for air, but it seemed like no oxygen was getting through. My pupils were dilated and I didn't know why. Something was placed on my shoulder and I jumped as my head snapped to where the hand belonged to. My eyes softened considerably as my eyebrows were only scrunched up in pain. It was only Alphonse.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded as I tried to talk. My mouth and throat was dry so my voice came out raspy and cracked. "I-I'm fine…I-I just feel a l-little startled is a-all," I said and couldn't help how shaky my reply was.

"You have glass in your hand!" Al said as he lifted up my hand.

"H-Huh?" I asked as I looked up at him. I caught sight of my hand and found small glass shards embedded into my skin. I pulled my hand away as I started to smell the aroma of blood. I ridded myself of the shards as I wrapped my hand in my apron.

"Well, as long as you're not dead or something," Edward said as he walked past me.

As he walked by that…scent came into the air again. I clasped both my hands around my nose as I shut my eyes, waiting for that scent to go away. As I heard the bell chime along with the door opening I ran into the bathroom, not bothering cleaning up the mess.

"Seiren-"

Paige was stopped short as I dashed past her, bumping shoulders as I ran. I know I was being rude, but at the moment I think it's best if I get away from people. I ran at full speed into the small room shutting the door behind me. I placed a hand on my chest as I breathed heavily, with my eyes going wide. My fang were shown in the dim light and I can tell that they were at least an inch long. I swallowed as I put my back against the wall. I sunk down as I sat down on the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest.

My body still shook with quivering and I couldn't stop it. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. This never happened before. Never.

Could this be…?

Oh no.

I swallowed hard as I clenched my fists. Auntie Amber's words repeated in my head. I stood up still slightly quivering. I tore out the cat ears and my stained white apron. I opened up the door and walked over to Paige, who I hear in the kitchen.

"P-Paige?" I asked shakily. The redhead whipped her head around to my voice. Her eyes went large as she tried to hug me.

"Seiren!" She cried running out to me. Her scent came closer and I didn't want to have another reaction.

"I-I'm leaving for today. I-I don't feel so good," I said making her stop running and look at me confused. I swallowed again and handed her the cat ears and apron. "I-I'll come again sometime during the week."

Before Paige could say anything, I had walked out the back door. I pulled my trench coat on, covering my entire body. It was about 80 degrees outside but I was freezing cold. I looked at the sky which had its daily bright blue, with no clouds in the sky whatsoever. I had a chill go down my spine as I started to walk forward. I saw a phone booth in the distance and walked to it. As I reached it, I breathed in deeply causing my lungs to fill with oxygen that I was missing for an amount of time. I punched in a number as I held the phone to my ear, hearing it ring.

"Yes. Hello, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking, East City HQ." The voice rang out smoothly. I sighed as I stared down at my feet.

"A-Aunt Riza…?" I asked softly, my voice still shaky.

XoXo… At the Office …XoXo

Riza's eyes widened at the sound of a young girl's voice. It could only be one person. "Seiren? What are you calling for?"

"U-Um…Y-You see, I-I have a problem…" Seiren said shakily.

Riza's eyes softened considerably as she heard how shaky Seiren's voice was. "Seiren, are you alright? Your voice is shaky," Riza said steadily.

"….I-I…."

Riza furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and concern as she heard the fear in her tone of voice. "Seiren. You need me to pick you up?"

"…P-Please…"

Riza nodded. "Alright. I'll be there in five minutes. Don't move, do you hear me?"

"Mm-Hm…"

Her voice was so shaky and scared. Riza has never heard her this way before. "Okay. See you soon," Riza said.

"Okay…and…don't bring anyone else? Please?"

Riza nodded. "Sure," she said and hung up. She looked up to see every one of her subordinates looking at her with confused and concerned stares. She shook her head at the group as she stared down at Black Hayate who was whining. She smiled softly as she petted his head and then walked out the door.

XoXo… Seiren …XoXo

I hugged my knees up to my chest as I sat on the curb. All I wanted to do was get this over with. I wanted to go _home._ I didn't want to be a vampire. And especially one who thought of biting someone and drinking them dry. Tears streamed down my face as I stared at my knees. I wonder what would have happened if Auntie Amber had never saved me and let me die? I heard a car pulling up next to me. I didn't bother looking up and just stayed down as I smelt Aunt Riza's scent of lavender and faint gun powder. I heard the clicking of her boots on the pavement and then stop.

"Seiren," she said calmly. "Come on."

I nodded as I stood up and looked down at the floor. I was crying and I didn't want her of all people to see me weak.

"Come on," She repeated as she gestured me towards the car.

I wiped my tears on my sleeve as I followed her in. I opened up the car door and got in. I looked forward, not wanting to make eye contact. I heard a faint sigh as Aunt Riza sat in her seat.

"Aren't you going to start up the car?" I asked looking anywhere but her face.

"No," she replied as she turned to me. "What happened Seiren?"

I stayed quiet as I looked out the window. Tears or no tears, I'm still stubborn. "I…had to get out of there…I just had to leave right then," I said.

"Why?" she persisted.

I sniffled quietly. "Auntie Amber was right…" I said softly. "I almost couldn't take it."

Aunt Riza sighed as she turned to the wheel and turned on the car. We sat in silence for a while before Aunt Riza spoke up again. "Couldn't take what?"

"My symptoms," I said stiffly. "I finally met up with bloodlust. It sucks."

Riza rolled her eyes as she started up the car. "Couldn't find any better wording?"

I smiled softly. She always knew what to say. Then it hit me. "How'd you know that I was here? I didn't tell you where I was. And you don't even know the café I work at," I asked confused.

She didn't look at me but rather looked forward. "Seiren. I know you like the back of my hand. I didn't need you to tell me where you were," She said.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Know me like the back of your hand eh?" I asked and then leaned back in the chair. I put me hands behind my head as Eastern HQ came into view. I smiled softly.

It's official.

Aunt Riza is like family.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: ^-^ And so you have it. Now it's also a parental RizaXOc.<strong>

**If you haven't noticed, I'm a major Royai fan. parental RoyXRizaXOc? Now what do you think would happen?**

**Bloodlust brings in many, many, MANY ideas for me...hehehehe**

**Until Next chap! **=:D


	7. Introductions

**Top Note: Okay, another chapter. I worked on it fairly well so, here we go!**

* * *

><p>A COUPLE DAYS LATER….<p>

"Hello~!"

One military officer caught sight of her and his jaw dropped. She smiled brightly. She walked proudly to her destination. On her way there, many officers stopped and stared. She always greeted with a cheerful 'hello' and kept walking.

XoXo… In the Office …XoXo

Seiren yawned as she stretched with her arms dangling above her head. She rested her head on the desk content and started to drift asleep.

"Where is my darling Seiren~?" a voice thundered melodically.

Everyone, including Hawkeye, looked up and stared. Their eyes started to widen as the face came into view. Seiren's jaw dropped as she stared at the woman with her eye twitching. The curly blond haired woman disregarded all of the stares and just scanned the room for her target. Her violet eyes lit up with happiness as she saw Seiren.

"Seiren~!" she cried as she ran over and engulfed her in a huge bear hug. "Oh my darling Seiren~! Why haven't you called me? I am so proud of you~! If only you called me sooner!~ We have so much to do~!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AUNTIE AMBER?" Seiren shouted as Amber smothered the girl in her chest. "I can't breathe!"

Amber pouted as she released the girl allowing her to breathe. "Now that was uncalled for. Sure, my breast size is a little on the large side but that doesn't mean you should just scream it," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Seiren groaned. _Damn it Auntie Amber…Had to come to East HQ today? _Seiren thought. She slapped herself on the forehead as she stared at the blond woman. She was wearing a fairly short black skirt, one would call it a miniskirt. She also had on a red and black lace dress shirt which the neckline was very low on the woman's torso so it pronounced her chest. On her feet were pointed black heels. Seiren rolled her eyes. Auntie Amber never changes.

XoXo… Seiren's POV …XoXo

"Can you tell me how you even got here?" I asked annoyed. She always caused attention by…er…unwanted visitors. One of the reasons I rather stay with Aunt Riza.

"What else? I walked here!" Auntie Amber said enthusiastically. "Many people here have been so kind to me! They're very hospitable! I still can't see how you don't like the military…the workers here aren't half bad."

I sighed as I tried to sort things out. Hospitable? Kind? Her in a miniskirt? She is so dense sometimes… "Why'd you come here Auntie Amber?"

Her eyes lit up as she hugged me again. "You're finally showing some interest in blood~! Why else would I be coming over to such a dingy and horrible place!"

I sweat dropped. "I thought just a minute ago you were saying how nice the people were…"

"They were just staring at my chest sweetie," Auntie Amber replied. I rolled my eyes. "Sooo, who's the lucky blood winner today!"

My entire face flushed. My eye twitched, a bad habit I never learned to control. I stared at her in shock as she continued on with her happiness. "A-Auntie Amber-!" I said blushing red.

"What? You shouldn't be embarrassed. And it's not like they don't know about-" I stopped her short as I put a hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Shh! See! This is why I don't like you visiting here!" I said trying to make her stay quiet.

"Mmmmph!" she said under my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop talking about this once I let go?" I asked slowly. She nodded. I released my grip and she jumped up in midair.

"MY LITTLE SEIREN'S FINALLY A REAL VAMPIRE~!" She shouted.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!" I shouted blushing. She hummed a small tune as she ignored me.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Al, what time is it?" Ed asked as he stared at his younger brother, unfortunately who was now a suit of armor.

"About 6:00. Why?" Alphonse asked, unusually cheerful.

Ed looked to the side as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Just wanted to know when to meet Colonel Bastard for that 'meeting'," Ed replied.

Alphonse sighed as he looked around. Ed glanced at his younger brother with guilt flash threw his golden orbs. It may not be obvious, but whenever he looks at his younger brother being so cheerful, it strikes him with grief and guilt. It was because of his stupid mistake that Alphonse was put in this state. He always blamed himself for that, that's why he promised to get his body back. _No matter what. _He reminded himself.

"Hey, brother. Do you think we should go check how that girl is doing?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. "She could hold her own."

"But right after she fell, she looked really shaken up," Al persisted. "Can we just go check the

café just in case?"

Ed smirked. "Al," Ed drawled out. "You think she's pretty don't you?"

Al would blush if he could. He waved his arms around in denial. "N-No! What makes you think that! I just suggested we should see how she was doing!"

Ed chuckled. "Okay fine," Ed mumbled as they walked off to the café.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"She left?" Al asked.

"Yeah," said a small redhead sadly. "She left a little after you two did. She didn't feel so well, so she went home. She said she was going to come in later in the week, so if your concerned about her, come back in a couple days."

"Okay. Thanks anyways!" Al called as they left the small building.

"So what now Al?" Ed asked.

"We go back to Eastern HQ," Al replied. "The meeting's soon."

Ed groaned. "Can we ditch it?"

"BROTHER!"

COUPLE MINUTES LATER…

"Damn it…" Ed muttered under his breath as he stood in front of the office doors. He glanced in Al's direction to find him waving him in. Ed sighed and/or groaned. More or less both. He put his gloved hand over the doorknob, letting it hover over it. He put his hand down and let it hang at his side. _Screw it… _Then Edward thrust open the doors making it ricochet off of the walls in a loud thud.

All eyes darted to the door as they stared at Edward and Alphonse for a while. Then they all exchanged their own greeting. "Hey Ed, Al," Havoc said with a raised hand.

"Hello Havoc," Al said kindly and bowed.

"Yo," Ed said simply. Then he put his hands behind his head. "Colonel bastard wanted me?"

"Oh yes," Hawkeye said as she gestured to the door. "He's in his office."

"Thanks lieutenant Hawkeye," Ed said as he walked by and into Roy's office. Ed roughly opened the doors as he didn't even bother knock. "You wanted to see me?" Ed asked.

"Fullmetal, couldn't you knock?" Mustang asked with an irritated sigh.

"I _could_, but I _choose_ not to," Ed said offhandedly.

Seiren's eyes widened as her hands flew to her nose, covering it with both hands. _Damn it…that smell again… _Seiren thought as she scrunched up her eyebrows in strain. Seiren's heart started beating faster and faster and her cheeks flushed white. Amber eyed her with an unknown expression as she danced her fingers over her thigh. She looked over to the blond boy whom had a scowl on his face. Her lip twitched as she stopped tapping her fingers.

"Oh, Colonel. I don't believe you've introduced us yet," Amber said standing up, with a coat now surrounding her body.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"My name is Amber Coraline. Who may you be?" Amber asked, gesturing to both new faces. "I do not believe that we have met."

"I'm Alphonse Elric. And this grumpy person," Al said as he gestured to Ed. Ed glared at him. "Is my older brother Edward."

"_Enchanted_ to meet you boys," Amber said as she moved out of the way a bit to show Seiren. "And this is my niece, Seiren Smith. Seiren, please introduce yourself."

Seiren shot her head up as she stared at the woman for an amount of time. Amber had a smile dripping with honey. It was sickeningly sweet. Seiren paused unsure whether to stand up or not. Amber flashed her eyes open and gave Seiren a beckoning look a she jerked her head in the Elric's direction.

"Seiren," Amber said with a small glint in her eyes. Seiren swallowed as she walked forward, the smell overwhelming her. Seiren choked but covered up by sticking her hand out, under Amber's orders.

"Seiren Smith," she said timidly. Something about Amber's gaze caused her to shrink under intimidation. The youngest Elric shook her hand and nodded his head.

"You're that waitress from the café," Al said. Seiren nodded and Al let go of her hand. "Brother, introduce yourself."

"Edward Elric," he said as he grasped her hand.

Seiren's eyes flashed over in pain as the same pulse went throughout her body. She hid her eyes as she looked at the floor. "Nice to meet you two," she muttered under her breath.

Amber stared at her as the corner of her mouth twitched again. This time she complied letting her mouth go up into a smirk.

"I believe you three will get along _very well."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: dun dun dun! Amber now shows a different side of herself! Wonder what she shall do, ne? <strong>

**Please review! It keeps me writing! The more you review, the more I write. *Hint *Hint.**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	8. Meeting with Mustang and the Elrics

**Top Note: :D I got so many reviews so I wanted to give it to you today. Thanks guys! You're the best! Here's my thank you!**

* * *

><p>I glared at the floor, knowing what Auntie Amber was trying to do. She tried whenever she saw fit. It kind of scared me a little knowing that I would slowly turn into one of Auntie Amber's kind. But of course, being stubborn, I won't let that happen. I looked up with a half smile plastered on my face as I let go of Edward's hand.<p>

"So, what brings you two here?" I asked. Auntie Amber's eyes widened which made me eternally smirk. Take that.

"Well, the Colonel asked us to come for a meeting," Al responded. I blinked my eyes, ignoring the growing pain in my chest.

"Why would Mustang ask you two for a meeting?" I asked.

"Because he's the Fullmetal Alchemist," Mustang said not looking up from his paperwork.

My eyes widened as I darted my gaze back to the Elrics'. Elric. Oh yeah! So that's why the name was so familiar! I ran up to Alphonse shaking his hand up and down rapidly. "So you're the famous Fullmetal Alchemist! No wonder! I was wonderin' why they named you that! It's because you were that armor right? I heard a lot about you!" I said excitingly. It felt like I was meeting a celebrity!

Al sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Um…I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm his younger brother," Alphonse explained.

I shifted my gaze back to the blond boy who had anger marks surrounding him. He began to flail his arms around with that scowl of his growing. "HE'S NOT THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! IT'S ME! _I'M_ THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" he shouted.

I blinked my eyes out of confusion. "But your so s-" Al put a hand on my shoulder stopping my sentence.

"Uh…it's best if you don't say the 's' word around him…" Al said sheepishly.

"'S' word?" I asked. I cupped my chin in thought.

Mustang cleared his throat making us all turn our heads to him. "Shall we continue our meeting?"

"Don't you mean start?" Auntie Amber asked. She opened the door as she looked back at us, particularly me. "I will go now. But if you ever need me," she paused sending me a glance at Ed. I turned to the side annoyed. "You know where to find me Seiren."

And with that, she left. Leaving me with…with…that scent again.

I growled as she left. She wants me to bite someone. And soon. I sighed, as I quickly walked towards the door trying to get away from Edward as fast as possible.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mustang said stopping me. I turned around slowly with a pleading look in my eyes. He obviously took notice of it because he quickly looked down and then gestured me to sit down. I sighed as I took the far seat in the office, the one farthest from Edward.

"Why do you need me?" I asked finally.

"This is part of that promise you made me," He said. I groaned. He disregarded it as he turned to the Elrics'. "Now, Fullmetal. Did you find anything out yet?"

Ed growled as he crossed his hands behind his head and looked to the side. "Nope. Another dead end…" he mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Dead end?

"Well, then. How about you look into this?" Mustang said and then threw something in Ed's lap. Ed picked up as he skimmed through it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed at Mustang again with annoyance.

"What's this?" he asked slowly.

"Your new assignment," Mustang said.

"Don't you think this is a rather big job for just the two of us?" Ed asked.

Mustang smirked. My eyes went wide as I glared back at him. "That's why the _three _of you are going."

"Three?" We all asked in unison, different tones in our voices of course. Ed and Al's in confusion and mine in annoyance.

"Yes, three," Mustang said smirking. I scowled.

"_This _is what you got me into?" I asked irritated. Edward sighed and I darted my head back to him startled.

"You conned her into doing your dirty work eh? Well, that's a new low," Edward said much to my surprise. He sounds so hateful when talking to him. Why doe he not like Mustang?

Mustang chuckled. "It's not really a surprise for her. She should have found out sooner. I was even surprised, usually she catches me before she falls into the trap," Mustang said glancing at me. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, when you put Black Hayate on me, what's a girl supposed to do?" I muttered. Obviously, no one heard me because they completely ignored me and continued their conversation.

"So what's next?" Al asked.

"You two got to take Seiren over there with you. I assigned her to you for an extra hand. Believe it or not, her senses seem to be very high…" Mustang said smirking. I growled at him for saying that sentence.

"What do you take me for?" I asked annoyed.

"No. She's not coming with us," Ed said firmly.

I fell. They ignored me! Again!

"She's coming with you. That's an-"

"DON'T. SAY. THAT. WORD." I shouted enraged. Apparently, they finally noticed me because they all turned to me wide eyed. I growled as I put a hand on my chest. "I'll go with them! You don't need to do that. I'll tag along, okay!" I yelled.

"No, you're not coming with us. You'll just slow us down," Edward said staring at me with hard eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration as I put both of my hands on my hips.

"You rather him force you to? It's best if you just accept the fact that he's going to make me come with you," I retaliated. He glared at me. "You know it's true," I added.

Ed was taken back a bit as I said the last sentence. He stared at me a while not backing down. I simply stared back not letting him make me give in. My heart rate started going faster as it shot pain throughout my body. My eye twitched as I winced in pain. I have to get out of this room and that's to end this meeting. No way he's going to make me stay in here jus because he's hard headed. Ed's eyes softened as he looked off to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine…you can come…" he muttered. I sighed with relief. That was finally over.

"Well, that's settled quite nicely," Mustang said smirking. "That was nice of you Seiren."

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered. I just wanted to get out of here.

Al sweat dropped. "H-How about we get ready to leave brother," Al said.

I blinked my eyes out of confusion. "Leave? So soon?" I asked. Inside I burst with happiness. Nothing against them, but…it's…complicated.

"Yeah, we gotta get packing for the ride to Central, it's pretty far from Eastern HQ," Ed said sticking his hands in his pockets.

My eyes lit up. "So when are you coming back?" I asked inching my way up to the door.

"You mean when are _we_ getting back right?" Al asked.

I blinked my eyes. "We?" I repeated.

"Yeah, we," Ed repeated again smirking at me. "With that speech of yours you just went five feet deeper in this situation," he said. My jaw dropped. "We're leaving early in two days. Pack up or we're dragging you over there, ready or not."

"B-But-"

"No buts," Ed said. My eye twitched with annoyance.

Al saw my face and then reassured me by offering me a kind wave of the hand. "It won't be as bad as you think Seiren," Al said. "I promise that this will be done as quick as possible and you can come back to Eastern City once this is over with. It's won't be long, I _promise_."

I sighed as I dropped my head. At least it's in two days…

But in the meanwhile…

My eyes lit up and I pounded my palm with my fist. "Oh, now I know," I said.

"What?" Al asked.

"The 's' word," I said.

"No-! Wait! Seiren-"

"You mean short right?" I asked innocently.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: The end was soooo awesome to write. Oh! And to clear up ANY suspicion, there is NO possible way, no way in HELL, that this will be like Twilight. <strong>

**Nothing against all Twilight fans, I COMPLETELY am fine with that, nothing agianst you but, in my opinion, they ripped off all the good things of vampires. Once again, I am completely fine if you are a Twilight fan, I respect that me being a Twilight watcher (shocking? yes it is even for me but not a fangirl. Team Edward ELRIC please!), but I must say. It ripped off vampires so:**

**1) NO WAY IN HELL, would the vampires sparkle in here.**

**2) Even though it might be cool, these vampires all have the basic abilities, no 'individual' power.**

**3) This fanfic is based on my knowledge on vampires at that only. But I will accept any ideas from you readers. I am open to that. **

**Okay, now that's outta my system...**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	9. Packing for the Trip, Mission, Request

**Top note: Sorry for the delay everyone! I was currently in this test and thanks to that test, I have no homework for two weeks. so that means I can update more often. Okay, here's a long chapter as my sorry for not updating in a long time!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY…<p>

"Welcome to our little café. My name's Seiren. What would ya like to order?" I asked my new customers.

"Mama! Mama! She has cute wittle cat ears just wike Fwuffy!" the little girl exclaimed pointing at my cat ears.

I grinned as I silently squealed. This is, by far, the best part of the job. I get cute little girls with their cute little accents because they can't pronounce words yet. It's just so adorable!

The mother smiled as she patted the girl on the head. "Yes, yes. Mama sees that dear," she said as she beamed at her daughter. The girl just grinned in reply. I giggled. She turned to me with a motherly smile still on her face. "I'd like to order the breakfast regular while she'll have the Kiddy-pancakes."

I shook my head at the choice of names for the food. Whoever came up with the names has the creativity of a walnut. "Is that all? Anything to drink?" I asked.

"Just a glass of water for me please," the woman said .

"Hot cocoa pwease!" the girl said eagerly while laughing.

I giggled and smiled whole heartedly in a long time. I patted the girl's head as I bent down to her level. "How about I give you two hot cocoa's. Free of charge," I said smiling.

The little girl gasped with excitement. "Wow! Two?" she asked holding up two fingers. I giggled and nodded at the same time. "Wow! Thank you pwetty wady!"

I stood up as I beamed at her. "Don't mention it. Just make sure not to waste it okay?" I asked. She nodded, still smiling.

I was about to walk off as the woman stopped me. "Oh, you didn't have to do that. I can pay for it myself," she said showing me the money. I waved my hand with my half smile.

"No worries," I said. "Please, it'll be my pleasure."

The woman smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" I said as I waved over my shoulder. It's not that big of a deal really. I'm happy to pay for it out of my own paycheck. That girl is just so adorable! I grinned.

"SEIREN!"

"What the-" I was stopped short as someone tackled me onto the floor of the kitchen.

"SeirenSeirenSeirenSeiren!" the person didn't take the time to pause in between her babbling, so my name came out quickly in a jumbled mess. I didn't need to think twice to know who this was. I didn't even need to recognize their scent.

"Paige! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled as I tried to squeeze out of her tight hold.

"SEIREN I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK ON THE JOB!" she shouted teary eyed. "I WAS SO WORRIED!"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the girl off of me and brushed all of the dust off. "I told you. I was just sick," I lied, well, half lied. I _was_ sick. But I was also not really. I'll just go for the latter, lying.

But I suck at lying.

Damn unintentional puns.

"Really? You promise it was just that?" Paige pressed on squeezing my shoulders. I sighed as I took the platter of food for my next customers.

"Yes, Paige," I said as I walked over to my next customers.

I walked on the floorboards with my doll shoes tapping on it lightly. My apron had been cleaned and didn't have my blood from when I got glass in my hand. I could still see the cuts on my hand from the day before so I wrapped it in white bandaging. No need for the boss to be sued for a worker's cuts from the day before. He already has three injuries on workers and he really didn't need another strike. I walked over to the little girl's table and placed all of the food down along with the promised hot cocoas. She grinned and I smiled back and I walked on over to my next table. I passed by multiple scents so all it was, was a mirage of scents. Too many to distinct any from the other. But my nose did detect something rather familiar.

"Hey there cat ears."

I coughed and almost fell flat on my face at the voice. My shoes skidded across the floor making a screeching noise. When I stopped, I immediately ran over to where the voice was. It can't be them.

But then again…

"What are you doing here?" I asked the blond irritably. "I'm on the job!"

"That's the problem. You should be packing to leave for Central," Ed replied simply. I glared at him while he returned it with a smirk.

"I'm broke okay! I need to have _some _money! That's the whole reason why I'm over here anyway! Mustang found out that I'm moneyless so now I'm stuck here until I can at least pocket something!" I said irritably

"Not my fault you're broke," Ed said simply as he leaned back in his seat. I glared at him again.

Al waved his hands reassuringly. "Uh, don't worry Seiren. We completely understand. It's just that we plan on leaving earlier than what we bargained for."

"Heh?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"We found out that the last train for Central is leaving tonight at 7:00. So we came to find out if you have your stuff ready," Al explained.

I sweat dropped. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but my cat ears drooped along with my mood. "Really…?" I asked fidgeting with my sleeves.

"Yep," Edward said standing up. "Be ready or we're-"

"Dragging me over there anyway. I got it okay!" I said as I turned on heel and ran into the kitchen. "Paige! I'm leaving again!"

"B-But! W-Why!" she complained as she put down the platters of food she was holding and ran up to me.

"It's the military," I said taking off my apron.

Paige's eyes widened as she grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall. I didn't complain as she crossed her arms and glared at me. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" I sighed.

She shook her head as she patted me down and searched me military style. After patting me down, she stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Okay, you're clean," she said going back to her happy go lucky self.

I rolled my eyes as I turned away from the wall. "It's been two years. I don't carry weapons on me anymore," I said annoyed. "Well, anyways. I gotta go. It's Mustang. He assigned me a mission."

"But you're not part of the military!" Paige objected as I put on my black trench coat.

"I know I'm not! But the Fuehrer said I do something or I'm not welcome to hang around the office anymore!" I called. "Bye!"

I ran through the streets with my raven hair blowing in the wind. Sometimes, it got annoying to have hair that reached to the middle of my back, but I prefer it long. I tried going short, but it just grew back in a month. My hair loved to be this long, never grows longer, never grows shorter. I guess it's the vampire thing. Auntie Amber's hair is the same way. It stays curly and rests on her shoulders. Never shorter, never longer. She can't even straighten it.

I ran into Aunt Riza's house and ransacked my drawers pulling out all the things I might need. I pulled shorts, pants, shirts, underwear, bras, gloves, my toothbrush, and my hairbrush. Just the essentials. I don't own too much stuff. When Mustang found me all I had was what I was wearing. I was lucky enough to find clothes of Auntie Amber's that wasn't too showy. Luckily, she was sizes bigger than me so it acted like normal clothes…sort of. Aunt Riza bought me clothes when Mustang ordered her to take care of me. I quickly put the stuff in my backpack and was happy to find that it fit. I looked in the mirror to find that I still had on my uniform. I sweat dropped at the cat ears but as I looked myself over, I was actually pretty cute.

I giggled at the outfit I was wearing and decided to keep it on. I never knew how I looked like with it on, it's pretty comfortable and cute. I decided to swap the cat ears with a head band and I walked outside.

As I walked outside, I was met with Aunt Riza. I stared at her and she blinked her eyes in return. "Seiren? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The question is, why are _you _here?" I asked back. She normally got home around ten.

"The colonel decided to let me leave early," she replied in monotone. "As I asked earlier, what are you doing here? Weren't you at the café?"

"Oh! Remember the thing that Mustang conned me into?" I asked bitterly. She nodded. "Well, turns out the last train leading to Central is tonight as 7:00," I said. She sighed. "Oh yeah. Did I mention he knew all of this?"

Aunt Riza shook her head as she rummaged through her bag. "That's the Colonel for you. Sorry Seiren," Riza said.

I smirked. "No, I feel sorry for _you._ You're the one who fell in love with him," I said simply. Aunt Riza's cheeks flushed as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She sighed as she looked to the side. I knew she hated how I brought the subject up, but I couldn't resist.

"Must you address such a lie?" she asked flustered. To most, she seems annoyed. But no. She's flustered _and_ annoyed.

"What are you talking lie?" I asked with my eyes sparkling. I hugged myself as I swear, hearts surrounded me.

"Don't Seiren…" Aunt Riza trailed off but it was too late.

"You two are so ADORABLE together! The subordinate falls madly in love with her commanding officer but they both can't recognize their LOVE because of such fraternization laws! It's all because of those damn laws! If only…if only…" I trailed off trying to find the words.

"Seiren, it's not like-"

"IF ONLY YOU TWO WOULD ADMIT YOUR LOVE AND EMBRACE IT!" I shouted as I twirled around. "It's only every girls' DREAM to fall in love! Maybe once they see how in love you two are, you'll live a happily, ever, after!" I shouted as I hugged myself and blushed dreamily. I sighed happily as I felt like I was flying.

If only those two would admit their love and get it over with! I mean really! What is Aunt Riza waiting for? She can go over and confess right now! Maybe then they can get to be boyfriend and girlfriend, get married, have children-

"No. We aren't going to do any of that," Aunt Riza sighed. I snapped out of my cute trance as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"You said all of that out loud," She replied normal as she handed me something. "I won't be there for the time being so make sure to send me letters often telling me how you're doing and such. I can't have a vampire running around unsupervised. You at least have Alphonse to look after you," she said handing me a journal. "And this is to record everything you have done.

"You mean a diary?" I asked taking it from her. She nodded.

"Yes. Now, don't cause any trouble while I'm gone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said.

"Then I can't do squat!" I complained.

"Exactly. Look around, do your research, file in a report and get out of there soon after. Do your mission, and come right back. That's an order," she said coolly.

My eye twitched at the last word. She knew damn well how much I hated that word. But, if anyone, I only allow her to say that to me. She's the only one I tolerated to say that word to me. "F-Fine…But I promise you I'm getting the hell out of there as soon as possible. That scent is-"

What do you mean 'scent'?" Aunt Riza asked. I sweat dropped.

_I haven't told her about Edward's scent yet have I? _I thought. _Maybe it's best if she didn't know about him exactly… _"Oh, nothing. I'll be back as soon as possible Aunt Riza," I said.

She nodded. "Okay. Goodbye and good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: oh, how I love Seiren's cute trances! There's sooo fun to write! Okay, I still don't know what pairing to make... -_-" People wanted AlXOC others wanted EdXOC, so I'm jsut gonna go with the flow and see how the pairings go! <strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D**  
><strong>


	10. Train Ride to Central

I ran over to the train station at full speed. I passed by some pedestrians and left them with a harsh breeze blowing around them. Something you ought to know about me, it's if I'm incredibly late, I have to, by all means, get there ON TIME. Even if it means I have to use my 'increased senses.'

But…unfortunately…

I don't know where the train station is.

My best bet was to follow my nose to the unsettling scent. And that meant I need to get to Ed. I really hope that I don't end up having a fit though.

10.) A "fit" is what I call a bloodlust reaction.

….Stupid Fits…..

I ran at full speed once again as I sniffed the air. Slowly, an overwhelming scent came over me. I winced as I shut one of my eyes. Yep. No denying it; I'm close. I started to follow the scent to the sound of a train whistle and knew exactly where I was for once. I half smiled as I slowed my pace to an average speed and scanned the area for a blond midget. I sweat dropped.

There are too many people here to find him.

So, instead I looked for Alphonse's huge suit of armor. I soon caught sight of him (No duh) and ran over there. Next to Al was a suitcase I figured he carried his stuff in. As I approached him, I was hit with that overwhelming scent again and had to stop there. I stopped running, panting as I greeted him breathlessly.

"Hey…Alphonse…I…made it…" I said in between breaths.

He turned to me with a gasp. "Oh, hey Seiren. Did you run all the way here?" Al asked, kindly as always.

I half smiled. "Yeah…I'm just…really tired…" I said leaning on my knees for support or I'd fall over.

11.) Using my "increased senses" always tired me out beyond recognition.

"Oh. Well, you should sit down for a little bit. You look really pale," Al said.

My eye twitched as I smirked sarcastically. _Get used to it…I'm always this pale. _I thought ironically. "I'll be fine…" I said as I stood up completely. "Where's Blondie?"

I heard a growl as something stomped towards me from behind Alphonse. "I was right here…" Ed said angrily.

I jumped as I put a hand over my chest. "Sorry! You were? I just didn't see-"

"Maybe it's best if we get a seat on the train," Al said quickly cutting me off. I turned to him blinking my eyes.

"Train? I thought it took off at seven," I said confused.

"Well, it's 6:50 right now. We should get on before it leaves without us like last time," Ed said as he picked up the suitcase and started off to the gray and dingy train with Armor right behind him.

"Last time? What do you mean 'like last time'?" I asked as I stood there dumbly, watching them walk off.

"Seiren are you coming?" Al called as he waved me over. I sighed and slumped my shoulders as I jogged over to him.

As I walked onto the train, I stopped in surprise as I took in my surroundings. The place was…roomier than I had imagined. Looking from the outside, it looked like it'd be cramped as heck. I walked over to our seats, looking around as I made my steps. I looked like a little kid who was riding on a train for the first time, with my eyes big and my mouth opened as I took in the surroundings. I was surprised and kind of happy. I never been on a train before or even thought I would be on a train. I guess I am like a little kid who was just finding out the little wonders of life.

We soon found decent seats and sat down in them. I decided to sit farthest from Ed as possible so I sat by the window. Alphonse took the spot next to me while Edward sat on the seat across from us. I was a little cramped due to Alphonse because of the armor he wore, but I said nothing of it; a motion Aunt Riza had always pushed on me.

"Are you crowded Seiren? I can always sit by Brother if you want," Al suggested politely. I looked up at him as I stared at him with my eyes growing large. He is so sweet!

I brushed off the cute trance as I cleared my throat. I was about to say that he was crowding me, but I could practically feel Aunt Riza pointing a gun at me, daring me to break away from politeness. I swallowed back the nervousness as I shook my head. "No I'm fine," I said as I felt the gun being lowered, even if she wasn't here.

"Well, okay," Al said as he turned forward again.

I sighed with relief. Aunt Riza definitely has me wrapped around her little finger. Damn it… Someone cleared their throat which made me shift my attention to where the sound was coming from to be met with hard golden orbs. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"So the Colonel told us that you have "heightened senses." Mind telling me what he meant by that?" Ed asked while putting air quotes around 'heightened senses'.

I glared at the image in my head of Mustang telling them all about my 'increased senses.' I sighed as I looked out the window, not intending to have a fit any time soon. "Mustang said that eh?" I asked. "Damn egotistic colonel…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Then I turned my gaze back out the window not trying to meet with their curious stares. "Well…Mustang has an…interesting way of putting things…" I said under my breath as I worked out my words in my head. "Um…You see, my 'senses' are a little higher and more…atoned than most people."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

_Damn…he's a persistent one isn't he? _I thought as I sighed. I decided that the only way he'd believe me would be if I had eye contact so I stared back at him, returning the stare he was giving me and started to work out my explanation. "Like I said, my "senses," as Mustang calls it, are more atoned and higher than most people," I said making the air quotes. "He means that my natural senses are quicker to detect certain things than most people," I said. They both gave me blank stares, obviously not believing a word I was saying. I sighed as I came up with the perfect alibi. "The Hawk's Eye has trained me well," I said secretively and professionally while smirking.

The color drained from Ed's face as he heard the code name 'Hawk's Eye.' He leaned back in his chair as he crossed his legs and arms. "The 'Hawk's Eye' huh?" he asked.

"Who would have thought Lieutenant Hawkeye was training anyone…" Al said as a shiver went down his spine.

I almost jumped out of my seat as I turned to both brothers with my eyes sparkling with interest. "You know Aunt Riza? Really?" I asked excitedly.

Ed raised an eyebrow at my suddenly childish tone and nodded.

"You know Hawkeye?" Al asked.

"She's your Aunt?" Ed asked more shocked than the understanding of me knowing her personally.

I nodded smiling. "Yeah!" I said happily but then frowned at my actual answer. "Well, she isn't my Aunt but I do know her well," I said and then turned happy again. "She's basically like my Aunt though. She took care of me when I was-" I stopped myself before I said the truth of my situation. I thought nervously as I opened my mouth again, ready to respond. "When I was…lost."

"You got lost?" Ed asked.

I felt sweat trickle down my temple and I started waving my hands. "What is this? Question Seiren Day!" I said nervously.

"Maybe it's best if we leave that topic alone for now, Brother," Al said.

"Thank you Alphonse!" I said cheerfully but then my expression dropped as I turned to him startled. "Wait. What do you mean 'for now'?"

"None of your business," Ed said as he leaned back in his chair.

I growled, but didn't press on. Maybe it was best if I left the topic alone too. I rested my head on the palm of my hand and had my arm propped on the window sill of the train. I watched as the scenery passed by in flying colors. I saw greens, blues, browns, and whites dance along the window frame, all new to my eyes. A stray and compelling scent slapped me in the face and I winced. I glanced from the corner of my eye to find Ed sprawled out on the train seat, asleep with a hand on his stomach and the other arm up over his head. I let my eyes falter to his face which held a much different perspective. His expression was soft and serene, almost like he was somehow at ease; or at least relaxed. I turned my head fully towards him, cocking my head to the side as I looked him over. He actually was quite cute without that scowl on his face, like he always has. I started to take on my half smile as I scanned the scene before me.

"He's actually quite…adorable, when he doesn't have that scowl on his face…" I said looking over him.

"Like he's finally relaxed right?"

"Yeah…" I said half smiling. But then my eyes widened as I almost fell out of my seat, allowing my hands fly to my mouth to muffle any screams. I snapped my head to where that voice came from to find Alphonse looking at me. I sighed with relief as I put a hand over my chest. "It's only you…" I said breathless.

"Oh! Did I scare you?" Al asked politely.

"Maybe just a little…" I said as I stood up and took my place next to Alphonse finding that I had actually fallen off the train seat.

"Sorry," Al said sheepishly.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his politeness, finding it a little off. "Don't be. My fault for forgetting where I was," I said as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "And drop the polite act."

He jumped slightly at my tone of voice as he put his hands up. "W-What do you mean?" he asked startled.

I closed my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I mean at how polite you've been to me. No need to be this polite, I mean, I appreciate it, but…ya don't have to act like I'm the Queen of the Universe or something like that. Just be yourself," I said, content on how silent he was at my response.

"But…I am acting like myself…"

I turned to him with my eyes large and widened. "What'd ya say?" I asked staring at him.

"I said that, I am acting like myself," Al replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

My eyes turned large again as I began to hug myself and sway. "Ya mean you're THIS sweet?" I asked.

He nodded. "I-I guess you can say that…"

I squealed softly as I bit my lower lip. I giggled as I started to grin. "Ya mean it? Really!" I said excitedly, with my voice going higher than usual.

"Uh…yeah?" he said unsure.

I squealed again as I turned to him with sparkles dangling around my face. "Oh Alphonse! You are so SWEET!" I exclaimed glomping said boy. As I hit him, a loud bang was heard . Almost like a metal bowl falling on the ground. I was brought out of my cute trance as the noise echoed throughout the train booth. I raised an eyebrow as Alphonse hugged himself, making the noise die out suddenly. I looked all around for the cause of the noise to come up with nothing. A groan was heard as a shifting in fabric was atoned to my heightened hearing.

"What are you two doing?" snapped a grumpy blond.

"Huh?" I asked as I shifted my attention to him. Then I smirked trying to bring my attention off of the current incident. "Finally wake up eh?"

"Shut up," Ed growled as he sat up fully rubbing the back of his head yawning. He then stretched his arms above his head hearing a satisfying pop and then he leaned back in his seat again. I frowned seeing the scowl return to his face as I sighed resting my head on the window, watching the scenery fly by in marvelous colors.

I looked down at my hands as I lifted one up to the window, making the moonlight bounce off of my pale skin. I closed one eye as I tried to put the pieces together. My hands didn't have Alphonse's scent on them. Rather, I didn't catch Alphonse's scent at all. I wonder what was going on?

But for now, I pushed all of my suspicions to the side as I drifted my eyes closed, letting blissful sleep take my attention away from the overwhelming scent that gathered in my senses again.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: dun dun dun! New suspicions arise between all teens as the road to Central awaits! XD<strong>

**Until next chap my readers! **=:D


	11. After the Train Ride

I ran for my life through a dark alleyway. I panted with each step I made and my breath seemed to draw in air strangely and raspy. My lungs felt like they were on fire for the lack of oxygen. It seemed as though each time I took a breath, they burned even more. I paid no mind to my aching lungs and only focused on running to get somewhere. I looked behind me to find two sinister red eyes beading down on me, seeming to move every time I did. It didn't take long for me to put one and one together: I was being chased. By whom…I don't know. My main intent was to stay alive so I ran forward, taking a turn once I saw fit. My eyesight was blurry and I couldn't make out much of anything. I looked back in search of the glowing eyes for my shoe to slip on the floor below me. I gasped as I let out a small scream as I fell forwards.

"_Get up."_

I got up quickly as I started running forward again, ignoring my legs that ached in protest. I swallowed as I looked back to not find the glowing red eyes again. I stopped running, thinking that I had lost it finally as I panted heavily. I turned forward again, relaxed. When I turned, I saw the faint red eyes again. I yelped as I fell backwards. I couldn't get up, my ankle didn't allow me to. I cursed under my breath realizing I must've broken it. I scrambled backwards, anywhere away from those eyes. When my hand reached backwards, it landed in a watery substance. My eyes widened as my nose was filled with a sweet but bitter smell. I looked back slowly, with my eyes widened, horrified. I lifted my hand up to my eyesight in hopes to see in this blurred vision. When I lifted my hand I saw a bright crimson color. I screamed as I scrambled to the other side only for my hand to fall in another liquid. My nose filled with the scent of overwhelming blood as I shut my eyes tight. I didn't dare look at my hand in fear of my theory being right.

"_Seiren…"_

I opened up my eyes, the horror still evident in them.

"_Seiren…you've got to get up."_

Get up? Get up for what?

"_Seiren!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Seiren! Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Get up!"<p>

Something jerked my shoulder causing consciousness to come to me again. I blinked my eyes slowly, trying to wake up from my nightmare. I got up from my sleeping position and blinked my eyes, quicker this time. My nose immediately caught the scent of such a sweet, compelling, and bitter smell. I didn't need to open up my eyes to see who it was. The tang of metal filled the air and I also heard the clanking of metal on the floors. It was Alphonse and Edward.

"What shorty? What ya want?" I asked groggily as my eyes still drooped from sleep. It was morning time, and, well…I'm not a morning person.

Ed fumed at my words as he lunged at me, prepared to strangle me. That's when Alphonse (bless his heart) wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, restraining him from hurting me. I still couldn't quite comprehend what was going on because I was still in sleep mode so I just sat there yawning, not caring what was happening.

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL!" Ed shouted as he thrashed in Alphonse's hold.

"Brother! She didn't mean it in a mean way! She's still half asleep!" Al cried, trying (desperately may I add. And not winning.) to keep Ed from tearing my throat out.

I yawned as I rested my head on the palm of my hand, trying not to go back to sleep. "Sheesh…*yawn…If you're that upset with me, I won't call ya short again….*yawn….s…sor…" I trailed off as I dozed off back to sleep, falling to the side of the train seat. I must've rolled over and fallen off of the seat because I felt the sharp pain of landing on the floor. I paid no mind to it, as I drifted back into blissful sleep.

XoXo… Regular POV …XoXo

"Ahhh! Seiren!" Al exclaimed as he drooped down and picked up the sleeping girl from up and off the ground. Seiren's head titled backwards as she seemed to go into a deeper sleep than before. Al sweat dropped as he stared at the girl before putting her on his back, and now giving her a sort of piggy back ride until they reach Central HQ. Thankfully, she rested her head on his back, rather than straining her neck from tilting it backwards. She shuffled a bit on his back but then found a comfortable spot enough and stopped moving. Al let out a relieved sigh as he turned to his elder brother who was giving him an annoyed look.

"Why are you doing that? Why not just wake her up? She has two legs doesn't she?" Ed asked annoyed. He obviously wasn't in a good mood today either.

"Brother, she's dead tired. Hawkeye told me that she's been working extra hours and hasn't had much sleep. Just let her sleep for once, and besides. She ran all the way to the train station yesterday," Al prodded his brother in an effort to make Ed take it easy on the poor girl.

Ed pondered on the thought for a while before shrugging and walking off of the train. "C'mon Al. Let's get this mission over with as quickly as possible."

Al sighed. "He never changes does he? So impatient…" Al muttered as he followed after Ed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Morning Aunt Riza…time to head over to HQ again…?" Seiren muttered as she shifted slightly.

Al glanced behind him in an effort to see Seiren. "Seiren? You awake yet?"

"No Auntie Amber…no, I do not want marshmallow shoes…"

Al sweat dropped. "I'll take that as a no…" Al muttered.

"Al? Who are you talking to?" Ed asked.

"Uh….no one! Just talking to myself!" Al said while laughing nervously.

Ed blinked his eyes. "Okay…"

The walk towards Central was a fairly silent one. The only noise accompanying the two Seiren's rhythmic breathing and the wind. Ed found it strange on how she slept so soundly in the morning even after being woken up. She just drifted in some different deep sleep that engulfed her all over again in an ever ending pattern. She'd open her eyes slightly, almost not even opened, and then go into another form of deep sleep. Alphonse didn't seem bothered of the unusual tendency and rather ignored it. Ed was about to voice his questions when they reached HQ. Ed decided to keep his questions to himself and decided to get the mission over with.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ed approached the main desk along with Alphonse who had to bend down in order for the attendant to see him from the ceiling. Ed placed his State Alchemist watch so the woman could see and addressed his code name. After reciting it, the woman nodded.

"Ah yes. Fullmetal sir, your file is right here," the woman said and turned to the back to retrieve the papers. She stopped abruptly as she turned back to the brothers with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh yes. I was informed that a Ms. Seiren Smith would be accompanying you on this mission?"

"Oh!" Al said as she turned around to show Seiren's sleeping form. "This is her. She's asleep at the moment."

"Then may you wake her up?" the woman asked. "I have matters to inform with her before she is able to go with you two."

Ed and Al exchanged confused looks. Ed shrugged as he jerked his head in the attendant's direction. Alphonse understood the gesture and set the girl down, helping her stand until she woke up. "Seiren…" Al urged as he shook the girl slightly.

"Hey cat ears," Edward said as he put a hand on the girl's shoulders. She reacted quickly, forcing her enclosed fist in the boy's stomach.

"Who?" Seiren asked sleepily as her fist hit Edward in the stomach. Ed winced at the girl's strength as he put a hand over her wrist in an effort to ease her hand away. Seiren's body jerked suddenly as she opened her eyes quickly and covered her mouth with the hand that had punched Ed. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh…Oh my gosh. It's a reflex. I am so sorry," Seiren apologized sympathetically.

Ed put a hand up to stop her. "It's alright. I understand," Ed stated without leaving room for a response. He pointed in the attendant's direction and urged Seiren towards her. "She has something to confirm with you about or something like that."

Seiren nodded, as if she anticipated that she would be asked something like this. She turned to the attendant who smiled in return and gestured Seiren to follow her. Seiren complied, almost instantly, and walked over to where she was motioned. Ed stared at the two in curiosity as he moved around in an attempt to see them clearly from behind a plant that was blocking the view. He shifted the leaves of the plant in order to see Seiren speaking with the attendant. He couldn't hear what was being said and only saw Seiren nodding her head periodically after each thing that the attendant had said. At one point, the attendant left Seiren to get something. Seiren looked down slightly as she pushed her raven hair from behind her ear. Seiren turned her head slightly and Ed was interrupted as something took hold of his shoulder.

"What are you doing brother?" Al asked as he jerked Ed away from the plant and unable to see anything.

Ed sighed with relief of seeing his brother's hand on his shoulder and turned his head to the side to hide a blush of embarrassment. "N-Nothing Al…" Ed said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Seiren came back soon after with a thick folder in her hands. She still held the expression of profession that one would normally never see. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she held up the yellow folder in eyeshot. "Got it," Seiren said shortly.

Al stood up straight. "What is it?" Al asked.

"It's the missionary documents," Seiren said. She opened it as she skimmed through it. "We're to stay at the Kline Hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Sorry for not updating! Had al lot to do in the past week. Sorry. Well, here's the chapter!<strong>

**Until Next chap! **=:D


	12. The Folder

**top note: Okay this is the last update of the weekend. Now, i'll probably update whenever I have time and I don't think that's going to happen with choir practice. But I'll make sure to update another time this week!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kline Hotel? I know where that is," Alphonse said cheerfully. I blinked my eyes in confusion, but relief nonetheless.<p>

"Great! Let's go!" I said making my way out of Central HQ. I spun on heel to face the Elrics' who had just got out of the huge building. I mentally sighed with relief. At least they knew where they were going. I've never gone out of Eastern City so I didn't know my way around. I made sure my backpack was on correctly and waited for Alphonse to take the lead. Ed gave me a strange look at my sudden slowed pace.

As Alphonse started to walk in front of me and Edward, he led us to the Hotel we were to stay at. I cringed at the thought of sharing a room with two boys. Alphonse I didn't really mind, he was still like a little kid, but sharing a room with Ed was different. I glanced in Ed's direction to find his hands stuffed in his pockets and the same bored, scowl on his face. He seemed so distant, which was good for me so far. If he was distant, than I wouldn't have to face his horrible scent. I decided to label it as 'horrible' because it causes me to have a bloodlust reaction. I hate those fits.

I'm not so sure if all of this mission stuff is supposed to help me or not, but if the Fuehrer is suspicious of me, I'm wiling to do whatever it takes to make sure that suspicion fades. If anyone outside of Mustang's district finds out that I'm a vampire, then I'm a goner. I gripped the folder tighter. This is the thing that'll save my hide.

We soon reached the hotel and I gasped with amazement. You can't really blame me. I was sheltered for the most of my life, and the only places I rather lived in was East HQ and Aunt Riza's house/apartment. I never stayed at Auntie Amber's. the place oozed with the scent of blood, and if I were asleep there, she'd force blood into me when I was unconscious. Before Mustang had found me, I was nomadic. Never had a place to stay, or a place to go.

The hotel was simple and basic, but I immediately fell in love with it. The walls were painted a deep ocean blue and white lamps hung on the walls. On the edges of each wall, a gold color trimmed the doors to make it be lively. The place was fairly small, it felt like a home that just allowed visitors. As we checked in, I figured it was a home. Our room was fairly basic. It had crème colored walls and brown doors that separated each room. It had a small bathroom and I assumed the kitchen was downstairs. There were two beds: one with purple sheets, and the other with white sheets. I grinned as I ran up to the brown sheeted bed and jumped onto it, causing the mattress bounce and creak in protest. I hummed while I started to sway my legs back and forth.

"I've always wanted to do that…" I mumbled into the soft pillows. I sat up correctly on the bed, hugging the pillow on it closely to my chest. I nuzzled my nose into it as I eyed Al and Ed. I scanned over them in which Al just stood near the wall while Ed proceeded to the couch. I gazed at Al with hopeful eyes for him not to move an inch. I frowned. I lifted my head and stared at Alphonse with annoyed eyes.

Al shifted uncomfortably in his standing position as he looked away from me, never meeting my eyes. "D-Did I do something wrong?" he asked sheepishly.

I half smiled in sympathy. He sounded like a little kid who just got caught snooping in his mother's drawers. "No, not really," I said nonchalantly as I bounced slightly on the bed. "why don't you take off that armor?" I asked.

Ed and Al flinched at my question. Both of them eyed each other wearily and then stared back at me as if I had green skin. I rose an eyebrow out of confusion. All I wanted to do is see how Al looked underneath the armor. I haven't seen his face yet. Ed cleared his throat while Al rubbed the back of his head.

"U-Um…" Al started.

"A-Al's not allowed to take it off. It's part of his alchemy training! Right Al?" Ed asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah!" Al stuttered in agreement. They both laughed nervously.

I frowned. "Well, that's some weird training…." I said but then shook the thought off. "So, shall we start the folder?" I asked.

Both of them nodded in agreement, rather eagerly. I giggled showing a smile. Ed stared at me open mouthed once I giggled and showed a glimpse of my smile. My cheeks were blown over by a tint of pink at my sudden realization and dipped my head down to cover my face.

"W-Well, we s-should get started…." I stuttered. Damn. I didn't mean to stutter. I read over the document aloud, going slow enough so that they could follow.

_Research Details:_

_1223 Central Downtown, Amestris._

_546 Central Library: First Branch._

_Accompanists: Lieutenants Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. _

_Meeting time: Central Library, 0600 hours. Week's time._

_Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist_

I rose an eyebrow at the folder. I skimmed through the whole thing all over again to find nothing else besides acceptance papers and report files. I looked up to find Ed sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and the same bored expression.

"Seems simple enough," Ed said.

I stared at him open mouthed. "Y-You understand this?" I asked shocked.

Ed opened one eye as he eyed me confused. "Yeah. Why?" he asked.

I stood up as I threw him the folder back at him while I racked my brain to comprehend all this. "How can you understand that! It's just a bunch of names and numbers! It doesn't make any SENSE!" I shouted while holding my head for emphasis.

"Seiren, it's in military context," Al said.

I turned to him calming down gradually. "Military context?"

"Yeah. It's kind of confusing at first but you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Brother understands it because he's a State Alchemist," Al said. "It listed off addresses they want us to check out. We have to go to 1223 downtown Central, 546 the Central Library on the first branch. And Lieutenants Ross and Brosh are to be our escorts. We're supposed to meet them at Central Library at 6:00 in a week."

I blinked my eyes in understanding. "Oh…" I said feeling pretty stupid.

"I thought Lt. Hawkeye trained you?" Ed asked staring at me from the corner of his eye.

I panicked at his question. "Y-Yeah…w-well…I-I'm not part of the military….so…." I babbled. I mentally kicked myself for my horrible cover up.

Al nodded in agreement. "Oh, I see. She trained your senses but you didn't join the military," Al said.

I sighed with relief. Thank you Alphonse! "Mm-Hm…" I said, leaving no room for questions. Not now at least. My stomach growled. Loudly.

Ed and Al both darted their heads towards me. An involuntary blush crawled up my cheeks as I buried my face in the pillow I still held in my arms. I didn't like to feign with food much because I felt that I might gag at some blood that crept out of certain meats. I decided to suppress my stomach growling and looked up at the two boys sheepishly.

"Seiren are you hungry?" Al asked.

"N-"

_Grrrrrrr…._

I gasped as I clutched my stomach to hush the growls it gave. My face flushed with embarrassment as I looked up at the two brothers. Ed smirked as he tried to stifle his laughter. I glared at him as he let his laughter come out in little chuckles.

"What?" I snapped turning to him red faced.

"Nothing, nothing," Ed said as he stood up. I noticed that he had finally took off his red coat and only had on a mild black jacket with white trimming. I frowned in disappointment. I haven't seen his physique quite yet because of the clothing he wore. How's the great Fullmetal Alchemist supposed to look like anyway? I was brought out of my thoughts as Ed opened the door. He turned to me with a forever smirk on his face and waved me over.

"You coming to eat or what? And don't say that you're not hungry because I think your stomach said otherwise," he said.

I tossed my head to the side with a 'hmph!' I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes irritated. I opened one eye as I glared at him. So he's finally showing his true colors eh? Sarcastic and temperamental about his height. Wait! About his height eh? I smirked as I walked by him, calling over my shoulder.

"Come on! You coming shorty?" I called. He fumed at me as I started to chase me and I laughed while I ran away.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT! I'M STILL GROWING YOU KNOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Awesome! I finally got some of the importance of this story! And looking back on my first chapter, I think this'll go to 20 chapters. Not 15. ^-^ <strong>

**Until Next chap! **=:D**  
><strong>


	13. Cafeteria Encounters

The walk to Central HQ was a quiet one. Unfortunately, we couldn't go to the hotel's eatery because Ed had refused to 'take the chance for being a dog of the military.' I cringed at his nickname. I know I should probably hate him, with my blood reactions and all, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He joined the military at age Twelve and had to bear all the burdens. That included the cursed nickname 'dog of the military.' I wonder what he had went through? I know people had despised the military, but I still didn't understand. What did he mean by 'take the chance?' Was he trying to avoid attention? I don't know.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to find him with the same bored, scowl on his face. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was looking anywhere but me. I snorted and turned my head away from him too. I know he didn't want me to come on the mission at all, but is it neccesary to pretend I don't exist? We soon reached Central, and walked through the doors. I decided to lag behind a step or two, to let him lead the way. My cheeks were touched by a slight pink tint as I tried to follow Ed to the cafeteria. I was still embarrassed that I didn't know where I was going, or the fact that I was directionless. Normally, I knew where I was going and could always find my way to practically anywhere. But that was Eastern City. This is Central. The aroma of food filled my nose, and I closed my eyes in bliss, allowing my nose to lead me. I was starving!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Food, food, food, food!" I sang as I placed my full tray down on the table. Ed rose an eyebrow at me, and then lifted his cup to his lips. I frowned. He put the mug down and stared back at me, confusion filling his eyes.

"What?" Ed asked, obviously annoyed.

"What are you drinking?" I asked irritated.

"Coffee. Why?" Ed asked. I reached over the table, and snatched the mug away from him. "Hey!"

"If you keep drinking this stuff, you'll stay that short," I said, ignoring his glares aimed at me.

"I'm not short. It's just that everyone is freakishly tall!" Ed persisted, pointing all around in emphasis.

I sighed, amused. Is it really this fun to mess with him and his height? "No one's tall. You just happened to take a wrong turn on your way to munchkin land and ended up in the normal sized world."

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, MIDGET SIZED MUNCHKIN!" Ed shouted, standing up now, fuming. I smirked at his anger as I started to eat quickly, still keeping my manners.

Ohh, it is that fun to mess with him.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized trying to hide my laughter. I was failing miserably on the account that I had burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach as I laughed to my heart's content. Ed fumed at me, but decided not to press on. Probably realized that he might not win. I managed to stop laughing and only let out the occasional giggle. Slowly, an intoxicating scent overcame me. My eyes' widened as I clenched my fists, trying my best to stay calm. I winced, as I lost my apatite. I've eaten enough. I glanced up at Edward, who was picking at his own food, putting his coffee aside. Damn. Did he have to be the one who caused my blood reactions? Why not someone else? How about no one at all!

12.) No vampire can avoid blood lust reactions.

I cringed at the scent.

13.) Each vampire has a particular blood preference. That one person is doomed forever to be hunted by that vampire for they had the blood type that certain vampire has lust for.

I had no idea that this is what Auntie Amber goes through. I feel sorry for misjudging her. Now I know why she always pushing the blood.

14.) If one is to drink other bloods, it will supress the pain of Fits. AKA: Blood Lust Reactions.

I thought it was best to end this little meeting. Ed looked at me strangely, and put down his fork. My breath went short and my eyes dialated. I struggled for air and didn't recieve any. I let my eyes drift over the crowd of people. My eyes widened at the sight. A sea of blue...blue military...almost all with silver pocket watches. I'm no idiot. I know that's the State Alchemist identification. So that's just great. I'm in a military base I've no idea to navigate through, filled with trained State Alchemists. If they couldn't get me, the officers will with their always armed guns. I was screwed. Why did Mustang assign this to me? I have nowhere to run if my vampirirsm got the better of me. I was surrounded with people, their scents everywhere I step. No way to escape. I choked in defeat and I was about to collapse when a familiar voice was calling me.

"Ah! Seiren! How nice of it to see you! How old are you now~!"

I sighed with relief at another scent coming into play. If I focused on his scent instead, I could maybe block Edward's scent from overwhelming me. Him and his horrible scent. The cheerful man walked forward, still yelling cheeerfully. I half smiled in return to see him; it's been forever since I've seen him. Ever since his transfer, I hadn't seen him. I waved weakly at him, trying to cover up my sudden fit.

"Hey Major. How's it going?" I asked making him frown in return.

"Name's not Major anymore Seiren. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now!" he said cheefully, full of energy. I laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just so used to calling you Major. How's life at Central?" I asked.

"Life here? Just work really. But looky here~!" he said shoving a photo in my face. "It's Gracia~! She's almost in due time!"

I laughed as I gently put the picture away from my face so I can actually see the picture. It held a woman with short, light brown hair with sparkling green eyes. She was smiling and her belly was well rounded and looked almost due. I half smiled again. "Oh! When's Gracia due?"

"In two weeks~!" the man said, jolly as ever.

I glanced in Ed's direction, finding him staring at the both of us in confusion. I giggled. His expression was truthfully confused. I haven't seen him so dumbfounded before. His eyes were gleaming with curiosity but his tightened jaw had showed he was pushing back the tendency of asking questions. I smiled, not half smiled, causing both my friend and Edward to stare at me in surprise. I stood up as I stood in between Ed and my old friend, making sure I kept farthest as I could from Ed. I gestured in Ed's direction, going for an introduction.

"Edward. This is Maes," I said and turned to Maes. "Maes? This is Edward."

Maes rolled his olive eyes at me for not introducing us properly. I'm sure I messed it up some way or another, because they both greeted each other again, saying their names. Maes held out a hand and Ed took it, shaking it. "I'm Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes. Glad to meet you."

Ed nodded. "Edward Elric. Glad to meet you Lt. Colonel."

Maes' eyes went wide in shock as he stared back at Ed, a look of surprise overcoming him. "You mean as in the Fullmetal Alcehmist?" he asked, shocked as ever.

I nodded. "Yep. The Fullmetal Alchemist," I replied, cheerful that my fit had passed.

Maes put his hands up in apology. "I'm sorry! I had no idea that you'd be so..."

My eyes gleamed in laughter as I saw Edward tense up and start to glare. He had a dark aura grow around him and as a result, started to mutter darkly to himself. "Do it...I dare you to call me small..."

I giggled as I decided to save Maes the energy of dealing with one of Ed's short rants. "So, I see you're doing well, Maes," I said.

He nodded. "Yep. You seem to be quite alright. You aren't ill again are you?" he asked. I shook my head, remembering the horrible days of the hospital and how I had refused to go there anymore. "If you're well enough, then you should visit me sometime. Me and my wife will be glad to have you. That is, you and your new friends."

I blinked, trying to find out how he knew I was with two people and not one. I decided to brush it off, figuring it was Mustang, and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll try my best to come over."

Maes nodded, and smiled back at me. "It was great seeing you again. Be well you hear?" he called and walked off.

I laughed silently as I sat back down, my apetite returning to me once again. Ed stared at me, with question swelling up in his mind. He was about to ask something, but advised himsefl against it, and closed his mouth. I smiled warmly, finding myself smiling rather than one of those half-ass ones I always do. Was he always this curious? I chuckled softly as I closed my eyes, smirking slightly. Stone faced Fullmetal or not; he was still just a teenage boy. A curious one at that too.

"What is it?" I asked, bringing Ed out of his thoughts. He shook his head as he stared down at his food, too stubborn to meet my eyes.

"Who was that?" Ed asked, trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible.

"Hm? Ya mean Maes?" I asked and Ed nodded. "He's a friend of Mustang's. He used to work in East City but then was transferred. Me and him were pretty close I guess. He and I made a pact that we'd fulfill Plan 12," I said, remembering each scheme he and I had done to try and get Mustang and Aunt Riza together. Unfortunately, none of them worked, but we're still going to try. As Maes says, 'Mustang should go get himself a wife.' Ed stared at me in confusion at why my eyes were large and I was laughing quietly to myself. I shook all of the plans off and looked up at Ed again. "Bottom line is that me and him are friends."

"Good to know," he said and started to stand up. "I'm going to the hotel. You know your way from here?"

I let the idea roll around in my mind. "Somewhat..." i said, pondering the thought. "I should be fine. It's not too far away from the hotel."

Ed nodded as he began to walk off. "Okay. Bye."

My eyes widened as I darted my head back to him. "Wait! I'm still broke! How am I gonna pay for this!"

"Just put it under my name. I'll pay for it later." he called and then...

He was gone.

I pouted as I sunk back in my seat. We eat, I introduce him to Maes, and then he leaves me here. And just as I thought I was getting to know him, he proved me wrong. Well, one thing's for certain.

"He's still a tempermental shorty who always has a scowl on his face."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: sorry if you all see errors. I have to work on this document thing that doesn't have anythign to check myself with. And teh text is all screwed up so i can't tell if it's capitalized or not. so sorry about that. I have to get Microsoft workign again somehow...<strong>

**Until next chap! **=:D**  
><strong>


	14. Hiss

"Ah!" I sighed with happiness as I walked out of Central HQ. "That was a GREAT meal~! Sorry, Fullmetal. You're going to have quite a bill when you get back."

I started to walk aimlessly through the cold streets of Central. I wasn't COMPLETELY lost. I mean, I could somewhat see my way to the hotel. I walked quietly, my shoes clicking on the pavement. I looked around the place, absorbing my surroundings. If I focus enough, I'll memorize the place and never be lost ever again. I hated feeling lost. So powerless, and hopeless, in the hands of a map. The soft breeze brushed against my face, as my temperature dropped suddenly. I shivered as I pulled my coat closer to me. Why did my body temperature drop?

"AHHH!"

I snapped my head to the pulsating scream. Next thing I knew, my feet were moving by themselves as I ran towards the scream. My feet tapped on the pavement as I ran towards the woman. My main priority at the moment was to save whoever was screaming. I stopped suddenly as I saw in the corner of my eye a girl on the floor, still screaming. On her, was something that was strong enough to pin her down. It was a bit dark so I couldn't see what it was exactly.

"Hey!" I shouted. The thing lifted his head at me and stared. I reared back a little at the piercing glare it gave me. "Leave her alone!" I shouted again.

It hissed at me, as it bent down reaching down to the woman with a hand outstretched. I acted on impulse as I ran forward. I jumped as I kicked the thing off of the woman. It howled in pain as it was hurled a few feet away. It landed on all fours, as it stared right back at me and hissed again.

"_*Hiss _to you too buddy," I said bitterly as I stepped forward. The being reared back a bit as it lunged forward at me. My eyes widened in shock as it hit me, tackling me to the ground. I groaned in pain as my head rebounded off of the earth. It pinned me to the ground as it hissed at me again, bearing its teeth. I growled in response. "Oh that does it!" I said as I kicked it off of me. It rolled away a few feet and then got back on all fours. It hissed at me again, and then ran off.

I narrowed my eyes as it ran away. I sighed as I looked down in a puddle at my feet. My reflection bounced off the surface and my eyes widened in shock at my appearance. My eyes were a glowing red and then it died down, back into my hazel color. I disregarded it as I walked up to the woman who was struggling to get to her feet. I helped her up and she stared at me in shock.

"Weren't your eyes red a few minutes ago?" she asked.

I gasped as I looked to the sided, trying to hide behind my hair. "That's none of your concern," I said and then began to walk away. "Well, if that's all you want, I'll be on my way."

"Wait!"

I turned to her.

"T-Thank you…for saving me," she said smiling.

I looked down, disappointed. "You shouldn't be thanking me," I said softly.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? You just saved my life," she said dumbfounded.

I turned away as I looked down at my feet. "Whenever someone's eyes glows red like that…like how mine did…just…just run away. Run far away. Like your life was on the line. That's all the advice I can offer you," I said and left the woman standing there, alone and confused.

I looked up at the shining moon and then looked forward. My eyes were a blazing red color. They weren't my natural hazel. They were something else. Something far worse than I could have realized. I almost was in battle mode. That's never good.

15.) Red eyes are the symbol of war for Vampires.

7 states that whenever vampires are in action, they tend to not control themselves. I was no exception. Since I haven't drank any blood, that possibility of going out of control is heightened for me. I have no idea when I was going to snap.

"_Your blood lust will grow stronger and stronger and then you'll snap. Maybe then even _I _won't be able to stop you."_

I sighed at Auntie Amber's words. I said it before and I'll say it again: I won't let that happen. I _won't._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Here," I called as I opened the door to the hotel room.

Ed and Al looked up from what they were doing and realized I came back. "Oh. Hey Seiren, welcome back," Al said warmly.

I half smiled weakly at him. "Thanks," I said.

Ed rose an eyebrow. "What took you so long? You didn't pig out did you?" Ed asked sarcastically.

I breathed in deeply as I sent a weak glare at him. "Ha ha. Very funny…" I said and almost fell forwards.

"Seiren!" Al exclaimed.

I put a hand up to stop him from catching me. I grabbed onto the wall for support as I looked up weakly at them. "I'm just a little dizzy is all…I think I'll go to sleep now."

"But it's only 9 and you basically slept through the day," Ed pointed out.

I frowned. "I'm a little tired alright!" I snapped.

Ed was taken back a bit at my tone and then put down the military folder. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

My eyes widened at my tone of voice. I looked down at my feet. "S-Sorry…I didn't… I didn't mean to snap at you. Don't apologize," I said as I walked slowly to my bed. I panted softly as I saw the journal Aunt Riza gave me. I winced as I reached out and took it. _I have to write a report for Aunt Riza… _I thought as I grabbed a pencil.

_January 25. Journal Entry #1_

_Today: _

_-Got military file from front Desk at Central HQ  
><em>_-got to Kline Hotel and rented a room  
><em>_-Went to cafeteria at Central HQ with Fullmetal *Met Maes there and is to visit him soon.  
><em>_-woman was attacked. Person was unidentified and ran off.  
><em>_-Eyes turned red. Vampirism getting the better of me._

_Aunt Riza I wish you were here. My fits are coming more often with Fullmetal here. I'm growing weaker and I can't suppress my eyes from going red. Is something wrong with me?_

_Nevermind. Don't answer that._

_Well, the point is, I can't be here anymore. If I end up losing control…I don't know what I'll do._

_Seiren Smith._

I sighed as I closed my journal. She told me to give her the journal once I return to Eastern Command Center. So, until then I'll continue my journal entries and then give it as a report. A…fifty page report that counts as paperwork.

Ohh, Aunt Riza. You are clever.

I shoved the journal underneath the pillow and grabbed my backpack. "I'm going to take a shower," I announced as I strode over to the bathroom. I opened the door and then stopped dead in my tracks.

"And don't let me catch you two sneaking a peek."

Both of the Elrics' were caught off guard and began to fidget uncomfortably. Ed's cheeks were blown over by a light pink blush and Alphonse had looked away, too embarrassed to look at me. I smirked satisfied and walked into the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, and sighed with relief. The scent was…somewhat away. I reached over and opened the windows, finding it relieved some of the scent. I looked at myself in the mirror, and examined my eyes. They were still the light brown hazel I always knew. So why did they turn red all of a sudden? I didn't fight all that much. In fact I did all that I could to prevent my face from being chewed off. I sighed as I turned on the water, letting it run hot. It was a bit warmer for my tastes, but I didn't mind. I slipped out of my clothes, and let it drop to the floor. I caught my back in the mirror, and found the scar that sliced through my back. I sighed, figuring it would never go away.

I stepped into the shower, drawing the curtain closed. The warm water pelted my back, causing me to flinch. When I adjusted to the warmer setting, it relaxed my aching muscles. Even if it were just a small use, I stilled used my 'higher senses.' It tired me out as hell. Especially since it was warring mode. God. I can practically hear the military officers if they ever find out.

"She's amazing! She goes on and on! Her strength matches any State Alchemist! The perfect battle weapon!"

Yeah. All you have to do is feed me blood. Like that'll ever happen. It's just the same as killing someone. You're taking away from a human who is still living, just so you can benefit. If you're taking away something of greater value, why gain something of less importance? I remember hearing Edward and Alphonse talking about it once. They were mumbling it off of the book they were reading. It was something like 'you can only obtain when something of equal value is lost...' or something like that. Equivalent Exchange as they call it. Hell. If all vampires listened to this principal, I think people would get harmed less.

I grabbed some shampoo and lathered it into my hair. I could practically feel that…thing's scent on me. What was that anyway? I decided to brush it off for now as I rinsed my raven hair free of dirt and grime. I spotted conditioner and grabbed that too, lathering it into my hair. I rarely get to use conditioner; if I could use it, I will. It makes my hair all soft and shiny. After scrubbing my body with a bar of soap, I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. I stepped out of the shower, reluctantly may I add. The steam spilled out from the curtain as I opened it. My skin was really warm, not semi warm like always. Steam rolled off of my skin as I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my pajamas. My undergarments, sweats, and a t-shirt I stole from Mustang the last time he let me sleep over a year ago. He saw it again as I wore it to HQ the next day.

I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom, refreshed as I had ever felt in my lifetime. I sighed in bliss, as I glided over to my bed and collapsed on it. Something falling off in the process. It was just the folder, nothing to be alarmed by. Ed's scent reached my nose again, that horrible scent. I cringed at my stomach that seemed to flip over. Something wasn't right in Central.

And I think I'm going to find out what it is tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Cliffhanger! Sort of... : well, sorry for not updating in a while. Got sidetracked with stuff...hehe. Well, here's the chpater. Reviews arent' required, but appreciated.**

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	15. 1223 DownTown Central

Something jerked my shoulder up and down, shouting something that I paid no attention to. It's morning, why would anyone want to be up at this time? It jerked my shoulder harder, causing me to acknowledge whoever was trying to wake me up. I heard distant calling, something like "cat ears...something, something...stubborn girl...blah, blah, blah." I figured the titles: 'cat ears' and 'stubborn girl' was me. Cat ears I didn't understand but stubborn girl is a common name for me. They grabbed me by the shoulders and seated me up right, causing me to flinch. By isntinct, I forced my fist in whatever was in front of me, getting a groan of pain in response. I opened my eyes slightly, and rubbed one of them of my hand, trying to get the sleep away from me.

"Hey...I recognize that voice..." I said groggily as I opened my eyes completely. What stood before me was a blond in a red coat. Shocking gold eyes melded with my hazel ones and I jumped back, realizing what I did. I drew back my fist from his stomach as I gasped in shock. "D-Did I punch you again? I-I'm sorry. It's a reflex. Sorry," I apologized.

Ed grunted in reply as he fixed his red coat which had fallen off his shoulders a little. "Nothing. Forget about it..." he grumbled. I sighed in sympathy. He's probably pissed at the girl who keeps on punching him in the stomach, but he's letting her get away with it anyways. Guess he's nicer than he seems.

"Brother? You wake up Seiren yet?" Al called walking in. In the same suit of armor as always. I wonder why he wears that? "Oh. Good morning Seiren."

"Unpleasant morning to you too," I replied sarcastically with a wave. Good doesn't describe morning. Good describes a nice comfortable couch, and a job that doesn't require you to wear cat ears. Unpleasant sums up waking up when tired, and constantly groggy until you can take a nap for a break. That's why I always reply 'unpleasnt morning.' Good is not a morning.

Ed sighed as he threw my backpack on my lap and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We gotta get going. So get ready and get dressed. Just because you mananaged to worm your way into the mission, doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want when you want to."

"Brother!"

I lifted a hand to stop him. "Nah, it's okay. He's right. I'll get ready," I replied with a half smile and walked up to the bathroom, and shut the door behind me to get ready.

Ed blinked his eyes while Al stared at the door. "Sh-She...agreed with me?" Ed asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm just as shocked as you brother..." Al said, confusion sweeping over him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I pulled out whatever first came to my hand. I ended up pulling out some khaki's and a plain green-tee. I half smiled. Awesome picking as usual. This is basically my wardrobe. Some military battle wear or whatever I manage to take. After slipping into some undergarments, I pulled on my khaki's and shirt. After it was securely on, I zipped up my backpack and unzipped my smaller pouch which I kept for personal items. AKA: Luxury items. I brought out the brush and started combing through my tangled raven mess. god. Was my hair really like this when Ed and Al had woken me up? How embarrassing. After splashing some water on my face, I examined myself in the mirror. My hair wasn't a mess and my face didn't look as tired as it did before. My eyes widened once I saw a band aid on my cheek. I wonder who put it on?

I peeled of the band aid and came face to face with smooth, milky skin. I sweat dropped. The cut (or what I'm assuming was a cut) was gone, but I was still fairly pale. Stupid vampirism. Paleness comes with the role, I guess. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and opened the door. I was met with Ed's usual scowl and Al's kind wave.

"Where to?" I asked shortly after adjusting my sneakers.

"1223 Downtown Central," Ed replied.

Al nodded. "We should get going. After this we have to go to the first branch."

I nodded in agreement. "The sooner the better."

Ed rose an eyebrow. "You don't even know what we're researching."

I chuckled. "No, but I can look over your shoulder and if I catch what you're reading about then I'll know what you're researching."

I can tell that Ed and Al shivered at my tone of voice. I smirked content. There you go. Can't figure me out yet can you? You'll never be able to.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER...

We walked a sizable amount of distance from the hotel. Not much, just a few blocks. I tried to soak in my surroundings the best I could. In a few passage ways, I could see a short cut to Central HQ. I can even see other routes to the hotel. I smirked. I'm already pretty familiar to the city and it's only been a few days. Awesome. My eye twitched as I shifted my gaze back to Edward. I winced sligtly, my eye twitching again in response. I may be familiar to the city, but I still can't get used to that scent. It never goes away. Ever. Once this is over, I'm ditching these two brothers. It won't affect me much, right?

I spotted the address, and scanned over the numbers. 1220, 1221, 1222, and, ah ha! 1223! I started walking towards it and then my eyes started to fill in confusion. I glanced at Ed and found his golden eyes wavering in confusion as well. I looked at him with the 'Really?'look and he returned it with a shrug. I looked back at the building and only had questions start up in my mind.

"What the hell is this? You're supposed to be researching something right?" I asked, confused as ever.

"Yeah..." Al said, trying to find a reasonable answer. "Maybe there could be some books we could find here. Afterall, it is a school."

The three teens walked forward to be stopped by a security guard. "This is Amestris Academy. State your business here."

Ed held up his state alchemist pocket watch. "Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist. Me and my companions would like to take a look around here."

"Sorry, boy. I can't let you in."

"Why not?" I asked, to the confusion of both boys. "This is a State alchemist. By order of ranks, he's considered the importance of a major. The only one who would be able to order you to deny his admittance is someone of higher position. Did Colonel Roy Mustang order you this?"

The officer stared at me stunned. My eye twitched in annoyance. I hated it when people stared at me. "Who are you little girl?"

I turned in on salute and then handed him my papers along with my I.D. "I am Seiren Smith. I am under the care of First lt. Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang. By authority of those papers, I should be ranked Warrant Officer allowing me to access information without a paper of allowance. You are merely an officer, yes? Please don't take this as rudeness, but by technicality I am allowed precision of any information. I hereby order you to tell us any information you may have on the account we cannot take part of Amestris Academy."

"You aren't part of the military according to these papers. I do not have to give you any information," the officer responded, dumbfounded of my military speech.

"No, I am not. But since I am under order of Colonel Roy Mustang, we outrank you," I said coolly, allowing the officer shocked over my words. "By orders of Colonel Mustang, AKA the Flame Alchemist, I must ask again: Would you provide us the information needed?"

The officer stared at me further, blinking his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alphosne and Edward with the same expressions of surprise. I stood my ground, allowing my eyes to take on the same look that Aunt Riza carries on at work. A blank void, only to take orders and to save the people of this country. The officer nodded, still unsure.

"What do you need?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Who ordered you to prohibit anyone of crossing over?" I asked.

"Fuhrer King Bradley himself."

"That would explain why we couldn't get in at first," I muttered to myself. I cleared my throat. "What was the Fuhrer's orders in able to enter Amestris academy then?"

"You must be a student here or else no admittance," the officer stated. "The only district allowing students is the girl's dormatory."

My jaw dropped. You have to attend here? And only the girl's district is allowing new students? I turned around and started walking in a different direction. "Too bad, so sad. C'mon Fullmetal!" I said quickly trying to run away from here.

"Oh ho, ho. Slow down," Ed said, catching me by the back of my shirt. He pulled me towards him, and I thrashed to get away.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT! FULLMETAL! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, trying to run away as fast as I could but his grip on the back of my shirt stayed.

"Well, officer. We have an ASPIRING female right now, and my brother and I think that this school is the right way to go. Right Al?" Ed drawled out, glancing at Alphonse.

"Yeah. Brother's right. She would be perfect for this school!" Al agreed cheerfully.

"ALPHONSE! YOU TRAITOR!" I shouted, heart broken that even Al would betray me.

Al sweatdropped. "Sorry, Seiren," He apologized.

The officer looked me up and down. "She's really going to attend school here? What? You think that just because you're good with the military you can just waltz in here and take up a position in this Academy? You're out of you're league girl."

I grew an anger mark. "What's that's supposed to mean? That just because I'm tight with the military I'm not capable of being a student here?" I asked irritated. Ed smirked at my reaction but I disregarded it.

The officers waved his hands in front of him in denial. "N-No! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean!" I yelled. "You doubting that I'm not smart?"

"No! You're a very intelligent girl!" the officer said nervously.

"Then why the hell are you saying this is out of my league!" I yelled again and put a hand on my chest. "I'll show you! Enroll me! I'll show you, ya arrogant excuse for an officer!"

"Miss, you don't understand-"

"I UNDERSTAND PLENTY!" I shouted, scaring the officer. "I BET THIS IS ONE OF MUSTANG'S ASSUMPTIONS! THAT I'M NOT CAPABLE OF PULLING TRHOUGH SCHOOL! OH, I'LL SHOW HIM! OFFICER! ENROLL ME RIGHT NOW! I'LL BE HERE TOMORROW!"

"I can't do that girl."

"OH! DENYING ME ADMITANCE WHEN I WANT TO ENROLL? JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE HIGHER UPS HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"No! Don't do that! Y-Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" he excalimed.

"Well? What're you waiting for!" I yelled. "GO! Scram!"

"Right away Miss Smith!" he said and ran off to enroll me.

I huffed as I crossed m arms over my chest. "Damn officer...Thinks he can tell me off. I DON'T THINK SO!" I said.

Ed patted me on the back. "There you go. You sure showed him," Ed said and put his hands behind his head and started walking off with Al. "Soo, tomorrow you'll get some research books for us from the school. You'll be the only one to get them right?"

I blinke dmy eyes out of confusion. "Huh?" I watched as Ed and Al walked off nonchalantly. Ed smirking all the way. so. Tomorrow I'm going to the school.

My eyes widened in horror. I grabbed my head as I groaned in frustration. "Ugh! Damn it! Damn, damn it! I fell for it!"

"Just now figuring that out?" Ed called.

I grew an anger mark as I ran after him, him running away from me. "YOU PLANNED THIS ALL FROM THE START DIDN'T YOU! DAMN IT FULLMETAL!" I shouted.

Ed laughed as he ran from me.

Huh. That's weird.

He isn't scowling. He's laughing and smiling. Even weirder...

Even though Ed's scent hurt me...

I wasn't even paying attention to it.

And I found myself smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hmmm... :3 Seiren was smiling? And not her half ass ones she usually does? I wonder why she ignored his painful scent? She was hurt that Al had 'betrayed' her? Hm. Is Seiren ACTUALLY starting to like the Elrics? I don't know, how about you read on and find out. ;3<strong>

**Unil next Chap! **=:D


	16. Bioalchemy

"That was cruel and horrible…." I muttered glaring at Ed.

He groaned. "Ugh! It was the only thing we could do, so stop being butt hurt over it!" he yelled.

"I am not being ass hurt!" I yelled back. "If that was the case you could have just told me! INSTEAD OF TRICKING ME INTO THE MOST HORRIBLE PLACE IN HISTORY!"

"School ain't that bad! So stop acting like it is!" Ed yelled.

"If school ain't so bad, then why don't you go to school! You're fourteen right?" I yelled, still angry.

His cheeks turned pink. "S-So? I've got a job ya know! Well….whatever! We've got to go to the library!"

I growled as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah…that's all that matters. Research right?"

Ed clenched his fists and then stopped walking. "What's it to you to know? For all you care, this is just a way to get away from us. So how about you just shut the hell up and get walking."

My eyes widened as I stared at his back. I put my hands on my hips. "Whoa. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Seiren!" Al said, surprised.

"What?" I asked glancing at him from the corner of my eye. Then I looked back at Ed. "It's true. What the hell made you be so goddamn uptight all of a sudden? Did something fuck up your day?"

"Seiren!" Al pressed on. "Language!"

I turned to him. "What? It's just how I talk. Why? What's wrong with that?" I asked. It's the way I've talked my whole life. No one ever commented on it, it's just the way I've talked. Language? It didn't have an impact on me anymore. Cussing? A way of venting. Cursing? Daily occurrences.

Ed sighed as he walked forward. "No need to dwell on it now…" Ed muttered.

"Heh?" I asked as I shifted my attention towards him. He started walking forward. Leaving me behind. I complied walking after him when a scent reached my nose. My eyes widened as I stopped dead in my tracks and turned behind me.

"That scent," I said as I started running towards it. In the distance I could hear Ed and Al calling me.

"Seiren!"

"Damn it! Get back here cat ears!"

I still didn't quite understand my nickname 'cat ears.' But I had to call back, even if I was in a hurry.

"My name ain't cat ears! It's Seiren!" I called, still running. My raven hair blowing freely in the wind, had whipped me in the face. I paid no attention to it and just came up to the dawdling scent that made me hightail and run. What is it anyway? A distant smell of lavender reached my nose and my face brightened. Then in the distance, I could hear the sound of someone cocking their gun.

"AUNT RIZA!" I shouted as I ran up to the blond woman. She quickly turned around and started shooting at my feet. "AAHHHH!" I screamed, dodging the bullets as fast as I can. "WHAT THE HELL AUNT RIZA?"

Aunt Riza stiffened as she put her gun away, probably just recognizing me. "Seiren? What are you doing here? You should be at your hotel."

I half smiled as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah…About that? I have a bit of a… problem."

In the distance I could hear loud shouting and footsteps clanking on the ground.

"Seiren!"

"Cat ears, don't run away like that!"

My mouth dipped downwards in an annoyed frown. "What did you just call me?" I asked, referring to Ed.

Ed flinched at my voice. "Cat ears," he answered looking to the side. "You wear them at the café right?"

Confusion melted off of my face as I realized what he was talking about. Not it made sense. My uniform, it had cat ears on it. My relieved face soon disintegrated as I put the pieces together. "My names' Seiren! Not Cat ears!"

"Whatever, Cat ears," Ed responded smirking.

I sighed dramatically and then turned my attention to Aunt Riza. "Anyway, why are you here? I thought you were stationed at Eastern HQ. A transfer?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, the Colonel had been transferred and brought us here with him. How's the research?"

My expression dropped from cheerful to annoyed. I spotted dark hair and eyes and I walked over to him, snatching his blue sleeve. "And this con artist here, tricked me into attending Amestris Academy!"

"H-Hey! Seiren!" he whined trying to get away from my grip.

Aunt Riza raised an eyebrow. "You mean that private school at Downtown Central?"

I blinked my eyes. "Yeah. 1223 Downtown Central. How'd you know?" I asked. How would Aunt Riza know anything about Amestris Academy? She lived in the Eastern part of Amestris all her life, as far as I know.

"The Amestris Academy's Archery Center gave me a scholarship. I had refused when my father needed my help around the home. I was perfectly fine at Easter College and Central wasn't one of my main concerns," Aunt Riza explained.

I frowned as I stared at Mustang. "So, just to get me to go to school you tricked me into this? What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" I asked.

He smirked as he looked between me and Ed. I groaned.

Why did I even ask?

XoXo… An hour later …XoXo

I squirmed in my seat, finding it much harder to breathe. I was sitting next to Alphonse, and since he won't take off his damn armor, I'm squished into the door of the car. Literally. I could barely manage small breaths, let alone move. Al turned to me.

"Am I crushing you Seiren? I could always move if you need me to," Al offered.

"That'd be-"

_Click._

I sweat dropped as I heard Aunt Riza cock her gun. Due to her sniper ability, no one else could hear her, but I have 'heightened senses' so I'm the only one who heard it. I glanced in Aunt Riza's direction to find her with her gun at ready. Daring me to be impolite. _Damn. Be formal, Seiren. Be formal and polite….Damn it. _

"That'd be unnecessary," I finished glancing at Aunt Riza for approval. "I'm fine where I am. No need to move."

"If you're sure…" Al said, shifting his attention to Mustang again.

"So who's he again?" Ed asked.

"Shou Tucker: the Sewing Life Alchemist. He's mainly in the fields of bio alchemy that should be helpful to your research," Mustang drawled on.

I started to ignore him again as I stared out the window. The first time he had started talking about Shou Tucker in his new office, I was sent out of the room due to 'personal matters.' It bothered me as hell. Why wouldn't they tell me? I can keep a secret. Hell, I've been holding in my vampirism for the longest time that sometimes I even _forget _that I am one.

Okay. That may be a lie, but I still like to pretend that I'm not one. One with bloodthirsty eyes.

"…Two years ago he transmuted a talking chimera."

At those words, I snapped attention. I nearly jumped out of my seat that I nearly shoved Alphonse into Edward. I could tell that I did too, because I heard a grunt from my right.

"A talking chimera? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just as it says. A chimera that can understand human speech," Mustang explained and then cast his gaze downwards. "It was the only talking chimera in history. But there was one catch."

"What?" Ed asked pushing Al back to where he was.

"It only said one thing. 'I want to die'," he stated. My eyes widened as I stared down at my hands. The words ringing in my mind. "Soon after, it refused to eat. Then it got its wish."

I bit my lower lip, my fangs piercing my skin. I released the force so I wouldn't draw blood. Soon the car stopped, bringing me out of my thoughts. Ed and Al were ushered out and Aunt Riza stayed in the car. Mustang kept his place in the front while I lingered behind, staring at the house with my eyes as big when I had my cute trances.

"This place is _huge!_" I said, exasperated. Ed nodded in agreement, not calling me to my 'rudeness.'

"You said it," He agreed.

We all stopped in front of the door and before Mustang rung the doorbell, he turned to me. "Now, Seiren. I don't want you to bother Fullmetal and Alphonse in their research. You are only to act as their assistant; an extra hand. Nothing more. Got it?" he asked.

"That's an order," I mocked trying to match his tone. He sighed at my statement, that is completely true, and rung the doorbell.

Suddenly a dark shadow overcast Ed and I looked up, detecting another scent. A rather peculiar one in fact. I noticed a huge white dog hurtling over us and before I could utter a warning, everyone else looked up and the dog fell on Edward, knocking him roughly to the ground. I tried to stifle a laugh at Ed's appearance and I couldn't help but see how small he looked compared to the dog. I giggled slightly, and I could see Alphonse holding in laughter as well.

"Are- Are you- Are you okay?" I asked, trying to hide my laughter that was begging to leave my lips. And failing horribly. He moaned and twitched underneath the dog. I vowed right then and there that I love that freaking dog.

"Daddy!" a young voice called opening the door. She surprised me, and I looked towards the door to be met with a small girl with two long brads and startling blue eyes smiling at us. "There are people out here! Look!"

"Nina! Now, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up," a man with shaggy brown hair and round eye glasses semi scolded the young girl. I figured that this is Shou Tucker, finding that no one else's scent reached me.

He ushered us into his house and I couldn't help but find this place shocking. It was huge, but at the same time buried up in grime and dirt and dirty dishes strung around the place. I'm not trying to judge, but this place is in DIRE need of house keeping. Shou Tucker apologized for the mess, seeing as though his wife had left him two years ago, the place had simply piled up on untidiness. We were set at a table with the four of us: Mustang, Ed, Al, and me on one side; Tucker across from us.

"Now, I see that you have taking an interest in bioalchemy. I am perfectly able to show you my research but I'd like to know why," Tucker said, staring at the Elrics'. "Equivalent Exchange is it?"

Ed and Al both looked at Mustang and he nodded, giving an okay signal for them to speak. I bit back my curiosity and started to stand up, quietly. Allowing Ed and Al have time to talk about their personal means. I know good as any that everyone needed their privacy and secrets. I hide my secrets from the world all the time. I was about to excuse myself but Al grabbed my hand looking at me.

"It's alright, Seiren. You can stay," Al whispered.

"I don't want to invade your privacy-"

"It's fine, Seiren. You're going to find out anyway. Now's better than later," Al reasoned.

I half smiled as I took a seat. Thank God. I wanted to know why exactly all this research was for. If not, I think I wouldn't be able to help them with research books. I seated myself at the table and mouthed a 'thank you' in his direction which he responded with a cheerful nod of the head.

Ed sighed as he tried to figure something out in his head, probably trying to find out where to start. He took of his coat and his black jacket to show a navy blue muscle shirt. I gasped as I looked at him. On his right, I didn't see an flesh arm. I saw a steel one. It was automail.

"When we were kids, our mother died of a sickness. We were so young that we were so naïve. We learned alchemy. Then we tried to bring back our mother," Ed said grimly.

_Human Transmutation._

I had only heard the word once. Only once. That was all I needed to know what it was. Back when I was normal, and not a vampire, I had heard of the term. It was said to be the ultimate taboo among alchemists. This one transmutation was used to bring the dead back to life, but I knew that was an impossible task. No one could ever reverse the cycle of life. It just wasn't optional. To play God…that was supposed to be the worst thing to do.

Ed's eyes were hard and traced over in despair. I knew it must have been hard, to lose something so young. But yet again, pain is something that I had learned from.

"The Transmutation backfired, and I lost my left leg," Ed explained.

His leg too? How old was he? Nine!

"And Alphonse, he had lost his entire body."

I was frozen in place. He…lost his entire body? No, that can't be. But he was right here. How? Ed lost his younger brother and his mom? What else is he hiding? Is there something I missed? How?

"How…?" I found myself voicing. It was barely over a whisper, so no one must've noticed it.

Ed continued. "When I realized what had happened, I gave up my right arm to attach his soul to this armor," Ed stopped. "And here we are."

I bit my bottom lip, feeling my fangs touch my icy cold skin again. I didn't want to say anything. I have no right. They were kind enough to allow me to hear their story, why should I burden them with questions? No. I won't question it. Not now.

Tucker adjusted his glasses. "I see…" he murmured and then stood up. "I'll show you my library then."

Tucker showed us the house, and we eventually ended up in the library. I gasped in amazement. It seemed like miles and miles of books were just standing there, on shelves and shelves of material. I don't recall a moment of time when I had seen so many books in one space. It's amazing! I dashed forward and grabbed a book off the shelf, one that I knew I should start off with. _Basic Alchemy. _The words seem so familiar, yet so far. I should be used to it now, being around state alchemists most of my life, but it seemed so fresh and new. The smell of leather all around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ed and Al picking out their books too, and starting to read them.

"I'm going back to work now," Mustang said to be met with silence. "I'll send someone to get you in the evening."

Silence.

I giggled at the way Ed and Al weren't responding. I don't even know if they know there's a world out here.

Tucker chuckled. "They have some ability to focus."

I turned to them smiling. "They sure do."

Mustang stared at me further before chuckling to himself and turning around. "Nice to see you smiling again, Seiren."

I started to blush and then turned back to my book, hiding my face in it. "S-Shut up, Uncle Roy!"

I could practically hear his laughter from down the hall. Damn.

I called him Uncle Roy again. What's the matter with me?

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Ah...Seiren, Seiren, Seiren. When will you ever learn that you actually <em>like <em>them? And I wonder what Seiren's hiding...and why she felt she had no right to question them...Hm...all questions will be answered!...later. :P**

**And I think I got the events' order jacked up. -_-" Well, I'll try to fix it.**

**Until Next chap! **=:D


	17. Nina and Staying Awake

I started to get restless. This 'only reading and silence is demanded' view is really boring me. I sighed as I closed the book I was reading in a 'clack' of the cover's reaching each other. I had just about read half of the Basic Alchemy books and was stockpiled on information that I didn't really took interest in. Alchemy wasn't my thing.

Or so I say.

I felt someone watching me so I looked off to the side. I found Nina, Tucker's daughter, staring at me with her big blue eyes. When she realized I was looking at her, she drew back instantly, timid as ever. My eyes starting getting big, I stood up and walked over to where Nina was hiding. I found her at the edge of a stair case, staring up at me cutely.

"I'm sorry, pretty lady. I didn't mean to bother you…" she apologized rubbing a leg against the other. I had to suppress my squeal at that moment as I bent down, barely containing my sheer happiness.

"Don't worry. You didn't bother me," I said gingerly holding out my hand for her. "I'm Seiren. Seiren Smith. You're Nina right?"

She nodded, her braids bouncing with her head. "Yeah! I'm Nina. Nina Tucker," she said, mimicking my introduction. She grabbed my hand and shook it gently. "You're Say Say!"

I blinked my eyes, a dumbfound expression crossing my face. "Say Say?" I asked, curiosity etched into my voice.

"Mm-Hm! You're Say Say! Big Sister Say!" she announced cheerfully, smiling.

I started to crack open a grin as I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw my arms around her, swaying ever so gently. "AWWW!" I squealed. "You are too CUTE! I could just about hug you to death!"

Nina stayed still as she and I swayed together, hugging. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face surprised and confusion in her eyes. I drew back, still holding onto her shoulders. "Well, Big Sister Say wants to introduce you to someone."

"Huh?" she said and then before she knew it, I had scooped her up and she was now dangling over my shoulder, giggling.

"Say Say!" she said laughing. "Where we going?"

I zoomed over to where I know Alphonse and Edward were sitting and couldn't help myself. I hid behind a book case and then peered in at Al and Ed, who were still reading. I put a finger to my lips, signaling Nina to keep quiet. She giggled and mimicked me, holding a finger to her lips too. I picked up a book and sneaked back to where I was hiding. I tossed it over, at Alphonse. I could hear the clank of metal, indicating that I had hit him in the chest plate.

"Huh?" Al asked, picking up the book.

Me and Nina peered over, and Al saw us and started pointing to the book in his hand. I nodded, and then motioned towards Nina. As if he read my mind, he crawled over and met up with us.

"Yes?" Al asked.

"Alphonse, this is Nina. Nina, this is Alphonse," I introduced correctly for the first time ever.

"Big Brother Alphonse!" Nina cheered, delighted. I beamed at her, laughing. Al chuckled too and scooped Nina up just the way I did and put her on his shoulders. "Whoa!" she said, smiling.

"Yeah! Up high! Up high!" Al said laughing.

I laughed and started to run around Al and Nina like an airplane. "Zoom!" I said, smiling whole heartedly.

I heard a frustrated groan, and then I stopped running and shifted my attention to the annoyed blond in front of me. "Al, we're supposed to be studying," Ed prodded.

Al sighed. "Right, sorry. I was just taking a small break," Al apologized.

"Seiren? How far did you go into?" Ed asked, all attention on me.

I sighed as I pointed to my stack of books on the right. "I read half of the Basic Alchemy research files. I think I have about forty more left," I replied.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few minutes went by, and I had continued reading. The words didn't really stay in my brain so I had to keep rereading the same line twice, so it could stay etched into my brain. I was still bored. And I wanted to play more with Nina. She was too cute to ignore! I glanced in her direction and found her petting Alexander, her big white dog. Her face was so blissful, I had wanted to scoop her up again.

"Is this how it's like?" Nina asked softly. My eyes perked up as I turned my attention to her.

"Is this how what's like?" I asked, confused.

"It's so lonely," Nina said softly. I dropped my book and stared at her. "Mommy left two years ago. She and Daddy were yelling at each other a lot. Mommy left and all I had was Daddy. I have Alexander and Daddy, but Daddy's always working. So I only have Alexander with me…"

I stared at her, heartbroken. I couldn't say that I didn't know how she felt. But to feel this way so young…I couldn't bare it. I was about to say something but I was interrupted when I heard a book clacking closed. I looked over to where the noise is and found Ed putting down his book and stretching.

"Ugh…I'm so stiff," he said and started stretching out his limbs. "I need a little work out," Ed said and then pointed at the dog. "You!" Ed announced, gaining attention of Alexander. "I, Edward Elric, will vanquish you with my awesome power!" Ed said and then started chasing the dog off. "Get back here you mangy mutt!"

I smiled as I watched him chase off Alexander and around the place. I looked over at Nina and found her smiling and laughing. I smiled warmly. So Ed isn't such a bad guy after all.

Soon after, Ed, Al and Nina had ended up playing outside. I was going to join them, but after looking over the place, I figured I needed to be cleaning out this mess. I couldn't stand seeing it so dirty. I was washing the dishes when I heard someone come in.

"You know you don't have to clean all of this. You've done enough as it is," Tucker said.

I dismissed the thought with a wave of my hand. "Oh, it's not a problem. I've done a lot of cleaning in the past. It was my job, really. It's fine. I'd be happy to do this for you and Nina."

I heard laughing in the corner of my ear, and then I found it was Nina. "Big Sister Say! Come play with us!"

"Yeah, Cat Ears! Stop being such a downer!" Ed called back jokingly.

I pouted as I stuck my head out the window and called back. "I'm the downer? I'm the one who offered to play in the first place!" I called back, annoyed. I heard Ed's laughter and then found myself smiling as well.

Tucker chuckled. "Go on. It's fine. I think you've don a remarkable job on the place as it is," Tucker said dismissing me.

I half smiled and then bowed. "Okay, thank you." And with one hand I removed the apron I had on, and ran outside. "Nina!" I called.

XoXo…A couple hours later …XoXo

We, all tired out from running and playing, lied down on the soft green grass, staring at passing clouds. I'm not sure how long we've been playing, but when you're having fun, time flies. Alphonse was next to me while Nina lied in between me and Ed. It was strange how all of this played out. It was like a little family. Nina our little daughter, and I felt like I was her mother. It couldn't be helped. It's been so long since I felt how it was like to have a real family, I almost forgot. The only thing is in our little family, who was the father?

"How many times did you fall?" Ed teased, and I knew he was referring to me.

I shot up into a sitting position, a half smile on my lips. "Ten; and that's only because you tripped me!"

Ed chuckled as he sat upright too, along with Nina. "I only tripped you once, the rest were all your own."

I scoffed, trying to hide my smile. "Yeah, well how many times did Alexander tackle you to the ground?"

"Seven," Al chuckled, sitting upright as well.

Ed's cheeks turned pink as he looked off to the side. "Yeah, well that's not as bad falling on your face every five seconds."

I laughed, unable to conceal my smile anymore. "Nice comeback, Fullmetal," I said mockingly, much to his annoyance.

Nina giggled. "You two must really like each other, huh?" Nina asked innocently.

"H-Huh?" I asked my entire face taking on a shade of pink. I glanced at Ed, finding his face red with embarrassment too. Our eyes met, and we held it for a few seconds before turning away from each other. I tried to hide my blush, it being as stubborn as me and not moving.

"I-It's not like that. Nothing of the sort," Ed's voice said after a moment of silence.

"Hey, Seiren! Ed, Al! Time to get going!" Havoc called. I just knew it was him; I could practically see the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

I sighed and stood up, giving Nina a hug before we left. "I'm sorry, we'll come back some other time. Alright?" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Okay…" was her sad reply. Then she perked up as Tucker came towards her and patted her head.

"Hey Nina? How would you like to play with Daddy tomorrow?" Tucker asked. Nina immediately beamed.

"Wow! Really!" Nina said and then waved at our retreating figures. "Big Sister Say! Big brother Edward! Hear that? Daddy's playing with me tomorrow!"

Me and Ed smiled. Ed put up his hand in a wave. "Have fun Nina!" he called out, smiling. My cheeks became touched with a tint of pink and then I looked away. Why did Nina say that we like each other? It's not like I had a crush on Ed…did I?

XoXo… At the Hotel …XoXo

I jumped onto my bed and then something fell onto the floor. I ignored it, already knowing what it was. It was my school uniform for tomorrow. I didn't like the fact that is arrived today. That meant that the security guard got me in, and I'd have to go to school tomorrow. That also meant that I couldn't play with Nina tomorrow. Damn it.

I sat up bringing the pillow up with me. I scanned over the room and found Ed asleep. And I mean dead asleep. He was barely moving and all I could hear was our breathing. It kind of scared me a little that I was the only one awake.

It wasn't bad, I mean, I usually am the only one awake. I have a case of insomnia that I can't break. It must be the vampirism. Nocturnal. Duh.

I stood up and started walking to the window. I tossed the pillow back on the bed and looked out of the transparent glass. Below me, I saw an alley. There were some layaway boxes tossed to the side. Perfect. I could jump and those will be my cushion for the fall. Wait!

Hobos. Damn. Will they be living in them?

I thought for a moment and brushed the thought off. If there were hobos, their scents would have reached me by now. I slid open the window and positioned myself correctly. If I could just jump down safely…Concentrate. Concentrate, Damn you! It can't be that hard. Now. Just for some peace and quiet…

"Seiren?"

"Ahh!" I yelped as I fell back down onto my ass. I groaned in pain at my now aching ass bone and glared at the floor. Who the hell could it be now! And who's awake at this time anyway? I turned to my assailant to find none other than Alphonse standing over me with confusion swept over him. I sighed with relief. So that's why I couldn't detect him. Alphonse doesn't have a scent.

A shiver went down my spine. I can't get used to that feeling. Just the thought of loosing my entire body…having my soul ripped from wherever the hell souls go to, into a suit of armor. All for life. All for…helping his brother restore his and his own body. I can't say that it's not completely idiocy, but… the impudence. How could an imbecile be as dumb to do that? To…to….think they can play God? It's heresy. No. That's an incorrect phrase. What am I looking for?

"Seiren?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts due to my name calling. I immediately sprung up and reached behind me for my…oh yeah. That's right. I don't have those anymore. Lethal weapons don't suit this century. What was I doing? Being a complete retard, that's what I was doing. I cleared my throat and turned to Alphonse with an annoyed look over my face.

"Hm?" I asked.

"What were you doing?" he asked. I sweat dropped. He was referring to the open window wasn't he?

"Fleeing," I said shortly after his question. What is there to hide anyway? I _was_ trying to plot my escape. I _was_ trying to get away from here. And I _was_ just trying to get some fresh air. So fleeing seemed nice.

Al shook his head. "Do you really not like us that much?" Al asked.

I was taken a bit back at his question. Not like them? Whatever got that etched into his brain? Was I being obvious? Was it just to easy to come by that he found out? Or are these Elric brother really that smart.

"It's not that I don't like you two," I half lied. I needed fresh air. Ed's scent is killing me. If not for an open window, some time on my own, maybe it WOULD kill me if I'm not too careful. "It's just that I needed fresh air is all."

Al nodded and replied half heartedly. "Okay."

Great. Now I feel bad about hurting his feelings. He's the only one whose been so nice to me. Others by now would have kicked me off in the streets. I sighed as I tried to find a right way to explain this. I can't tell him that I'm a vampire; then I'll definitely get me killed for sure.

"Look. I don't mean to sound rude here, but I need some fresh air. This air is filled with Fullmetal's scent and I can't stand it."

CRAP. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? STOP VOCAL CHORDS!

"I needed to get out of here for a while before his scent really kills me."

WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I CAN'T TELL HIM THIS! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? Am I really that stupid! I think I am because I just said all of that! Brain, I don't know what the crap you're doing, but maybe you should shut my mouth off! Maybe my vocal chords too! It'll help! Now at least could you get me to stop TALKING?

Al laughed. "Must be your higher senses kicking in. Don't worry; I'll get Brother to take a shower tomorrow. He's kind of…well. You know what I mean," Al said cheerfully.

No. I don't know what you mean. "Yeah. That'll help," I said laughing a little.

"You should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow. Excited?" Al asked.

No. I hate school. I don't want to go in forty feet of that place. Especially Amestris Academy. "Yeah! It seems like a really cool place, ya know? Amestris Academy seems like the right place to go," I said and then crawled into bed. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And now you see the battles she fights in her own mind. Heh. Her own mind tends to go so many more places, even her past...I'll stop talkign like. now. o_0<strong>

**Ah! I LOVE writing in the point of view of Seiren. But maybe in later chapters I'll start goign out of Seirin's point of view and go in general POV. What do you think?**

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	18. The Mornings Before School

**Top Note!: Sorry for not updating in a long time. Here's a long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Someone - Anyone - Help me! Help me, please!" a little girl screamed as she ran through the damp streets. "Anyone out there! Please- I'll do anything - anything you want! Just…Just please!"<em>

_Flowing hair trailed behind her as her eyes were engulfed in horror. In the midst of the night, everything around her was black and gray. No color could distinguish anything. A bitter smell cascaded over the horizon and the moon was a deep red. It was the night of the Bloody Moon. The night when everyone shuts their doors, keeps others out, turns off their lights, leaves anyone on the streets to death. This night was the night of horrors._

_Some say that each horror is different from the last. And different for each person. Everyone's fear comes out into the open and nothing could make them budge. Even if a person's children is out in the streets they'll leave them there in fear of the Bloody Moon. In which case, some people say that this child is a lost cause, this little girl. She has no means of protecting herself. An orphan of sorts. No one had cared for her, this much she knew. But she won't give up on these townspeople. _

"_Anyone…please…is…is anyone out there?" she asked, looking all around. She had stopped running momentarily, trying to regain her breath. She fell to her knees, finding it futile to fight back. She closed her eyes, letting her fear come towards her. She realized that no one has cared for her since then. She was twelve. An alone, hated, and twelve year old girl. A flock of birds, twelve, twenty four, hundreds, even thousands encircled all around her. They were mocking birds, parrots, any bird that could mimic one's words. Repeat in some shape or form. _

_The girl opened up her eyes and stared all around her. She just saw a plain of feathers, all a variety of colors. Each of them opened up their beaks, and repeated words back at her. Some words she wasn't aware of before. Some words she didn't even know existed. What scared her the most was that the birds' repeated were of the voices of the townspeople. _

"…_Unwanted girl." _

"…_.Pathetic excuse for a human…" _

"_A waste of space..." _

"_Immoral wench!" _

"_Corrupt Priestess…" _

"…_.Dark witch." _

"_Heresy of a bitch…" _

"…_An inhuman being." _

"_A plain slave!"_

_Her eyes widened in horror of the words. The voices bounced around in the town, only her seeming to hear it. She put her hands around her ears, trying to cast out the harsh words. A Dark witch. Unwanted. Waste of Space. Pathetic. A wench. A bitch. Inhuman. A corrupt priestess. Useless. A simple slave._

_All of the words repeated in her mind, more coming to her. Most were along the same lines of hate and disgust. She didn't understand. She had done nothing to them. She hadn't hurt anyone. She simply was there. And that was why she was hated. Just because she existed, these words were repeated amongst the townspeople. Her faith in them had shattered. Nothing meant of any importance to her. _

"_They can all perish for all I care…" she muttered to herself. "They can all perish. Burned to the ground. Nothing but ashen."_

_She looked up, her eyes no longer filled with fear and gentleness. It was replaced by bitterness, a dead look in them. She had no longer cared for anyone. _

_Her heart had closed off. Her walls thicker than ever before._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, my breath jagged, my heart racing. That was the first time I had seen that nightmare. This nightmare was different than all the others. It wasn't me that I saw in my dream. It just wasn't.<p>

"Oh, good. You're awake."

I jumped at the voice and thrust my fist into whatever lay beside me. _"I don't know you!" _I screamed, my fist landing square into whoever's stomach. I didn't know who it was, my eyes were forced shut. I was too terrified to open them.

"Would you stop that!" a hoarse voice, probably because I hit them too hard, yelled.

I cracked open one of my eyes to see the person in whom I injured. I saw a pair of golden eyes, and I brought back my fist. I gasped as I put the covers over the bottom half of my face to hide myself from him. "S-Sorry!" I managed to choke out.

Ed panted, and rubbed his sore abdomen. "What is up with you?" he asked as he sat down on his bed. "I saw you tossing and turning. You're soaked in sweat. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

Wait a minute. He's asking me if I'm okay because I was tossing and turning in bed, yet he's not mad that I just _punched him in the stomach? _That's weird. I shook my head and tossed the bed sheets off of me, finding that he was right. My clothes are sticking to me like glue and I'm basically drenched in sweat. Was that nightmare really that bad? I should be used to it by now.

"Forget about it. It was just a nightmare; nothing to worry about," I said and then grabbed the box that lay at my feet. "I'm going to take a shower. To…get rid of…this…er…sweat."

I started to walk off into the bathroom, leaving a still sore Edward behind me. I bit my bottom lip and my eye twitched. Damn it. I feel bad for hitting him. I didn't even mean to. If only all those years ago I hadn't been in…

I shook my head. _Forget it. _I told myself. _That was in the past. Way in the past. _I glanced at Ed from the corner of my eye, finding him sitting on his bed. A blank look on his face. Who did he remind me of? It was definitely someone long ago…But who?

My throat tightens and I start coughing. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to stop the coughs.

"Seiren, are you alright?" Al asked.

I nod, my body still racking in coughs. "I'm…fine. I'll just…" I manage to say and opened the door to the bathroom. As I hear the door close, I start letting lose all of my coughing. The coughs struck my lungs hard, and my body shook with the impact. What is up with me? I felt something hack up my throat and into my mouth. I grabbed a hold on my jaw, securing it closed until I got to the sink. As I made it to the sink, I gripped the sides of it, and then let go of my jaw, causing something to spew out of my mouth.

The metallic taste hit my taste buds. I coughed some more, causing more of the liquid to come out. I shut my eyes, in fear of what was coming out. _I shouldn't be scared…I shouldn't be scared… _I told myself. _Mother wouldn't be! _

I peeled open my eyes, just to see what I dreaded my whole life. What I most wanted to keep in secret. My own demise. I looked at the sink, my blood splattered all over the porcelain white. A color of a deep red. The color of a black cherry, I guess. Since I could remember, my blood seemed to have a black sense of it. I call it black cherry, it really defines the color of what my blood is.

I wiped my mouth and then started to wipe down the blood from the sink. As soon as I was sure that no one could see the blood, I stripped down and stepped into the shower.

XoXoXoXo

When I was done showering, I opened up the box that contained my new school uniform. I scowled when I saw it. Is every uniform supposed to damage my image? If so, they're succeeding! Ignoring my sighing, I put it on.

I put on the damn thing, and look myself over. I have a crème colored collared shirt, complete with a striped black and red tie. What I found amusing was the cross on the end of it. A vampire wearing a tie that has the sign of the cross on it. How ironic. I put on my cardigan/blazer thing that was a deep shade of brown. I had on a red plaid skirt that reached to mid thigh, and to keep some decency, I had on white long socks that reached just below my knees. I decided to leave my hair down, with a hair tie on my wrist just in case I needed one. As a precaution, I wrapped a belt around my left thigh containing a pocket knife.

Eh, you never know.

Luckily I put it high enough on my thigh so that my skirt covered it. The only problem would be if I need to get it, I'd have to lift up my skirt. I grimace at the thought of lifting my skirt in the middle of combat. It just never suited me well. I shook my head free of any battling thoughts. I'm just going to school. Why would I need to fight? Hell, why would I need to fight anymore in these times?

I opened the door, and strapped on my now emptied backpack. I sighed, and then closed the door behind me. "Now, before you say anything, this is my school uniform. I am forced to wear this, alright?"

When I turned to Ed and Al, I found completely different reactions than what I thought I was going to get. Al just stared at me, and since he was a soul attachment, I couldn't read him. Damn. I need to see a person's face to get a sense of what they're thinking! This must be an advantage of having that body. I glanced at Edward and found something unexpected. His face was entirely coated in a bright luminescent blush, and he was stammering beyond compare. I couldn't even make out what he was trying to say. His golden eyes were looming over in a sort of way that a boy would when they saw something interesting.

I looked down, seeing if I had anything like a stain or a hole on my uniform. When I looked down, I saw what made him be like that. I scowled as I grew an anger mark. I had on a skirt that reached mid thigh, maybe higher. I had on a blazer/cardigan and shirt that defined my figure and pronounced my breasts.

Why that perverted impudence! Damn male hormones. They always bring out the worst in guys. No matter the situation.

I had to admit, I was nothing in the means of absolutely radiant, and I didn't have some huge breasts to accent anything. My smile wasn't a fabulous art piece and (in my eyes) I wasn't particularly pretty. My best attribute was my raven hair and piercing hazel eyes. I guess my pale skin tone added to the dark hair and light eyes combo somewhat, but I wouldn't count myself as someone of exquisite beauty. There were tons of other girls that were a lot prettier than me. But, hey. If a girl was wearing this and her roommates were only boys, you could only expect something like this to happen when she shows some skin.

I growled and narrowed my eyes at him. I grabbed whatever was closest and ended up gripping a thick book. Perfect. I brought it up and thrust it at Ed, making a swift and powerful throw at his head.

"Hit the mark!" I said, more-so to myself than anyone else. As my request responded, it landed a direct hit square in the middle of his forehead. I heard a sharp yelp, and then a thud where Ed probably fell. I fumed and put my hands on my hips, heat rising to my cheeks quickly.

"You damned, lecherous fool!" I shouted, letting my old speech slip out. Instead of panicking as I usually did when my old language would seep into my voice, I ignored it and kept fuming. "I thought you were above preying on young girls. It's a damned uniform attire!"

Sure, he was a fifteen year old boy. It was inevitable that he'd feel this way. But, really? I had to admit, I felt embarrassed. But at the same time flattered that he found me cute in some way. Damn it! Now my female hormones are kicking in! I brushed the thoughts off, and continued my anger.

He got up slowly, rubbing the spot I hit him. He moaned in pain and brought his hand down revealing a bright red spot where the book had hit him.

Maybe I hit him a bit too hard….

"What the hell, Cat Ears!" he yelled. My eye twitched. He still calls me that when he's mad?

I sighed loudly in protest as I shot him a glare. He flinched a bit at my look, but looked at me nonetheless. "If you're done ogling me, I have to get to the Academy," I said/groaned in annoyance.

He was taken back a bit at he word 'ogling' and refused to look at me from that point on. "I-I wasn't doing that! N-Now shut up and let's go."

"Hmph!" I tossed my head to the side, a bad habit I have to outgrow. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked out the door. Wasn't staring at me, my ass.

XoXo… Amestris Academy …XoXo

On the way to my new school (cue exaggerated sigh), Ed had refused to look at me. I sighed for real this time. I blew off my steam and was calm again. Why was Ed still holding a grudge? I glanced at him, his usual scowl on his face, hands stuffed in pockets, a small tint of blush still on his face. I shook my head.

I can't believe how immature he was being about this. I have to confess, I was overreacting at first. I sighed again, and hung my head. Do I really have to do this…?

XoXo… Out of Seiren's POV …XoXo

Seiren saw the Academy in view and hopped in front of Ed and Al. They stopped before they ran into her, like she had anticipated.

Al cocked his head to the side. "Seiren? What is it?"

She sighed as she turned to Ed. "Look, Fullmetal. I'm s…I'm s…I'm so-…." There was a long pause as Seiren fumbled over her words.

Ed rose an eyebrow. "You're what?"

Seiren sighed as she clenched one of her hands into fists. Her eye twitched as she opened her mouth again. "I'm s…I'm so-…I'm…so-…" Seiren fumed as she flailed her arms about, something she doesn't do often. "DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I DO IT! IT'S JUST A FUCKING WORD!"

Ed rose an eyebrow as he stared at Seiren spazz around, run in a circle, cussing and shouting things about not being able to do such a simple task. Al stared at her for a moment before coming to a realization.

"Oh! I see!" Al said.

"Hm?" Ed asked.

Al pointed at the raven haired girl who was still cursing and shouting. "She's trying to apologize to you. She just can't say it."

"Apologize for what?"

Al sighed. "Do I really have to explain?" Al muttered. He turned to Ed again. "She's trying to say she's sorry for hitting you with that book, probably."

"Oh!" Ed said. "Now it makes sense."

Seiren stopped running for a moment and returned to her place in front of Ed. Instead of facing him face on, she had her back turned to him. She shifted a bit uncomfortably before letting out a long sigh.

"Look, Fullmetal…" she started. "I just wanted to say that I'm so-….that I'm so-…" she cursed under her breath while she hit herself over the head. "Just say it damn it!" She gritted her teeth, and tried again. "I'm so-…I'm so-…I'm so- Look! The point is I didn't mean to hit you that hard on the head! I overreacted! There!"

Ed blinked his eyes out of confusion. He stared at Seiren's back and found her ears burning pink. Ed smirked. Was she really that stubborn to not being able to apologize? Especially for something so simple. She apologizes whenever she hits him in the gut. So why is it so hard now? Ed chuckled at her stubbornness. He guess that was all he'd get from her, apology-wise.

"Okay."

Seiren perked up at the word. "Huh?"

"It's alright. You're forgiven," Edward said, a smile on his lips.

Seiren whirled around, a half smile on her face. "Really?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Seiren laughed a bit, and then turned on heel. Ed watched her as she ran forward, towards the school. Her raven hair blew off in the wind, a smile threatened to appear at any time. She called over her shoulder, not turning around.

"Okay! I'm off!" Seiren called. "Don't go to Tucker's until I get out of the Academy alright?"

Al chuckled. "Sure thing Seiren! Good Luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And next chapter will be dedicated to Seiren's school life. -_-" Oh how I wonder how that'll come out...^-^ I can't wait! XD<strong>

**I wonder if you guys can see the hints I laid out in this chapter. ^-^ Hints about Seiren and how she was. If you can guess it, I'll let you come up with a one shot or an idea for later chapters! I'll make sure to give you a shout out too! **

**Okay, that's all from me.**

**Until next chap! **=:D


	19. Marksman Stance

I looked behind me, to find no one there. Oh yeah. I ran off after my horribly awkward apology to Ed.

Ed. Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist. He and his younger (shockingly true) brother, Alphonse Elric, are said to be prodigies. Why? Well, it all started when they were mere children. Their mother had died by a disease that swept the country side. I forgot what it was called, but it was said to deteriorate the blood stream and kill off white blood cells. I've heard the epidemic left as brief as it had appeared. After the death of their mother, the Elrics' were left heart broken.

Without a father to turn to, they went to the only option they had: Bring their mother back to life. How was this possible? Simple. Alchemy. The science to reconstruct, deconstruct, and recreate. They set off to learn it, in a hope that it will reveal some light onto bringing their mother back to life. They got a Teacher who taught them the arts of alchemy. When they returned from their studies, now ages 11 and 10, they went to their father's study.

Putting all of the elements that make up the human adult body, they also left drops of their blood in order for some family search. After that was done, they drew a human transmutation circle. They performed it, but it came with a price. The older sibling, Edward, losing his left leg. And the younger one, Alphonse, losing his entire body.

In a desperate attempt to keep his younger brother alive, Edward had performed a soul attachment. And bound Alphonse's soul to a suit of armor. As the law of Equivalent Exchange still stood, Edward lost his right arm in the process. Alphonse then conscience, found his brother in a severe state, with two limbs missing.

That was as far Ed had told me. I am pretty sure there's more to the story, but they won't tell me. Hell. I didn't even ask. I don't think they would tell me anyway. I guess Ed got automail later, now that he could stand and is fully functional. Then he joined the military at age 12, becoming the Fullmetal Alchemist. A fearsome alias. Perfect for one who had survived Human Transmutation at such a young age. Why he joined the military is still unknown to me. I have no idea what he's researching either.

I sighed. I put my hands up in the air and took in the huge Academy. "Well! No need to dwell on it now!" I announced to no one in particular.

I started walking in through the huge wooden doors, a wave of pine filling my nose. I rose an eyebrow at the strange smell. Shouldn't miles of scents fill this place? Especially considering how many students are here at Amestris Academy. I brushed the thought off. If I don't get a billion of scents swarming, well, alright then.

I was supposed to meet with the Superintendent of the place, along with the Principal. I wonder who they'd be? Surely they'd be old. They've been running this place ever since 1867. As far as I knew, the owner _and _Superintendent of the place had been born in 1827. That must mean that she is….87 years old now. Wow. She's a trooper to live this long. It was 1914 now. I wonder how her childhood was?

I soon made it to the Principal's office. This Superintendent chick is supposed to be there too. Upon seeing the office, my eyes turned as wide as saucers. The doors were as huge as the opening Gate to the fucking school! Holy shit. They must have been loaded!

I knocked on the grand doors, finding it cold as ice. I heard a muffled greeting. It was a low voice, so it must have been a man. Great. If he's anything like Mustang, it'll be like breaking a mountain to get past him. Now, what about the first impression? I suck at that.

Damn unintentional puns…

"Come in," the voice said louder. I flinched and then pushed open the doors which were lighter than they looked. It took about five seconds for me to push it open and squeeze through the opening it made. Okay, maybe they weren't as light as I thought…

"Greetings. Seiren was it?" a woman voice rang out.

I turned to the desk in front of me. An elderly woman sat in a big leather chair, a bit too large for her. Her face was lined with wrinkles, and laugh lines surrounded her mouth. Her hair was turning silver, but still held a brown element to it. Her eyes were gray too, but it held a certain shine to them that sung of the outgoing. She held her hair in a tight bun, and her clothes were a bit casual for someone who owned the entire school. It was a warm gown, a shawl draped over her shoulders. She looked like she was a grandmother, much less a Superintendent.

It took me a while before I realized that I had completely ignored her question. I panicked a little, trying my hardest not to let it show. I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah- I mean yes. My name is Seiren."

"Seiren?" she asked curious, a hint of excitement in her voice. "That sounds a little foreign. Are you from Amestris?"

I chuckled a bit at her question. She sounded much, much younger than she looked with such curiosity. "If you're asking if I'm an illegal alien, then you are sadly mistaken." As an after thought, I added. " I'm from Amestris, yes."

The man who stood by the woman's side had scoffed. He put a hand on the desk as he leaned forward. I didn't even notice him. "This is the Superintendent and owner of the school. Please speak with respect, young lady!"

I bit my lip. Well, so much for first impressions.

The woman put a hand up to silence the man. "Please, Dario. It's alright with me. Our students must be able to express themselves, is that not our motto?" she asked, coming to my defense. Dario mumbled something and then stood up straight. I blinked my eyes trying to process what just happened. The woman smiled. "I'm Mrs. Stevens. Most around here call me Mrs. S, so that's fine too."

I rose an eyebrow. That last name seemed a bit familiar. Probably should considering all the military officers I've met. I brushed the feeling off as I bowed.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stevens," I greeted.

"Please sit." she motioned me to in front of her and I gladly accepted the seat she gave me. "I understand that you are from the military, yes?"

I nodded, and then shook my head. "Uh, well. About that…" I said, trying to come up with an answer. "I'm not technically part of the military, but I do help around a lot ever since I was twelve. I'm considered a Warrant Officer there, but I'm not really," I explained. "I stay with Mother Riza and Father Roy sometimes-" I stopped myself before I continued. W-W-What the hell did I just say?

"_Mother Riza and Father Roy_!" Dario asked, eyes wide. "Are you referring to L-Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel M-Mustang, The Flame Alchemist!"

Without really meaning to, I found myself nodding. To save my ass a bit before this got out of hand, I said: "I-I call them Aunt Riza and Uncle Roy, though!"

"I had no idea that they had a child," Dario blubbered. "I should have known. You do look like them."

I quivered a bit at what he just said. I look like them? There's no getting out of this now!

Mrs. Stevens nodded, smiling. "You have your mother's eyes and your father's dark hair. Although, your's is a little different from his," she said. "I'm amazed that they let this happen, considering the fraternization laws."

I nodded, figuring there's no possible way of getting out of this. Damn, damn! What am I going to tell Aunt Riza and Mustang? "It was a mystery to us all that the Fuehrer allowed it. But they accepted gladly," I lied.

Mrs. Stevens hummed a small tune as she scribbled something on a paper. She handed it to me. "Here are classes you can choose from. Have a lovely, lovely day!" she chimed.

I left leaving Dario wide eyed, and Mrs. Stevens singing.

XoXo… First Class …XoXo

My first class was History. I didn't complain, seeing as though it wasn't such a hard subject. Sure, there are some lessons of it that I don't like, but overall it isn't that difficult. I padded my way across the halls to the classroom. The doors weren't as huge as Dario's and Mrs. Stevens' but it came out to normal. I opened the doors and was met with curious stares.

I sweat dropped. I forgot. I was the new kid. Looking over the class, it was a wave of uniform. Just like the cafeteria at Central. The boys' uniform wasn't all that different from the girls; The only real difference was the bottom. The boy's had gray dress pants instead of skirts. Duh.

I sighed as I walked over to the teacher's desk. The teacher was a male, slightly chubby, and had thinning hair. He was old, but seemed nice enough. I didn't know what to say so I just gave him the paper Mrs. Stevens gave me. He took it with a smile and turned to the class.

"Class. This is the new Student," he announced. Then he glanced at the paper. His eyes widened, and he read it over again. And again. And again. He looked at me and then cleared his throat. Then he said the words as if it were a completely impossible thing to ever say. "T-This is Seiren _Mustang. Daughter _of The Flame Alchemist and Lieutenant Hawkeye."

I nearly choked as he spoke. I had to dig my heels in the ground in fear of falling over. My breath became jagged, and my face paled. From my right, where the class sat, I heard whispers emerge from them.

"The F-Flame Alchemist's daughter!"  
>"But the fraternization laws…"<br>"I never would have thought that the Colonel had a relationship with his lieutenant."  
>"Is she an alchemist like her father?"<br>"I bet she's a sharpshooter!"

I sweat dropped. I snatched the paper from the teacher's hands and read it over. I turned even more pale as I read it.

_This is Seiren Mustang. Or in other cases, Seiren Hawkeye. The daughter of Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Treat her as if she were just another student, do not treat her any differently just because of her parents._

_- O. Stevens_

I panicked. What was I going to do? Everyone now thinks that I'm the daughter of Aunt Riza and Mustang! I can't clear this up! I've always knew that they loved each other, but I didn't want people to think that I'm their freaking daughter! I was just someone Mustang had saved off the streets, and lived with Aunt Riza because I didn't have a home. This happened because I wasn't careful, this happened because my walls weren't thick enough, this happened because I wasn't thinking!

"Please take any seat that you'd like." the teacher said. I nodded as I crushed the paper in my hand. I took the seat in the corner by the window.

I didn't pay attention to the lesson. It was stuff I already knew anyways. My head was spinning. This happened because I wasn't careful. I had to be paired up with the Elrics. Just had too! It was all because I was thinking of them and their story that I hadn't been watching myself. It's their fault.

I stopped myself before I continued. What was I doing? I can't blame them. It's not their fault. It's my own. It was my own fault that I was stupid enough to do this. I smirked. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces once I reveal this little screw up. Sure, I'll have to endure some punishment. But on the bright side, Mustang and Aunt Riza would have to act like a couple. And the first way to do that, would become one.

_RING! RING! RING!_

The bell rung, motioning that class was over. I sighed with relief. History was boring me. I stretched and then grabbed my bag. I had no homework, awesome! I hope I'd have no homework, that'd be hard considering I have to travel with the Elrics'. As far as I know, they just get research so I'm good. Them researching, me doing homework. It worked out fine.

XoXoXoXo

When I got to the cafeteria, I received weird stares. I sighed. I guess the word got out that I'm the 'secret child of Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye.' I got in line, got my tray of food (which was ramen. Awesome.), and then sat down at an empty table.

I expected people to swarm me with questions, asking when my 'parents' got together, is it secret, blah, blah, blah. Normally I'd find it cute, with all the "secret lovers" thing, but I guess since it was originally an accident caused by me, I'm the only one who sees the potential damage of it all.

It wasn't long when I started to smell some unfamiliar scents. I couldn't place what they smelled like, but I could tell it was a boy and girl. I heard some whispering behind me, contemplating the fate they'd be sentenced with by sitting by me.

Whoa! Sitting by me?

I looked up from my bowl, seeing two forms. One boy. One girl. The girl was a bit taller than me. She had short orange hair and some midnight colored eyes. The boy next to her had brown eyes. He also had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. I didn't notice before, but the girl had glasses on.

"Is this seat taken?" the girl, who I dubbed Orange, asked. I shook my head and Orange sat across from me, along with the guy. Orange ate a French fry from off her tray and then nudged the guy with her elbow.

"Oh!" he said and then cleared his throat. "I'm Dylan, and this is Orenji. She's half Xingese."

"Orenji. That's the Xingese name for Orange right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Fitting right?" she asked, giggling. "And you're Seiren Mustang?" I sighed and nodded.

"Sorry. Word travels fast around here," Dylan apologized. He pushed his hair from his eyes and then gestured to my plate. "Ramen?"

I nodded. What else was there to say? I wasn't much of a social person. If I got acquainted with somebody, that would be because they talked to me and we always saw each other. This was different. People are trying to become _my _friends. By choice. I heard nothing but breathing. I rose an eyebrow and then turned around for everyone to be staring at me. My eye twitched. Why is that returning? I closed my eyes, and did the only thing I saw fit. If they think I'm Aunt Riza's kid, so be it.

I lifted my hand and put it under my blazer/cardigan, to where a gun holster would be positioned. Upon that motion, everyone flinched and then quickly resume eating and socializing with their friends, trying to act casual. I sighed and then turned back to my table. I saw Orenji and Dylan staring at me wide eyed. I chuckled slightly as I put my hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry. I don't have a gun on me," I said, a smirk on my lips. "Aunt Riza doesn't allow me to have one."

Orenji cocked her head to the side. "_Aunt _Riza?" she asked. "I thought she was your mother."

Crap. What's wrong with me today? I'm screwing everything up! I glanced at Dylan who also was curious. I groaned and then looked behind me. Making sure that no one could hear us, I leaned in.

"You can keep a secret right?" I whispered. They nodded. Typically I wouldn't tell my secrets to those I just met, but I don't really have a choice here. I just slipped up big time, and they seemed trustful enough.

After relaying all the events between this misunderstanding, all went well. They nodded and agreed to keep this secret. Of course I didn't tell them the complete truth. That'd be telling too much information. As far as they know, I'm Lieutenant Hawkeye's niece whose parents are on a trip to Creta. I only said that those two were my parents because I look up to them as parental figures in my life. And that I really call Mustang 'Uncle Roy' because he had told me it was okay to call him that. That bit was true.

"Hey, Seiren?" Orenji asked. I turned to her. "I'm not sure if you're interested, but there's an Archery Class here. And you being 'Lieutenant Hawkeye's daughter' I figured you might wanna take part in it."

"An Archery Class? Like guns and stuff like that?" I asked. Dylan shook his head.

"No, it's more like a bow and arrow," Dylan explained. "The Academy thinks that guns are too lethal to hold. But we do take up bows and arrows. Only a select few are allowed to go there though-"

"Where?" I asked quickly, cutting Dylan off. I bit my lip, trying not seem too interested. "I mean, if I'm going to pull off this 'daughter of Aunt Riza' thing I'm going to have to be in that class right?"

Dylan shrugged. "You do have a point." A smile threatened to appear, but I forced an emotionless look on my face. "It's down the hall, towards the courtyard. That whole space is designed for Archery."

"Thanks Dylan," I said and then started off to the Archery Class.

XoXo… A Couple Minutes Later …XoXo

A couple minutes later, I landed in the courtyard. It was a huge place alright. It was basically like an entire portion a forest, probably. There were a few trees that lined the place, but I knew they were used as target practice. The holes in them proved my theory right. There were some bulls eyes towards the buildings, but other than that, there weren't any more targets.

I saw a woman, fairly young, come towards me. She was wearing some sort of traditional shrine attire. The bottoms she wore were a bright red while her top was white. Priestess attire. I've only saw a select few wear them before. I think they were called 'hakama.' She approached me, her hair held with a white piece of cloth in a low ponytail.

"Have you come to dabble in the arts of Archery?" she asked. Her dark eyes looked me up and down, as if looking for some sort of talent.

I shook my head. "You don't dabble in Archery. You either do it, or don't." She seemed please with my answer because she showed me the stash of archery tools.

"That's correct." She motioned me towards the table full of tools. "Choose your bow."

At her words, I walked forward, scanning the attire. I saw crossbows, the ones that you have to push a button for it to shoot the arrow. I shook my head. That wasn't what I was looking for. Where was it? I scanned it over again. There. I reached forward, finding what I wanted. What I reached for was a wooden bow, the old fashioned kind. In it was a strip of metal that made sure that it wouldn't break after a few uses.

Picking it up felt so distant. This bow was a piece of art. It was just like the one I had back then. Complete with the white bandaging around the place where the arrow would be. I touched the string that would fling the arrow to at least 100 yards, if I shoot it. It was fine craftsmanship. The Archery woman came forward and handed me a quiver with 14 arrows in it.

"Interesting choice. That was passed on from Mrs. Stevens herself," she said. "An antique from a friend of hers."

"One of Mrs. S's friends eh?" I asked as I slung the quiver over my shoulder with a strap made of animal hide. "Then that friend of hers has good taste."

"I'm Ms. Kana. You can call me Kana," she said and then gestured to a variety of targets. "Choose any target you wish."

Any target I wish? Then, I don't know what to choose.

I turned to one side, my sight locking with a tree with a red dot in the middle of it. I pulled an arrow out from the quiver, coming face to face with a beautifully made arrow. It had a stone arrow head, to my taste. The arrow itself had a white feather on the other end of it, and the middle was made with strong wood. If it could hold a stone arrow head, it was pretty damn powerful.

I positioned the arrow in the middle of the bow, and pulled back the string that will make the arrow fly. My left hand was on the bow, and my right was on the string. I pointed my left index finger out so that I could aim the arrow correctly. When the string was pulled back enough, I closed on e of my eyes to get a good steady blow.

"Hit the mark!" I said, releasing the arrow. The arrow flung at high speed, on the right trajectory to the red dot. I stayed in the bowman's position until the arrow hit the target. As it hit the tree, I frowned.

It was two inches off the center.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. Ms. Kana waltzed over and looked me over. I froze in place, staying in the bowman's position. She cupped her chin in thought, looking me over once more. She kicked at my feet, causing me to scoot over a bit. She straightened my back, making my bow come higher. As a last measure, she raised my elbow a bit, making it in line with my quiver.

"Your center is off. Your posture needs improvement, and your alignment needs adjusting," she listed off.

My eye twitched. And here I was thinking that I was the master marksman. I guess time really does screw up everything. I released the bowman position and was about to take off the quiver.

"The signs of a past marksman."

I perked up as I stared at her. "Huh?" I asked. She shook her head, smiling.

"Nevermind. Off with you. The bow is yours, and so is the quiver." she shooed me off before I could utter a thank you.

XoXoXoXo

I picked up my backpack, and slung it over my other shoulder so I could keep my quiver on my right. I got a bow again. It was mine. She just GAVE it to me. This is amazing! It's been years since I had my bow back! And now I'm equipped with a quiver and a full set of arrows? Maybe Amestris Academy isn't so bad…

I had my bow in my left hand, the way it always was. I walked through the gates and was met with a huge suit of armor. I flinched as I got my bow ready with an arrow at hand.

"Hey Seiren!" a cheerful voice greeted.

I relaxed upon hearing the young voice. "Oh, it's just you Alphonse." I looked around. "Where's the shrimp?"

"WHO YOU CALLING A MICROMINI SHRIMP?"

I smirked. "There you are." Ed fumed and I stuck my tongue out at him. Ed's eyes softened upon seeing my bow.

"What's that Cat ears?" Ed asked.

"My name's Seiren…" I mumbled and then lifted up my bow. "It's a bow. Complete with a set of arrows and a quiver. Ms. Kana gave it to me."

"Who's Ms. Kana?" Ed asked.

I rolled my eyes. "She's the Archery teacher around here. She gave it to me after I tried it out and said it was mine."

"Well, that was nice of her," Al said and then gestured to the road. "Shall we go to Mr. Tucker's house?"

I half smiled. "That seems great!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Seiren Mustang? Seiren Hawkeye? Or Seiren Smith? hehehehe...-_-" Good Luck Seiren!<strong>

**Now, it ahd occurred to me that Vampire-ness hadn't been so open in teh past few chapters. Don't worry! We're getting there, jsut hold on okay?**

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	20. Big Brother

**Top Note: Sorry for not updating as quick as usual. Had stuff to do. Hope this chapter satifies you as I edit the next one.**

* * *

><p>After we left the main gates of Amestris Academy, I was bombed by questions from Alphonse. Question after question, answer after answer; I was beginning to get tired just by talking. Fortunately, he didn't mention the conference between me, the principal, and the Superintendent. Finally, we came to a question that I was happy to answer. But it was Ed who asked it.<p>

"So how was this bow and arrow club?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's called an Archery _class_, not a bow and arrow club." I lifted up my bow and showed them the fine craftsmanship while we walked. "Most of the equipment they had were crossbows, but I prefer the old fashioned bow."

"Why? As far as I see it, crossbows are easier to learn. Just aim and shoot," Ed replied offhandedly. I glared at him as I gripped the wrapped part of the bow.

"When did you become an expert in archery?" I asked sarcastically as I ran my hand over the fine wood of my bow. "Crossbows are the newer version of a simple bow like this. They added all of this technology onto it in which you just feed the arrows through and press a button." I looked up at the gray sky, feeling a slight chill go up my spine. "Crossbows take away the reliability you can have on bows. It shoves away the type of bond you can have with your weapon. Besides, crossbows require monthly adjustments and completely disregards the skill of a marksman."

"Wow Seiren. I didn't know that you cared so much about archery," Alphonse said, amazed.

I panicked, trying to find a reasonable explanation for my feelings towards archery. I cleared my throat as I looked forward, seeing Tucker's house in view. "Well, when you live with Aunt Riza for a long time, you kind of pick up on it..." Ed stared at me, obviously not buying my explanation. I sighed, trying to forget about the look of disapproval he had on his face. When around him, I'll have to find better lies. A fresh water scent filled my senses and I looked up at the gray sky. "Looks like it's going to rain today."

Ed and Al both looked up, as if there was going to be some kind of miracle that was going to happen. "Oh yeah. It does look like it's going to rain," Al said looking around.

"Damn...we didn't bring an umbrella..." Ed murmured. I thought about it for a moment, and then brushed it off.

"We can ask if Tucker could spare an umbrella or two. I'm sure that he'll have some laying around and we could return it later," I replied.

Ed nodded. "Sure."

We came up the steps and I hopped forward, unable to conceal my delight of seeing Nina again. I rung the doorbell twice and came with no response. I rose an eyebrow. Unsure of myself, I lifted my hand and attempted a knock but before my hand could touch the door, it swung open. My eyes widened slightly, seeing as though a door opened by itself and all, but I managed well. I walked into the mansion, looking for Tucker or Nina. Maybe even Alexander.

"Nina?" I called. "Tucker? It's us, Seiren, Fullmetal, and Alphonse."

"Mr. Tucker?" Al tried. "Mr. Tucker?"

"Maybe they're not home..." Ed mused as we turned a corner. A chill went down my spine. I turned behind me, but found nothing. Another chill went down my spine and I looked all over for the possible cause. Something wasn't right here, but what was it? I tried to hear for something but I only heard the pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof. That, and our breathing. I tried something else, something to be able to know the cause of these chills. A scent caught me, but I immediately disregarded it. Why would blood be here? I'm probably just imagining things because of blood lust.

Tucker's scent hit me and I looked toward an open door to find him there. I sighed in relief. I walked towards him, Ed and Al treading behind me. "Hey Tucker."

Tucker turned to me startled, but calmed down upon seeing our faces. But I don't know how a human like him could see so well considering the dim lighting. I could see fine, but I'm a vampire so that doesn't count.

16.) Vampires could see perfectly fine in darkness.

"Oh, it's you guys," Tucker said turning back to whatever he was facing. Another scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I winced. The scent was putrid, but oddly had a familiar sense to it. Tucker stood up and gestured us inside. "Look. It's my newest creation."

We stepped forward, entering the eerie room. The chills that visited me briefly before hit me violently.

17.) When something isn't right, vampires get chills the closer they are to it.

I gripped my bow in order to wave away the chills. It's nothing; I'm sure. Tucker gestured to in front of him, and this time...something was there. "It's a chimera that can understand human speech," Tucker announced.

My eyes widened as I stared at it. It was a white furred creature, sort of humanoid I guess. It had long brown hair that went from the top of its head, going down its back leading into a tail. It's eyes were blank and void, and I couldn't read them. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was the first time I've seen a chimera. I'm sure there are plenty more like this one, and many other different, but it seemed...unnatural somehow. Tucker bent down to the chimera's eye level.

"Watch this," he said and then turned to it. "This person is Edward. Understand?"

"Ed...ward...?" it said, cocking its head to the side. My eyes widened in shock as my mouth formed a small 'o.' Tucker patted its head.

"That's right. Very good," Tucker praised.

"Veh...ree...Good...?" it said again. For some odd reason, I had a sudden urge to hug the chimera.

Ed's face was flushed with amazement. "Wow...I can't believe it. It really talks..." Ed said, exasperated.

"Uh-huh. I'm glad that I made it in time for the assessment," Tucker rambled on. I heard of the State Alchemist assessment once, I think it was the time to turn in your research or something like that. "That just saved my neck. And when the grant money kicks in, I won't have to worry about research costs for a while…!"

Ed bent down to eye the chimera. His face had a smile of amazement, and he was glad that there was a possibility of bioalchemy to help him restore his body. I'm glad that he could find a way to help him and his brother. It's been three years he's been in the military. The chimera spoke again, reacting to Ed.

"Edward...Edward...Ed...ward."

My half smile melted as another chill went down my spine. Each time the chimera would say something, a chill would come, and another to take its place. My stomach had a sinking feeling as my heart felt like it broke in two. I tensed up as I looked in horror. I glanced at Al, then back at Ed. I opened my mouth to say something, anything to warn him. My voice came out muffled and inaudible. Besides it was too quiet to be heard by anyone. I just stared in horror, unable to move or make a noise.

"Edward...Ed...ward..." the chimera stopped shortly, as an indifferent voice came out. "Big...Bruh..ther..."

Ed's eyes widened in horror as well as he stared at the creature of alchemy. He hid his eyes as he tried to contain an emotion. "Mr. Tucker...When was it that you got your license? By making the first chimera that spoke human words?"

Tucker cupped his chin in thought. "Uh...That was two years ago."

Ed swallowed as he clenched his fist. "...And when did your wife leave you?"

Tucker dropped his hand from his face as a look of recognition overcame him. "...That was two years ago too."

"Can I ask you one more question?" Ed asked petting the chimera. He turned to Tucker, his face traced in horror, anger, and sadness. He spoke quietly, but forcefully. And I knew he was severely furious. "_What happened to Nina and Alexander?"_

A look of realization flashed across Al's armored face as he gasped. He turned to Ed, to the chimera that was Nina and Alexander, then at Tucker. I looked down, my grip tightening on my bow. I gritted my teeth together, trying to contain my anger. I hid my eyes, and fangs began to form in my mouth.

Tucker's face turned upset and hatred lined his face. "I hate perceptive brats like you..."

I growled and if possible, my grip tightened on my bow, causing my own black cherry blood to drip down the fine wood. I bit into my lip, my two-inch long fangs piercing my bottom lip, causing more of my blood to drip down. In one swift motion, I reached behind me and grabbed one of my arrows, setting it in my bow. I positioned my arrow straight at Tucker's throat. In a small puddle of water, I saw my own reflection. Two glowing red eyes reflected back at me; my eyes filled with anger and hatred.

That was the moment I snapped.


	21. Unable to Speak

**TN: Hello! Here's another update! I'm on a roll. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: (Damn...I do these now?) I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. The awesome anime and manga was all created by the great Hiromu Arakawa. I only own Seiren and my plot twists. **

* * *

><p>Ed flung forward, grabbing Tucker by the shirt and shoving him into the wall. His jaw was tight and he had anger emanating from him. It took all Seiren had in her to not shoot her arrow. She could kill Tucker if she wanted, but would have ended up killing Edward in the process. Al jumped up upon seeing the crazed look in Ed's eyes.<p>

"Brother!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Ed shouted, only anger lacing his tone. "You scum...How could you! Two years ago it was your _wife_!" At that comment, Seiren's eye twitched as they quickly faded back into the hazel color and then back into a deep red. Ed's eyes were hard, and he was furious. "_This time you made a chimera out of your own daughter and dog!"_

As if just realizing it, Al turned to the Nina and Alexander chimera. Seiren's aim on Tucker's throat hadn't moved and her blood dripped from her hand down onto the floor. Nina, or what was Nina, looked up and stared at Seiren with a look of confusion. Ed continued his rage as he pushed Tucker closer into the wall.

"Isn't that right? Because there's only so much you can do by experimenting on animals. Humans are _so much_ better. _Am I right?" _Ed shouted.

Tucker looked down on him. "Nnh...why are you so mad? The progress of medicine...The progress if human knowledge...is the _result _of experimenting on humans. Someone has to do it. As a scientist...you should be the first to-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Ed shouted, trying to keep Tucker from talking. "Do you think you're going to get away with this? Playing around with people's _lives!"_

At that statement, Seiren tensed up even more. Her grip tightened once again as she pulled back on the string that would shoot her arrow through Edward into Tucker's throat. She growled as she said in a low voice, inaudible to most, but could be heard from a sensitive ear.

_"Shou Tucker is the Sewing Life Alchemist...He had a daughter named Nina and a dog named Alexander...Assessment was coming up...Two years ago he got his State certification...Two years ago he made a talking chimera out of his wife...He made another talking chimera out of Nina and Alexander...Nina can't be fixed...Nina is now dead...Tucker is an inhuman being...Tucker should die...Tucker __**will **__die...Tucker will die by my hands..."_

Blood dripped down into the puddle of blood on the cold floor. She fixed her pointer finger to aim the arrow into Tucker's throat. She was about to release the arrow when something nudged her leg. Seiren looked down, her eyes still a glowing red and anger filled in them. Nina was sitting by her feet, looking up at her.

"Say Say...do...you hurt? Hurt…?" the Nina chimera asked.

Seiren's eyes softened upon hearing Nina's words. She lowered her bow, her arrow falling to the floor. Tears formed in Seiren's eyes, but she held them back. She bent down to chimera Nina's level, petting her head gently with her uninjured hand. Seiren put her bow down on the floor as she embraced Nina in a hug, her blood smearing the white fur. "Say Say is alright. I'm going to be fine...Nina. Thank you for telling me before I got hurt..."

"Say Say...Big...Sis...ter..."

Seiren choked back a sob as she nodded. "Yes...Big Sister Say." Seiren looked up at Tucker who began to laugh.

"Messing with people's lives? _Ha ha! _Yes, people's _lives! You're_ the _Fullmetal Alchemist! _You mean like your _brother's _life and your _leg_?" Tucker asked, a terrifying expression crossing him. "That's also the result of 'playing with people's lives,' yes?" Tucker asked. Ed's eyes had a look of fear pass through them as he lifted his right hand and punched him right across the face. "Nhh...Ha ha ha ha...You and I are just the same!"

_"That's not true!" _Ed yelled.

"You're no different than _I _am! You thought you could do it, so you DID!" Tucker said.

_"That's not true!" _Ed persisted.

"You couldn't help but try it even if it _was_ forbidden! In fact, _because_ it's forbidden!" Tucker blared.

Ed struck his automail hand across Tucker's face again, and again. Repeating the process over and over again. _"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" _Ed shouted. "We alchemists...would never do that..." Blood splattered across Ed's face, a trail of blood looking like a tear. "We'd never...

Ed brought up his hand, aiming for the hardest hit ever. _"I'D NEVER...!"_

Before Ed's fist met Tucker's face, Seiren caught his wrist. Preventing him from harming the man further. Seiren's eyes were covered by her bangs, but the point came across just the same. Her voice was soft, but firm as she spoke. "Edward. Any more and you'll kill him," she said quietly.

Ed narrowed his eyes, and then looked down making his bangs fall over his golden orbs, shielding his hate from showing. He released his grip from Tucker's shirt and he slid to the floor, wiping blood away from his mouth.

"...Pretty words don't get anything done..." Tucker said.

Seiren stopped in her tracks as she showed her eyes, revealing dark red irises. "Tucker." She turned to him, showing him her blood red eyes, paralyzing Tucker in fear. "If you say one more word, this time I will kill you. No matter what anyone says..."

Seiren walked off and paused at the doorway. Alphonse bent down to Nina's level and petted her head. "Nina...I'm sorry. We don't have the skill right now to turn you back to normal," Al said solemnly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Nina looked up and looked at Seiren. "Wanna...play...? Wanna play? Wanna play?"

Seiren looked away as a tear went down her cheek. She slowly bent down and picked up her bow and arrows. In the corner of her eye, she saw Tucker crawl towards his State Alchemist watch.

"Now I can stay a State Alchemist...I won't loose my license!" Tucker said happily.

This enraged Seiren once again and she armed her bow quickly and shot her arrow into the pocket watch. It soared across the room and was pierced into the wall. "You're going to stay a State Alchemist? After all you've done? _After what you did to Nina!" _Seiren scoffed. "I hope you die…I hope you die!"

And with that, Seiren fled from the room.

Ed clenched his fists as he attempted to follow her stride. Ed stopped upon hearing Tucker laugh. Ed turned to him, along with Alphonse. Tucker laughed again while he crawled over to his silver pocket watch, stripped it from its arrow, and dusted it off.

"She's no different…" Tucker said quietly. "Just ask her…"

Ed scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Tucker chuckled. "Have you ever heard about her past? Even though she knows yours?"

"What's your point?" Edward spat out.

"Her past…Ask her about Finnian. Armenia. Leigh. Benjamin…Ask about any of them. She can tell you the rest…" After that Tucker passed out from blood loss. Edward and Alphonse stared at his sleeping form.

…..

"If there ever truly was 'the work of the devil,' then this was it," Mustang said shortly as he walked down the mansion's steps. The cold rain pelted down on all of them, Hawkeye, Edward, Alphonse, and Seiren. They paid no mind.

" 'The Devil'….? To put it bluntly, _all _State Alchemists are nothing but the military's human weapons," Riza replied, confusion and solitude filling her eyes.

"We do what they want, we obey orders, and we don't complain if our hands get dirty in the process." Mustang passed Seiren's disheveled form.

She sat on the steps, unshielded by the rain. She had her knees brought up to her chest and her eyes were hidden from the world. Still trying to hide her blood red eyes. Mustang sighed and stopped a few steps in front of her.

"Your hand, Seiren." Riza swooped down and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. Seiren flinched, but eventually loosened her form seeing Hawkeye's face. She eased her knees down from her chest, her head still down. Riza took Seiren's hand and started to wrap bandages over it. Mustang waited for her to finish.

"My point being that when it comes to messing with human lives, Tucker's actions aren't so different from our own," Mustang said.

Riza stood up and adjusted her coat. "That's the logic of an adult, sir," Riza protested. "Even though Edward acts older than his years, he's still a child. The same goes for Seiren, sir."

Mustang shook his head. "Yes, but the path that Edward has chosen will no doubt lead to hardships greater than he faced today." Roy began to move forward again, Hawkeye reluctantly leaving Seiren in her current state. "He has to move forward…even if it means forcing himself to understand," Mustang stated. "Just like Seiren had to do. Isn't that right, Seiren?"

At the question Seiren tensed up, balling her hands into fists. Her injured hand began to bleed again, going unnoticed by her. Mustang's question rang in her mind, and she had to answer. She nodded stiffly, still not ready for words. Mustang stared at both disheveled teens with remorseful eyes.

"How long do you two plan on staying depressed?" Mustang asked harshly.

Edward lifted his head slightly. "Be quiet."

"Even though people call you a 'dog of the military' and a 'devil,' it was _you _who chose to keep studying alchemy. You _chose _to join the military, when you could have lived the rest of your life as best you can with the body you have." Mustang shook his head. "Can you afford to be held back by something so small?"

Ed gripped the sleeve of his jacket. " 'Something so small'….?" Ed asked. "You're right. People may call us dogs or devils, but Al and I will get our original bodies back. But we're not Gods. And we're not devils." Ed stood up, a look of despair crossing over his face. "We're humans."

Seiren chuckled emptily as a tear went down her cheek. "Speak for yourself…" she said quietly. Ed didn't hear her and continued.

"Tiny insignificant humans…who can't even save one little girl…" Ed looked down, tears threatening to fall. "We're just pathetic human beings…!"

Mustang stared at Seiren, seeing her reed eyes turn back to their hazel color. Tears begging to go down her cheeks. Mustang turned around and continued walking. "Go home and rest. You'll catch a cold."

* * *

><p>Seiren woke up with a start. Her breath was jagged, her heart racing. She placed a hand over her chest in an effort to stop her heart from going any faster. She looked down and whimpered. A shifting in fabric startled her, and she snapped her head to her left where the noise emanated from. She found Ed sitting up in his bed, his automail leg brought up to his chest. He forced a smile on his face.<p>

"Nightmares again?" Ed asked. Seiren nodded, unable to find her voice. Ed furrowed his eyebrows at her lack of response. "What's the matter? Why aren't you talking?"

Seiren looked down. Her grip tightening on her blanket. She took a deep breath in, unable to speak. She took hold of her neck gently in her hands. Ed's eyes softened on seeing the small motion.

"I see…" Ed said in understanding. "Can't talk…This is because of what happened to Nina isn't it?"

Seiren nodded, and looked down. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She bit her bottom lip. "Nightmares too?" she mouthed. Ed nodded.

"Yeah…something I did a long time ago…" Ed replied. Seiren gave him the look 'What do you mean?' Ed shook his head. "Nothing. I guess we're both going to not sleep tonight."

Seiren nodded in agreement. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. She whimpered again, this time louder. Ed sighed in sympathy. Something struck his mind.

"Hey, Seiren?" Ed asked. She looked up upon hearing her name. "I know you can't talk but…"

Seiren half smiled mournfully. "Continue." she mouthed. Ed nodded.

"It's about what the Colonel said before…About you having to move forward. Even if it meant forcing yourself to understand…What did he mean by that?" Ed asked softly.

Seiren's eyes lit up in alarm as she balled her injured hand into a fist, causing blood to staining the new bandaging. Ed was about to take back his question when he heard Seiren speak for the first time since the encounter with Tucker. But her words were filled with pain.

"It was something in the past."

… The Next Day …..

After those words the night before, Seiren had stopped talking again. Al had taken notice and asked Ed about it. After explaining, Al begun to understand. Seiren's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Al tried to keep Seiren communicating by asking questions that involved her responding in some way. Ed found it somewhat helpful, bringing her mind off of Nina. But it also harmed her by exerting her strength. Ed took notice of it some time in the morning when they were getting ready to go to HQ. Her legs were wobbly, and she seemed weak. That was unlike her.

They soon made it to Mustang's office. Ed stared at the door long, and then advised against it by turning back around. The door opened shortly after, and Seiren detected Hawkeye's scent of lavender and gun powder. Before Ed could leave, Hawkeye called.

"Edward! Seiren!"

Ed turned around and saw Riza. "Oh. First lt. Hawkeye," Ed acknowledged.

"What are you doing here so early?" Riza asked.

Ed looked down. He wasn't sure whether to bring up Nina when around Seiren, especially in the state she's in now. "Uh…Well, I wanted to know….What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?"

Riza's face fell, and turned into a serious demeanor. She looked away from the three teens, lowering her voice. "Tucker was scheduled to have his license revoked and then taken to court to be put on trial….But they were murdered." The teens' eyes widened in horror. "You guys would have found out eventually, even if we tried to hide it, so I might as well tell you now."

Hawkeye walked off, to the exit pulling on her coat. Ed ran after her. "What…why…? By who!" Ed demanded.

"I don't know. I'm on my way to the location right now," Hawkeye replied.

"I'm coming with you!" Ed yelled, following after the woman. Before he could follow, Seiren grabbed a hold onto the back of his coat. He looked back, his eyes widening seeing Seiren. She looked down and shook her head. Hawkeye scanned the motion, and knew what she meant.

"Seiren's right," Hawkeye stated. "It's better if you don't see."

* * *

><p>After the conversation with Hawkeye, Ed had ran out somewhere, Al following. Seiren stayed behind, waiting on Riza and Mustang's return. She had to know what exactly happened to Nina and Tucker. She couldn't stand not knowing. Soon, she heard a door open and multiple footsteps and scents come with it. Seiren followed the scents and footsteps, finding three familiar scents. She came across a conversation and hid behind a door, not wanting to disrupt it.<p>

" 'Scar?' " Mustang asked.

"We don't know his name, so that's what we call him."

_Maes? _Seiren thought. _What is he doing here?_ Another scent struck her, and she bit her lip. _Major Armstrong? He's here too?_

"Not only is his background a mystery, but we don't even know what kind of weapon he uses or what his intentions are. It seems like he's everywhere," Armstrong said. "The only information we've received about him is that he has a large X-shaped scar on his forehead."

"This year alone he's killed five Alchemists in Central," Maes said. "In the country he's killed a total of ten."

Seiren's eyes widened upon hearing that. Whoever this Scar person is, he's a force to be reckoned with. Very dangerous. Seiren bet that he was the one who killed Tucker. But….did he kill Nina too?

"Yes, we've heard the rumors out in the East as well." was Mustang's reply.

"Just between you and me…I heard he even killed old man Grand," Maes said.

Seiren's eyes widened upon hearing the name. "Brigadier General Grand, the 'Iron-Blooded Alchemist?' He's a military martial arts expert!" Mustang exclaimed. Seiren nodded. Her suspicions were proven correct. She hadn't heard from Grand in months.

"That just proves how dangerous this guy is. Let me give you some advice. Double the security staff and lay low for a while. I'm asking you this as a friend," Maes said. "The only well known people here are you and Tucker right?"

Seiren's eyes widened upon the realization. She turned on heel and sprinted forward, using her enhanced speed. Her wobbly legs buckled in protest. When she went into war mode the night before still affected her today. And she wasn't recovered from the constant use of her heightened abilities. She used them too much. Amber had told her that when using her vampire powers, she'll weaken until she recovered. But Seiren didn't care.

She needed to find Edward before Scar did.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Cliffhanger! Well, you watched the anime or read the manga already, but still...Anyways, since I have the manga at hand and I don't feel like going episode to episode to find what I need, I'm goign to be following the brotherhoodmanga.**

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	22. You Have to Move Forward

**Top Note: Hello all readers and beyond! I am detecting anger from my last cliffhanger and that agve me joy. -_-" Don't get me wrong, I'm not a sadist. But your anger had meant that you like this story, and that's what made me happy. **

**Disclaimer: The amazing manga and anime Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to the great Hiromu Arakawa. I own nothing but my plot, plot twists, and Seiren.**

***But owning people is illegal! ...Isn't it?***

* * *

><p>Seiren ran as fast as her heart will let her. She was going at top speed, only pausing a few times to regain her breath. Even with the breaths, she was tiring quickly. She slowed down, allowing the wind behind her to stop. She took deep breaths in, holding her chest and making sure her heart wouldn't burst from beating so fast. <em>Damn it…Where could they be? <em>Seiren thought. She winced as she took another step forward, attempting to go at full speed again.

Why was she reacting like this? She's only known them for almost a month. Why was she so worried about them? She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about her feelings towards the brothers. She feebly lifted her head, trying to sniff the air for any signs of great masses of steel or of Edward's scent. She knew by trying to find Ed's scent she'd be faced with a horrible fit. Especially at her weak state, she needed blood. But she wasn't going to bite anyone, or drink any blood for that matter.

In an instant, she detected Ed's scent. Seiren winced, something pulsating throughout her body. She balled one of her hands into a fist, trying to drain some of her blood lust. But this wasn't an easy task. She knew what she had to do.

She bit her bottom lip, causing her black cherry blood to spill down her chin. Seiren sucked on her lip, causing a gagging sensation to come over her. Seiren wiped her mouth, and took hold of her stomach. She gagged again and something hacked up her throat.

She stood still as she puked up the vile substances. The taste stung her open cut on her lip but she paid no mind to it. After what seemed like hours, she stopped coughing up blood and vomit.

18.) The consequence of drinking one's blood if a vampire is weakened senses and light-headedness. The correct protocol after drinking one's blood is usually vomiting and feeling severely weak.

19.) The benefit of drinking one's blood if a vampire is suppressed blood lust. Depending on hw much one drinks, determines the time of suppression of blood lust.

Seiren wiped her mouth, feeling even weaker than before. Before she fainted, she ran forward at full speed. Finding Edward and Alphonse not to far ahead. She gripped her bow in her left hand, checking her arrows on her right. She had 12 left. If she played her cards right, she may be able to kill Scar before he killed the Elrics.

She found both of the brothers sitting on a marble statue, in pain from finding out Nina's murder. Seiren half smiled mournfully, trying to ease the brothers back to the hotel. When she took a step forward, she heard the last of what Ed was saying.

"….Great. Here I am thinking of how to do the impossible. I'm a fool. I haven't grown up at all since then…" Edward said and then looked up at the raining sky. "I thought that maybe the rain would wash away all the pain and doubt. But now it's just annoying me."

Alphonse sighed longingly. "I don't even have a body to feel the rain. It's lonely inside here….It's hard." Alphonse closed his hand into a fist and then looked down. "I want to get my old body back…I want to go back to being _human."_

Seiren chuckled emptily as she walked forward. The brothers didn't seem to notice her, and going against her weakened body, she opened her mouth. "Trust me, Alphonse. You're very much like a human as it is."

Ed looked up, a dead look in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

Seiren shook her head. "I'm here to get you back to the hotel before you get a cold. Standing in the rain won't wash away all the fears and pain. The only way to do that is-"

"Move forward," Ed snapped. "That's what you had to do, right? The Colonel said so."

Seiren was taken back a bit at his harsh tone. It was so unlike him. His eyes were hard, and looked dead. She had to help him. Help him before his heart closed off completely. Like the girl in her nightmare had done. Seiren looked down a bit, and gripped her bow.

"Yes. I did have to move forward," she responded softly. Just an ounce of pain seeping into her voice. "If you're a fool just as you said you were, then you'd try to move forward too. To forget all that happened. To forget Nina." Seiren clenched her bow tightly as she forced the words out of her mouth. "I know it will be difficult. I know it's hard on you two, but you _have_ to move forward. You'll never forget Nina; I won't either…" Seiren said and then looked at them, compelling them into shock. "But the least you could do to keep Nina smiling in heaven is to not blame yourself for what happened!"

Ed was taken back a bit at her tone. Alphonse was too. Al looked down, and unclenched his fist. "You're right, Seiren. I'm sorry…"

Ed shook his head as he looked right into her eye. "Armenia. Benjamin. Leigh."

Each name hit Seiren right in the heart, causing pain to sweep over her. Tears began to form in her eyes, her chest tightening. It's been years since she had heard those names. She swore she'd never look back. But now Ed was forcing her to look her past in the face. She tried to stop him before he said the last name. But she came to late.

"Finnian."

Seiren covered her eyes, her jaw tight and fangs beginning to show. Her fangs hadn't grown to the potential size, but it still resembled that of a wolf's. Trying to blend in with the rest of her teeth. Ed looked at her again, causing Seiren to shrink under the intensity.

"Those are the people you had to move forward from, right?" Ed asked. "Who are they?"

Seiren's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around herself. The pain hurt, and the rain wasn't helping any. The rain pelted her snow-like skin, freezing her in time. All that she was perceiving were those names. And what each one of them had meant to her. She opened her mouth to answer Ed's question. Despite the pain that she felt. She figured it would help ease their pain if they saw how much she was hurting.

"Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

Seiren's body had gone rigid, and her hand didn't grip anything. Her eyes widened as she threw her vision to the floor of the wet earth. She saw her bow lying empty at her feet.

That voice. That hatred in his words.

Seiren swooped down, retrieving her bow. She didn't move as fast as she had anticipated. _Oh no… _she thought. Her strength and speed had begun to deteriorate. Nevertheless, she snatched her bow and reached behind her to get an arrow. She swiftly turned around, arming her bow with her arrow.

"- SCAR -!" Seiren yelled, trying as quick as she could to get an aim at his throat.

"SEIREN!" Ed and Al shouted.

Before the warning could get to Seiren, Scar's hand flung out as if to hit her square in the face. Seiren didn't relent, and pulled back on her string to get the arrow to fly. When his hand reached her, all Seiren did was shout the most familiar words to slip out of her lips.

"_Hit the mark!"_

"All of those who get in my way shall perish," Scar said numbly and sparks flew.

As the crackling sparks flew, it reminded Seiren dully of her past. Instinctively, she shut her eyes tightly, her body going limp and showing no protest. As a last motion, she released her hold on the string, letting her arrow soar forward.

What her ears detected wasn't what she had anticipated. Lightning and the sickening sound of twisting and crunching of wood, metal, and stone reached her senses. The smell of blood littered the area and Seiren heard something falling to the floor.

When she found the courage to open her eyes again, she was shoved back by horror. All she could see was her left arm splattered in blood and her bow missing.

Seiren's bow was lying shattered at her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: CLIFFHANGER! Bwhahhahahahahaha! :P Just kidding. But it was still a cliffhanger. <strong>

**Whose blood was on Seiren's arm? Scar's? Or her own? Did she kill Scar? What is the meaning behind Finnian, Armenia, Leigh, and Benjamin? What did Seiren had to move forward from? Am I going to continue this story? **

**HELL YEAH! XD**

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	23. The Purposes of Life

Everything at that moment was a blur. Seiren's attempt to kill Scar. Scar almost killing Seiren. Seiren's arrow missing Scar. Seiren's bow breaking. Seiren's blood.

Edward stood frozen in fear. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Seiren on the floor bleeding. He couldn't even move. _Who IS this guy? This is bad! Bad! Bad! BAD! _Ed thought. _Everything from the core of my body is telling me to run away, but my legs won't move! Oh no…_ Scar began to proceed forward. But he wasn't going for Edward.

He put his hand towards Seiren's head. "All of those who stand in my way shall perish…" he repeated.

Seiren sat motionless on the floor. Not moving a muscle. She was stricken in fear and it paralyzed her to the ground. She couldn't move. _I'm going to die…I'm going to die…!_ Seiren thought panicked. She failed to save Edward from Scar's hand. But if Scar got distracted killing her, it might save Ed and Al. Nevertheless, she couldn't move. She wanted Ed to leave her there, and run. For all she knows, the Elrics had already ran away. She couldn't sense anything. She couldn't hear anything besides the racing of her heart. She couldn't see anything besides her broken bow. She couldn't smell anything besides her own blood.

_*GONG!*_

The bell of the grand clock struck loudly, causing Ed to snap out of his daze. Ed contemplated all of the options of what to do. With one glance at Seiren, he knew that fighting was out of the question. He shook his head and then turned to Al, sending him an urgent look.

"AL!" Ed shouted. Al turned to him. "Grab Seiren and run!"

"You won't get away!" Scar said intently.

Alphonse swiftly pulled Seiren towards him, causing her to jerk somewhat. She was still in a daze, not able to move. Al did what he saw fit and pulled her over his shoulder right in time before Scar could destroy her.

They began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. Unfortunately, Seiren's arm was still bleeding heavily and making a trail of blood. Ed looked back to find Scar tailing them, not too far behind. Ed began to run faster.

They made it to a set of stairs and begun to race down them. Before they knew it, Scar was blocking their path, a frown of displeasure on his lips. "Oh, no you don't," he growled placing his hand on the staircase.

Red sparks emerged from his arm and started to proceed down towards them. The staircase began to crumble away, leaving Ed, Al, and Seiren hopeless. Ed begun to fall, but before he could, Al caught his ankle, still miraculously holding Seiren over his shoulder. The miracle didn't last long as the place where Al had been holding crumbled as well, causing the three teens to soar through the air.

Seiren was only vaguely aware of being airborne, and landed roughly in a heap next to Al. Her head rebounded off the earth, causing a yelp of pain to escape her. She turned over on her side, gritting in pain. She lifted her left hand and touched a tender spot on the back of her head. When she pulled it away to examine her hand, she found more gleaming black cherry staring back at her. Not only was her head now bleeding, her arm was giving out majority of her blood. Blood encased Seiren's entire arm so she couldn't see what exactly was making her bleed like that.

Being out of her daze for only what seemed like a second, the next thing she perceived was being hoisted up from her landing spot and was now being cradled like a football under Al's armored arm.

Ed cursed. "Damn it! What the hell is this guy's problem?" Ed yelled, exasperated. "Making enemies isn't something that I…" he trailed off, his face turning annoyed. "Well, it's not something I avoided…But I didn't make anyone want to kill me! Seiren," Ed turned his head to Seiren's dazed form. "Did you do something to piss this guy off!"

Seiren stared at her left hand longer before she shook her head. "My bow…Where's my bow?" She demanded. She looked at her hand before her eyes widened and then she narrowed her eyes. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed. "He broke my fucking bow!"

"Seiren! Is now really the time to be cursing him out?" Al scolded.

Seiren growled. "Is now to be criticizing my cussing problem?" She shot back. "That was a state of the art bow! It was one of the designer versions from way back when! An ANTIQUE!" she blared and then began to thrash in Al's hold. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! Alphonse! Let me go!"

"With what?" Ed yelled back. "Your bow's broke! What are you going to fight him with?" Seiren reached down to her thigh, yanking her skirt up and showing her underwear in the process. Ed's face burned red. "W-What the hell are you doing!"

"Just shut up!" Seiren yelled and put down her uniform skirt, bringing up a pocket knife.

Ed rose both of his eyebrows. "You brought a _pocket knife _to school!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "Didn't your teacher's take that away from you?"

"What? A teacher's going to reach up a female student's skirt to get a knife? They'd get fired!" Seiren retaliated and then put the knife in her mouth, still trying to get out of Al's hold while not dropping her knife. "Al, let me go!"

"At the state you're in? I'm not letting you go until we're in a safe place!" Al shouted. Seiren groaned when they turned a corner and pulled the knife from her mouth. "This way!" Al stopped and bent down, a piece of chalk in his hand.

"He saw us go in here, Al!" Seiren protested and thrashed around his hold.

"Just watch!" Al said and then scribbled a transmutation circle on the ground. He put a hand on it, and a huge stone wall blocked the alleyway's entrance.

"Oh! Nice thinking Al!" Ed praised.

"Thanks brother," Al said sheepishly.

"Uh…" Seiren began. Al looked at her. "You can put me down now, Al."

If suit of armors could blush, Al would be right now. He stuttered a bit before gently setting Seiren on the floor. "S-Sorry…" he stammered.

A scratching noise startled Seiren, and she snapped her head towards the stone wall. "U-Uh.. G-Guys…?" Seiren squeaked out.

"What is it, Seiren?" Al asked. Just then the entire wall had begun to collapse. The small chunks of stone had begun to come crashing down to the ground. The debris landed at Ed's feet and he looked at the cause of the disaster.

To find none other than Scar.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ed said in shock. He turned towards the deranged man.

Scar put his hand on a wall, and a red alchemical serge went through his arm and down the wall. When the red current reached a certain point, it blew up, causing debris of the wall to land in a heap blocking the exit. Ed, Seiren, and Al looked back to find their only hope of getting away gone. Seiren turned back and glared at the white haired man.

"You bastard…" Seiren cursed under her breath.

Ed narrowed his eyes at Scar, a look of fear displaying on his face. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Why are you after us?"

Scar just looked down, a solemn agreement in his head eating at him. "There are those who create…And those who destroy."

Ed and Al stared at him, making a silent agreement between themselves. Ed clapped his hands and touched a pipe hanging from the wall. Blue sparks emerged from his hand, and the pipe began to morph into something sharper. Seiren stared at him in shock. _Alchemy without a transmutation circle? _she thought. The pipe stretched out into a blade, and Ed turned into a battle stance. Alphonse resumed a martial arts stance.

Seiren shook her head and then resumed a comfortable position in which her arm was outstretched and ready to stab anything if necessary. With one glance at her, Ed laughed a little. He clapped his hands again, and then touched Seiren's small blade transforming it into a sword. Seiren had to blink her eyes a bit to register what had happened. She touched the gleaming metal with her bloodied hand, causing her blood to smear it. She smirked and chuckled emptily as she assumed a similar stance to Edward's.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I'm better with shorter weapons once I'm out of arrows," Seiren said looking at Ed in the corner of her eye.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Have you seen what this guy could do with his hand? You get close to him and you're dead."

Seiren hid her eyes. "Maybe that's what I'm trying to do," she said softly. Ed didn't hear her.

"You're not afraid…" Scar said stiffly as he cracked his fingers.

"HERE WE GO!" all teens shouted at once and begun to charge forward.

Scar dashed forward as well, ignoring the two blades almost coming in contact with his flesh. "But you're slow!" he said and placed his hand on Al's side. Red sparks emerged from his hand and shattered Al's body, revealing the nothingness inside. Scar's eyes widened seeing the emptiness of Alphonse's body.

"AL!" Both Seiren and Ed shouted in horror.

Ed ran forward, intending to kill Scar right there. "YOU SON OF A-"

Before Ed could finish his sentence, Scar sprung forward, placing his hand on Ed's right arm. "I said you're too slow!" he persisted and then the red sparks appeared again.

"FULLMETAL!" Seiren screamed.

Ed was sent flying backwards, his coat tattered and shredded. He landed roughly on the floor with a loud thump. His weapon had been destroyed and lost in the close contact with Scar. Ed moaned in pain and then got up quickly.

"Damn it!" Ed shouted enraged. He threw off his coat, revealing his automail arm. Seiren sighed dramatically.

"Automail…?" Scar asked and then let the fact process in his brain. "It's no wonder my body disrupting attack had no effect." he turned to Al. "And him…I was planning to strip him of his armor before I destroyed him, but there's nothing inside." He turned to Seiren. "But her…even when she's wounded it seems to have no effect."

"You're more of an idiot than I thought! Now that he sees that you have automail, it's over!" Seiren scolded silently so that no one could hear her. Ed clapped his hands, and touched his automail arm. Blue sparks appeared, and his automail morphed into a blade of steel.

"You're a strange trio…" Scar said distastefully. "This has taken longer than I thought…"

"Don't think that we'll be following you're schedule!" Seiren yelled and then sprung forward, sword at ready.

"Seiren! Don't!" Al shouted.

Scar stood examining both Seiren and Ed, who have begun to advance forward, at both ends. "Hm….The girl seems to take her wounds and ignore them, thus amplifying her determination. Once the wounds are ignored, her abilities seem to heighten to those above mere humans," he assessed of Seiren's actions. His statements were proven correct when Seiren had appeared right behind him at blinding speed. She swung her sword in a fluid motion, almost slicing Scar in the stomach. "But her alignment and balance is off key." Scar turned towards her in incredible speed as well, and hit her straight across the face with his elbow. When she began to fall backwards, he kicked her in the gut sending her into the wall with great force and shattered her sword.

"SEIREN!" Al shouted. "You idiot! Before your wounds get worse, run! Take brother with you!"

Ed had stopped for a moment, staring at Seiren's condition in horror. "Seiren!" he yelled.

Seiren coughed, and covered the bleeding spot on her temple. "Don't mind me. I'll be fine in a few minutes. Just…Do what you have to do." Ed stared at her with wide eyes. Seiren nodded her head. "Redeem me before I get a bad reputation back at HQ. I'm supposed to have heightened senses, remember?"

Ed shook his head as he nodded. "No problem." He sprung forward, yelling a battle cry as well. His blade was in position, and there was no way he could possibly miss. Seiren made sure by scanning his alignment and balance. It was superior to her own. Ed clapped his hands again, making the blade sharper and stronger.

Scar assessed Ed's actions as well. Taking into consideration every last detail. "Hm…he creates a transmutation circle by putting his hands together…And then use the power that flows between them…" Scar smirked as he cracked his hand. "Well then…"

Scar sprung forward in the same incredible speed that surpassed Seiren's in her weakened state. In one motion, he took hold of Ed's arm in his right hand. At the speed Scar was going, Ed didn't have time to react. "I'll start with your arm," he said simply and the red sparks emerged from his hand. "Allow me to destroy it."

Seiren cringed as the sickening sound of twisting and crunching metal reached her. Al stared in horror as the red sparks engulfed Ed's right arm. Seiren's eyes widened in horror. It was the first time she even spoke Ed's name.

"EDWARD!" she shrieked.

"BROTHER!" Al screeched.

Ed fell backwards, and if possible, it seemed like time had slowed down. As the scraps of shattered metal and screws littered the air, Ed fell to the ground. All Seiren was aware of was the shattered bits of Ed's automail arm lying around on the floor. It reminded her vaguely of her bow shattering, but the thing is…she could fight without it. Ed cant' do much without an arm. He wouldn't be able to perform alchemy, his most deadly ability. Al watched in horror as Ed fell lifeless to the floor.

The lightning sounded, and so did the thunder. At that moment, the rain had pelted the earth harder than ever before. Ed tried to crawl backwards and away from the deadly man, but he fell to the side. When he fell, he didn't even try to get back up. He laid there, lifeless as if there was no hope. Seiren had stopped breathing, and her eyes were engulfed in horror. Ed's form reminded her so much of herself, that it angered her.

"I'll give you one moment to pray to God," Scar said as he stepped forward towards the lifeless boy.

Ed chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no God that I believe in…" Ed replied. Scar stared at him solemnly. "Am I the only one you're after?" Ed asked.

At those words, Seiren reacted violently. She knew what Ed was trying to do, and she needed to stop it. Her eyes became red in fear and her fangs grew noticeable. She screamed her lungs out.

"_NO! STOP IT! DON'T!" _

Seiren leaped forward, fear engulfing her. "Don't you dare!" she shrieked. She landed right in front of Ed, and she spread her arms apart, shielding Ed from any harm. Her eyes were filled with horror and fear, and they were a deep red. "Please! I'm begging you! Don't touch him!"

Scar was taken back at her glowing red eyes. He stared at the raven haired girl before him in shock. Fangs peeked out from her mouth, and her skin was a pale snow white. He didn't know what to make of her. She didn't look human. She looked like something else.

"Who are you?" Scar asked firmly.

Seiren balled her hands into fists as she screamed at him. "That doesn't matter!" She said throwing her arm to the side. "Just don't touch Ed! If you do, I'll….I'll kill you!" she shrieked.

Al stared at her in wonderment, but that soon dissolved as he saw the position she put herself in. "Seiren! Get out of there! Get away from him! Run as fast as you can and bring brother to safety! RUN!"

"I'm not doing that Alphonse!" Seiren said throwing a glare in his direction, showing him her gleaming red eyes. Al gasped. Seiren turned to Scar, a determination overcoming her. "You're killing State Alchemists, right? For what reason?"

Scar shook his head. "I am an instrument of God. I am doing God's will," he replied.

"God's will…?" she asked softly. Scar stared at her in response.

"The State Alchemists have done horrible things. I'm am correcting them by meeting them with death," Scar explained.

Seiren looked down, a single tear traveling down her cheek. "Edward is just a child…He's innocent. Don't kill him…"

"It is the word of God, girl. I must," Scar stated as he put out his hand to extract Seiren from Ed.

"If it's the word of God, then kill me in his place…" Seiren said softly.

"What?" Al yelled. "What? What are you doing! Stop it! Get away from him!"

Scar looked down on the raven haired girl again, looking her over. Her fangs were shown, and her eyes were a gleaming red. Scar nodded. "I see. You are not of this world. An abomination," he said. "You poor child. Creation that stray from the acts of God."

Seiren nodded and covered her eyes. "So…I'm asking you, no, I'm _begging _you…Kill me in his place," Seiren said softly.

Ed's eyes widened as he stared at Seiren's back. Unable to see her eyes. "Seiren?"

"What do you mean? What are you doing? Don't! Seiren, Run! Run and Take brother with you!" Al cried.

Seiren shook her head. "I can't do that, Alphonse…" Al stared at her in shock. Seiren pointed her words at Scar. "Kill me in Ed's place. He has a little brother to take care of…He has to get his original body back. He has to get his brother's body back. He has a purpose in life. He can't die just yet…" she looked up at Scar, her eyes going from her glowing red back into her hazel color, and back again. Shifting from either color. "I'll give you my life if…you promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Scar asked.

"Kill me, and leave them alone. Kill me in their place," Seiren said. "Promise me this."

Scar nodded. "Very well then. I give you this moment to pray to God."

Seiren bowed her head down, accepting her death. She knew this time would come. And she accepted it with open arms.

"No! Seiren please! Run! Run away!" Al shouted at her.

"Alphonse, my entire life I've been running away," Seiren replied in a soft and tired tone. "My life isn't important anymore. I have no family. I have no friends."

"Seiren!" Al yelled urgently. "You can't die! Not yet!"

"Why not?" Seiren asked. She looked down, a small and mournful smile displaying on her face. "I'm anything but normal. I knew this was going to come. I knew there was going to be a time when everything would come crashing down on me. The fact that I have no purpose in life. I failed that simple task."

"No…" Ed murmured.

"If it truly means this much to you, I shall return you to the face of God," Scar said and then placed his hand on her head.

"No! Seiren! You can't die! What are you talking about!" Al shouted.

"Seiren, you can't," Ed implored as he tried to get up.

A gunshot rung in the air, paralyzing everyone in place.

What happened became a blur again, and Seiren felt her consciousness slowly leave her. Her eyes finally settled onto the light hazel color, and her fangs began to shrink. Her blood began to stream out again, and her heart was racing and beating in her ears.

"That's enough," a male voice announced.

Seiren peered in to her in front of her. Everything became hazy, and the world seemed to spin. She only saw a blurred image, but she knew fairly well who he was. "…M-Mustang…?" Seiren asked.

Mustang smirked. "That was pretty close, Seiren."

Ed snapped out of his daze at that moment, and he shouted to warn others about this scene. "Colonel! He's-"

"This man is suspected in the serial killings of State Alchemists," Mustang stated. "And judging from what I'm seeing, that suspicion just became fact." Mustang glared at the man. "The murder at the Tuck estate…Let me guess. That was you?"

Ed's eyes widened and he turned to Scar, a murderous look in his eyes. Scar growled as he clenched his hand into a fist. "This world was made perfect by God. Alchemists change the natural into the unnatural…Twist things out of their true form…They sin by defacing God's creation," he said. And then looked up. "I am an instrument of Divine Judgment!"

"Makes sense…but then _why?" _Mustang asked. "Do you only target State Alchemists when there are so many other alchemists you could kill?"

Before Scar answered, he hesitated and Seiren took notice. "If you insist on stopping me, I'll eliminate you too."

At that statement, Mustang's eyes lit up like a flame. He began to move forward, and threw the gun he had at Hawkeye to catch. "Oh you _will, _eh?"

"Colonel Mustang!" Hawkeye warned. "Stay out of this."

At the name, Scar's interest turned up. "Mustang…The State Alchemist?" he asked. Seiren's eyes widened in horror and annoyance at the same time.

"The one and only!" Mustang said and pulled on one of his gloves. "I'm the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang!"

"Uncle Roy -!" Seiren was interrupted as coughing overcame her. Ed put a hand on her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Seiren, easy, easy…" Ed shushed. "You've got injured badly. The Colonel knows what he's doing."

Seiren shook her head. "The r…The r…!" Seiren tried to speak but her voice came out strained and muffled due to her coughing.

"The what?" Ed asked.

Scar chuckled as he began to proceed forward. "I never thought I'd see this…You turn from the path of God, then come to meet judgment on your own free will…" Scar said and then ran forward. "What a glorious day this is!"

Mustang put his hand in a snapping position. "You know who I am, but you still want to fight me?" Mustang asked. "You're a Fool!"

Seiren choked on her words, and Ed struggled to hear her. What came out surprised the blond. "Idiot…"

When Mustang snapped his fingers, a puff of smoke came out instead of what he intended. Hawkeye sprung forward and kicked the feet from under him, causing him to fall backwards. He yelled out in surprise and she began to shoot at Scar. When Mustang fell to the ground, Scar was already a few yards away, dodging bullets.

"What the heck Hawkeye!" Mustang demanded.

"You're useless in the rain, sir. Please stand back, Colonel." was her calm reply. Ed snickered while Seiren shook her head. Mustang sulked as if the word useless hit him in the head.

"Oh yeah. It's sort of hard to get a spark in water…" Havoc said looking at the raining sky.

Scar stood against a wall to free him of any bullets. "Lucky for me you came to fight and can't produce flames…" Scar looked back at them, and something caught Seiren's eye. "State Alchemists, sympathizers, and everyone who tries to stop me! I will destroy everyone here!"

Seiren paled as she fell backwards. Ed panicked as he tried to get her to sit upright again. "Seiren! Are you okay!" Ed asked urgently.

Seiren turned to him with a gloomy face. "Look for yourself…" she said.

"Go ahead and try."

A huge figure towered over Scar, and he threw his fist towards him, just barely missing Scar.

"Mm….You dodged that? Not half bad…" the figure said and removed his fist from the wall. "You brazen insurrectionary! I've had enough of you. You want to destroy everyone here? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Everyone's face paled just as Seiren's did. Looks of annoyance flashed across the place as the figure spoke.

"Why don't you try to beat ME FIRST!" the man strutted forward as he struck a pose to symbolize his iron gloves. "I'M THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST…ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And I'll stop this chapter at that point. :3<strong>

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	24. Hospital Circumstances

"Yet another State Alchemist...God is putting them in my path for me," Scar said and got ready.

"Not backing down, eh?" Armstrong asked and then threw up scraps of rock. "THEN ALLOW ME

TO SHOW YOU THE ARM OF ALCHEMY PASSED DOWN THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

"Are you okay?" Aunt Riza asked as she helped me and Ed up. It took a while before I could answer. My eyesight was blurry and I felt weak as hell. It took ounces of energy to just do a simple nod. Let alone speak. With one glance at Aunt Riza, I knew she was pissed. I sweat dropped. What can I do? I could speak to show her I was okay, for starters.

I nodded curtly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's the Colonel?" I asked. Aunt Riza shook her head, but I saw a small smile play on her lips.

"He's still sulking because I called him useless," she replied. Her smile faded as she took in my appearance. "What happened to you? You could usually just get away with a few cuts. You're in the worst condition I've seen you in." She got out some bandages and wrapped my head in it. I guess when we fell off of the staircase, I got a concussion. But on top of that, I hit my back pretty hard when Scar threw me into the wall. Wait. There's something missing. I'm missing something...But what?

I tried to lift my left arm, but all I was met with was screaming pain coming from my left. "Ow! Crap!" I yelled and then put my good hand on my left arm. "What the hell is that?" I tried to lift my arm again, but it wouldn't move and all I got in return was more screaming pain. I wasn't able to move my arm. Damn. Scar must have caused a lot of damage. I looked towards my right and I found Havoc helping Ed up. I didn't realize it as much before, but where his right arm was, was...well, nothing. What the hell happened back there!

"Who's that?" Ed asked, referring to Scar.

Before Havoc could answer, I answered for him. "Scar. He's the one who murdered Nina and Tucker." A look of devastation crossed Ed's face, but it was soon exchanged with anger as he stared at Scar. Havoc rose an eyebrow.

"Who told you?" Havoc asked. I shook my head.

"I dropped in on Mustang, Armstrong, Maes, and Aunt Riza's conversation. I didn't mean to, but I kind of just heard. That's why I was able to go and find Ed and Al before Scar got to them," I replied. Before I could finish my story, a loud alchemic bang was heard and I snapped my head in the direction of it. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Armstrong punch the floor and create spikes out of the street. On top of that, I saw damage on buildings caused by his 'spears of wisdom' as he calls it.

"Major watch what you're doing! We don't want to destroy the whole city do we!" Havoc yelled out in horror, seeing the damage Armstrong did.

"What do you mean?" Armstrong proclaimed. I sweat dropped. "DESTRUCTION AND CREATION ARE TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN! YOU MUST DESTROY TO CREATE! THAT IS THE LAW OF THE UNIVERSE!"

He struck a pose, and all I saw were sparkles and Armstrong's naked chest. I fell over. "Does he have to strip?" Aunt Riza asked.

"Am I loosing too much blood, or am I seeing sparkles...?" I asked feeling woozy.

"I'm not surprised. He's clearly insane..." Havoc muttered.

Armstrong looked down. I recovered from my hopeless state, but I knew that look so well. Oh, so well. Armstrong may be insane, but when he has a hunch. No. When he has a fact, he could overpower anything. And that look is displaying on his face right now. "As a fellow Alchemist, one would understand...Isn't that right, Scar?"

"An Alchemist...You mean he's an Alchemist too?" Mustang exclaimed, recovered from his sulking. Ed nodded.

"I knew it," Ed said and then scanned Scar's movements. "There are three major stages of transmutation. Construction, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction."

"That means he must stop at the second stage...Deconstruction!" Mustang said. I nodded. I figured as much. There is no possible way he could destroy things with such ease, such finesse.

"If he's an alchemist...He's defying this 'God' of his by using Alchemy he so clearly despises," I said. Mustang nodded.

"Yes...But why is he only going after those with military certification?" Mustang asked. I shrugged. Hell if I know. For all that I know, I'm probably hallucinating over blood loss.

Armstrong threw punches, easing Scar back towards a wall. Scar managed to dodge them, but only barely. Even Scar can't beat Armstrong. Armstrong pushed him into a corner, a great place to kill him once and for all. "I've got you cornered Scar!" He announced as he swung at him.

"There!" Scar said and pushed his right hand towards Armstrong's stomach. My eyes widened. Will he make it in time? Just in the knick of time, Armstrong pulled back. Scar stood in confusion and I smelt the gunpowder at Aunt Riza's hands. Before Scar could react, Aunt Riza shot at him. The first few shots missed, but I have faith in Aunt Riza. The last shot rung in my ears as it hit Scar, breaking his sunglasses. My eyes widened in horror. I have to warn them...I have to warn them... I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING!

"He's fast..." Aunt Riza mumbled.

"Did you get him?" Mustang asked anxiously.

"I only grazed him," she replied.

"GUYS-! HE'S-" Before I could finish my sentence, everyone's eyes widened.

"Red eyes and brown skin...That means he's..." Armstrong trailed off.

"Of course! He's Ishbalan!" Mustang said.

Scar stood injured and bleeding. I smirked as I looked all around. He was surrounded. I chuckled. I'm not malicious or anything, but I'm quite enjoying his misery. I guess after someone tries to kill you, you'd feel this way about them. He was at many disadvantages. He was surrounded for one thing. He wouldn't be able to run away. He was also outnumbered. I don't care how strong he is, or if Mustang can't use fire. He wouldn't be able to face off this many people. And three, he was injured. If he somehow managed to escape, I'd just sniff him out from the blood he's loosing. He can't escape. I smirked as I began to stand up, intending to tell him of all his disadvantages.

"Seiren," a voice hissed. "Do not move unless told to. Do not speak unless spoken too. Do not leave unless given permission." I stood in shock as all the orders were piled up on me. If those three words were said, than I'll have to obey. "_That's an order."_

I fell to my knees as the words rung in my ears. Those three simple words are my own demise. My weakness. I turned to the voice to find Aunt Riza staring at me intensely. I looked down out of defeat. I had to obey. And she's the only one I will allow to say those words to me. My eye twitched as the words left my mouth.

"Yes, ma'am."

From the corner of my eye I saw Scar place his hand on the ground. Red sparks emerged from the ground, and engulfed an entire portion of the ground. The pieces of stone started to crumble, and began to fall at his feet. A dust cloud emerged from the scene, shadowing Scar from view. I strained my eyes to see what was happening. Scar fell along with the debris of pavement, encasing him in complete camouflage. I cursed under my breath. He got away.

"Don't go after him, Havoc," Mustang said.

"Shoot. And I was just about to jump in there too," Havoc said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Mustang turned to Armstrong. "I'm sorry. You gave us enough time to surround him and…"

"No, no," Armstrong said. "It was all I could do to not get killed, much less give you time…"

A scent reached my nose, and I rose an eyebrow. Maes…?

"Oh! Is it over?" Maes asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! Where have you been this whole time?" Armstrong asked.

"I thought it'd be best to lay low…" Maes said throwing up a thumbs up. It took all it had in me to not burst out laughing. Leave it to Hughes to cheer me up after what happened.

Mustang grew an anger mark. "You didn't think about _maybe _backing us up!"

"Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you pack of pseudo-humans! It's bad for my health!" Maes yelled and then shouted some orders to scan the area for any whereabouts of Scar.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted. I snapped my head in the direction of the shouting.

I saw Ed running towards Al's destroyed body. I panicked. What happened to him! I only remember vaguely of Scar hitting him, but that's it. I didn't realize that he got destroyed! Something put their hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find Aunt Riza with a small smile. She motioned towards the Elrics. A small gesture, but I knew what it meant. 'do what you need to do.' I half smiled in thanks as I ran up to them, trying to see what was wrong.

"Alphonse!" I said, kneeling beside his ruined armor. "Are you okay?"

"Edward…" it was then when Al's fist was swung over my head, and hit Ed square in the cheek. "YOU IDIOT!" I stared in shock over what just happened. Alphonse just punched Ed straight in the face. "Why didn't you run when I told you to!" he yelled.

"No way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!" Ed yelled back.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Al shouted and punched Ed again.

"What do you keep punching me for? If I'd run away you might have been killed you know!" Ed yelled.

"And maybe I wouldn't have been! When you could live, and make the decision to die is something an idiot does!" Al shouted.

At that comment I started to bubble up in anger. "He was just trying to protect you, you know! That's what family does!" I shouted.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT TOO!" Al shouted and grabbed me by my collar. I stared at him in shock. "Sacrificing yourself for someone else's sake isn't the answer! If you've been killed protecting either one of us, I'd never forgive you!" he pulled me in closer, his grip tightening on my shirt. "No family? No friends? What about Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye! You consider them family don't you? And what about us? Do you really think that we don't care about you? _We're_ your friends! You're not alone, Seiren! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" Just then, his arm fell off and broke on the floor. I slumped down to the ground, stunned of what he just said. "Oh great! Now my arm's fallen off too! This is just WONDERFUL day!"

Despite of what just happened, I found myself giggling. Ed looked down too, and started chuckling. "We're a real mess aren't we? How uncool…." Ed said softly.

I smiled. "Tell me about it. You're missing a right arm, Al's destroyed, and I'm beat up like hell…" I said.

"But we're alive," Al said, his voice quivering. I looked up at him. Even if I can't see it, I can tell that Al's crying. Crying out of relief that we're still alive. "Yeah…" I agreed.

"We're alive."

XoXo… The Next Day …XoXo

I lay in my hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. UGH. I'm bored as crap, and I can't talk to anyone. It's not that I'm antisocial. Well, I'm not social, but I literally CAN'T talk to people. Aunt Riza's command is still on me and I can't talk to anyone unless they talk to me first. Damn it. I'm bored as hell! I sat up and saw my glass of water on the bedside table. I tried to reach for it with my left hand, but ended up with nothing. I looked down to find my left arm wrapped in bandages and in a sling.

I sighed. Oh yeah. Yesterday, Scar had used his alchemy on my arm, leaving it unusable. I still have no idea what happened to it. My arm wasn't the only thing that was damaged. A white cloth wrapped around my head, keeping me from bleeding. I must have gotten a concussion. Not only that, but the only thing covering my chest was white bandages. All I had on was the bandages, and some black pants. Normally I'd complain. But I'm not too worried. It's wrapped pretty thickly and it kind of serves as a sleeveless shirt. All around my torso was the white bandaging, covering my wound on my back. In a few days, it'll heal. It's only a small gash.

20.) Vampires heal faster than humans and can recover from wounds quickly.

The doors opened, and a scent reached my nose. Normally, I'd be annoyed. But in the current state I'm in, I'm actually happy to have her here. Her boots clicked on the tiled floor, and her curly blond hair bounced on her shoulder. I sat up as I shot her a look.

"I see that you're in lovely condition," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "About time you came. I had to basically scream at the doctors to not touch me and that I already have a doctor," I said bitterly. Her violet eyes gleamed in amusement as she sat down at my bedside. "So. What do you intend on doing, Auntie Amber?"

Auntie Amber placed her suitcase on my bed as she opened it up. Searching through it for something. "What did you do this time, Seiren? You're beat up more than usual. It's almost like before."

"Don't talk about it," I warned.

"Yes, yes. I understand how delicate that topic is for you," she said and then grabbed some antiseptic from her suitcase. "Let's have a look at your left arm for starters…"

I laid back down on the bed as I let her unwrap my arm. Usually, I wouldn't let her even lay a finger on me. But I had to admit. She was one hell of a doctor. And the only doctor I could actually entrust with my wounds. Since she's a vampire, she'll know how to treat me correctly. If any human had treated me, they'd freak out about my black cherry blood and say I have a disease. Besides…

I lifted my right hand to my left shoulder, feeling around. I flinched when I felt the two small bumps that indicated where Auntie Amber's fangs had bitten me. If anyone were to see this, they'd freak out. And then my cover will definitely be blown. I needed to be normal again. Not a…monster.

I winced as Auntie Amber hit my forearm. I glared at her. "Why'd you punch me?" I asked.

"Just as I thought. I only tapped you and you felt as if I had punched you." She lifted up my left arm and started examining it. "It's only natural that you'd feel that way after your entire left arm bones had shattered."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked dazed. "My left arm bones….shattered?"

"Well, you can't move it can you?" she asked sarcastically. "Yes. Your entire left arm has shattered. That Scar man's alchemy had broken through your flesh and managed to shatter each and every bone in your left arm. The only thing that protected you from getting your entire left arm destroyed was your bow."

I rose an eyebrow. "Did Aunt Riza tell you all of this?" I asked. Auntie Amber nodded.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't go and get the last snippets of your bow…It seemed to shatter along with your bones." Auntie Amber put my arm back in its sling. "For the time being, you won't be able to move it or do anything with it. Scar had killed off the cells that made it possible for you, in some hope, grow back your bones."

My heart sank. "You mean my arm will be completely useless forever?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," she said and then rummaged through her suit case again. "Scar hadn't killed your nerves, so maybe…Nevermind."

I sat up. "No, no. Go on. Go and say what you were about to say," I said hopefully. If there's any hope that I could have my arm back, I'll take it. I'm left handed when it comes to archery, so I'm screwed over if I can't do anything to get it back!

Auntie Amber shook her head. "I wouldn't recommend it, but…." she sighed. "But if you can somehow get automail surgery to get metal bones in place of your shattered ones, then connect your nerves, you won't have to amputate your arm."

"And it'll work fully functional?" I asked, eager to get any hope of not having my arm chopped off.

"Yes, it would. But the regulation of getting it checked and the surgery is very risky. By any chance the surgery fails, then you'll be killing a artery that is in your shoulder. If that's killed off, then you'll die," she said solemnly.

I stared at her in shock. If this somehow failed. I won't not only have to amputate my arm, but die in the process. If only I could go into this unafraid of what was going to happen. Will I die? Really? I sat paralyzed in fear. If this somehow fails…I will die. But I don't want to amputate it and get a full automail left arm! That's just out of the question. Even though that's the easier option, I'm not waiting two years to be able to use it again. I know I'll be able to get the correct calculations for my bones in a few days. I know I will! And if I survive the surgery, since I'm a vampire, I'll only have to wait a week for it to heal completely. The odds of me surviving the surgery are slim, but the time factor if I survive the surgery are in my favor.

"I'm going to get automail bones," I decided. "If I survive, it'll only take a week for me to recover from the surgery. Taking account the time I'll get the correct calculations for my bones, and making the metal replacements, it'll take about three days. The time recovering from the surgery will be about a week. And on top of that, I'll have to make my bow all over again…"

I did the math quickly in my head. Trying to get this to make sense somehow. I heard that automail mechanics can give you temporary replacements until they have everything ready, so if I make do with those ones, I'll save some more time. Three days to get my calculations for my bones. The mechanics can't do anything if they don't have the numbers. That'll take three days to get the tendons right, my bone size and structure, and the length of my bones itself is in the question. So, three days.

Three days, plus another three days to repair/create a new bow.

The materials will be a bit tricky to get, but if I could get someone to get me wood it'll be fine. The main problem isn't assembling it, but actually getting the materials finished. I'll have to cut some wood into the right size, sand it to make it curve, get a metal rod so that the bow won't break as easily. Damn! Getting the metal rod will be the hardest. If I could position it correctly, I could cut a hole in the wood and slide the rod into it and then secure it with more wood….

I shook my head. I can get my plan in action later. Right now, I have to get patched up. I looked up at Auntie Amber who had already got her needle and thread. I paled.

"Do I need stitches?" I asked.

Auntie Amber nodded. "Yes. You need to heal faster than normal, correct? Get stitches and the wounds will close easier." and with that, a silent agreement was made between us.

I'm getting stitches in my back, and leaving my arm wound open.

"The doctors already stitched up my head wound. That and a bruise was there. Nothing serious," I said, reassuring Auntie Amber. She nodded.

"Okay then, let's unwrap your bandages."

Just then, a powerful scent reached my nose. I coughed, and glared at the door. Why is this happening? I drank my own blood, so why are Fits appearing? I took a deep breath in. It could only be one person. Edward Elric.

"Hey, Cat Ears!" he greeted as he entered the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Is my name REALLY that hard to say? Sei. Ren. Seiren," I stated as he stood at the foot of my bed.

"But it won't be the same if I call you that," Ed teased. I sneered as I tried to cross my arms over my chest. I winced in pain as I clutched my left arm. Ed's eyes softened as he stared at me. I couldn't help but glare.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," I said bitterly. Ed returned my glare, but I ended up sighing. "I didn't mean to sound like that. I just found out something that I rather…dislike."

Ed nodded. "Okay. Well, what's the deal with you?" he asked.

Auntie Amber answered for me. "She has a small concussion. Nothing to worry about. The gash on her back is minor, and for the wound to heal quicker, she'll get stitches. Her arm is the real matter here," Amber said as she adjusted her glasses. "All of the bones in her left arm had shattered. Unfortunately the cells that could allow her to grow back her bones have died. Fortunately, her nerves haven't died so she could get automail bones."

"Ms. Amber? Are you her doctor?" Ed asked. Auntie Amber smiled.

"Why yes, I am," she said and then cleared her throat. "As I was saying, she decided to get automail bones."

Ed rose his eyebrows. He darted his eyes at me, but then trained them on Auntie Amber again. "Automail bones? What are you talking about?"

"Automail bones work like automail limbs. They replace what has been lost, and function as the real thing," she explained. "Automail bones require less time to recover from than automail limbs do because there is already a part of the original body. The down side is that automail bone surgery is more fatal than typical automail surgery."

"What do you mean by 'more fatal'?" Ed asked, glancing at me. I stared at him in confusion. Why does he keep looking at me?

"What I mean, is that if the surgery fails, it will result in killing off and artery in her shoulder. The artery pumps blood throughout that part of the body. And it also is connected to the heart. When the artery dies, so will the heart," Auntie Amber said grimly. "And will result in Seiren's death."

Ed then whirled around to look me straight in the eye. It was an unfair fight. When my hazel eyes met his golden ones, they were locked in a gaze until eh looked away. His golden eyes seemed to mesmerize me, sinking me deeper and deeper into them. It made me unable to look away.

"And why are you choosing to do this when you can die?" Ed asked intensely.

My eye twitched. "If I don't do it, then my arm will be amputated," I stated.

"If you amputate it, then get regular automail, the surgery won't be as fatal," Ed reminded me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I know that perfectly well, Fullmetal," I said and then gripped my white sheet. "But if I do get automail, then it would take two years for me to recover. I don't have that kind of time."

Ed shook his head as he stared at me, but directed his question at Auntie Amber. "How long is the rehabilitation from automail bone surgery?" Ed asked Auntie Amber, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"For an average person, two months," Auntie Amber replied. "But Seiren is of no means normal."

Ed looked away for a second, lifting the trance he sent me in. I sighed as I stared at my fist. "Anything but normal," I remarked quietly.

"What?" Ed asked.

Auntie Amber shrugged. "Seiren isn't like a typical human being," she started.

I threw my sight towards the woman to stare at her. What is she doing? Is she going to blow our cover? If she does this now, we'll have to kill Edward. And then his blood will be splattered n the walls, and I'll snap. What is she doing?

"Not like…" Ed trailed off, not following.

"She has higher senses, as you've probably heard. But her higher senses come from a disease she inherited from her father," Auntie Amber explained. "It's not like a disease, but rather like a gift. The disease makes healing wounds and stuff like that quicker, making her blood have a black tinge to it. That explains the black cherry colored blood you saw coming from her."

Ed nodded, following her lie. I slumped my shoulders. As much as an awesome lie this is, Edward and Alphonse are the two people I didn't want to lie to. I guess I'm a hypocrite, lying about being human and my past. But for the most part, I don't want to lie to them. They're…They're….

"We're _you're friends Seiren! You're not alone, Seiren! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!"_

I half smiled. Do they really consider me a friend? That's a first. I never had friends. Not like that. I could be killed, sure they'll cry, but they wouldn't be mad at me because I died protecting someone. They said that they wouldn't forgive me if I died protecting them. That's what gets me. I don't understand that. They're going to live, so why be mad at the person who allowed you to survive?

Auntie Amber brought me out of my thoughts. "The trade off for higher senses and her wounds healing faster is that she'd cough up blood every now and then. It's nothing to worry about much," Auntie Amber said, covering for my coughing up blood thing if it's ever seen.

Ed nodded. "Okay, I get it." He turned to me, but I refused to look up at him. The guilt would eat at me tonight, that's for sure. "So how long will the recovery be since she could heal faster than normal?" Ed asked.

"A week," Auntie Amber replied. "But the thing is, she has to do a few things first."

Ed rose an eyebrow. "What does she need to do?"

I looked up, finally meeting his eyes. This time I refused to go under his golden trance. "I need to get the calculations for my bones and tendons before I could get automail bones. And if you hadn't noticed, my bow's shattered so I need to make another one."

"How long will that take?" Ed asked.

"A week," I said shortly. Ed's jaw dropped. "Three days to get the calculations and measurements of my missing left arm bones and tendons. Three more days for creating the bow. That makes six days, and on the seventh I'll get the surgery. After that, it's a week of recovering from the surgery," I said, making sure I went slowly so that it would register in his brain that it will take two weeks for this whole thing to be done.

He stared at me in shock before he stuffed his remaining hand in his pocket, looking away stubbornly. "You're lucky that you're a girl. Otherwise, I'd hit you right now…" he muttered.

I jumped, and my eye twitched. "H-Huh?" I asked, panicked. "Why!"

"Because, I was intending to get back to Central as quick as I could. To get more research…" Ed said, cutting himself short before he revealed any information. I rose an eyebrow, and then I saw why he stopped himself. Auntie Amber was sitting at my side. I nodded. So he wants to keep what he's researching secret.

"I see," I said.

"I'll explain later."

I looked up upon hearing that. I heard wrong. Yeah, I definitely heard wrong. I ended up seeing Ed's golden gaze and was conflicted. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Damn. I know what he's trying to say. By explaining later, he means he's going to finally tell me what he's researching. I looked down again.

That meant he trusted me. While I still don't trust him with my secrets. I feel horrible.

I gave a quick nod to show that I know what he means. Ed nodded back. "Okay. Well, I think I have to solution to your dilemma," Ed said mysteriously. "After all, I need to get a new arm if I'm going to put Al's armor back to normal."'

I noticed how he said 'Al's armor' instead of 'Al.' So that must be kept secret as well. I figured that out much. But what did he mean by 'the solution?' I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?" I asked, confused.

Ed smirked, sending my stomach flipping over. I knew that look. He had something planned. But what? Ed's smirk turned into a grin, and I couldn't help but slump my shoulders.

"I'm taking you to meet my automail mechanic."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: End of chapter. Sorry I took so long! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. I'm following the mangabrotherhood. So, if there was any confusion on that, there you go.**

**Oh yeah! THANKSGIVING BREAK! XD So maybe, you'll get more chapters!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAP! **=:D


	25. Alchemists Be Thou For The People

I yawned as I tried to stretch without using my left arm. I grunted in reply when my left arm shimmed itself out of its sling. I sighed as I put it back in the sling. Fortunately I lost feeling completely in the thing so it doesn't hurt anymore. Downside is that it keeps getting out of its holder. Not only was my arm disabled, my head was wrapped with white bandaging. My head would still bleed every now and then, but other than that, my concussion was getting better. I sniffed the air and came in contact with a familiar scent. I half smiled. I recognize that scent. I shifted my attention to the window when the scent knocked on it. I waved with my one good hand.

"Hey," Maes greeted. Edward pulled down the window and rose an eyebrow.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Edward said, somewhat surprised.

"The people at HQ were a little too busy to come down here so I came to see you off instead," Maes explained. The corner of my mouth twitched. Yeah, they were busy alright. Busy doing _nothing._

"Yeah, okay," I said, sarcasm tracing my voice.

"But do you mind telling me," Ed started and glared at who was sitting next to him. "What the Major's doing here?" Sparkles bounced off of Armstrong as he grinned the way he always did. I shuddered. That grin reminded me of when I used to stay at his office when Mustang and Aunt Riza had to go to other HQ's.

Maes adjusted his glasses. "He's there for protection. What would happen if Scar came back again? You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed," Maes said. Ed gripped the place where his automail used to be. I looked down at my left arm. Me and Ed are in similar situations. The only thing about Ed is that he can't fight without his arm, while I can still hold my own at least to keep me alive.

"S-Sorry," I managed to choke out. Ed looked up at me. "If my arm wasn't like it is right now I could have easily been your guard. But I can't really protect both you and Alphonse at the moment, let alone myself."

Maes nodded. "Seiren's right. The Major's here to help. Just try to grin and bear it." He glanced at me, sending me an unsaid warning.

Armstrong sighed. "Children can be so stubborn..."

Ed grew an anger mark as he waved his fist in the air. "HEY, SHUT UP! I'M NO CHILD!" Ed shouted and then drew back. "Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?"

Armstrong nodded. "Of course." I sweat dropped as a sparkle appeared near his head.

"You didn't put him with the sheep did you?" I asked, exasperated.

He nodded again. "I thought he would get lonely all alone," he said, more sparkles appearing much to my displeasure.

Ed grew another anger mark. "MY BROTHER ISN'T SOME KIND OF FARM ANIMAL!" he shouted. I felt my eye twitch for some reason and I turned to Maes.

"Hey, Maes." he turned to me.

"What is it Seiren?" he asked.

"Can you make sure that Mustang gets this letter?" I asked, holding out a folded piece of paper. Maes stared at me for a second before he gave me a reassuring smile. He reached inside the train and took it from my hand. He nodded.

"Sure, if it's for you, no problem," Maes said and then the train's whistle sounded. He smiled as he put up a salute. "Well, there you go. Okay, you guys have a safe trip. Stop by and give me a shout next time you make it to Central," he said.

Both Armstrong and Edward saluted. I waved. "Sorry, I don't do salutes," I said with a half smile.

I watched as Maes became smaller on the horizon. The farther we went, the smaller Central became. I blanched as I realized what that meant. I bit my bottom lip as it processed in my head that this is the first time I've been away from Mustang or Aunt Riza. I shook my head. What will happen if they weren't there to uphold our promise?

I was brought out my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head quickly to stare back at Edward who coughed again and then motioned towards Armstrong. I rose my eyebrow when I was trying to find out what he meant. My eyes widened a bit when I realized what he was trying to do. I nodded curtly as I turned towards Armstrong.

"Hey, Armstrong?" I asked, my voice seeming more timid than ever. He turned to me.

"What is it, Seiren?" he asked. I had a shiver go up and down my spine. If I lie to him, I know what the consequences will be. An image conjured up in my mind of Armstrong with sparkles surrounding his entire body as he shouted _'IT IS TIME FOR MORE DISCIPLARY LESSONS PASSED DOWN FROM THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS, SEIREN!' _I gulped as I glanced back at Edward. He is _so _lucky that I can't kill him without getting court marshalled.

I cleared my throat. "A while back, I heard a big bang of metal falling. Can you make sure Alphonse didn't fall over?" I lied.

Armstrong's little lock of blond hair flopped around as he jumped up. "What is it you say! I'LL GO AND MAKE SURE THAT THE YOUNGEST ELRIC IS IN THE MOST RESPECTABLE CONDITION!" and with that, Armstrong stormed off towards the train cart I could only assume is where he was keeping Al.

I turned towards Ed who was smirking. I growled. "If he finds out I was lying, I'm taking you down with me," I said, glaring at the smirking blond.

"Eh, go ahead," Ed dismissed with a wave of his hand.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my one good arm over my chest. I turned to the side stubbornly, making emphasis of how distraught I'll be when Armstrong eventually finds out. And he WILL find out. "Why'd you want Armstrong out of here anyway?" I asked, curious as to why he made me do that.

"Right," Ed said as he leaned forward, making his scent come closer. My eye twitched as I swallowed. Thank God that my blood lust is lowered for the time being. "Remember that I told you that I'll explain?"

"Explain?" I asked. Then my memory fluttered to the time in the hospital when he told me that he'd explain later. I nodded. "Why don't you want people to know what you're researching?" I asked before he had the chance of speaking.

Ed went silent. It flashed by quickly, but I managed to decipher it since I'm used to speed. He had balled his hand into a fist and then released it, thinking I wouldn't notice. What's so stressful about whatever he's researching? Ed sighed deeply, as he sat up straight and looked me in the eye. "I'm researching the Philsopher's Stone."

My eyes widened as wide as saucers and my heart seemed like it flipped over itself. "WHAT?" I screamed and jumped up from my seat. I ended up jumping way to high than normal and roughly hit the top of my head on the baggage rack. I yelped in pain as my head hit the hard wood. I landed on my feet as I cradled my now sore head. I heard a crack and I looked up in horror.

The baggage rack gave way and the duffle bag I was carrying had started falling down. "Crap!" I yelled as I tried to run away, but to no avail. I tripped over Ed's automail foot and ended up falling flat on my face. My duffle bag came crashing down onto my stitched up back and I suffered more pain.

"Ow..." I moaned in pain as I shoved my bag off of me. I sat up and glared at the blond. "Why the hell did you trip me?" I demanded, seeing as to I had more injuries than when I started. He shrugged which made me fume. Does he actually _like_ to piss people off?

"Seiren?"

I looked up quickly, heat rising to my face when I saw the towering figure. I stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. "Armstrong!" I said, addressing him. "What...What are you doing, uh, back here?" I asked nervously.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked back, making my face flush.

"Uh, well, um, you see..." I trailed off, trying to explain my now on the floor position.

"She fell. And it seems her duffle bag is just as clumsy as she is too," Ed replied. At that comment, I scowled but forced on a smile to try and fool Armstrong.

"Yeah...seems as it is," I said slowly and glared back in Ed's direction. "It was almost like something tripped me." At that comment, Ed's cheeks had a tint of pink go on them and he looked away out the window.

Armstrong just shook his head.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I stared out the window, seeing the stars and lights of homes fly past in a mirage of colors. I tried to take my mind off of the earlier, but it just coming straight back down to the point. It was starting to annoy me how much those two words bothered me. They seemed so distant, so far out of reach.

I looked at the boy in front of me, contemplating what will become of him. I shook my head. He was so foolish to be thinking of such impossible realities. It kind of sickened me. Just hearing him say the words is mocking all of those who actually and truly went after the damned stone.

"Seiren, are you okay?" Armstrong asked.

I turned to him, startled a bit at his voice. "Huh, oh, me? Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to say. Armstrong just stared at me with a knowing look. I sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

Armstrong shook his head. "You put on a good act, Seiren," he said. "But you don't have to act as much around me, you know."

I sighed in relief as I eased my muscles and dropped back into my initial speech. "Did you know of this?" I asked incredulously.

Armstrong nodded grimly. "So he told you?"

"Told me? He's just said two words: Philosopher's Stone," I said defiantly. Armstrong's face lined with dissagreement but I ignored it. I looked over at Edward who was sleeping the night away. I smiled mournfully. "But I do admre his courage."

"Courage? In what ways?" Armstrong asked. I didn't look at him, but kept looking at Ed. I knew he didn't want anyone to discover his secret. I just shook my head.

"The way he would go to any measures to obtain his objective. He even sacrificed his own childhood to get what he wanted," I said and then closed my eyes. "It's actually quite selfish if you think about it."

"I don't think he's selfish at all," Armstrong said.

"How so?"

"He's doing whatever it takes to ensure his brother gets what he had lost," Armstrong said. I turned to him.

"How much do you know?" I asked.

"Not much. I only know that he is in the military researching the Philosopher's Stone to regain what he and his brother had lost. That's all," he replied.

"Oh," I said simply. I gazed back at Edward who had shifted in his sleep. Is that why he joined the military? For his brother's sake? Watching him sleep made him seem, well, like his age. His face was so peaceful, like he hadn't a care in the world. When he's awake, he seems so much older. So much wiser like he had seen the worst and knows what to avoid. But when he's asleep he seems like a typical fifteen year old boy.

Now that I thought about it, everything he had done so far was for others. The time when I had tripped in the cafe, he made sure I didn't fall. The way he sacrificed his own life to get Al's soul and bound it to the armor so he would live. The miles of research he had done to find more about the Philosopher's Stone. The way he stopped researching and played with Nina. The way he didn't run away when he could have been killed by Scar.

Everything he has ever done has been for others. I was just too dumb to figure it out.

_'Alchemists be thou for the people.'_

I smiled for the first time ever since the Nina incident. Ed has that worked down to a science. Armstrong looked at me in confusion. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile, Seiren," Armstrong said.

I blinked my eyes. "Please, I must have smiled at least once before."

Armstrong shook his head. "No. This is the first I've seen you smile for two years."

My eyes widened as I looked down at my hands. "Really?" I asked. I scowled. "They are rubbing off on me..."

Armstrong put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

I looked up at him. Not a bad thing?

What the hell is he talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the chapter. I left a few drops of hints on Seiren, if you haven't noticed. ;) I hope this shines some light on how her character really is. <strong>

**Until next Chap! **=:D


	26. The Philosopher's Stone

Edward had just woken up when morning came. He yawned and stretched his arm over his head. Armstrong only just glanced to the window when a familiar figure began walking by. The Major's eyes widened. He leaped towards the window, nearly crushing Ed in the process.

"AHH!" Ed shouted as Armstrong towered over him.

"Dr. Marcoh! Are you not Dr. Marcoh?" Armstrong called. The man whom Armstrong was calling to looked back slowly, unsure of what to do. "It is me, Alex Louis Armstrong! From Central!"

The man's once neutral expression melted off of his face. His eyes began to widen in fear, and sweat trickled down his temple as he turned on heel. He then dashed as far away from the train station as fast as his feet would carry him. Armstrong stared at the sight in confusion.

It was then when a small yawning was heard. Ed looked forward and stared at the previously asleep raven haired girl. She yawned loudly, stretching her arm high up over her head, still unable to move her left arm that remained dormant in her sling.

She looked at the two irritably as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "What is it with the racket?" she asked with a certain unfamiliarity in her voice, an accent suddenly pronounced. "Is it time to breed the sheep, or perhaps time to awaken?"

Ed rose an eyebrow as he stared at Seiren who was still two-thirds asleep. "Why are you talking like that?" Ed asked.

"And why are you talking like that?" she shot back as she turned her head towards Armstrong. "Why with all the yelling? Did you know of that man, or something?"

Armstrong nodded. "Yes. He is a very capable alchemist from an alchemic research agency in Central..." Armstrong said. "He took part in research to use alchemy for medical purposes, but disappeared after the Civil War."

Ed stared off to where the supposed doctor had ran off to. His expression changed to a certain determination as he jumped off his train seat, grabbing his suit case in the process and dashing towards the exit.

Seiren stared at his back in irritation and confusion. "Aren't we to get off at Risembool?" she called after the blond.

Edward looked back, motioning them towards him. "If he did that kind of research, then he might know something about biological transmutation too!"

Seiren groaned in reply as she stepped off her train seat. She turned towards the shelf that contained her bags, and then narrowed her eyes. She braced herself, and then leaped up four feet in the air. In the process she flipped two times, and extended her foot. Her foot collided with the wooden shelf, making it fall and her bag along with it. She landed a bit shakily and her bags fell from their holder, allowing them to fall right at Seiren's feet. She picked her backpack up, and slung it over her right shoulder.

Armstrong stared at her shock. "Seiren...?"

Seiren shook her head as she began to run towards the exit. "Forgive me, I'm still half asleep!" she called and ran through the train's doors.

XoXo... A Few Minutes Later ...XoXo

I yawned as I adjusted my sling. Letting Edward and Armstrong ask around for Dr. Marcoh, I leaned back on a fence. It was the morning time, so I'm no help. Besides, I'm not a people's person. I mentally face palmed myself. What the hell was _that _back there? I KNOW better than to go around using my 'heightened senses.' And how about my talking? I nearly was about to call for father or mother, or hell. Maybe even Leigh. I'm slipping up majorly. Next thing I know, I'll go around calling the stable master for some hay.

The sunlight peaked out from behind the clouds, showering the town in its warmth. I squinted my eyes as I tried to adjust to the lighter setting. Something poked into my lip, and I jumped at its sharpness. Looking at a window, I saw my reflection. My eyes widened as I saw what poked my lip.

I had fangs.

I opened up my mouth as I touched the two sharp canine teeth. I winced as it poked a hole in my finger. I sighed. This is just great. It makes sense; after all, I did drink my own blood.

21.) When a fledgling drinks their own blood, they are considered full blooded vampires.

22.) When one becomes a full blooded vampire, their fangs appear.

I groaned as I realized what this meant. Auntie Amber is going to smother me next time I see her. At a sudden realization, I raise an eyebrow. I lift my hand up towards the sky, examining it under the sun. The light warmed my milky white skin, and I drew back.

23.) A vampire is weakened when in the sunlight.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. By now I should be feeling light headed, or weaker at least. I'm in the sunlight, so why doesn't it affect me? I was brought out of my thoughts when Armstrong held up an exact replica of the man we saw earlier today.

"Have you seen an elderly man that looks like this?" Armstrong asked. Ed marveled at the picture. It was only natural; the Major was a phenominal drawer.

Some townspeople examined the drawing, their faces traced in concentration. Their serious expressions melted as smiles appeared on their lips. "Oh! That's Dr. Mauro! Sure, we know him."

I rose an eyebrow. " 'Mauro'?"

It seemed as though they disregarded my question and continued on their background info on this supposed Dr. Marcoh. "As you can see, this isn't the richest town in the world. Most people around here can't afford doctors, but Dr. Mauro treats people for free."

XoXoXoXo

An old man nodded. "He's a good man! He treats people that most doctors would say have no chance to survive."

XoXoXoXo

A man laughed heartily. "It's true! When I got my leg stuck in the weed puller and early died, he fixed it good as new!" he said grinning.

XoXoXoXo

A woman and her mother smiled cheerfully. The daughter explained to us. "When he treats you, there's this flash of light and then you're healed!" The mother nodded in agreement as she tended to the horses behind them.

"A flash of light, eh?" I asked, turning around. One glance at the three alchemists I was traveling with, and I had my answer. My eyes narrowed.

_Alchemy._

XoXo... At a house ...XoXo

"So he's been using an alias and hiding out in the country side," Seiren simplified, walking up the stairs to the house the villagers said was Dr. Mauro's. Ed and Armstrong nodded.

"But why? What's he hiding from?" Ed asked, dumbfounded.

Seiren shrugged while Armstrong explained. "Apparently when the doctor disappeared, some of the top secret research material did too."

Seiren nodded as they reached the top of the steps. "I wasn't around when it disappeared, but it was rumored in HQ that he stole it and ran," Seiren said. "Maybe he thought we were sent here to take him back."

Ed nodded, turning to the door. He begna to open it slowly, peering his head in. "Hello?"

Seiren had her eyes closed, her arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly, she heard a small click. Seiren opened one eye, sniffing the air slightly. She came in contact with gun powder, and her eyes narrowed. She ran forward, towards Edward.

"Anybody hom-"

"Fullmetal, get down!" Seiren hissed, kicking Ed's feet from underneath him. He let out a small yell as he fell backwards, onto the floor. Ed growled.

"What the hell-"

_*BLAM!_

Ed was interrupted again as a bullet whizzed right above his head, nearly hitting Seiren's right arm in the proccess. Ed was about to ask if she was okay, but upon seeing her narrowed eyes he advised himself against it. The gunshot rung in the air, and Marcoh stood in the doorway, a gun in his shaking hands.

"What did you come here for?" Marcoh yelled, pointing the gun at Seiren's head.

"Please calm down, doctor," Armstrong tried to say.

"Did you come to take me back?" he demanded, keeping the gun aimed at Seiren's head. "Who's this? Your new defense soldier!"

"I'm not a defense soldier," Seiren said calmly.

Marcoh didn't relent his fear. "I'll never go back to that place! I beg you! Let me go!"

Seiren stood up straighter. "No, that's not it. If you would allow me to explain-"

"So you came here to kill me to shut me up for good!" Marcoh accused, much to Seiren's annoyance.

"Please calm down and lower your gun-"

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!"

Seiren grew an anger mark as she growled. She ran up to Marcoh in blinding speed, punching the gun out of his hand. She jumped up and kicked Marcoh down. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

XoXo... A Few Minutes Later ...XoXo

"I apologize for her violence," Armstrong said, motioning towards Seiren who stood leaning on a wall, her arms crossed, a neutral expression on her face.

Marcoh shook his head. "No, it's quite alright," Marcoh said. "I just couldn't stand it anymore. Having to obey their orders...Dirtying my hands to do the things I did...and then seeing it used in the Civil War to slaughter tens of thousands of people." All four of the travellers were silenced at that remark. "it was an awful war. So many innocent people died."

Marcoh looked up at them, a solemn look in their eyes. "I couldn't make up for my actions if I paid for them for the rest of my life. But still I try to do what I can...That's why I work as a doctor in this town."

Armstrong lowered his voice, a serious look on his face. "What were you researching before you left? What did you take with you...?" he asked.

Guilt flashed through the eyes of the doctor. A pained expression overcame him as he looked down, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache just thinking about it. His response came in a hushed tone.

"I was making the Philosopher's Stone."

Shocked expressions bounced all around the room, their mouths open and their eyes widened. Seiren didn't look up at all. She just looked down, and balled one of her hands into a fist. Her eyes hardened, and pain seeped into them.

"I took the stone and the research data," Marcoh concluded solemnly.

"You have the stone?" Ed exclaimed, nearly rising to his feet.

Marcoh stood up, walking towards a cabinet behind him. "Yeah," he replied dryly. He turned back to them with a vile in his hands. "Here it is."

Edward looked at it with confused eyes. " 'Stone'? It looks like a liquid..."

Marcoh disregarded his comment as he opened the cap and began to pour it on the table. Ed looked mortified as Marcoh poured it out, and he let out a yell of surprise. When the liquid touched the table, it solidified, turning it into a gel like substance. Ed began to poke at it in curiosity.

Seiren shook her head as she walked forward, her military boots tapping on the floorboards. "The Sage's Stone...The Stone of Heaven...The Great Elixir...The Red Tincture...The Fifth Element," Seiren listed off, staring at the stone. "As there are many names for the Philosopher's Stone, it turns out it might not even be a stone at all."

Marcoh nodded, puzzled as to why this raven haired girl knew that at just a glance of the object. "But this just was something created for experimental purposes. It's an imperfect compound, and it's impossible to know when it will reach its limit and cease to work," Marcoh said and then grimaced at the reality. "But even so, compounds like these were secretly used throughout the Civil War, and they were tremendously successful."

Edward looked down, a smirk gracing his lips. "It may be imperfect...but the fact that you made it means it's still possible to make the real stone someday, right?" Ed said, moreso to himself than anyone else. He looked up, a big smile on his face. "Dr. Marcoh! can you please show me your data?"

Marcoh was taken back at the blond's enthusiasm, and it almost made him sick to his stomach that he took interest in this topic. "What do you mean to do with such a thing?" he asked, and then turned to Armstrong. "Major Armstrong, who _is _this child?"

"He's a State Alchemist," Armstrong replied reluctantly.

Marcoh shook his head as he hid his eyes behind his hand. "This _boy?" _he said. "He has a a State License at his age...? He must have been lured by the promises of privilege and research money...How foolish!"

Seiren stepped forward at that remark. "Don't you think that is a little harsh?" Seiren snapped. Maroch turned to her. "If there's something I hate the most besides abusers and corrupt authority, it would be people who assume things when they don't know the whole story!"

Marcoh stared at her stunned. He turned to Armstrong for answers. "And who is this girl...?" he asked.

"Seiren Smith. She's not part of the military, but she does indeed lead a role of a Warrant Officer. She may not look it, but she's also one of the best combat soldier we have," Armstrong replied.

"This girl too...?" Marcoh said quietly. He shook his head and then directed his words at Ed. "Do you know how many Alchemists threw away their licenses after the war? I'm not the only one who hated himself for being used as a human weapon...But you still..."

Ed looked down as he gripped his coat. "I know it was foolish! But I _had too!" _Ed pressed on. He looked up with determined eyes, and gripped the part where his right arm used to be. "I have to achieve my goal...Even if it means sleeping on this bed of nails."

Marcoh glanced at Alphonse who lied in the crate silent.

XoXoXoXo

Marcoh nodded. "So you committed the Ultimate Sin..." Marcoh said solemnly. "I'm surprised that you were able to transmute a soul...With that kind of talent you might be able to make a complete Philosopher's Stone."

Ed's smile returned. "So then - !"

"But I can't allow you to see my research!" Marcoh repeated.

Ed furrowed his brows in frustration. "But why not!" he snapped.

"I've said everything I'm going to say," Marcoh said quickly, standing up. "Getting your original bodies back...the stone shouldn't be used for something so trite."

"TRITE!" Ed shouted, standing up from his seat.

Seiren stepped forward again, her hands in fists. "Doctor, weren't you even listening! How, and in what way, is this trite!" she yelled.

Marcoh turned, showing them his back. "No one will ever see my research. It's the work of the devil," Marcoh said. "And it can only lead straight to hell."

Ed's eyes had anger envelope them as he slammed his hands on the table. "_I'VE ALREADY SEEN HELL!"_

Marcoh's eyes turned wide with shock as Edward's words rang throughout the room. Upon seeing his fiery stare, Marcoh turned quickly away. His voice a bit forced. "No. Please Leave."

XoXo... At The Train Station ...XoXo

"Are you satisfied the way that turned out?" Armstrong asked as soon as they settled on a bench. Seiren remained standing, and refused to look at either one of them.

"Huh?" Ed asked shifting his attention to the Major.

"You couldn't see the data, but you could have taken the stone by force if you wanted to," Armstrong clarified.

Ed looked off to the sky, an annoyed expression over his face. "Yeah...I wanted it so bad I could taste it," Ed replied. "But when I thought about the people we met on the way to Dr. Marcoh's house, I decided that if I stole the thing he used to heal them, it would leave a bad taste in my mouth..."

Seiren lifted her head at that statement. She turned to the blond, a dumbfounded expression on her face. As she stared further, a small half smile started to appear on her lips. Al caught notice, and turned his head to her. At Al's look, Seiren jumped and looked off to the side.

"Eh, I'll just find a different way to get our bodies back...right?" Ed asked, gesturing to Alphonse.

Al nodded. "Uh-huh."

Ed sat in silence for a moment, staring at the sky. "Hey, Cat Ears?"

Seiren turned to him, a scowl on her face. "For the last time, my name is Seiren," Seiren muttered to him. Ed shrugged. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Lately you've been unusually helpful to me. You're snagging me some books from the school, you're helping with research, and over at Marcoh's, you deliberately put yourself in harms way when he shot the gun," Ed listed off. "What's the deal?"

"Hm? Oh, that?" Seiren said, looking up at the sky. "Mustang put an order on me. Remember that letter I gave to Maes? It was his requesting my assistance in guarding you. He basically black-mailed me that if I don't become your body guard, I'm going to be court marshaled."

"A _body guard?" _Ed said, exasperated. "I don't need one!"

Seiren glared at him. "Apparently you do! After the whole Scar incident, Mustang had finally come to a decision to assign me as your guard. The only reason I was assigned to do a mission with you was so just in case you happened to get in trouble, me and my 'heightened senses' would be there to help you out. It was part of his whole scam," Seiren added bitterly. "And thanks to my whole 'hero performance' on the Scar thing, I was permanently made your guard."

Ed smirked. "If you were supposed to be my so called 'body guard,' why is the Major here to guard me?" Ed asked mockingly.

Seiren growled. "Don't start with me!" she snapped. "Remember that I had gone and ruined my entire left arm because of you and your run in with Scar. The only reason he's here is so he could carry Al 'cause we can't due to our missing arms."

Ed was silenced on that remark. Then he rose his eyebrows as if just remembering something. "Oh yeah. How about you Major?" Ed asked, referring to Armstrong. Armstrong turned to him. "Don't you have to report Dr. Marcoh to Central?"

Armstrong shook his head, and turned forward. "The person I met was an ordinary town doctor named Mauro."

Seiren, Ed, and Al looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then they smiled. Ed looked down the train tracks, seeing the train arriving. "Oh man. Now we're back to where we started..." Ed said, disappointed. "This road sure is long."

Seiren shook her head. "But aren't you pissed at the road being so long you just want to prove it wrong by seeing what's on the other side?" Seiren asked bluntly. Ed laughed.

"Hey, you!" someone called.

The travelers all turned their heads towards the caller. Their eyes widened upon seeing a familiar doctor's face. Seiren rose an eyebrow and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Dr. Marcoh? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Dr. Marcoh arrived breathlessly in front of them, sweat trickling down his temple. He struggled to maintain his breath as he greeted them with a folded piece of paper.

"This is the place where I hid my data. I wrote down the location." He turned and put the folded piece of paper in Ed's hand. If you can look the truth on the face, then do it. Then you might be able to see the truth hidden _within_ the truth." Marcoh just shook his head when he saw the blank look on Ed's face. "Never mind. I've already said too much." he turned around and started walking back to town. "I pray for the day you two regain your bodies!"

Ed didn't know what to do and just stared at the paper in his hands. Seiren shook her head, and bowed before the man who had just left. Ed did the same when he realized she was bowing out of thanks. Armstrong conveyed his thanks in a salute.

XoXo... On The Train ...XoXo

"National Central Library, First Branch," Edward read off. "Tim Marcoh."

"Oh, I see," Seiren said. " 'To hide a tree, place it in a forest.' "

"Their book collection is beyond compare. There must be millions of volumes," Armstrong said.

Ed smiled. "There's where I'll find clues about the stone."

"Good job, brother! Now we'll finally find a way to get our original bodies back!" Al said happily.

Ed nodded. "Yeah!"

Seiren chuckled. "You think you can stay out of trouble just until I get some automail bones?"

Ed scoffed jokingly. "Please. Once we get our bodies back, we won't need your guarding anymore."

"Wanna bet?" Seiren said. "Then you won't have automail or a suit of armor to protect yourselves. You _really _think that it'd get easier once you have flesh and blood to stab, rip, break, shoot, and cut? People can mutilate the human body in just seconds."

Ed and Al's faces paled at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hello readers! I'm sorry for the delay, but I was determined to finish one thing before i even would ATTEMPT at writing anything else. So, as a Happy New Year's present, here is the chapter!<strong>

**As you can see, I strayed from Seiren's POV in this chapter a lot. And there is a big reason. Her musings in her head would stray to things I don't want you knowing about yet. Besides, it shows how she is in the POV of others. **

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	27. Meeting Wrenches!

**TN: GOMENASAI! _ I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I CAN'T SEEM TO UPDATE THINGS AS FAST AS I DID! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! (The gomens' and gomenasai means I'm so terribly sorry, or sorry in Japanese.) I REALLY AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THIS! **

**I had so much go on this new year! I absolutely had NO time to update anything! I was lucky if I even got time on the computer! Plus, with Writer's Block going on with me, IT JSUT MADE IT WORSE! T_T **

**Me: T_T WHYYYYYY?  
>Seiren: Really, I have no fucking idea why you took so long.<br>Me: I SAID SORRY!  
><strong>**Ed: Sorry doesn't always work!  
><strong>**Me: Edo kun! Your mad at me too?  
><strong>**Ed: Eh, more or less. I just want to know how in the hell you got me here! Last thing I remember I was sleeping on the train!  
><strong>**Seiren: Tell me about it...I don't even know her!  
>Me: T_T My characters don't even know who I am...*sulks in corner*<br>Seiren: Uh...  
>ME: Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, everything belongs to Hiromu Arakawa! I only own Seiren and my plot twists!<br>Seiren: WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU OWN ME?  
><strong>**Ed: And Hiromu-wha? Who the hell is she and why does she own me?  
>Me: -_-" <strong>

* * *

><p>Seiren yawned as she stretched her right arm over her head. She felt something hit her thigh and she looked down to find that her left arm had slipped out of the sling. She sighed as she picked up her limp arm and slid it back into the sling. She found that happening more than often. <em>I know that my left arm is completely useless right now, but this is ridiculous! <em>she thought as she turned her head. Looking out the window, she found that the land seemed to become greener and greener. Away from the city life.

Seiren's eyes widened as she leaned in toward the window. She spotted a small farm with a herd of cattle running into a group in the middle of the field. On the outside was a man on a horse riding around the herd, grouping them together. Upon seeing the scene, a half smile spread across her face. She started scanning the land more thoroughly, her eyes lighting up in what seemed like happiness.

Ed rose an eyebrow as he watched her ease closer to the window. Soon enough her face was pressed up against it so close that altogether she decided to open the window up. She poked her head through it, the wind rushing over her face and pushing back her raven hair. Ed chuckled almost seeing her grin in excitement.

"Excited?" Ed asked, bringing Seiren out of her daze.

"Huh? Wait, what - What are you talking about?" Seiren stuttered, a tint of pink brushing over her cheeks. A scowl set itself on her face as she saw Ed smirk at her flustered state. She narrowed her eyes at him as he chuckled.

"You seem a bit happy there. Are you sick?" Ed asked sarcastically. Seiren growled in response.

"Ha ha. Very funny," she remarked bitterly as she eased herself back into her seat.

Armstrong sweat dropped. Before the two started bickering, he needed to smooth things over. "What he means, Seiren, is that seem happy for some reason. Why?" he asked, making her icy demeanor melt somewhat.

She blinked her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Ed was about to reply, but Armstrong cut in. "You seemed happier when you saw what was outside," Armstrong elaborated.

"Oh, that…." Seiren said scratching her head. "It's just….never mind. Forget about it."

Ed rose an eyebrow. " 'It's just' what?" Ed asked, staring at her. "What is it?"

Seiren sighed as she looked out the window again, her eye twitching. "When I was younger, I lived out in these types of rural towns. Farms everywhere, close-knit towns that everyone knows everyone, and everything was green. Then I moved out into the city where there was no green in sight, everything was always busy, no one knew you unless you were famous, and yadda yadda yadda." She then allowed herself a small smile, seeing trees and fields passing by in a blur. "I guess it was good to see something from the past after all these years."

The train whistle brought Seiren, Ed, and Armstrong out of their conversation quickly. Without intending to, Seiren jumped at the sound, flinching and shutting her eyes tightly. She put a hand over her chest out of force of habit as she breathed deeply to clam herself down. She cursed silently at her freak out sending small 'fucks' each time she breathed out.

"_Passengers, passengers. We have arrived at Risembool. I repeat, we have arrived at Risembool. If this is your stop, please get off now."_

Seiren opened up one of her hazel eyes as she looked around. Seeing as though everything was fine, she cursed one more time before getting up to get the luggage. She shook her head as her eyes narrowed. _Damn it….Why did I freak out like that? _she thought annoyed. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a small laugh. She snapped her head towards the noise only to glare at the cause.

"What?" Seiren snapped, her hazel eyes glaring at the blond boy.

"Nothing, nothing," Ed answered contently, smirking. "Just thought I'd let you know that the train whistle doesn't hurt you."

Seiren growled as her right hand gripped a suit case. An idea dawned on her then and she smirked. "Oh, yes. I know that." At incredible speed, Seiren snagged the suit case quickly at the handle and flung it towards the blond. The case hit him bluntly on his forehead, causing him to fall over and onto the floor. She smirked happily as she loomed over him, right hand on her hip. "Just thought I'd let you know that suit cases were attracted to idiots," she retorted smugly, seeing Ed's fuming face.

"Why I oughtta…." Ed started as he sprung up onto his feet.

"You oughtta what?" Seiren remarked, smirking at his anger.

Armstrong sighed loudly, going unnoticed by both teens. This was bad. They were bickering more than ever. He's heard Mustang complain that they never got along, but this was ridiculous. They teased each other back and forth just because it angered the other. Now he knows why Mustang assigned him to guard these two. It wasn't for protection against anyone who might harm them. It wasn't because they needed someone to carry Alphonse.

It was to baby-sit these two.

"Maybe if you weren't so short I wouldn't have to tease you about it."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD DROWN IN A RAIN DROP?"

"How do you come up with those so fast?"

"Shut up!"

"I only asked a question, no need to be so angry about it."

"DAMN IT CAT EARS!"

"My name is Seiren! NOT CAT EARS!"

"Seiren Smith, Edward Elric!" Armstrong yelled, finally gaining attention of both teens. They both turned to him, eyes still narrowed from their argument. "Enough of this pointless bickering! You are acting like children!"

"He/She started it!" they both shouted back, pointing at the other.

Armstrong fumed. He shed his military jacket as he flexed his arms. "MUST I SHOW YOU THE DISCIPLINARY LESSONS PASSED DOWN FROM THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS?" Armstrong boomed in warning, staring at the two teens who stood paralyzed in fear.

"No sir!" Seiren squeaked, quickly grabbing her duffle bag from off the luggage rack.

"Not necessary!" Ed agreed, picking up his suit case that was on the floor. They both quickly ushered themselves away from the train, keeping their heads down trying to avoid the sparkles that surrounded Armstrong's body.

Armstrong watched as the two hurriedly ran off the train, one in tow of the other. He grinned in approval as he walked to retrieve Alphonse from where he was keeping him.

XoXo… Ten Minutes Later …XoXo

"Are you sure this is where they live?" Seiren asked skeptically as she peered around a tree, pocket knife at ready.

"Yes, I'm sure! Think I didn't know where my own house was?" Ed asked annoyed, then pointed at her. "And put that knife away!"

Seiren chuckled as she clicked the pocket knife closed. "I'm your body guard. Can't afford to be careless in a new land," she said, stuffing her weapon in her pocket.

"Don't worry, Seiren," Alphonse said, looking down at the raven haired girl from Armstrong's shoulder. She looked up in response to her name. "Risembool is a peaceful town. There's not a threat for another hundred miles."

Seiren's eyes sparked at the new statement as she clicked open her pocket knife again. "A hundred miles is too close for comfort," she remarked quietly as she hid behind a tree with her knife at ready.

Alphonse, Edward, and Armstrong sweat dropped.

At the sound of a dog barking, all heads turned to face the hill in front of them. A dog was barking loudly in greeting, an old lady waving from the front porch of a homely looking house. The house stood in a color yellow as it towered as two stories. A veranda covered the second floors' outside, and flowers of different colors surrounded the home.

Seiren and Armstrong began to walk forward when they saw Ed move toward the hill. He held his suit case over his shoulder and called out to the old woman.

"Hey Granny! I'm going to need your help again!" Ed called.

The small woman proceeded forward and Seiren's eyes twitched as she smelt the smoke from her pipe. The woman looked Armstrong up and down, a confused expression going over her face.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"That's Major Armstrong." Ed pointed in the major's direction.

"Pleased to meet you," Armstrong said kindly while he smiled.

"Pinako Rockbell," the small woman greeted as she shook Armstrong's massive hand.

A look of confusion swept over her face as she scanned the scene. Major Armstrong stood with a crate over his shoulder, on the right side of Edward. Due to his massive size, he towered over him. To the left, a young raven haired girl stood by Ed's side, her left arm in a sling. Her skin was pale, but it complemented her dark-purple hair and hazel eyes. Pinako found that she was also a size over Edward. She stood at a good two inches taller than him, standing straight.

Pinako looked over them one more time. "Is it me, or is it the last time I saw you, Ed…" Pinako trailed off, sweat dropping. "You seem a lot _smaller."_

At this comment, Ed jumped as he looked behind him. Armstrong and Seiren were both taller than him, an acted like objects of contrast compared to his short stature. He immediately blew up. "WHO YOU CALLING "SMALL", YOU HALF PINT HAG?"

Pinako grew an anger mark. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"YOU HEARD ME, GUPPY GEEZER!"

"CHIBI CHUMP!"

"MICRO MINI GRANNY!"

Seiren had to refrain from laughter as she looked over the scene. Soon she couldn't take it and released her laughter, clutching her stomach out of pains from laughing too hard.

"HEY ED!"

Ed turned toward the shout.

_*CLONK!*_

A wrench came flying through the air, soaring at great speed. It soon clonked Ed across the head, sending him falling backwards.

Seiren knew she should be concerned, being his guard and all and this could be a potential threat. She sucked up a breath and held it, staring at Ed falling over. She was supposed to be getting battle ready, but instead of grabbing her pocket knife, she burst into more laughter.

Ed heard her laughter and turned to her, enraged. "You jerk! I thought you were my guard!" Ed yelled. She nodded, still laughing.

"But it was just so funny!" was all she managed to say.

"How many times do I have to tell you to CALL before you come for maintenance!" a seething blond yelled, standing firmly on the veranda on the second floor.

Ed turned to her with the same annoyance. "You're a jerk too, Winry! You could of killed me!" he yelled back.

The blond laughed and then smiled. "Welcome back!"

XoXo… Five minutes Later ….XoXo

"WHAAA -!" Winry screamed, grasping her head in horror as she took in the information Edward had just told her.

Ed sat on the couch casually, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate that Pinako had made before. "Yeah, it got a little broken."

"What do you mean, _'It got a little broken_'!" Winry shrieked, "That was my _master piece_! A state-of-the-art Automail prosthetic. _Gah! _Just let me see the damage so I can fix it and get you out of here!"

Ed chuckled emptily. "Yeah…When I said 'broken,' what I meant was 'smashed to bits'," Ed replied.

Winry nearly fainted. She fumed and growled as she brought up a wrench and slammed it onto Ed's head.

Winry turned to Alphonse, seeing him in his crate and missing large parts of his bodied armor. "And what's this? You went and broke Al too?" Winry asked, hands and hips and staring at him in annoyance. "What kind of lifestyle to you two lead?" Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the new raven haired girl sitting on a chair and sipping the hot chocolate Pinako made. Her left arm was in a cast, and her head was wrapped in a bandage. Winry narrowed her eyes at Edward. "And did you go breaking her too?"

Ed grumbled under his breath as he turned to the side. "I get the point already…"

Winry sighed heavily and then walked up to the raven haired girl. She gave a warm smile and held out her hand. "I'm sorry. We've completely ignored you up to this point. Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell," Winry greeted warmly, extending her hand out.

Seiren extended out her right hand and shook Winry's. She then half smiled. "Seiren Smith. And it's fine about the whole ignoring thing," Seiren said politely.

Winry frowned as she saw Seiren's arm. "What happened to you? Did you break your arm?"

Seiren shook her head. "Worse than break…it's…complicated," Seiren replied with a small chuckle.

"Hope it wasn't Ed who got you in that state…" Winry grumbled.

Seiren laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Um…Well, it's half his fault and half mine, I guess…"

Ed and Al watched as Seiren and Winry both shared conversation, occasionally laughing and giggling. For some reason, it seemed as though both demeanors of both girls changed drastically, and they were now friendly. What surprised Edward was how nice Seiren was being, and how she smiled a small smile every now and then. And the fact that she was _giggling. _Like a _girl. _

Ed leaned towards Alphonse, who turned to him in surprise. "When did Seiren become…friendly?" Ed asked incredulously.

Al sweat dropped as he stared at his older brother annoyed. "Don't be mean like that, brother. Seiren can be nice at times too," Al said.

Ed shook his head. "No….There's something up with her…" Seeing Seiren smile whole heartedly, and then laughing sparked an interest in his mind. He brushed it off as he continued to stare at her in confusion. "Where was this polite and sweet girl when _we_ met her!"

Al glared at him. "Brother…She was our waitress when we first met her. She was polite then," Al said.

"No! I mean, outside of work!" Ed said, exasperated.

Pinako shook her head as she sucked on her pipe. "It's called _girl talk, _Edward. When two girls are together, they change completely," Pinako stated as she turned towards the two conversing girls. She broke out into a grin. "They're going to be great friends!"

Armstrong nodded in agreement as sparkles surrounded him. "Seiren hasn't had an actual girl friend for a while. The only girl she had hung out with was Lieutenant Hawkeye. And that doesn't count," Armstrong said and then grinned as more sparkles enveloped his entire being. "She just needed someone her age! OH, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL GIRL SEIREN IS BLOSSOMING!"

Edward, Alphonse, and Pinako all turned to him with questionable expressions. Armstrong didn't take any notice, as he was to busy flexing his muscles to pay attention.

XoXo… Five Minutes Later …XoXo

"Hmm…" Pinako hummed in thought as she digested the information being told to her. Counting on her fingers, she came up with her answer. "I see. So, you're trying to get to Central as fast as possible to gather information on this 'Philosopher's Stone'."

"Yes. Sorry about the rush, but it's kind of important," Seiren said, on behalf of Edward and Alphonse.

Pinako turned back to Ed who now sat in a pain t shirt and shorts as the old woman who looked over his automail. "Hmm…" Pinako hummed in thought again as she brought both of Ed's feet together. Seiren lifted an eyebrow as she saw that the automail foot was smaller than Ed's flesh one. "After we rebuild your arm, your leg needs adjusting, too…" Pinako muttered, answering Seiren's questions.

Pinako stood up, then tapped on Ed's automail leg. "You old leg can still be used, but your arms as to be rebuilt from scratch so…" Pinako said.

"What? So it's going to take about a week?" Ed asked.

Pinako then smirked, breathing out smoke from her pipe. "Don't' underestimate me. I'll have it for you in _three days," _Pinako said confidently. She then set her pipe down and grabbed something that lay propped against the wall. She pulled on Ed's knee, causing the automail leg to clang off. She then popped on a plastic looking one in place of the automail. "In the meantime, you're going to have to wear this spare."

"Alright," Ed agreed, standing up. He wobbled immediately, almost falling down in the process. "Whoa…." Ed said and lifted the spare artificial leg. "It's hard to walk on a leg that I'm not used to."

Winry picked up the automail leg, examining its contents. "After crafted all the parts, I have to assemble everything. Then there's all the connections to check and the adjustments to make…" Winry sighed as she counted on her fingers. "Aw man…It's going to an all-nighter for sure…"

At this, Ed's head bobbed up. He glanced at Winry from the corner of his eye, still tapping the new leg on the floor to get used to it. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

Winry just smiled as she turned back to him with automail over her shoulder. "You wanna get to Central as quick as possible, right?" She nodded determinedly. "Well then, let's see what I can do!" At this, Edward couldn't help but stare. Winry then grinned as she laughed and smacked him on the back. "But for a rush job like this, you're gonna have to pay extra!"

As Winry smacked him on his back, Ed fell forwards and into a stack of boxes. He simple glared at her as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oops…Forgot you're not used to that leg…"

Seiren chuckled.

XoXo… Much Later …XoXo

Seiren heaved a sigh as she examined her left arm again. "UGH! How is this so difficult?" Seiren yelled in aggravation. She banged her head on the table in front of her, making the pencil she had roll onto the floor. She had her sling on the floor next to her, her left arm laid out on the table so she could get a closer look. In front of her was a poor sketch of her arm, no bones or tendons in it at all. She had her left arm out of her sling so she could examine it and try to sketch out all the measurements of her arm, tendons and bones, so she could give it to Pinako and Winry so she could get automail bones. Seiren was no artist, so her attempt was in vain.

Looking at what she had done so far, she narrowed her eyes. She had thought this would be simple, a piece of cake. It was anything but. Narrowing her eyes even more, she grabbed the paper in front of her and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it behind her where a trash can should stand. Heaving another sigh, she grabbed her head in frustration with her only working arm and grabbed her hair. How was she going to finish the sketches before tomorrow? She needed to get the automail bones as soon as possible.

Finally giving into her frustration, she whimpered in defeat. Grabbing the pencil off the ground, she got another sheet of paper and began sketching her bow she'd need to make. It came about rather easily, the measurements coming to her quickly, for she had memorized all the measurements if the need to make another bow ever arose. She was right to do so.

A few minutes passed by, and she examined her work. Before her was the sketch of a bow, all the measurements and arrow layouts drawn perfectly. Her eye twitched at the realization. She groaned again in frustration as she grabbed her head.

"How in the hell was I able to draw my FUCKING bow so quickly and easily, and I can't even draw a GOD DAMN arm!" Seiren growled, cursing all the while. Shuffling coming from behind her immediately caught her attention, and she reached to her pocket where her knife lay. She snapped it open, the blade at ready. She darted her eyes to behind her, to find a familiar blond staring at her in surprise.

"…Seiren?" the blue eyed girl asked timidly, slowly inching her way towards Seiren.

"Huh? Oh, Winry," Seiren acknowledged, clicking her pocket knife closed and then turning her head to her new friend. "Something wrong?"

"Was…that you who just yelled?" Winry asked strangely quiet. Seiren rose an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. Winry bowed her head, her fists clutched at her sides. An anger mark appeared and she threw something swiftly toward Seiren's head. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CUSSING LIKE THAT?"

_*CLONK!*_

Seiren fell back by the sheer force, stunned for a moment. She fell onto her back roughly, a new sharp pain spreading over her forehead. "Ow…." she moaned in pain. She narrowed her eyes, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For cussing!" Winry yelled back, crossing her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes out of annoyance, making Seiren's eye twitch. "Why in the world would you cuss that…_outwardly."_

"Outwardly?" Seiren repeated, scratching the back of her head. "Come again?"

"The…_F word,"_ Winry elaborated, her voice somewhat uncomfortable but still icy cold.

Seiren's eyes widened as she quickly dipped her head down so that she was looking down at the floor. She grabbed her left arm that was still motionless, so that it seemed as though it was working, she bent it with her hand. "I have…an…er…cussing problem. It sort of became a habit with all the….._things _that happened in the past."

Winry sighed heavily as she put her fingers to her forehead and shook her head. "Okay, I understand. I don't know what happened to you when you were younger, or whatever bad experience you had, and I do understand how that could affect you. _But…_" Winry looked up, sending Seiren the coldest glare she could muster. Even Seiren flinched at it. "In my house, _no one _shall even _mutter, _no, _even think _the F word. If this rule should be broken, there will be _punishment. _**Am I clear?"**

At this, Seiren was surprised to find that she almost had a chill go down her spine. Seiren gulped and nodded her head, and out of a bit of sarcasm, she smirked. "Crystal," she replied, the smirk still prominent on her lips.

Seeing Seiren's smirk, Winry couldn't help but a small laugh. She smiled, then waved over her shoulder as she continued with her work. "Good to hear it," Winry said with a small remanant of her laugh in her voice.

Seiren watched as the blond began walking up the stairs. "Hey!" Winry turned to her. "If I can't say fu- I mean, the F Word, what can I say to replace it?" Seiren asked incredulously.

Winry shrugged, tossing some of her hair behind her shoulder. "I don't know…How about 'Flip'?" Winry said and then glided up the stairs.

Seiren furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement as she slumped her shoulders. "…'Flip'?" Seiren said with disgust. "How the fuck is that supposed to help?"

_*CLONK!*_

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: <strong>

**Seiren: Those wrenches really hurt...  
>Me: Sorry 'bout that...<br>Seiren: And can you please explain to me why you're an author, and why you won't tell me your real name? I know FOR SURE it isn't Nikkome.  
>Ed: Just play along with it! Maybe if we play along she'll let us go...<br>****Me: ^-^ Nope! Not any time soon! Just wait until the stories over, then you're free!  
>Seiren: HA!<br>Ed: Shut up! You're not going anywhere either until the stories over too!  
>Seiren: WHAT? God damn it !$%#$$^$&amp;%*#()&amp;#*&amp;($&amp;*$^*&amp;^*(!<br>Me:...That is a very...colorful...vocabulary you have there...Before you go on a rampage, can you do that little thing I asked you to do? ^-^  
>Seiren: Fine...Well, until next chap!<br>**

**Me:** =:D


	28. Nothing Is As It Seems

**TN: **

**ME: GOMENASAI! DX I WAITED TOO LONG TO UPDATE! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!  
>Seiren: I don't have much comment about this.<br>Ed: Ditto.  
>Me: Good, because I don't want any spoilers! _<br>****me: Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you seen Seiren around?" Winry asked, taking down her hair from her all-day ponytail. She's been looking all over for her, and she hasn't seen a trace of the raven-haired, hazel-eyed girl. Ever since the encounter today about replacing the F-word with 'Flip,' the girl was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Pinako Rockbell shook her head as she dragged some smoke from her pipe. "Nope. Haven't seen her," she replied curtly, examining the contents of an automail base of a leg. "Why ask?"

"Because I haven't seen her at all since ten…." Winry murmured, checking the hallways. She shook her head, pushing back stray blond strands of hair. "Well….If you happen to see her, tell her to come up and see me." and with that, Winry padded up the stairs.

As if on cue, Seiren came sprinting into the kitchen, her face flushed almost white, her breath short. "Ms. Rockbell! Ms. Rockbell!" She called urgently, her face filled with strain. "Fullmetal's missing!"

" 'Fullmetal'?" Pinako asked, chewing on her pipe. "You mean Ed, don't you? Why on earth are _you _calling him his State Alchemist name; you part of the military?"

Seiren shook her head vigorously, squeezing a pocket knife in her right hand. Pinako noticed that her arm wasn't in a sling, but rather just hung at her side limply. "No; I'll explain. But before that, you must tell me where Fullmetal is! It's vital!"

Pinako rose an eyebrow as to why the young girl's speech seemed to change a bit. It seemed like there was an accent, or it was just plain Old Amestrian. She couldn't tell what it was. "Calm down; he's visiting his mother's grave."

Seiren's eye twitched at the new information. "I thought I had told him that it was too dangerous to travel by himself…!"

Seiren turned swiftly, her left arm swinging uselessly at her side. Pinako called out. "Hey, hold on for a second! Before you go on sprinting somewhere, he's got a great body guard with him. No need to worry," Pinako assured her. Seiren's shoulders only rose as she inched her way to the door. Pinako shook her head. "Besides, with your arm like _that _how do you expect to fight anything?"

That stopped her.

Pinako smirked. Seiren turned slowly to the old woman, gripping her left arm. "How did you know that?" she asked steadily.

Pinako breathed the smoke out of her nose. "I'm not stupid," she chuckled. " I've noticed that every time you try to pick up something you wince and grab your left arm. Then you use your right. You're a left-y aren't you?"

Seiren's eyes narrowed for just a small amount of time, but then they softened when Armstrong walked through the door. He saluted as a sparkle appeared near his head. "The firewood has been split, Ms. Pinako."

She smiled. "Why thank you, young man," she said and then turned her head to Seiren who slowly inched her way to the door. "Now, you hold up there."

"Damn it…." Seiren muttered under her breath.

"You aren't leaving until you answer my questions," Pinako said, her glasses framing over her eyes.

XoXo… A Few Minutes Later ….XoXo

Pinako cackled as she absorbed the information. "Interesting Edward would have a _girl _bodyguard with him!" she laughed, chewing on the end of her pipe.

Seiren sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her left arm put back into the sling. "To be quite honest, I don't see why he _needs_ a bodyguard…From what I've heard, he's supposed to be one of the greatest alchemists and a good fighter." Then Seiren chuckled. "But then again, they both get into some trouble that I have to clean up for them. That goes for both Alphonse and Fullmetal."

Pinako looked up and heaved a sigh. "I can't say that I disagree with you," she said, pulling the pipe from her mouth and onto the table. "Someone needs to look out for them when I'm not around." Pinako turned back to her work, assembling the parts of a new automail leg. It continued on in silence for a while until she spoke up. "Major…Do those two boys live a peaceful life?"

At the comment, Seiren opened one of her eyes. "A peaceful life…?" she asked softly.

"As you can see, we live a simple life out here in the country. We don't get a lot of news out here, and those two boys never seem to send us any letters. I worry about what they have to deal with out there," Pinako admitted, still tinkering with the automail.

Major Armstrong stood up straighter. "The Elric brothers' are very famous around Central- especially Edward whose known as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'."

Seiren sighed. "That fame sure does get him in a lot of trouble…" Seiren said, reminiscing the fight with Scar. Subconsciously she grabbed her left arm, feeling blood run down it. She shook her head free of any of those thoughts.

"I wouldn't worry though," Armstrong continued. "Those brothers are strong."

Pinako smiled. " 'Strong' huh?" Pinako asked, somewhat sadly. "I've seen that strength…It was there four years ago when he sacrificed his arm to transmute his brother's soul…." Seiren stared at the old woman. "When he decided to become a dog of the military…And when he endured the automail surgery that would make even an adult howl in pain." Pinako picked up chords and wires for automail and begun examining them. "I wondered where in that little body he got all that strength…And because he's so strong I worry when the time comes when he can't overcome an obstacle…Will he be able to get back up on his feet?"

Seiren watched the old woman, seeing pain and sadness fill her eyes. She half smiled. "You talk about them as if they're your family, Ms. Rockbell."

"I do," Pinako nodded. "I've watched them grow up from the time they were born. After all, their father was an old drinking buddy of mine." Pinako looked up. "I wonder where that man could be after leaving his wife, kids and this town behind…? I don't even know if he's alive or not."

Armstrong looked down. "Speaking of fathers…Where are Winry's parents?"

Pinako heaved another sigh, and Seiren clenched her hands into fists. "They died in the Ishbalan War," Pinako said. "That girl's parents -my son and his wife- were surgeons. When the war broke out, they were called into the field because there wasn't enough doctors." Pinako looked down. "They never came back."

Seiren looked down, her eyes softening deeply. "Losing their parents at such young ages…What other things happened in their past that I don't know of…? I mean, Fullmetal and Al lost their parents before they even turned ten. Accounting the time of the war and military files I've seen….Winry must have been eight when her parents were killed."

"But on the other hand…EVERYONE didn't die. They mostly just lost their arms and legs. A lot of people came to us asking for prosthetics from us so we can help them." Pinako chuckled. "Now THAT'S irony. The war that took our family away is the same war that earns us our bread." Pinako's eyes widened and she hopped down. "Oh! Speaking of bread, I've gotta make dinner."

She turned to both Seiren and Armstrong. "With two guests, we're going to have to make extra."

Seiren darted her head up, shaking her head. "Oh, no. That's not necessary. I like the outside, really. Besides, sooner enough, I'm going to have to test my new bow I'm working on," Seiren said.

Pinako's eyebrows shot up into her forehead. "You like outside…? Don't tell me you were planning to set up camp and sleep outside, did you!" Pinako exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous! You're staying with us!"

"But I have to stand guard for Fullmetal and Alphonse…"

"Well, you can do that here! You're not sleeping outside, and that's final!" Pinako declared. "Besides, the brothers don't have any place to stay, so it'd be perfect if you stay here."

"Wait a minute…" Seiren paused, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not a place to stay…? This is their hometown, isn't it? Don't they have a home of their own?" Armstrong asked.

"I'm afraid not. Those two don't have a home to return to." Seiren and Armstrong stared. "On the day Ed got his State Alchemist license….they burned their house down to the ground, and all the familiars inside with it." Pinako turned. "I don't know much about Alchemy, but what they were doing was an ordinary task….They destroyed their own home so from that moment on, they could never turn back."

"I see…" Armstrong said quietly. He glanced in Seiren's direction, finding her eyes hidden beneath her eyes. "Burning houses remind me of someone I know." Seiren didn't comment.

Pinako rose an eyebrow. "Is that so? Did that person burn down their own house too?"

Armstrong shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It was more like _someone else _burned down their home…"

Through the glances Armstrong sent her, Seiren didn't even flinch. She just turned around. "I'm going to wait outside for a bit….I've got a bow to start on…" And with that, Seiren walked out of the room without another word.

Seiren walked out the kitchen door, making sure to close the door softly after her leave. That was an old ritual she was forced into when she was younger. Leave quietly, not another word, not a glance taken, leave without a trace. If not, the consequences were dire. Seiren gulped as she recalled the horrible pain. Her heart rate began to speed up, but just for a moment of time.

_24.) Emotions are heightened hugely if a vampire. If one is too overwhelmed by a certain emotion, their war mode may appear. _

Seiren thought of that little detail, her heart racing. Her best bet of avoiding that was to keep people at a distance and resist any emotional attachment to anything. It was bad enough that she looked to Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang, and Hughes as family. Not to mention her gratitude towards Amber. '_It will all lead to your demise_,' was what someone had told her. Seiren heaved a big sigh as she slumped her shoulders.

What was she doing letting one little mishap from her past bother her? Her past never stopped her before.

Adjusting her sling, Seiren walked toward where she was working at to create her new bow. What stood before her was a tree stump, recently cut down. It had planks of wood Armstrong kindly split for her, tools for carving and putting together, and her measurements. She sat before it, laying out everything according to importance. First of all, she laid out the strongest wood she had in front of her.

Seiren glanced over at the sketch of her bow. "Base arch: 4 feet," she recited, and marked the piece of wood at 48 inches. Looking over the wood, she nodded.

"What are you working on there?"

Seiren jumped at the voice, swiftly turning around, her pocket knife already clicked open at the point. She scanned the area, making her breathing almost nonexistent. Scanning the area, she found an abandoned crate at the side of the house. She rose an eyebrow at it until she scanned the landscape, finding a mutilated suit of armor sitting limply at a flower bed. Upon seeing him, Seiren's eyes softened.

"P-Put that knife away!" Alphonse stuttered, putting his only arm up in surrender.

Seiren heaved another sigh, clicking the pocket knife back to normal and stuffing it in her pocket. "You know, there's a reason why they call me always 'on-guard'," Seiren said tiredly, turning back to her work. "No matter the peace, the place I'm at, the people I'm with…"

"You're always 'on-guard'…." Alphonse said a bit nervously. He sighed. "That's one of the reason that you were assigned Brother's guard, huh?"

Seiren half smiled sarcastically. "One of them."

Alphonse murmured in sympathy. "Well, I hope you can at least trust me…"

"Well…"

"You don't trust me?" Alphonse blurted out in shock.

Seiren rubbed the back of her head in regret. "Alphonse, listen; it's not that I don't trust you. I just find it hard to express feelings; I was trained by Aunt Riza, remember? She taught me that I shouldn't show my feelings often, because there's a good chance that it will be used against you."

Alphonse rolled his eyes. "Sure you were taught that…"

"Hey, shut up! I'm trying the best I can, alright?" Seiren snapped, clenching her hands into fists defensively.

Al had to raise an eyebrow at that comment _(A/N: Insert: as much as a suit of armor can, anyway. I'm just going to treat Al as if he can express everything a human can show! It's easier that way instead of constantly mentioning 'As much as a suit of armor can, anyway.') _Was this trying for her? To be quite honest, Alphonse had never considered her trying to befriend anyone. She was always trying to keep people at a distance. "You're not trying."

Seiren's eyes widened at this. "What?" she asked, blinking her eyes.

"You're not trying at all," Al continued. "If you were trying to trust us, it wouldn't be like this. It'd be much different."

At this, Seiren's cheeks flushed red in anger. She stood up roughly, her jaw clenched in fury. "How in the hell would you know? Enlighten me!" She yelled defensively, her words twisting into some accent of sorts. "How do _you_ know that I'm not trying?"

Alphonse was taken back a bit at her sudden rage. He hadn't meant to anger her in any way. He was just saying what he felt. All that he's seen Seiren as was just a closed off, defensive girl. When someone even made an attempt to try and get to her, she'd snap at them and get defensive. That was why she and Edward didn't get along. Ed was always trying to see how she truly was, but Seiren was too stubborn to let anyone in.

Al furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not trying to accuse anything of you, Seiren," Al tried again in some hope to calm her down. "I'm just saying how I feel."

Seiren growled again, this time unclenching her jaw.

Alphonse tried again. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

Seiren paused at the comment. "What doesn't make sense?" Seiren asked, slowly losing her edge.

Al smiled to himself at this new development. "Why you're so defensive," Al stated. "There was nothing to be defensive about."

"I'm not defensive!" Seiren snapped. Al gave her a knowing look. Seiren's cheeks heated up and she looked off to the side, closing her eyes as to not seeing his face. She sighed again. "Look, I'm not meaning to come off as rude or whatever, but…"

Al rose an eyebrow. "But…what?" he asked politely.

Seiren's cheeks reddened. "…In the past, things happened. After that…" Seiren rubbed her arm shyly. "it just got hard for me to trust anyone after that. I just can't let anyone in when I've only known them for roughly a month. I need to…adapt, okay?"

Al began to grin at what just happened. He tried to jump up in accomplishment, but couldn't due to his matted state. After the Nina and Scar incident, he never forgot Seiren's pained look and helpless disposition. Normally she came off as confident and strong; what he saw back then was nothing of the sort. Ever since, he was determined to help her.

"How's your arm doing?" Al asked, gesturing to her left arm that lay dormant in its sling.

"Hm?" Seiren said, opening up one eye. "It's useless," she said bluntly.

Al chuckled. "I see," he said. "Did you ask Winry or Granny if they can give you automail bones?"

Seiren's hair fell over her eye at the comment. "Um…Well, no; not exactly."

Al rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Seiren turned back to her work, marking off measurements of the wood for her bow. "I'm making the bow first. If I'm correct, I can finish this easily in two or three days," Seiren answered, marking off places where she's supposed to saw the wood. "If I finish this first I won't have to worry about it once I get the surgery…."

Seiren picked up the saw and set it on the place where she's supposed to cut. Once she set it on the wood, the log fell over on the side, almost hitting her in the face. Seiren groaned in frustration. "Shit!" she cursed, dropping the saw on the ground. "Goddamn, motherfucking arm!"

Al flinched as he heard her cuss. Sure, he's heard her say the F-word at times, but he's never heard her say other cuss words so violently. He's used to cussing, hearing his older brother do it so many times and all, but even Edward hasn't cussed like this. Al wondered why she's developed such a bad cussing habit. Shaking his head, he looked at the distraught raven-haired girl.

"Seiren, you need help?" Al asked politely.

"What?" Seiren asked harshly, sending her hazel eyes toward Alphonse. Her eyes softened as she saw him, but it didn't help her get any less mad. "Oh, sorry, Alphonse…" She sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you, but…thanks to my bloody arm I can't even make my fu-….." she stopped abruptly there, her expression turning horrified. "I mean, I can't even make my _flipping _bow because of my damn arm."

Al was taken back at that sentence. Her face was highly annoyed, and her arm was stubbornly crossed over her chest. Al was deeply confused and shocked. "Did you just…Did you just say 'flip'?"

Seiren growled as she heard the word. "Yes…Ms. Winry ordered me that I'm no longer allowed to say fu-, I mean, the F word in this house or around this town. She said to replace it, I can say: flip," Seiren said grouchily. "And if you can't tell, I'm pretty annoyed by it."

Al laughed softly, shaking his head. "That's Winry for you…" he said. "Anyway, do you want me to help you? I mean, you can't use your left arm." Upon seeing Seiren's annoyed eyes, he revised his offer. "I can be your left arm until you get automail bones," he offered.

Seiren's eyes sparkled at the request. "You mean, you'll be my replacement left arm?" Al nodded. Seiren looked down. "You're not helping me though," Seiren said quickly.

Al lifted his head at the response. Slowly, he began to comprehend what she was trying to get at. _Oh, I see… She doesn't want anyone _helping _her, but she'll let people do other things for her. Just not helping. _"Yeah," Al said, a small smile on his face. "I'm not helping you."

"Strictly as my replacement left arm," Seiren said immediately.

"That's right. Just as your left arm," Al replied cheerfully. Seiren half-smiled.

"Well," she said, the smile deepening. "I guess I have no choice but to let you work on this with me." She gave him a heartfelt smile, two of her teeth standing out sharper than the others. They seemed like tiny fangs. Al couldn't help but find them a bit cute, and his cheeks heated up a tiny bit. Al soon caught himself thinking that way, and shook his head.

"Well, should we start?" Al asked. Seiren nodded and she helped him over to the 'work place'.

For the last thirty minutes, Alphonse and Seiren worked diligently on the bow, Al only doing what Seiren asked him to do. It was mostly just holding things down while she sawed them so they wouldn't fall to the side. Every now and then, she'd ask him to carve things out to a point or carve it rounder, but for the most part, Alphonse just watched as Seiren worked. Up close, Alphonse noticed that her teeth were in fact pointed like two little fangs. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed earlier, they were a bit noticeable up close.

Observing how Seiren worked, he also noticed that her hand work was precise and steady. Not once did her hands quiver. They worked fluidly and expertly as if she knew exactly what to do. Either that, or it was plain natural. Every now and then, he'd hear Seiren cuss a little if things didn't work out the way she wanted, but for the most part she was pretty silent. Thinking back to when he first met her, she much more lively and a bit more friendlier. She seemed a bit different after the Nina and Scar incident.

Thinking back on the Scar incident, Alphonse thought for just a moment of time, Seiren's eyes were a deep red. At first, he just thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, but thinking more about it, he was almost certain that her eyes were red for a moment of time. Tracing back to the Nina incident, she tried to hide her eyes carefully from everyone. And even then, Alphonse had thought he had seen her eyes turn red. He still has no idea how they did turn red and back to hazel before anyone noticed, but it happened. He just didn't know how.

"Find something interesting?" Seiren asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Al asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at me for the past hour." She carved a rough piece of wood off of the basic arch of her bow. "Something wrong?"

"I-I was staring? Sorry about that," Al said guiltily. He hadn't realized he was.

"Don't apologize. It's not something to be sorry about," Seiren replied, carving away with her pocket knife. "When I was little, I was told to never apologize. It was a sign of weakness."

Al wasn't surprised by that information. It made more sense now. "Is that why you don't apologize very often?"

"Exactly," Seiren responded. "Of course, I apologize out of common courtesy. But things you intentionally do, you do not apologize. Because at that moment you were not sorry for doing it, because you did."

Al couldn't help but stare. Looking down to observe Seiren's work, Al was amazed. "Wow. You're really good at that." Before Seiren was an almost complete model of a bow. All that was missing was a string to position the arrow. After that, she needed to sand the wood. It was a perfect arch, only need details to be made.

"I'm not good at all. Leigh, most definitely. She can make a mighty fine bow," Seiren said, her eyes looking distant. A small smile spread over her face, and for the first time, it didn't look like she was in pain.

"Leigh?" Al asked. "Who's that?" He vaguely remembered Tucker telling him and Edward about her. With Leigh, he also named off three other people telling him and Edward to ask Seiren about them.

Seiren's smile faded, and her eyes became isolated. "Leigh…Leigh was a very good friend. Almost like my own kin." Her voice seemed to turn into some sort of accent, and her speech turned different. "No. Most definite was she my kin. The finest friend one could ask for. I mistakenly called her my sister once, one time I surely regretted. If only I had not become so attached…maybe she could have been…." Seiren stopped there, her voice becoming strained as if there were a lump in her throat. She shook her head ruefully, clearing her throat. "Never mind. It was something in the past. Pass the sand paper."

Al stared at her longer after he had handed her the sand paper. He watched her as she moved fluidly sanding the wood of the bow. Al wondered why she always stopped herself from saying the rest of her story, or not saying anything at all. It seems as though she has a lot to hide…but the question is, why? What can be so important that she'd have to hide it from anyone else?

"Okay, I think we're done here," Seiren said, standing up.

For some reason, Al didn't want her to go at the moment. "Hold on for a moment."

Seiren looked over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised. "It's sunset; and plus I think everyone already had dinner, Al."

Al's eyes widened a little bit. "Wait. What did you just call me?"

"Al. That is your nickname, right? What Fullmetal and everyone else calls you?" Seiren said, confused. "Do you not want me to call you that or something?"

"No; it's not that at all! It's just that you never called me that before," Al said.

Seiren half-smiled. "Now, don't get all cocky just because I called you by your first name, let alone your nickname. You still have a long way from figuring me out," Seiren said and started walking off.

Al flinched. "Wait, wait! I wasn't trying to figure you out!"

"Yes you were. By the way you were staring at me I could tell," Seiren said. "And besides, consider yourself lucky. I don't typically call people by the first name or nickname if I've just known them for a month. You're the only one I've ever done that for."

"Huh?" Al asked, somewhat excited. "You mean it?"

Seiren waved over her shoulder. "I'll call for Armstrong to come and bring you inside. I can't really help you right now."

XoXo…. Later ….XoXo

"Ms. Winry? You wanted me?" Seiren asked carefully, opening up the door silently. She opened the door to find the blond crouched over her work table, engrossed into whatever she was working on. Seiren smirked as she walked up to behind her, seeing how her work was. When Seiren tip-toed over to the work table, she found Winry sleeping on the table, her head buried in her arms. Seiren chuckled grabbing a blanket off of Winry's bed. After putting the blanket over the tired blonde's shoulders, she walked out of the room.

She walked into the room she were to stay at for the next couple of days, and turned on the light. It revealed a basic room: a bed, dresser, and desk. Closing the door behind her, she had a chill go down her spine. She opened the window, making a slight breeze enter the room, brushing against her hair. Walking back to the light switch, she turned off the light. As soon as the light was off, Seiren saw everything in the room clearly. A loud thump was heard, and Seiren looked toward the window…

Where someone now stood.

"I see you've anticipated my arrival," the person said smoothly, throwing her curly blond hair behind her shoulder.

Seiren didn't even react. "My monthly visit was coming up…so the least I could do was make sure that I opened the window for you to come in," Seiren said. "Auntie Amber, long time no see."

Amber smiled showing her glistening fangs. "Seiren, sweetie. You've recognized me this time!" She said cheerfully. "I thought your eyesight in the darkness wasn't as great…"

Seiren gulped as she rubbed her wrists ruefully. "Yeah, speaking about that, Auntie Amber…" Seiren said, her eye twitching. "I think you needn't to worry about my abilities anymore."

The woman rose an eyebrow. "Why are you speaking like that? You only do that when something serious pops up or it involves your…vampirism…." Amber's face lit up as she digested the information. "Wait a moment! Then…!"

"Yes, Auntie Amber." Seiren sighed. "I've consumed some blood."

Amber's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Grinning, she jumped up and sat on the windowsill of the open window. Looking out the window, she found the moon bright as the sun in the dark light. She smiled maternally, sending Seiren's stomach flipping. "That's wonderful news," she said quietly.

Seiren stared at her. This was usually the moment when she'd glomp her and scream out in joy. Her celebration was….solemn. Something was up. "What's wrong Auntie Amber?" Seiren asked, walking toward her bed. "You aren't as…joyful as you usually are."

Amber turned to Seiren, her deep brown eyes seeming almost as dark as midnight in the night. "Me? Not joyful? I am perfectly happy," she said, putting on a fake grin. Seeing Seiren's glare, she slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Okay. You caught me."

"What's up?" Seiren asked.

"It's just…" she sighed. "It's hard to explain, sweetie. Please, give it some more time. But, for the present, there's something I'd like to explain to you." Seiren rose an eyebrow. "First of all, whose blood did you drink?"

Seiren furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Amber's voice was soft, almost motherly like. She seemed genuinely upset or concerned. This wasn't the Amber that Seiren had come to know. This Amber only appeared once, and only once. It was when Seiren was first introduced to Amber. She was genuinely kind, not her usual fake sweetness. Seiren cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, it was my own blood."

Amber looked down. "I see…You needed to suppress your blood lust." Amber looked up, her brown eyes softening. "Seiren, sweetie. When I turned you into a vampire those years ago, you weren't Seiren Smith anymore. You were considered a Coraline. Mine." Seiren looked at her confused. Amber sighed. "You see, I am a head vampire in the Coraline Clan. That means, I was one of the only original vampires in the world. A pure blood."

Seiren's eyes widened, her voice dropping into her old speech. "A pure blood! Are you certain? Please tell me that this isn't meant as a jocular sense; if so, it'd be plain cruel to lie to me in that way," Seiren said. Amber nodded.

"Yes. I am a pure blood, an original vampire." Amber continued. "When I made the choice to turn you into a Coraline vampire, it was a big risk for me. I have potentially endangered your life yet again by just turning you into one of us. When one is turned into a vampire, you are part of that Clan. Now…Listen to me carefully." Amber lowered her voice, making Seiren have a chill go down her spine. "There has been an ancient feud between the vampires and mankind for millennia. The feud stopped when they began to not believe in us.

"However, a certain Clan of Vampires have rebelled, going against the pure blood's orders," Amber explained. "This Clan is a rogue group, those who have turned against all that we believe in. They believe that it is time for the Old World to return, _us vampires reclaiming our title as Gods." _Seiren gulped. "Now, this is where I have a suspicion that I know the identity of the rogue vampires. I believe that they are the _Impurum. _The Vampire's old language for the 'Impures'."

"_Impurum_?" Seiren repeated, her tongue rolling slightly into an unidentifiable accent. "The Impures….So, you said that there's a language for the Vampires? What is it called?"

"It's called _Lamia. _Our native speak is ancient, and haven't been used for the last million years," Amber said. "Even if one does not learn the language, if you are a vampire, then you know it. It's in the blood." Amber gestured to her heart. "Going back to the _Impurum, _they are the impure of us. They're the lowest value of every vampire, after the _Secundi. _The second generation of vampires."

Seiren shook her head quickly. "Hold on, hold on. This is a bit much for me," Seiren conceded. "I can't remember all of this information at once. Just tell me what to avoid."

Amber smiled mournfully. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have given you all of this information at once. It's too much for anyone at one time." Amber looked up. "Pay attention to your dreams, Seiren. They'll prove so much in use for you. Believe me, you are special."

Seiren stared at her. "Wait, what? My dreams? What's so special about nightmares!"

Amber stepped out onto the ledge, halfway out of the window. "Just believe me, Seiren. Look around. Be cautious. And your secrets." Seiren flinched. "_Oculos Aurum. _There is someone in whom you can confide with. This person is of who you chose; in what fate has in store of you. It's not what you think it is, but yet it is someone close enough, but not yet close. One you keep at distance; one who needs to be let closer. _Oculos Aurum. _They are closer than you think."

And with that, Amber left.

Seiren sat in the darkness confused beyond belief. The last two words she said in _Lamia _were stuck in her head, but she couldn't find out what it meant. The description was beyond comprehension too. "Ugh, it's too much," Seiren conceded, falling back onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, those two words stuck in her head.

"_Oculus Aurum…Oculus Aurum," _she repeated over and over again. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>BN:<strong>

**Me: Okay, for taking so long that was a pretty sucky chapter...  
>Seiren: HAD TO USE THE WORD 'SUCKY'!<br>****Me: -_-" Sorry...so defensive...ANYWAY, Edo kun isn't here this time because he can't know anythin about this!  
>Ed: I can't now what?<br>****me: EEP! EHHH, DON'T LOOK UP! DON'T LOOK UP! SEIREN, QUICK! TIE HIM UP AND KNOCK HIM OUT!  
>Seiren: ALRIGHT!<br>Ed: Wait, hold up- AHHHH!  
><strong>

**Me: Phew! That was a close one! Anyway, I think Ed's gonna be out for a few chapters...  
>Seiren: Ha! It's fun poking him when's he unconscious!<strong>

**me: -_-" Anyway...Until Next Chap! **=:D


	29. Nothing's a Lost Cause!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I've been working on a whopping chapter for all ya'll! ALMOST A THOUSAND WORDS EVERYONE! XD MY NEW RECORD! WOOHOO! YEAH! **

**I'll just shut up now. You've got a lot of reading to do anyway!**

* * *

><p><em>I stood there alone looking up at the disaster in sight. It flashed brightly; the colors blazing in orange, yellow, and red. The heat from the house warmed my face, the flames licking the wooden walls. I watched as the house was slowly melting in the fire's blaze, completely mesmerized by the flashing of the flames and the warmth it brought my body. Although there was no breeze at all, the fire created its own wind. The heated wind pushed back my raven hair, making me close my eyes due to the heat it brought. After a few moments, I finally decided to look. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer alone. To my right there were four people. There was a young boy, perhaps twelve years old. Next to him a gaping suit of armor. An old woman with glasses. And a young girl the same age as the boy. <em>

_The old woman watched in horror as the house began to burn to a crisp, her mouth gaping open. Soon, she began to shake her head and looked to the floor. The young girl had tears stream down her cheeks, and she began to wipe at her face furiously to get rid of them. Her attempts were in vain as more tears began to replace the ones she wiped away and she started to sniffle. Later, she started to go into a full time sob. _

_The boy looked over his shoulder, seeing the girl crying profusely. His eyes were filled with pain, but he let on a smile anyways. "Why are you crying, Winry?" he asked. _

_The little girl I'm assuming to be named Winry looked down, her tears falling down her cheeks. "You guys won't cry….So I'm going to do it for you." Her voice cracked on the last word, and she began to cry more. I half smiled in sympathy. That was so kind of her, I felt like going up to her and consoling her. The boy turned back to the burning house, his face stone cold, eyes filled with sadness._

_The suit of armor talked then, and I was surprised to find that it was the voice of a young boy. "Brother…we can never turn back now, right?" he asked, his voice quivering as he spoke. _

_The boy nodded. "Yeah, Al. No more turning back….This is it." They turned then, heading for the road. "This is goodbye Granny, Winry. And we're not coming back until me and Al get our bodies back."_

_After that, they walked. Leaving both the woman and the girl alone to watch the house burn up in flames. I clenched both my hands into fists as anger developed me. The woman turned, the girl by her side. _

"_Come on Winry; time to go back home," she said. _

"_No; please wait!" I called loudly, running toward them. "Don't go yet!" I reached out for them, trying to put my hand on their shoulders. When I reached, my hand simply went through them. I fell forwards, catching myself on my knees. I looked up, seeing them clear as day. I shook my head furiously. No….No, this isn't right. Looking down at my hands, they were blurry and unclear. I lifted it up into the light of the flames, seeing the blurriness the same. It was transparent. Shaking my head, I got back up on my feet. Turning toward the boys who were leaving, I ran after them._

"_Wait; it's not too late!" I screamed. I caught up with them, and they stopped. Maybe I wasn't as transparent as I thought. "Look, my name is Seiren. Is that your home over there?" I gestured toward the fire. They didn't respond. I shook my head. "Listen to me! It's not too late. Just go back now; to that old lady and girl!" They still didn't respond. I growled. "_Listen to me!" _I reached out for them, my hands quivering as I did so. When I tried to touch them, I didn't feel anything. I fell to my knees again, onto the dirt road. My eyes widened in horror. _

_I went right through them. _

_I turned back quickly, seeing them dissolve into the air. "Wait!" I shouted, turning to them again. Before my eyes, they turned into smoke, gone before I can utter another word. I stopped in confusion, my head spinning. Then I heard an ear-piercing scream. I snapped my head back to where it came from, and my eyes widened in horror once again. Before me was another house burning. But this wasn't the same one; it was too familiar. "No…" I said under my breath. "No, no, no…."_

_The house burned; the familiar stone marks on the walls sticking out. The clothesline was enveloped in flames, and I looked that even the barn was up in flames. Every horse I had ever kept had begun to run away, afraid for their lives. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and my mouth gaped in horror. I felt tears prick my eyes, and they feel down immediately. I covered my mouth so it wouldn't be shone to anyone. "No…" I repeated, my voice quivering. "NO!" I screamed. "MOTHER! FATHER!" I ran forward at full speed, not caring what awaited me. "FATHER! MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed in terror. Something fell from above me, falling directly at my feet and blocking my way from saving my parents from the fire. I began to hyperventilate, my heart racing. I turned to the town behind me._

"_THEY'RE IN THERE!" I screeched. "MY PARENTS; MY KIN! THEY'RE IN THERE! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" _

_No one even turned. They just continued what they were doing. It was as if they couldn't hear me. I was once again transparent; with no hope at all whatsoever to save them._

_I fell to my knees, falling on my side. I laid on the floor, my body shaking violently in my sobs. I brought my knees to my chest, lying in a ball on the dirt floor. I cried continuously, my tears blinding me and soaking the dirt floor. I don't think I cried so much in my life. I shook, screaming. I screamed and screamed, no one giving a damn. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

"MOTHER, FATHER!" I screamed, shooting up from my fetal position. I hugged myself, shaking as violently as I was. Tears streamed down my face, and I had no means of protecting myself. The terror was still evident in my heart, and it was just as clear as day. For some odd reason, the heat from the fire wasn't so warm. I was cold. Cold as ice.

Next thing I know, a door flew open, hitting the opposite wall in the process. The bang was horrifyingly loud, and I let out a small scream as I heard it ricochet off the wall. "_CAT EARS!"_ I heard someone shout loudly. "_SEIREN!" _I heard more people shout. Something pounced before me, making me flinch horribly. I couldn't react the way I do, so instead of punching the person in the stomach, I ended up flailing my arm in every other direction, punching air.

"Cat Ears, Cat Ears, it's just me!" I heard a familiar voice yell frantically as they reached to stop my usable arm from working.

"_SOMEONE SAVE THEM! PLEASE! FORGET ME! JUST SAVE THEM!" _I screamed again, not knowing what was happening. My eyes were still shut closed, and I refused to open them. Not now. Not here. Someone needed so save my mother and father. I no longer cared for myself. What came next was a pair of arms around me, enveloping me in warmth. The warmth was too abrupt, feeling as though the fire was coming closer, causing me to try to pry myself away. "_I ALREADY TOLD YOU, DAMN IT! SAVE THEM! NOT ME! THEM! THEY NEED HELP!" _I screamed again. Were they not listening? I said leave me be! Can't they hear! I was absolutely fine, could they not see as well?

"Who? Save who?" the voice asked gently, still holding me tightly against their chest. I was still trying to pry myself off.

"My Mother and Father!" I screamed. "T-They're dying! I-In the house! It's on fire! They're burning alive!"

"They'll be fine," the voice reassured me again. I shook my head, now banging my fist against the voice.

"_NO, THEY'RE NOT!" _I screeched. I knew that was a damn lie. I saw it with my own eyes. "THEY'RE BURNING ALIVE RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!_ NOW LEAVE ME BE!" _The person didn't let go. "_I said release me_!" I screamed again, banging my fist against them. The person refused to listen to me, and held me tighter.

"You can hit me all you want, I'm not letting go!" the voice yelled at me. Just then, he wrapped his arms around my body, restricting me of moving.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at the person, trying to free my arm so I can at least hit him to free me. This guy was stronger than I thought and no matter how much I squirmed he didn't budge. "DAMN IT!" I cursed as loud as I can. This was getting completely frustrating. Clenching my hand into a fist, I finally conceded defeat and went limp. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. As soon as I stopped moving, I heard an irritated sigh.

"Crap, Cat Ears. How many times do I need to tell you to calm down?" asked the irritated voice of a certain person I know.

Everything suddenly came back to me. It was like a bright flash of light. Dating back to what had just occurred, and back to what I was seeing, I wasn't there. I was somewhere else_. In safety. _I absorbed everything around me, seeing that I wasn't back there. There was no fire. There was no village. And no galloping horses. I was also in sweats and a t shirt, not in my usual attire. I was in the house in the room where I was supposed to stay. I was lying on my bed, in warmth. Where was I? And why can't I remember? Assuming that I'm in my bed….was I dreaming? But….what was the dream about?

I blinked my eyes, confused as fuck. What just happened? And why was nothing burning? Shuffling a bit in the person's arms, I felt one flesh arm and a blank spot where the right arm is….A missing right arm…Where some automail should be…A missing…He called me Cat Ears…HOLY SHIT!

I peered up sheepishly, praying that I wasn't right. Please, oh please be someone I don't know!

Wait. That'd be more weird than he holding me.

But still. I REALLY hope that it isn't him. Please don't! I don't need to be owing him anything! I looked up slowly underneath my eyelashes. I just saw a flash of golden hair and I was convinced. Crap. Okay, okay; breathe girl. Breathe.

I inhaled slowly, and my heart rate quickened. What reached me wasn't air, but…..something else. It was _wonderful. _I inhaled again, making my body shudder in delight. Chills went up my spine, my lips widening into a big smile. The scent made me mesmerized, excited. It was all going quickly through my head, so hard to explain or describe. My heart rate was going quicker by the second, my cheeks rosy with desire. Inhaling the intoxicating scent again, I nearly gasped in happiness.

How can I describe it…It was mixed with cinnamon and….and….vanilla. Mmmm….vanilla and cinnamon. There was something else, something sweet. Bitter and sharp. Intoxicating yet…appalling. Just thinking about it makes my head spin. My mouth began to water, and my head started to drift onto his chest, my nose touching his skin. With the new contact, the scent became bigger and more direct. The scent was so wonderful…Amazing, even. It made me feel weird…_._Somehow, it was making me…._thirsty. _Maybe just…._one._

I opened my mouth, my fangs starting to lengthen at the point. Strangely, my head didn't hurt like it usually had when I was thinking of blood. It felt somehow right, though I knew it was appalling to even be doing this. I knew I had to stop, but my heart was beating rapidly and my mind was _telling_ me to do so. I was almost latched onto the compelling scent when the arms disentangled themselves from me. I mentally groaned in disappointment as the scent drew farther away.

"Seiren, are you alright now?" another voice snapped me out of my trance.

I turned quickly to the side where four people stood in my room. I blinked my eyes, my mind going blank. I felt numb for just a moment in time, my eyes going out of focus. I felt my fangs shorten and whatever feeling I had felt previously had banished itself from me. For some odd reason….I couldn't remember what had just happened. It was just…gone. But I know it was something wonderful, but I just can't remember what. My emotions were whirling incoherently inside me, and I didn't know whether to be afraid, sad, angry, or happy. I cocked my head to the side, my eyebrow raised. "Um…pardon me if I ask, but….why are all you guys in my room?" I asked, my voice intending to be confused but coming out as innocent.

They all fell at my response, and then got quickly back on their feet. "What do you mean 'Why are we in your room'?" Winry basically yelled, fuming. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably!"

"I…I was?" I asked. I raised my hands to my face, feelings the wetness of my cheeks. Okay, that would explain the uncontrollable crying. I touched my throat, and swallowed. It was dry. And that explained the screaming. I shook my head. "What the hell are you talking about? I just had a nightmare. No big deal."

" '_Just _had a nightmare'!" Someone exclaimed to my left. I turned, finding the blond boy sitting on my bed. I flinched, bringing my arm up.

I subconsciously punched him in the stomach. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" I screamed, standing up quickly.

Ed gasped in surprise as my fist connected with his stomach. I could tell that he wasn't used to it since I hadn't done it in a while. He rubbed his sore abdomen, glaring holes into me. Habitually, I glanced down to where he was rubbing the soreness of my punch. When I saw, I nearly chocked. It took me until _now_ to realize he was shirtless. My eyes bugged out of my head, and my mouth wanted to do a suicidal drop to the floor. I stopped it from doing so by biting my tongue. So…t-that's how his physique looks like. A six pack with sculpted muscles and strong arms. A shudder went through my body as I stared at it in its glory. All anger I had until then had immediately dropped from the boiling point and was replaced by embarrassment. I was now ogling him.

_Damn_ female hormones.

Ed looked up after rubbing his…highly muscular- _a six pack - _stomach. "Well, sorry to tell you but I was trying to calm you down after your freaking break down! Sorry that I was being thoughtful!" he snapped, standing up straight.

After the comment, I felt really bad. Apparently he was trying to help me and whatever I was doing beforehand. If I knew what happened to make me scream as they said, maybe I could offer an explanation. But I can't really considering my amnesia. All I remember is something wonderful, everyone suddenly appearing in my room, and an impeccable thirst coming and then leaving. But to be quite honest, my throat _is_ kind of dry. Why can't I remember anyways? Am I blocking it out because of my dream, or is it because….of…Oh no…

25.) When a vampire meets their desired blood, any previous memories of attempting to consume the blood will be lost in the first encounters of the Blood Cycle.

26.) The Blood Cycle is the ritual in which a full vampire attempts to consume their desired blood. If the Cycle fails, and it is within the first encounters of the Blood of Desire, memories of it will diminish.

I was speechless. If this truly was because of the Blood Cycle, no. Since it _was _the Blood Cycle….What now? I don't know what I'm going to do. Staring in front of me, I found every member in the house crowding me. There was, what?, five other people in this small and dainty room? Taking up all my space and thinking power? I need to get them out before I throw a fit. (And no, not the blood lust reaction one.)

Conversation was blaring around in the room, all about me and apparently what just happened. Every now and then they'd look back at me and then continue their conversation. _"Seiren this, Cat Ears that." _…Shut up…. "_Seiren this, Cat Ears that."…_Shut up, shut up…. "_Seiren this, Cat Ears that." _Shut up! "_Seiren this, Cat Ears that." _Shut up, shut up! "_Seiren this, Cat Ears that." _My cheeks burning, I threw my head back.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I shouted, freezing everyone in place. They all stopped short, staring back at me in surprise. I growled, and raising my fist, I said in a very low voice. "All of you, get out of my room _now_. I had a nightmare, whoopdy-doo. I am not _dying. _And in the event I am screaming or even crying, feel free to check on me. But one thing that will _not_ be okay is standing around talking on and on about me when I am _perfectly_ fine. Now, if you would pardon my tone of voice, GET OUT OF MY FREAKING ROOM BEFORE I START GRABBING MY FREAKING BOW!"

At the mention of my weapon of choice, they all paled in response. One glance at my glare should have set them straight and they quickly ushered themselves out of my room. I wonder if they realize I'm not done with my bow yet? Or the fact that one of my arms is useless? After they left in their rush, I walked up to the door and closed it civilly and as daintily as possible to show them that I wasn't kidding about what I said. Sighing, I collapsed over my bed. I buried my face in my arm and whimpered. Why, oh why did it have to be _him? _Why _him _out of all people? Was I really _this_ unlucky?

"What in the world am I going to do now?" I groaned, narrowing my eyes. I so desperately wanted to punch the wall as hard as I could, but 1.) Everyone would come back in here seeing what the noise was. And 2.) I only have one arm. It's not fun if I can't punch to my extent. I rolled over, sighing. I looked at my condition: One arm fully functional. Left arm unusable. I'm left handed.

I groaned. I'm really pissed off right now. First of all, I'm not done with my bow. I still need the string in able to arm my bow. I still need to make more arrows. Second of all, my left arm is useless. I'm forced to making Alphonse be my left arm until I get the surgery. Third of all, I hadn't even asked if I _could_ get automail bone surgery. Ed still needs to get his automail put in. Ms. Pinako and Winry still need to work on Ed's limbs; they're in no state to fit me with automail bones. Fourth of all, the person in whom I'm assigned to protect now needs protecting from me. I'm a blood-sucking vampire who craves the blood of a fifteen year old boy who has no idea that I'm trying to kill him. If I snap, what'll happen?

_If I snap….._

_Damn it, damn it! _That's right. If I happen to snap, there's nothing there to stop me. Auntie Amber even said it herself. My blood lust will grow stronger and stronger and then I'll snap. Then, maybe even _she_ won't be able to stop me. I balled my right hand into a fist. This is impossible! This is absurd! Impervious! _Harrowing! _I can't let this happen…I just can't! If only Edward wasn't my Blood of Desire, then maybe I'd have one less of a problem. It's his damn scent! Everything about it invites me in. The sweetness, the mouth watering description. Even the bitterness of it makes me want to sink my teeth into it! I can't just go on up and leave; Mustang had already black mailed me into this. He already made me promise. Besides….

He said that this case might just kill them if I wasn't here.

Running away isn't an option. If I run away, they'll just as well be killed. If they die…I won't be able to live with myself. Knowing that two people died because of me running away is too much to be on my conscience. I can't let that happen. Never. It'll haunt me for the rest of my days just like….

I shook my head rapidly. _No, _I told myself. _Don't think about it. It __won't __be like before. It's different now. _It took a few moments for me to compose myself. No matter how many times I put that behind me, it just comes back to haunt me all over again. Their names just pop up accordingly; their meanings coming back to me clear as day. Armenia. Benjamin. Leigh. Finnian…. I shook my head. _It won't happen again; stop thinking about it, _I thought.

Anyway, I had to come up with something to help me. Having Edward as my Blood of Desire needed some thinking over. If he ever happened to bleed, I need to get as far as I can from him. Make sure I don't look back or breathe. If I breathe, the scent of his blood will overpower me for sure. I can detect his scent up to a two mile radius. When he bleeds, I need to run three miles away from him and don't breathe until I reach the third mile. But on average, I need to somehow get used to his scent. I can't keep ignoring it. If I get used to it, it'll become easier to be around him. If I can do those two things, I can maintain my order as his body guard.

I gripped my left arm. Now, first things first. I need to ask for the surgery.

I got off my bed and went out the door. Inhaling the air, it seems as though everyone was downstairs. My feet padded across the wooden floor and I turned into the staircase. Walking down it slowly, I bit my lip. How will they react? I soon made it down to the first floor, and I turned to find everyone in the kitchen. My heart rate began to quicken. What if they say no? Will I be forced to have a useless arm forever? _Stop being so paranoid, _I thought. _Just go on and ask, and if they say no, oh well. Live with it. _

I peered into the kitchen where everyone was chatting happily. Smiles veered their faces and it seems as though they were making breakfast. Okay, okay. Now, just go and ask. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Damn it! _Out of all times_, I have to turn shy _now_? Swallowing my nervousness, I spoke up again.

"Excuse me," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Unfortunately it was still quite quiet. They all stopped conversation and turned to look at me. I glanced at Edward and Alphonse particularly, hoping to send some unsaid message through my eyes that I was going to ask for the surgery. I saw that Al glanced down to look at my left arm. To confirm, I gripped my sling. Looking at the two mechanics, it seems as though I got their attention. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, can I talk to you two?" I gestured toward Winry and Ms. Pinako.

Winry raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is something wrong?" she asked delicately, the faint glint of concern from my nightmare still evident in her eyes.

I shook my head. "Well, no. But, I'd like to ask you two something." I lowered my voice. "In private?"

They seemed to get my hint as they glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. Ms. Pinako simply chewed on the end of her pipe as she hopped down from her chair. "Sure, no problem," she said casually as she walked into the living room. Winry followed after her hesitantly. I walked behind them too as they reached the living room. I can tell that the tenseness of the room heightened immensely after that. I looked over my shoulder, a casual look in my eyes. 'Everything's fine,' I mouthed to the Elrics'. I pointed to my left arm to give more information as to what I was going to talk about. We walked in silence until they stopped and turned to look at me. Winry cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's up?" she asked, the hint of concern coming up again. At that point of time, I just wanted to shout that I was fine from this morning, but I couldn't fairly do that. She's too sweet to shout at.

"There's another reason that I came here," I started. It wasn't very good, but it was a start. They both stared at me strangely. "I mean, there's another reason as to why I came with Fullmetal other than being his guard for getting his automail."

Ms. Pinako stared at me. "Is that so?" she asked slowly.

I nodded. "Yes." They didn't respond, so I assumed they were waiting for me to explain. I sighed at the intention. How could I approach this? I only know one way to ask, but….

"Spit it out, girl," Ms. Pinako finally announced, exasperated. Oops. I thought about it too much.

I guess I have to approach this the same way… I cleared my throat. "My name is Seiren Smith," Seiren _Coraline _now I suppose. "I was assigned the guard to Edward Elric, your good friend and family. In a recent event, on duty, I had to make a risk in order to protect Edward. This risk hadn't worked, and it cost Edward his automail….and my left arm." I paused to catch my breath. Don't rush this. "I do acknowledge that you are currently working on Edward's automail, and that you are direly busy. I know I have no right in asking you this, because it was me who inevitably made Edward lose his arm, but I am in great need of your assistance." I heard my old speech slip into my words ever so slightly, but I managed to keep it underway. I bowed. "In order to make up for the debt and danger I had caused Edward, I do intend on repaying it by protecting him with my _life. _It is my _will _to do so." Yeah. Blackmail. "In order to repay my debt, I need to be at my greatest condition. At the moment you can see that my left arm is completely unusable, and I know that you are able to help me in this factor." I took in a deep breath. "Will you please assist me by inhabiting me with automail bones to replace my lost ones? I no longer contain the bones in my left arm, and it will do me a great help if you would allow me this request!"

After my speech, I stayed bowing. It was a habit of mine, and apparently the habit stayed with me after all these years. At the moment, no one spoke. Hopefully they are able to do it. I mean, I overheard them talking to each other that the automail should be done tomorrow morning. After that, they should be back on track. Before we leave, I need to have a usable left arm. No two times about it. I bit my bottom lip, still not standing up straight. My back was beginning to hurt, but until I have an answer_, or at least a word, _I'm not standing up. My patience begun to wear on me, but I heard something unexpected. I glanced up, looking at where the noise was emanating. A giggle and then a roar of laughter erupted from the two of them, throwing their heads back and holding their stomachs.

"S-Stand up, girl!" Ms. Pinako sputtered, still cackling. I stood up. She grinned at me, still laughing. "That's it? Just automail bones?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" This made them laugh harder.

"That whole speech…Just for automail bones! Can you believe it, Winry?" Ms. Pinako cackled once more.

Winry smiled through her boisterous laughter. "Not really, Granny!" Winry giggled. She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, grinning still. "Don't be so uptight! You do realize you could of just gone up and asked us, right?"

I just managed to stare. I could of just…asked? Nothing to give in return, no order against my free will as compensation, nothing as much as a favor? Was there nothing that they desired? Even as I put them through work, they want _nothing_? I couldn't manage to speak up and I remained frozen still as they smiled at me. My eyes were wide with confusion as they thought nothing of the task I had just asked them. Winry shook my shoulder, causing me to turn to her in reply.

"Are you alright?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

I managed a jerked nod. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." They smiled in relief. Under their kind smiles, I broke down. I couldn't help myself. "You mean you don't want anything in return? No favor, no compensation?" I blurted out. "I-I could clean this house top to bottom, I can offer protection, I can do all your chores for the time I stay here- Please, isn't there anything you want in return?" I rushed out, staring at them meaningfully.

Ms. Pinako raised an eyebrow. "As wonderful as that sounds, we don't need anything," she said in confusion. "We're mechanics. It's our job to do these things."

"Are you sure?" I exclaimed despite their reply. "I can do absolutely _anything!"_

Winry cracked a smile as she stared at me. "Well, there is something you can do for us." I turned to her immediately. "You can loosen up!" she exclaimed.

I blinked my eyes in confusion. "Huh?" I asked. This didn't make any sense. Loosen up? What in the hell does that mean?

Winry just smiled. "Hang around. Don't be so uptight. Live your life. You're a teenager, and it's about time you act like it," she said.

Hang around. Don't be so uptight. Live your life. You're a teenager, and it's about time you act like it_._

"_Why don't you live your life, Seiren?"_

Memories began to swell up in my mind, the words familiar beyond compare as it rung in my ears. I shook my head rapidly as I tried to fight them back, the memory winning.

"_You know exactly why I can't do that, Finnian."_

I responded back in my head, despite knowing that it was just a distant memory. I looked up, finding both Winry and Ms. Pinako staring at me strangely. I smirked at their confused expressions. "Is that your order?" I asked in irony. This was just too similar, no matter how you look at it.

"My order…?"

"Never mind," I said quickly. I bowed curtly towards them. "Thank you so much for doing the surgery for me. It means a lot." Winry began to blush.

"I-It's nothing!" she said, her cheeks burning at my simply put thank you. "Well, let's get some breakfast. It's done now."

XoXo… One Hour Later ….XoXo

Breakfast had ended and, after offering my thanks, I retreated back outside where my bow was still standing uncompleted. I had asked Armstrong to drag Alphonse back outside as well to be my left arm again. He didn't complain as I thought he would. He was rather complying and came out without a word. We were seated at the wooden stump where my work station was and I started sanding my bow, Alphonse holding it out for me. We worked in silence for a few minutes; it was rather peaceful.

"Um…" Alphonse murmured.

I sighed. Well, so much for working in silence. "Yes?" I answered lazily, still focusing on sanding the bow.

"Are you…" the rest of his sentence was inaudible.

I swiped the sandpaper over the bow once more, completing my task. I took the bow from Alphonse's hand and set it down on the tree stump. "I didn't hear you. Speak up," I said, now focusing on Alphonse.

He seemed to flinch as I spoke. He looked down quickly, a vast pink running over his face. He rubbed the back of his head and didn't look at me as he spoke. "I was wondering if you were alright," he said rather sheepishly, just glancing once or twice toward me. I remained motionless.

At the question, I was thoroughly annoyed. "You aren't talking about the nightmare I had, are you?" I asked. He nodded. The irritation sparked up again, and I looked down at my bow. The question was becoming very familiar when around these people. I had to realize that I was going to hear that much more often now. When I was with Mustang and Aunt Riza, I had only heard that phrase very seldom, because they both knew how much it bothered me to hear it. Instead they would ask what was wrong and be straight to the point, rather than asking this question. Nevertheless, I was touched that he actually cared enough to ask about my well being. It was odd. When around Alphonse, I'm much more calm now. Was it because he was brave enough to call me out on how I act?

"Yes, I'm fine," I reassured him, my voice going soft. For some reason I couldn't help but speaking softly around him now. I turned and my backpack lied at the side of the tree stump as I had left it. I zipped it open, and in it was my quiver, still pretty adequate on the amount of arrows it had. I counted swiftly: I had twelve arrows left. It was a pretty good amount considering how many times I shot the things. So, now I have to make about eight more. But then it occurred to me that I was dealing with Edward here. "Say, Alphonse?" I asked.

He straightened up. "Y-Yes?" he stuttered.

"How many times on average does your brother get in trouble?" I asked taking out my quiver from my backpack.

"Huh?" He asked, shocked. "W-Well, I don't really know how to answer that…"

"Considering your response, I'm assuming a lot," I stated, grabbing planks of wood. "The average number of arrows in a quiver that I usually carry is twenty. But since I'm dealing with you two,"

"Huh? You're counting me in with the trouble!"

"I probably have to double that," I continued, ignoring his comment. "Is there an arrow shop around here?"

Alphonse flinched. "I don't think Risembool would have weapon shops!" He exclaimed, annoyed at my question.

I sighed. "Well, that's a shame. I guess I have to wait until we arrive in Central to buy my arrows. What a waste of hoping. If I'd known this beforehand, I'd have bought them ahead of time."

"You were in the hospital before we left," Alphonse said brusquely, in a somewhat angry tone.

"I would have asked Aunt Riza if she would go buy them for me," I replied, looking at him with bored eyes. "She's the best customer the shop has."

Alphonse just scowled at my reply. "I don't see why you need to carry around weapons anyway," he snapped, turning his head away from me.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion at his sudden anger. "Why are you being so persistently against my weaponry?" I asked, staring at him. He didn't even glance at me. I frowned, reaching over and turning his head toward me myself. I put my face directly in front of his, making sure I had eye contact. "Why are you acting so weird now? If it's something I said or did, I need to know what it is. I can't fairly protect you two if you go around being cross with me."

Alphonse's eyes widened at the close proximity of my face, and I felt him shudder. The flustered state he was in slowly melted into one of concern and anger mixed together at once, and he stared at me. "Just that. _That's_ what's bothering me."

I sat back as he said that. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep bringing up that you need to protect me and Brother," Al answered. "It's like you don't even care about anything else."

"But it's my-"

"Yeah, I know, it's your job." I stared at him. "But there are other things that are more important. When I saw you this morning…"

I narrowed my eyes. "I already told you that I was _fine_."

"But I _saw _you," he persisted. "You were screaming. I hadn't seen someone cry that hard in my life. Every scream, every tear, every time you were inconsolable. It looked as if someone would have touched you, you would break into a million little pieces." I looked away. "When you were screaming, you kept saying something about a fire. That someone was burning alive. You screamed to leave you alone, to save them. You weren't thinking about yourself, but just them. Who were they?"

"Didn't you hear?" I said softly.

"You were terrified, Seiren, I saw you," he said. "Back when we were at Tucker's house, you were shaking. You couldn't even stand straight, your knees were buckling. When you saw Nina…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. I was shocked that he brought up this.

"Alphonse, listen…"

"When we were fighting Scar, you were shaking again," he continued. "And when he broke me," he gestured at his current state. "I saw the terror in your eyes. It showed again when Ed was about to be killed. You jumped right in front of him, intending to die in his place. You were _scared_. I saw you."

"I'm sure anyone else would have…"

"When you tried to take Brother's place when Scar was about to kill us, I didn't know what to think. You looked defeated and tortured. After the Nina accident, you wouldn't speak. Your eyes were blank and filled with pain and sadness. You were afraid again," he said. "You never thought about yourself. No matter how scared you would be, you put yourself in harms way. _That's _what bothers me. You never care about yourself."

I bit my lip. "You're wrong, you know," I said softly. "I'm the most selfish person in the world. Trust me Alphonse, I am. My actions seem noble, but…" I sighed. "Let's take Tucker for example. When I saw Nina, I was scared, yes, yes I was. But…When Tucker started talking, all I wanted to do was strangle him. Kill him in cold blood. I didn't even care that I would do it in front of you, Edward, and Nina. I was thinking of doing that for my own benefit."

Alphonse shook his head. "Brother wanted to do that too," he reminded me.

"Yeah, but Alphonse, I only stopped him because I wanted to finish himself off _myself_," I interrupted. "I wanted him to suffer. Suffer like how he made Nina suffer." it was still hard to say her name. "Suffer like there wasn't anything else more sweeter than his death. I was waiting until they stripped him of his license, so he would be miserable, poor, and alone. I wanted him to know that he was being put on trial for his death. Then I was going to go to his cell, torturing him until he's within an inch of his life. Then I'd leave him to suffer. The next day, he'd be cowering in fear knowing I'd be coming. I'd leave him there in hysteria for a couple of days, then come again when his wounds were closed. I'd reopen them, and repeat the process. If he tried to kill himself, I'd put him in a place where that was impossible. I wanted him to live in suffering for the rest of his life until I was satisfied enough with the taste of his_ filthy _blood to finally kill him…" Alphonse stared at me with wide eyes. "Only then will I have been satisfied. But then, Scar killed him.

"I was furious. I kept thinking that _I _was supposed to do that. _I _was the one who should have killed him," I said quietly. "I went out looking for you two. I knew you guys would stop me. You two were the people I couldn't kill in front of…I realized that after we had left Tucker's house. I was going to put you in safety, because I knew that he was going to try and kill you guys too. I _couldn't_ let that happen. So, I came to get you indoors so I could go in search of Scar and kill him to my full extent without you guys seeing," I admitted. "But when Scar came while you two were still out in the open…I was disgusted with myself. _I wanted to die. _I tried to kill Scar anyways, but, as you saw, I wasn't able to be at my fullest potential with you two there. I was caught off guard. When Scar was about to kill Edward, I jumped in front of him. I only saved him because…I knew that _I _would die and Scar would leave, satisfied with killing a vermin like me off.

"I knew that you two would be scarred for life after seeing me getting my brains blown out, but I didn't care at that moment," I said. "Like I said, at that moment….all I wanted was to die."

"But, Seiren…"

"Don't you see Alphonse!" I snapped, looking back at him with eyes burning with tears despite my disgust with myself after admitting this. "I was _never _thinking about the well being of others! I was only thinking about my own self gain…Nothing more."

"I don't think that was the case."

I looked up, shocked at the words that was just said. "_What_?"

"Look, what you said scared me," Alphonse admitted. "But, I was thinking about how you jumped in front of Brother. How you decided not to kill Tucker in front of Nina. How you went in search of us so we wouldn't see you kill anyone."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that, no matter how you look at it, what you were doing was for others."

My jaw dropped, my eyes wide with shock. I growled in pure anger and frustration. "I was trying to _kill _people, Alphonse! I was relishing in the fact that they're blood will be spilt!"

"But you_ didn't _kill them," Al pointed out. "The fact that you didn't kill them was what mattered."

I shook my head. "I'm not comprehending…"

Al sighed. "No matter what you were thinking of doing, you didn't do them. And since you didn't, the actions you have done beforehand had outshone your intentions. You intended to kill them both, but what did you do? You didn't and tried to save someone's life."

I sighed. "You're not giving up the fact that I jumped in front of your brother, are you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not even close." He smiled at me. "Even if you did so, so you would die, you ended up saving his life. No two ways about it. Your intentions were horrible, yes, but your actions were good. And no matter how many times you argue with me about that, I'm not budging."

I glared at him. "You know, you're incredibly stubborn," I remarked. He shrugged. I glared at him again. "And you have a dirty way of making me spill my guts out to you by just simple questions and comments."

He seemed offended by my words. "I do not have a dirty way of making you tell me things!"

"_Yeah, _you do," I said. "It seems as though _every_ time I'm with you, I have at least _one _emotional breakdown. Why in the hell are you so bent on doing that to me?"

Alphonse looked down. "Because…"

"Because why?" I persisted, eyes narrowed. When he remained silent, I got frustrated. "Damn it, Al, tell me!" As he heard his name, he looked at me. My eyes widened the slightest bit as he looked at me. Is that what makes him respond to me? Saying his name? That's all? Well, that's very simple. "Al, please. Tell me why."

He sighed. "It's because…" Hey. It worked. "It's because I like you." I jumped as he said that. His face turned red as he shook his head. "_No! Not like that!" _He yelled shaking his hands vigorously.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, eyes still narrowed. How can someone like someone like me?

"I mean…." he sighed. "From the time I've known you, you've always been so distant."

"I could have told you that…" I muttered.

He ignored me. "But as I was hanging out with you more, you seemed to open up, even if by the littlest of means," he explained. I raised my eyebrows. "You were distant and didn't show any emotion besides irritation. I've never seen anyone so distant in my life." I stared at him. "What I'm saying is that I want to help you. Open up, that is."

I stared at him a little while longer. It was impossible to read his eyes since he was a suit of armor, but I might as well try. The longer I stared, I didn't see any trace of deception coming from him. He held my stare, not saying a single word. I began to bubble up in irritation, just as he said I do. I groaned and face palmed myself. "What an _idiot," _I muttered.

"What?"

I turned to him, a definite glare in my eyes. "You're an _idiot," _I repeated, standing up. "You choose to like someone like me who is nothing but bitter and defensive, and you want to help me _open up._" It was hard to get the words out, but it made their way out of my mouth. "I've never 'opened up.' What you're trying to do is a lost cause."

Alphonse glared at me. "Nothing's a lost cause!" he persisted.

I growled. "Let's put it this way," I started. How can I get him to give up on this? "Let's say I'm a serial killer."

"But you're not," he pointed out quickly.

"_Let's say I'm a serial killer," _I repeated, "I did nothing but deceive people, torture them, and kill them. I did the murders out of malice and wanted nothing but to kill. I took _joy _out of it," I said. "Am I lost cause now?"

"Well…."

"Every single person or living thing on my sight will be killed and I made sure to kill everything that that person loved. I killed birds, dogs, flowers, even _cats."_

"Not the cats!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. I nodded.

"_Even the cats," _I repeated. "Their family too. No matter how good of heart or slim in numbers." His eyes got big with sadness. "What would I be then, Al?"

He looked down. "A lost cause…" he said quietly. He lifted his head and looked at me. "But _you're _not a lost cause, though."

"_Damn," _I groaned, looking up at the sky. "What in the hell can I do to get you to give up on this!"

"You can open up so I would have no reason to pursue it," he said, a mischievous glint in his armored face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Nice try," I said. I bent down to grab my backpack and I pulled up the string used for my bow. Picking up the bow, I strung the string in the two holes I carved in the ends and tied it. Grabbing my quiver, I slung the quiver over my shoulder and grabbed an arrow, positioning it in my bow. Grabbing the end of the arrow and the string with my teeth, I held the bow in my right hand. Alphonse flinched.

"W-what are you doing?" he exclaimed, seeing my stance.

"I'm going to try out my new bow, what do you think?" I said through my teeth. "Hm…This is much more difficult than I thought it would be with my right hand aiming…."

"You're saying that it's difficult to aim with your right hand, than holding the arrow with your teeth!" He exclaimed, flailing his arm around.

I furrowed my brows in concentration. "Oh, come on Al. Stay still. My aim is poor with my right hand. Wouldn't you like my shot to be clean?" I asked sarcastically.

He gulped as he turned frigid. "You're angry, aren't you, Seiren?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say angry…" I said sadistically. "I'm _pissed."_

He screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted in terror as he put his arm up in defense.

Just as I was about to release, something rustled behind me. I narrowed my eyes, turning swiftly around and releasing the arrow then. I heard a yell of surprise, and the arrow hit the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, CAT EARS?" the person shouted.

"Cat Ears?" I said slowly. Growling, I lowered my bow. "Damn it, Fullmetal! Don't sneak around like that!"

Yes, it was Edward. And I _shot _at him. I sniffed the air briefly, and I detected no blood in the air. _Thank GOD, _I thought. If I had hit him, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

A brief image of myself holding a gun to my head appeared in my mind, but I pushed it away. Can't give up _that_ easily; I'm too stubborn for that.

I maintained a straight face as I walked back to where I shot my arrow. I almost laughed out loud despite myself. I saw Edward lying on the ground, planted in a bush tangled in the vines and branches. His hair was sticking up in all places, caught in the branches as well. I held back the laughter as I bent over him, pulling the arrow out of the wall of the house. I cringed as I heard a big crack coming from the wall. Silently I hoped that it was my arrow that had cracked, but as I looked I found that there was a deep hole where my arrow targeted. Praying in my head that Winry didn't notice, I slowly slid the arrow back into my quiver. Squatting down to by eye level with Edward, a laugh in my eyes, I patted him on the head.

"Great dodging, squirt," I said curtly, hoping my laugh wouldn't come out right in his face.

He grew an anger mark as he began to squirm in the bush, getting himself even more tangled in the greenery. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, trying to wriggle himself free. Probably to hit me, of course.

"Quit squirming, you're making it worse," I said, eyeing how he shuffled and flipped in his current state. He scowled, glaring at me.

"Well, maybe if someone didn't SHOOT AN ARROW at me, I wouldn't be in this situation!" he shouted, glaring at me as he did so.

I giggled despite my maintained straight face. I looked down and closed my eyes, putting my finger to my lips to somehow conceal the smile the was slowly spreading over my face. I began to laugh quietly, yet it was still pretty audible. I looked back up to Edward, the smile still planted on my face. I grabbed the arrow from my quiver and swiped it at the branches and vines tangling around Edward's limbs. It freed him as I planned, and I held out my hand, still smiling.

"Need a hand?" I asked cheerfully. Ed stared at me for what seemed like a minute and then grabbed my hand hesitantly. I stood up, bringing him along with me. As we stood up, he still stared at me strangely, like he was mesmerized or something. I turned to Alphonse, who also was staring at me strangely. I shook my head. I was in too good of a mood now. I bent down and grabbed my bow, and started toward the house. I looked over my shoulder, throwing up a small wave.

"I'll be upstairs if ya need me. 'Kay?" I said. "Think it'll be good if I call Aunt Riza and them and tell 'em that I'll be getting the surgery after all. See ya!"

I turned around when they didn't respond to me except with a stare. My cheeks also burned bright pink. What's wrong with me? I was shortening my words like back on the farm…My farm girl was coming out. I sighed. I guess it was better than my old speech. I put a hand to my face as I scampered upstairs. Why can't I get this smile off my face?

XoXo… Out of Seiren's POV …XoXo

"Well, maybe if someone didn't SHOOT AN ARROW at me, I wouldn't be in this situation!" Edward snapped, glaring at Seiren as he did so.

Seiren stared at him for a few seconds with an unreadable expression. Despite her straight face, she giggled girlish. She looked down, closing her eyes and a small smile spreading over her face. IN an effort to stop giggling, she put a finger to her lips. That didn't quite work and she began to laugh shyly, unable to stop for a few moments. Ed and Al stared at her with wide eyes. Seiren was actually laughing. She wasn't scowling. She finally looked up at Ed, still smiling. A pink blush flashed across his cheeks. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and swiped it at the branches and vines that constricted the blond, and he was freed. He could have gotten up if he wanted, but he was too surprised by the smiling raven-haired girl in front of him. She held out a hand, still smiling.

"Need a hand?" she asked cheerfully. Hearing her talk placed the blush on his cheeks grow brighter. He hesitantly took her hand and she helped him up. He couldn't help but keep staring at the smiling girl before him. _When she's not scowling she's actually…._ Ed thought.

She turned and grabbed the bow that lay on the floor, flashing her smile at Alphonse. Al gasped silently, hoping she hadn't heard him. He was amazed. She wasn't scowling. And without the scowl, Al had to admit, she was pretty cute. Her smile was bright and charming; her small fangs pointing out. Al still hadn't said anything about seeing them. In fact, they were pretty cute too. She walked toward the house after picking up her things and she looked over her shoulder, still flashing the rare smile she had.

"I'll be upstairs if ya need me. 'Kay?" she said. "Think it'll be good if I call Aunt Riza and them and tell 'em that I'll be getting the surgery after all. See ya!" And with that, she glided into the kitchen.

Edward and Alphonse stood there still. None of them said a word until they were absolutely certain that the girl left for sure. Alphonse was the first to speak, though he was still staring at where Seiren had left.

"Was Seiren…smiling?" he asked slowly, a daze still in his voice.

Ed nodded slowly. "I'm as shocked as you, Al…"

Al glanced at his brother, seeing the blush evident on his cheeks. Instantly, Al smirked. He elbowed Ed in the shin since he was still stuck in his matted state. "Brother, why are you blushing?" he asked snidely.

Ed immediately turned defensively, a fist raised. "I am not!" he said quickly, covering his face with his bangs.

Al just snickered. "Whatever you say…" he said. "Anyway, you have to admit, Seiren can be a pretty cute girl if she weren't so stone faced."

Ed stayed silent.

Al nudged him again. "You think she's cute," he teased. Ed's blush flared, turning his entire face red.

"SHUT UP, AL, I DO NOT! SHE'S STILL THE ANNOYING AND STUBBORN BODY-GUARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hiya! Whaddya think? Come on! Please tell me! Normally I'm not all that excited for a chapter but...I'm still happy at how long this is! ^-^ <strong>

**A turn for the relationships between characters! XD I hope I hadn't moved Al's and Seiren's relationship too fast. :( Is it a bit sudden? How about the new thing with Ed at the end? And how eh was blushing and everything? Was that a bit too fast for their relationship? :( I'd appreciate input on the relationships between Seiren and other characters! It'll help a lot!**

**Okay, soon Ima put up a poll about this story. I'm not quite sure which I'm gonna choose, because I need a bit of YOUR input on my questions. But I'll save one particular question to myself until later ;D**

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	30. Pretty Sure?

**TN: Sorry, about the late update guys! I got grounded forever! But, hey, I'm back! ^_^" Please don't be angry at me!**

* * *

><p>It's been hours since I left the Elrics in the back. I still hadn't called Aunt Riza or anyone else yet. Why was I stalling? Was it something that I ate? Not enough sleep?<p>

_"What I mean, is that if the surgery fails, it will result in killing off an artery in her shoulder. The artery pumps blood throughout that part of the body. And it also is connected to the heart. When the artery dies, so will the heart," Auntie Amber said grimly. "And will result in Seiren's death." _

A shiver went up my spine at the description. If the surgery will fail, I will die. I bit my lip at the memory of how nonchalantly the Rockbells accepted my request at getting the surgery. It was supposed to be fatal! Do they not care if I die or not? I suppose it won't bother them since I'm not close to them in any way, but shouldn't they at least warn me about it? In some light persuade me against this option? I suppose they will simply not care; I mean, what benefit was I to them in any way? I shook my head. No; their hearts aren't lost. They are the type of people who would happily put themselves in harm's way for a complete stranger. They do not give me the impression that they would stand by and watch someone die. Is this perhaps their way of showing reassurance? Or are they _that_ confident that I will survive? I need to stop taking a small reassurance so seriously. Besides, they might just be tired from all the all-nighters they have been pulling. It is not like anyone's life is on the line, that is certain. The only life in danger, really, is myself. I have no problem with that. I have lived a life of fulfilling my duties. The only regret I will have is that I will not be around to protect the Elric Brothers longer. It was strange, but I find their presence rather adventurous. I have not had so many emotional outtakes since I turned into a vampire.

I shook my head. My mind was going offset. I need to fulfill my priorities first. I walked along the hall and downstairs to the kitchen where their phone stood. I took the courtesy of looking at the time. It was pretty late at night; that would explain the lack of boisterous behavior that usually upholds the home. Everyone must be asleep, the Rockbells at the very least working on Edward's automail. Major Armstrong as well seemed to be fast asleep on his spot on the cot inside the living room. I will not have to deal with him either. It was strange; with the house so still and lifeless_, I _was full of life. I missed these tranquil nights when I have the world to myself for just a moment. I shook my head again. I was going off into my own imagination once again.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number, and the voice that triggered home sickness picked up. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," came her answer. I smiled for real this time; there was no one to hide it from at the moment.

"Aunt Riza, it's me; Seiren," I said, finally happy to hear her voice once again.

"Seiren, it's good to hear from you." I rolled my eyes at her suppressed tone. I knew she was happy to hear my voice, too. "Why haven't you called?"

I giggled slightly. There was her maternal side coming into play. "I figured it wasn't proper of me to call for you when I have not obtained my main objective for coming to Risembool," I answered logically. With the night out and the air still, I had no reason to suppress my accent and old speech from her. She knew of my circumstances as well as the rest of the subordinates of Uncle Roy's team.

I detected a small chuckle come from her. "As straightforward as ever, I see," Aunt Riza said. "Are you feeling well? Is everything fine over there?"

I chuckled. "Look who has decided to become my mother for the time being," I joked. "Yes, I am quite fine. No real danger has presented themselves, and Edward even managed to find a lead to his goal."

"Edward? You're calling him by his first name?" she asked. "And don't you mean "we found a lead" instead of "he found a lead"?"

I simply smiled mournfully. "I am merely here for protection. I am not interested in assisting him discover something as the Philosopher's Stone," I said resolutely.

"But I'm sure you're probably his best bet at finding it," Aunt Riza pressed.

"I am sorry, but that matter is something I am simply not yearning to assist with," I repeated. "Enough of me, but how is Uncle Roy and everyone doing? Are they well?"

"Everyone is in perfect health; don't go worrying about that," she said. "Speaking of health, what's the answer to the surgery?"

I looked at my feet. "They accepted my proposal. I am waiting on their preparation." I wonder what Aunt Riza will think of it. I mean, automail bones? Is it going to be a benefit or a disadvantage? I decided to find out later. "If it's not too much to ask, may I speak to Uncle Roy?"

I heard Aunt Riza chuckle over the phone. "Of course."

I found it rather embarrassing that I actually cared enough to ask if I could talk to him. How is it that every time I meet someone, I find the need to care for them somehow? It takes quite a while for the bond to grow, but all the same I feel this obligation to…oh, I don't know, protect them? I do not understand how the care even forms, but I find it quite troublesome. It becomes a great disadvantage when one gains a soft spot for someone. It will become a weakness. The shuffling soon ended on the phone and I realized that Uncle Roy was perhaps ready to talk. I didn't speak first.

"Hello?" came his annoyed tone.

"Uncle Roy, it's me," I said, bringing my voice back into the normal speech. Every time I speak my old accent, it seems to bother him a bit. I don't know why, maybe the fact that he doesn't quite accept it, but I figured it was better to not talk that way around him unless direly necessary.

"Ah, Seiren," he said, his tone becoming less annoyed. "Do you know what time it is?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, well…I figured it'll be best if I called you when no one's awake. I didn't want to bother anyone, and I really didn't need anyone knowing how nervous I am about the surgery," I admitted. Oh, who was going to be there to hear me? My only weaknesses are shared with Uncle Roy, Aunt Riza, and Auntie Amber only. No one else knows about them. The Elric Brothers don't even know about my cute trances.

"So, you're getting the surgery after all, eh?" he asked.

I glared as if he were in the room talking to me. "Of course I am. Think I'd just have my arm useless forever?" I said, angry how he thinks I'd leave it in the state it's in. He knows me better than anyone, besides Aunt Riza and Auntie Amber of course, so why would he have such a stupid question?

"I shouldn't be all too surprised, considering who I'm dealing with," he said.

I nodded even though I know he can't see me. "Yeah, that was a stupid question," I agreed.

I heard him chuckle. "Don't worry about it, alright?" he said. "Everything will be fine."

All joking immediately died at that point. I knew what he was talking about. I looked down dejectedly. "Did you hear the consequences if it doesn't?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer me for the longest time. A minute passed by until he responded. "…Yeah." I stood in silence. "That's not going to happen though," he immediately reassured me. "I know you. It hasn't happened before, it won't happen now. No matter what, you always pull through right? You'll find another way to cheat death, I know it." I had to smile at that. "Besides, you won't go out without a fight. It'll be eternity until you lose to surgery, right?"

"Right," I said as confident as I could muster. At this point I wasn't even sure if I will. I'm no longer my past self. I'm no longer her. I'm now Seiren Smith, not whoever I was back then. I've changed; I had to accept that. I had to accept that there _is _a chance of dying. No matter who I was before.

"Okay," Roy said. "Get some rest, alright?"

"Yeah. Goodbye," I said and hung up the phone. My anger started to grow inside each time I rethink what I just said and I couldn't help but feel so defeated and frustrated with myself. I balled my working hand into a fist and punched the wall as hard I dared do with everyone asleep. I put into order the sound control I've learned and made just a small 'thump'. When I pulled my hand back I didn't find the expected dent but droplets of dark cherry blood instead. I scoffed and cradled my hand near my chest. I walked toward the sink and had to turn the faucet on with my injured hand and washed my cuts with the water. I was unable to scrub the wound clean with my left hand and had to make do with an unattended cut.

"Need some help there?"

My head snapped to the direction of the voice to find none other than Edward standing in the hallway. His face was traced with pity and sorrow so I turned and hid mine quickly before he saw the shame that registered on it. How did I not sense him before? "How much did you see?" I asked in a hushed tone. He didn't answer me as he walked over and grabbed my hand. I stared at him incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped as I pulled my hand away roughly.

He turned his golden eyes up at me in an annoyed expression. "Would you just calm down so I could see how badly it's cut up?" he asked and without my consent took my hand again and started examining it.

"Tch." I was tempted to pull my hand away again but I couldn't bring myself to do so somehow.

He sighed as he looked at it. "You didn't cut it up that bad but you still need to bandage it up," he said.

"I could've told you that much," I muttered. He brought my hand to the sink and started up the faucet again. "I can clean it myself." He ignored me and continued to wash my blood from off my hand. I watched in shock as the black cherry dripped down the drain. I completely forgot! He's seeing my blood! I wiped my horrified expression off my face as I remembered that Auntie Amber had lied to him and covered up for this fact. My heart rate slowed as I calmed down. With my hand in his hold, I hoped that he didn't feel my pulse to see how my heart was betraying me. As the water's sound died out, only small remnants of the scent littered the air and I found it as some sort of shield from Edward's. I wasn't sure my suppressed blood lust was lasting any longer, and I really didn't want to feel the pain and distortion I had felt when I had drank my own blood. Edward dropped my hand and allowed me to move it freely once more and instinctively I put it near my chest.

"Go out to the patio and wait there," he ordered rather than suggested. I was shocked at the tone he had used when telling me to do so. His voice was soft and delicate, unlike the harsh and loud tone he had used on me previously. Somehow I felt compelled to obey, even if he didn't say that it was an order.

I nodded my head, and just so he knows I am not bound to follow any other orders anytime soon, I said, "Sure; it'll give me a better view on the perimeter for any predators, anyway." He gave me a confused stare at me before turning around signaling me to go to the patio. I turned on heel and walked delicately out the door, making sure to close the door as silently and stealthily as possible as if I were never there in the first place. As I stepped outside the night air greeted me coolly, brushing my raven hair from out of my face. It was colder than I expected it to be, and I bit my lip in order to stop a chill from going down my spine. Steps led down to the ground and I seated myself at the top of the steps, bringing one knee to my chest. I rested my left arm over it as a cushion for my head. I put my chin on my arm and I was surprised to find that there was no bone to keep it structured. I just felt flesh as my chin sunk into my dead arm. I jolted up in alarm at the feeling and abandoned the idea of resting my head on my left arm. I could probably ball my arm up into a sphere and it would have no protest.

Just then the fleeting smell of Edward's intoxicating scent reached my senses and I couldn't help but yearn for blood. I almost vomited at the fact that I was desiring Edward's blood….I was sickened with myself. I was also embarrassed by the fact that I was even _thinking _of such trivial things. The door opened as soundlessly as I had done and closed. I turned my head and Edward was standing there; bandages and antiseptic in his hands. He ignored my shocked stare and sat down beside me, taking my hand without me even saying a word of approval. I sat still as he rubbed antiseptic over my cuts and proceeded to bandage them.

"You don't have to do that…" I murmured as he wrapped the white cloth around my hand. He didn't answer me once again and continued to wrap my hand. I hummed softly in recognition that whatever I say about this, he was still going to make sure my hand was okay. We sat in silence for a while, the only sound we hear being the stillness of the night breeze and the only scent we smell is the medicine.

As he was close to finishing my hand, he said, "Are you okay?" I was still unused to the tone he was using.

I turned my head back to him in confusion. I shook my head dismissively. "Don't worry; I didn't hurt my hand all that bad. It's just a small cut."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," he said, casting his golden eyes upward. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I looked down at my feet. "There's nothing _to_ talk about," I said softly, "Look; if you're worried about me or anything, you're wasting your energy. I am perfectly fi-"

"Quit lying," Edward said in his usual hostile tone. "I saw you; you were upset. What were you talking about on the phone?"

"That's none of your-"

"What were you talking about on the phone," he repeated, louder.

I sighed. "Why are you two Elrics' so bent on worrying about me…" I muttered.

"It was about the surgery, right?" Ed answered for me, making my eye twitch. When I didn't answer, he pressed, "It was about the surgery, _right_?"

"Yes," I replied quietly. I glanced over and realized he was still holding my hand even though it was wrapped up completely. I pulled my hand away quickly, putting it near my chest. I felt my cheeks burn at the thought of him holding my hand for that long point of time. "But it's nothing to think anything on. It's just the jitters before a surgery; no big deal." I lowered my voice as I rested my chin on my knee. "It's nothing to worry about, anyway…."

"If you want to talk about it, it's okay," Ed grumbled, a bit annoyed. He rested his hand on his lap as he looked up at the sky. "To be afraid of something is only-"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I snapped, glaring at him while doing so. "Why in the world would I be scared? There's nothing _to_ be scared about! I'm just getting damn automail bone surgery and being on my way," I said defiantly, my eyes narrowing with irritation. I absolutely _hated_ when people assume I am afraid of something; as if _they_ know! As if they know what exactly I'm afraid of. As if they know why. You can't go around assuming things. Maybe if they got it right, I wouldn't be so perturbed about it.

"Then tell me!" Ed yelled back, sending me an icy glare. " I know that you're scared; I know that you're afraid. But of _what_, Seiren, of _what_?"

I was momentarily stunned by his use of my first name. Never once had he used it; not one. My shock was a mixture of that, his piercing golden eyes, and the fact that he…the fact that he…asked me _what _I was afraid of. So, before, he wasn't assuming what I was afraid of. He was just using it in a general sense. God, I feel like such a cold-hearted witch! I haven't even given the benefit of the doubt to him. Do I become so blinded by my anger that I just impulsively _snap? _

"I'm sorry," I quickly murmured, not intending to stay too long with an apology. I moved on. "I called Aunt Riza and Uncle Roy. I told them that I was getting the surgery."

At this Ed's eyes softened. He eased his position immensely, relaxing his tensed muscles. "So, why did you punch the wall?" he asked.

"I was angry with myself," I replied. I was surprised to find that I was answering him honestly and completely. It must have been those damn golden eyes that persuade me to do so.

"Why?" he asked again.

"The consequences of the surgery is that if it fails, I will die," I said, "When I was talking to Uncle Roy….he told me everything will be fine about the surgery. He told me that I won't die; there was just no way for me to…I had lied and said that I agree. But…But…." Despite myself, I felt a lump earn its way in my throat. Tears began to prickle at my eyes and I hated the fact that they dared reveal themselves in front of Edward. I do not want to cry. I do not want to cry in front of the one I am supposed to protect. Crying shows emotion; emotion leads to emotion; crying will lead to caring and by him caring he'll feel compelled to protect me. That's not how it is supposed to be. I protect him, not the other way around.

"I'm just not sure anymore…" I said, smiling mournfully. "I'm not who I was before, and I'll never return to being my past self. I was able to survive anything, overcome anything, overcome _everything_…But now…" My voice decided to crack at my last word. I swallowed hard to try and get rid of the lump that settled itself in my throat. Instead it became bigger. I tried to hold back my tears, but my tears began to well up in my eyes so that my vision became blurry. The more I pushed to get away from it, it just became worse so altogether I just gave up on suppressing it. I took a breath to calm myself. I turned to him and smiled through the tears. "I guess I'm afraid of dying and leaving everyone behind."

He stared at me with a certain look in his eyes that I just couldn't place. I broke under his gaze as I ducked my head down to stare at my feet. My words came out in a rush. "Well, I guess it won't really matter since no one really needs me, or must have me there or crumble. The only possible people I can really suffice for having to have me there is you and your brother, but of course I'm becoming rather terrible at my job as your guard, so I guess there isn't much difference…" I began to ramble on. Whenever I became a bit overwhelmed, I start to ramble. My mother found it quite endearing, while my father found it absolutely hilarious. I just find it embarrassing because I can't control it.

I heard a sigh and I looked to where it came from. Before I can look, a blanket was draped over my shoulders, encasing me in warmth. I looked up to find Edward standing over me, not making eye contact for the first time. "You'll catch a cold if you just sit there," he said. I clutched the blanket in my hand. He walked to the door and held onto the doorknob. I was about to call if he can stay out here with me, but I couldn't allow myself to do so. And besides, he cut me off before I could say anything more.

"You know, when you're scared you tend to ramble." I glared at him. "But, don't worry, alright? Nothing bad will happen to you; I'm positive. Winry and Granny are the best mechanics I know; they've never failed a surgery in their life. I'm _pretty _sure they won't mess up with you." I just managed to stare. "I won't feed you the 'everything will be okay' crap everyone seems to tell you about stuff like this. I'll tell you straight: something might go wrong and we can't help it if it does. I can't guarantee that it'll all go perfectly, but I won't lie and say that it will. Your best bet is to just let them do their part and you do yours," he stated. He gripped the doorknob tighter. "But I will say one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You're not terrible at being my guard. Quit being so hard on yourself." He opened the door. "Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Before he left, I stopped him. "Thank you," I said, putting him frozen in place. I smiled as he glanced back at me. "For staying with me out here and patching me up." I rose my bandaged hand. Out of spite I added, "Even if you did a pretty shitty job at it."

He just chuckled. "Just get some sleep, Cat Ears."

"Goodnight," I said, just to have the final word. He stopped and looked back at me, and for some reason his cheeks gave up a tint of pink. He didn't respond and just closed the door behind him. I stared at him, blinking my eyes out of confusion. Was he…blushing? I slapped myself in the forehead. Oh, great God. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. I groaned.

"_You just have this affect on people that makes them care for you."_

"Just shut up, Finnian," I snapped aloud and clutched the blanket around me tighter.

"_You also hate it when others are right when you're wrong."_

XoXo… The Next Morning …XoXo

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

At that moment all I wanted to do was scrape my ears off and throw it into the bloody abyss of hell. That would be more pleasant than this _unbearable _sound.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I heard Ed yelp in pain as the nerves connected in his automail.

I clamped my hands over my ears to somehow muffle the noise of the connecting of nerves of automail. This screeching, screaming, scratching bastard of a sound was just pure agony. Since I was a vampire, my hearing was entirely enhanced and that didn't really be much of a benefit at the moment. I'm not even sure if everyone else's ears hear the noise of connecting the nerves; maybe this was one of the dog whistle moments of a vampire. I REALLY hope that I won't have to deal with this when I get automail bones.

27.) Vampires have enhanced hearing, like an animal.

"I hate the moment when the nerves connect…" Ed muttered as he rubbed his shoulder and leg from the pain.

"Oh, quit being such a baby. See? Seiren isn't even cring-" Winry stopped short as she glanced over at me.

I would have stopped too if I had seen me. I was doubled over on the floor, in a fetal position and covering my head with my arms while I shook violently with the echoing sound in my ears of the nerves connecting. "My…. Ears…" I murmured under my breath with multiple moans of pain.

"Your ears?" she asked.

"Oh! Seiren has 'heightened senses,' so she might have hurt her ears," Armstrong answered cheerfully.

At that moment I couldn't think of anything more to be thankful for than him explaining a lie unknowingly to cover my vampirism up. I nodded weakly but did nothing more than cover my ears tighter so the echoing would stop from that blood-curdling screeching. Winry just turned to Ed and bumped him on the head with her wrench.

"Quit screaming; you're hurting Seiren's ears," she said matter-of-factly.

"Like it was me what Cat Ears was complaining about!" Ed yelled back and pushed the wrench off his head.

Winry just sighed. "I know you're not the type to do any kind of daily maintenance…So this time I used steel with a high percentage of chrome to make it rust resistant," she explained. "But it's less durable this way, so don't be too rough on…HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Me and Winry just watched hopelessly as Edward ran off to God knows where shouting something about Alphonse waiting or something. I knew that Winry was sulking so I just sat up, still woozy from the nerves connecting and patted her on the shoulder. I winked to her when she looked up. "Don't worry; _I_ was paying attention. I'll make sure that everything's good." And with that I sprinted to where Edward ran off to.

XoXoXoXo

I made it just in time to see Edward bent over Alphonse's body with Armstrong trailing by his side. I rushed over to see; the Major isn't the only one interested in seeing the Fullmetal Alchemist perform alchemy. I peered over his shoulder, and Alphonse had his head taken clear off and inside, a rune transmutation circle was written. Before I even saw it, the sweet smell of blood reached my nose. I came just in time to hear him explain how he fixes Alphonse.

"See that rune on the inside? That's what binds Al's soul to the armor," he explained. "I have to fix his arms and legs without destroying this rune."

"It's written in blood," I stated, rather than asked. He nodded as confirmation.

"It is. _My blood." _

At that comment, I didn't even pay attention to what he and Alphonse were saying afterwards. I just covered my nose, bit my lip, and ground my heels into the earth below me. The sweet, although four year old, scent had already invaded into my senses. And, boy, was it even better than his scent. In fact, a million times better. The sweet, intoxicating smell was almost unbearable. Intoxicating and sweet. Citrus mixed with vanilla. Nature filled and yet only a small remnant of metallic like qualities remained with it. I couldn't help but almost drool thinking of new and fresh blood of Edward's.

I could have smacked myself in the face if it weren't for Edward's alchemy.

All I saw was Edward clap his hands and touch Alphonse's body. Blue lightning shot up into the sky, the blue and red light reaching my eyes and encasing the whole perimeter of the four of us. Slowly, magically, did Alphonse's disheveled armor branch out into his missing limbs. First a bicep, then an elbow, then a forearm, and finally a hand with attached fingers sprouted out. Then his hollow hole spread into his abdomen and the abdomen formed into the hip, thigh, shin, and then the foot.

Before I knew it, Alphonse was completely restored as normal, if not better. I was almost disappointed when the last sparks of sapphire dissipated and returned to the air. I found myself missing the way the lightning brightened up Edward's golden eyes and made them bloom, making it almost impossible to take your eyes off it the most. When I realized I was staring, I ducked my head down and tried to suppress the smile that wanted to appear. Please do not tell me that I was thinking of that!

Ed quickly twisted his hair back into a braid and with a grin, said, "All right, then…Shall we?"

For the first time, I was truly confused as to what Edward had meant.

….XoXo….XoXo….XoXo….

Edward charged forward, arm raised as if to punch. I saw how open he had made himself, making me shake my head in disappointment. Alphonse scooped him up easily, to my own actions if I were in his position, and thrust him down to the ground. To my surprise, Edward spun in great agility and landed on his feet. Alphonse punched down, almost catching Edward by full force. Luckily, Ed had jumped out of the way in time in a handstand. Swinging his automail foot forward, he aimed for a direct hit right across the chest. Alphonse saw the opening I did, and clasped Edward's leg, throwing him forward and right onto his back.

"What is this? A brother's quarrel?" I called out in half teasing and half testing how well they work multi tasking.

"No; not at all," Edward replied easily, still deflecting hits and dodging attacks when necessary. He sprung forward, ready to attack. "I'm sparring to make sure my arm and leg move correctly."Alphonse just barely managed to dodge and deflect a surprise attack coming from the other side. "And I haven't used my body in so long, I'm trying to get my instincts back," he answered.

I nodded in approval. I observed how they fought, every move, detail, step, expression, power, agility, speed, and breath taken; I've scanned them all. The most I could do in my current state, and what I was allowed, was just to observe. And I took full advantage. I tried to see every fault and weakness the two had, and to my surprise, there weren't many. I wanted to help improve their combat, help in any way possible (Just to protect them, of course). The difficulties they seem to have is very typical, and can be improved and fixed easily.

Edward relies too much on his right arm and left leg. His speed and agility seem to be amazingly developed, but even with his speed and agility he is too slow to take opportunities to attack and results in the opponent knowing what he is going to do. He doesn't enforce enough power in his attacks and once again relies on his automail to deliver his force. His dodging, due to his size, is quite impeccable and blocking the attacks are quite easy to him as well. He can get around the enemy easily and can deliver clever tactics that can benefit his win with multiple hits instead of just one power hit, ensuring victory.

Alphonse has much power. He can deliver blows like anything and knows when to seize an opportunity when one shows itself. He can block very easily due to his sheer size and doesn't tire because of his condition. His agility is alright, enough to survive, at least. Most of all, he lacks in speed and rushes himself with attacks. If he would wait just a bit longer on the opportunities that are shown, his hits can be far more effective. Due to his size, his speed suffers the most and when faced with a fast opponent they can get the upper hand on him by dodging his attacks.

Their overall styles are complete opposites. Edward is very much on the hostile and aggressive side, and he bases his attacks on impulse. Those very impulses make his moves predictable because he goes for the direct way rather than the latter. Alphonse, on the other hand, is very hesitant and doesn't wish to hurt someone. His hesitance costs him dearly in battle because the opponent has another way to get the upper hand on him when showed with brute force. What they have in common is that they base their styles on their emotions.

Which can either be a good thing or a bad thing. It's not worth to take the risk.

Armstrong's boisterous laughter cut into my thoughts and he tore off his shirt. "ALLOW ME TO HELP YOU!" he proclaimed, charging after them. When they both ran away, Armstrong caught them by the back of their clothing. "NO NEED TO HOLD BACK!"

I burst into laughter myself seeing them struggle to get away from the Major, and for a moment_, just _a moment, I forgot about all my troubles.

XoXoXoXo

"Aww, Ed! You'll catch a cold if you keep sleeping with your stomach out," Alphonse scolded, bringing a blanket over his older brother's body.

Pinako cackled heartedly as she surveyed the scene. "It's almost as if you're his parent, Al."

Alphonse sighed. "It's true. It's not easy having a high maintenance older brother…"

Winry smiled. "I can hardly tell which is the older brother," she said, fixing the blanket over Ed's body and sitting beside him.

I smiled, seeing them converse about Edward while he slept soundlessly on the couch. They were talking about some trip Al and Ed went on to this mining town. Alphonse relayed the events in perfect memory, casting an image into my mind. I blushed, realizing that I was spying on them and turned to leave.

Pinako laughed, " 'This is our home,' huh?" she asked. "I understand…you guys know better than anyone what it feels like to have a home and then lose it."

"Yup," Al agreed. "That's why I appreciate how you and Winry welcome us back like we're you real family. My brother does too, even though he doesn't say it." Suddenly his voice softened. "At the same time, the reality is that we no longer have the house that we were born and raised in. We don't regret burning our house down, but sometimes…we feel this overwhelming sadness." He laughed softly. "Maybe we could get over it if we just had a good _cry. _But with this body I can't cry even if I wanted to…"

"And then there's _that_ idiot who has a body that _can_ cry with but _won't_," Winry said. She sighed. "He really tried so hard…to be _tough_. That idiot…"

I let my hair fall over my face. I really shouldn't be here. This is a private conversation between them. Hell, I probably shouldn't have even come downstairs. Tomorrow I can ask about the surgery. Not during the night when Winry and Pinako were trying to go to bed. I was stupid to come down here. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I look at the bandaging on my hand, remembering what Ed had told me.

"_I'll tell you straight: something might go wrong and we can't help it if it does. I can't guarantee that it'll all go perfectly, but I won't lie and say that it will. Your best bet is to just let them do their part and you do yours."_

That's right. Just let them do their part, and me do mine. And my part is to sit back and relax while they do their thing. I walked up the steps and into my room. Closing the door behind me, I sighed. The lump in my throat had minimized, though it still somewhat hurt. To my confusion, my window was opened wide and the curtains blew ominously in front of it. I looked up and the first thing I perceived were two glowing red eyes beading down on me from my window. Immediately I grabbed my pocket knife and swiveled myself into a battle stance in impeccable speed. I narrowed my eyes, a low growl easing from my throat.

"Who's there?" I called out harshly, my voice low and emotionless. A breeze blew into my room, pushing back my hair and giving me a chill down my spine. As the wind subsided, I finally saw the cause of the red eyes to find a black raven, perched up on my windowsill staring at my incredulously. I frowned as I loosened my battle stance and stood up straight again. I sighed, and shooed the bird away. "Shoo!" I motioned my hands as if to push it out the window but it stood there, staring at me. Cocking its head to the side as if studying me. We maintained gazes until more wind eased itself into my room, low laughter carried on its breeze. I narrowed my eyes again and as I was about to move forward, the black raven had disappeared.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked forward and shut the window closed, making sure to lock it. Two red eyes….why does that seem so…familiar?

_15.) Red eyes are the symbol of war for vampires._

I breathed in sharply, my heart racing for just a small amount of time. Could that have been…? No, I told myself. It was just the raven. The…_black_ raven. I reached behind me and brought my hair to my face. No, my hair wasn't black. It had a reddish-purple shine to it. So why was that bird…? I shook my head as I crawled into my bed. It was just a bird….A weird bird at that.

I drifted my eyes closed, intent on falling asleep with the thought that something wasn't right stuck in my head.

XoXo…. The Next Morning …XoXo

Amazingly I couldn't remember what I had dreamed of last night. I just have snippets and pieces with me from my nightmare. The black raven, the two red eyes. And most importantly…two large fangs dripping with blood. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. Throwing my sheets off my bed, I sat up in my bed furiously rubbing at my eyes. I glanced lazily out the window. The orange glare and non-blue sky told me that it was dawn. I yawned cattishly, stretching my right arm above my head.

I really detested mornings.

Still half-asleep, I drug myself out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen where breakfast was being prepared. As I entered the room, all eyes darted toward me and the room fell silent. I blinked my eyes drowsily, and with a lazy attempt I raised my hand in a fail of a wave.

"Yo," I said simply, trudging down to the table. I knew my streak of staying awake in the morning had broke because as I sat down, my head dropped onto the table with a large thud. I groaned, drifting my eyes closed.

"Oh no! Seiren, are you okay?" I heard Alphonse ask worriedly.

I shook my head 'no.'

A yelp came from the door. "Seiren!" this time it was Winry's voice. I heard her feet patter down to where I sat as she gingerly touched my shoulders. "Are you alright? You're not too terrified of the surgery, are you?"

Someone scoffed to my right. "Please. She's just fine," I heard Edward's grumpy voice say. "Her lazy ass just doesn't operate in mornings. Isn't that right, Cat Ears?" he asked teasingly, flicking my ear.

Growling, I shoved my right fist right into his stomach. I heard him grunt in pain as I hit him, and raising my head so I could glare at him I said, "For your information, this lazy ass is risking her own life for your dumbass's sake. So shut the hell up," I snapped.

"At least I'm decent enough to get ready in the morning," he snapped back.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was still in my pajamas and I still had a bed head, but to be honest, I could care less. Thinking that he got what he deserved, I pulled my fist from his abdomen, and resting my head on my palm, I stared at him as he rubbed his sore stomach. "You know, in the end I'll always win."

He shot up from his seat, glaring at me. "Like hell you will!" he shouted, and aimed to punch me in the stomach back. I quickly caught his wrist in my hand, stopping him from moving any longer. My eyes narrowed darkly, and with a flick of my wrist, I shoved him back a few steps. He lost his footing and bumped into the wall behind him. They all stared at me with wide eyes as I yawned cattishly again, blinking drowsily.

"I absolutely detest mornings…." I grumbled, banging my head on the table again.

After a moment of silence, Edward got his jaw working again instead of letting it fall open because he said, "H-How'd you do that?"

I glanced back at him with bored eyes and I found that his expression was confused. "I'm always stronger in the mornings," I offered simply.

Pinako chuckled as she set breakfast on the table. "When a girl's irritated, nothing can stop 'em. Now all of you stop gaping and eat," she said with a smirk on her face.

Hours went by and it soon turned to noon. After breakfast I kept catching Edward staring at me incredulously, as if I were some lab experiment or something. I glanced over and found him staring at me about three times an hour. I guess he was still puzzled on how I could shove him a good two feet away from me with barely moving my hand. I probably shouldn't have shown him even a millimeter of my strength, but if he hadn't confronted me in the morning (the time when I'm most aggravated) he wouldn't have encountered it. Alphonse and Winry had completely forgotten about it, but from time to time I'd catch them staring at me the same way Ed was.

From breakfast to now Winry had been prodding me with measuring tapes and placement tests for my arm. She had asked me several times about the condition of my arm and how it got to be so. After explaining for the fourth time, she finally decided to ask my about it because she saw how annoyed I was getting by the same questions asked of me several times over. In fact I'd basically spent all my time being with Winry and just hanging out and doing tests on my arm. It turned out that I didn't need to give her the measurements for my tendons and bones because she seemed to not have a problem at getting the measurements herself.

"You know," Winry said as she wrapped my arm in the measuring tape again. "Rockbell Automail hadn't had to perform automail bone surgery in over a decade…"

"_What?" _I screeched, jolting up from the couch. "You mean to tell me that this place hadn't done the surgery in _ten years?"_

Winry bounced up in surprise as she heard me talk. A light blush lined her cheeks as she smiled nervously at me. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" she asked sheepishly. "Must be saying my thoughts out loud…But, yeah. The last patient that asked for it was about twenty years old. He just got released from the Civil War and his arm got messed up in an explosion from an Ishvalan that wanted revenge. I think his name was Percival Green…" Winry shook her head as she looked back up at me. "Anyway, don't worry about it. I'm _pretty_ sure she remembers how to do it."

" '_Pretty _sure'? Aren't you certain?" I screamed_. "I'M GONNA DIE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And that's the chapter! ^^" Sorry if it isn't really good...I add too much detail on things. Sorry if that annoys you.<strong>

**Anyway, who was that black raven? What's up with Ed being nice all of a sudden? Why is Seiren hearing voices in her head! ^o^"**

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	31. A Palpitation of the Heart

**Guys, I am SO sorry for this late update! I couldn't figure out how to go from one point of this chapter that took days to know what I should put next! It was pathetic! Well, I figure you guys waited long enough. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Seiren paced the room in panic, her breath jagged and her teeth piercing her bottom lip. "How can this be…? It just doesn't add up! Weren't the Rockbell's the most prestigious automail mechanics the Elric's have ever known? How can this be! I'm fairly certain that more people would have asked for this surgery than me…Yes, yes. I can't be mistaken," she murmured desperately.<p>

It was today. Today was the day of the surgery.

The door opened and she immediately recognized the scent that had walked through it. Her eyes narrowed instantly and she grabbed the pocket knife that lied inside her pocket and threw it at him."You inconsiderate dolt! Why in the hell have you not given me the warning that the Rockbell's have not performed the surgery in _ten years!"_ Seiren shouted, her voice changing into an accent of sorts.

Edward yelled in surprise as he ducked away before getting hit with the knife. "What the hell, Cat Ears!"

"Do not 'What the hell' me, mister!" She yelled, poking him in the chest. "Why have you not told me that they had not undergone the surgery in a decade!"

He sweat dropped. "They…haven't?"

"No! Of course not! Why in the world would I be losing my composure if it had not been the case!" She yelled. "You better have a good reason for not telling me this!"

"Um…Well, I didn't know," he said dumbly.

Her eye twitched as she dropped her finger from his chest. "You did not know…" she chuckled softly. "You did not know." The raven haired girl started to go into full blown laughter. "You did not know!" She repeated in a malicious manner.

"W-Why are you laughing…?" he asked nervously.

Seiren stopped immediately. "Why am I laughing, you ask? The answer is simple," she said and then glared at him again. "I am laughing at my own stupidity for thinking that I could go about this nonchalantly without some sort of punishment! This must be it sent down from a deity that I am to die from surgery for all the stupidity I have done in my life!"

Edward growled as he glared at her in return. "You're not going to die, so don't even say it!" he spat out.

Seiren just looked at him with solemn eyes. "How can you be so certain?" she asked, strangely quiet. She looked to the side. "Just imagine if you were in my position. You had recently found out the most fatal surgery you planned on overcoming had not been performed by the surgeon in ten years. You are not even sure that they remember how to perform it. Tell me; can you be so sure of yourself then?"

"Well, I…"

"Just as I thought. You could not. Not even _you _could stand in the same confidence as before," Seiren said tonelessly. She still refused to look at him. "If even _I _cannot stand in confidence now, how will _you_ fair being put through such an experiment?"

"Why are you talking like that?" Ed asked, just realizing that Seiren started sounding different.

Seiren flinched as she covered her eyes and turned her back to him, walking to the window of the surgery room. Her right hand was clenched tightly into a fist, her knuckles turning pure white. Immediately Edward felt bad. For a reason why, he didn't know. For some reason that question seemed out of line if Seiren was acting like this. Just as he was about to apologize, she cut him off.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, her voice changing back to normal. Or at least not the way she was before. Her voice seemed higher, too. "I shouldn't be yelling at you for this. How the hell were you supposed to know that they hadn't done the surgery that long?" She finally turned to him, an ironic smile on her face. "Why'd you come in here? Need something?"

Ed sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Quit changing the subject. If you're upset about something, you can tell me."

Seiren's cheeks grew a bright shade of pink as she closed her eyes and looked away. "I'm not upset about anything!" she snapped, refusing to look at him.

Ed chuckled, figuring that that was the response he'd get. "I came in here to calm you down. I can hear you mumbling to yourself and pacing the room from all the way downstairs."

Her blush grew brighter. "It was that loud?" she asked sheepishly.

Ed laughed at that as he walked over to where the pocket knife had landed when it was thrown at him. "Hell yeah it was! You were shouting about how you were so dumb to be the only one who asked for the goddamn surgery in ten years." He pulled it out of the wall and de-armed it and threw it in the air and then caught it again. "I thought it was hilarious!"

Seiren growled as she glared at him. "Glad that I amused you," she said sarcastically. Ed shrugged as he threw the knife back at her. She caught it effortlessly and looked back at it, an embarrassed expression on her face. "You know I'd never _actually _hit you with this, right?"

"I know," Ed said reassuringly. She smiled. A blush crawled on his cheeks at the sight of it as he quickly turned around to the door. Something was…odd about her smile though. Ed glanced back at her. _Fangs…? _Ed thought incredulously. He did a double-take, trying to figure out if he was just seeing things or if that was really true. Unfortunately, Seiren's smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" she asked slowly.

Ed shook his head. "Ah, no. It's nothing," Ed said as he turned around and opened the door.

"Hey, wait! I thought you were here to calm me down!" Seiren said, albeit a bit embarrassed.

"What's to worry about?" Ed asked. "You're _way _too stubborn to die, anyway."

Seiren growled. "Jerk!" She threw the knife again, and before it could hit him, Ed closed the door so it planted square in the middle of it.

XoXo… Meanwhile ….XoXo

"So is she okay, Brother?" Alphonse asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's fine, Al," Ed responded, stepping down from the staircase. "She threatened me twice, so she's definitely okay."

Al sweat dropped. "In that case maybe I shouldn't visit her in a while…"

"That might be fore the best. She's pretty pissed off right now," Ed sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

Al shivered. "I'm glad that she's on our side…" Ed went silent. _Those were fangs…right? _he thought. Al cocked his head to the side. "Is something wrong, Brother?"

"Hey, Al," Ed asked. "Have you ever noticed that Seiren has fangs?"

Al jumped at his brother's bluntness and his eyes widened. He looked around, making sure no one was there. "You noticed too?" he whispered, making sure to keep his voice low. "I thought I was just imagining things for a second. What do you think this means, Brother?"

"How am I supposed to know, Al?" Ed said exasperated. He looked away. "It's not like it looked scary or anything…"

"They were pretty cute, huh?" Al said sneakily.

"Ye- hey, wait a minute!" Ed exclaimed.

"Have you noticed anything else, Brother?" Al asked, changing the subject.

Ed blinked his eyes out of confusion. "Well, no. Why do you ask?"

Al shook his head. "O-Oh, it's, ah, it's nothing…" Al said.

Ed rose an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Al…"

"Hm? What are you two whispering about!" a thundering voice called from down the corridor. Both Ed and Al paled. They completely forgot he was even there! "ELRIC BROTHERS!" He thundered again. Before they were to get interrogated, they started running off in the other direction, the voice not too far behind. Unfortunately, something caught on the scruffs of their necks and they both were pulled straight into the air. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO BEING SO SECRETIVE ABOUT?"

"M-Major!" Alphonse squeaked, seeing the intimidating man pull him straight off the ground. "W-What're you t-talking about?"

"OH, I THINK YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Armstrong blared.

"P-Put me down! What do you think I am, a micro-mini shrimp you could just pull up into the air like he was as small as an ant!" Ed ranted, thrashing in the major's hold.

Armstrong's eyes glinted over in an unreadable expression as he tore off his shirt and flexed his muscles. "YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO WHISPER ON ABOUT!"

"What's with all the noise?"

They all froze in place.

"S-Seiren!" Al squeaked, rubbing the back of his head. "W-What are you doing down here?"

"I was going to go fix up some arrows, but then I heard all the ruckus. Is everything o-" Seiren stopped immediately as she caught sight of the scene before her: Edward and Alphonse being propelled up in the air by a shirtless Armstrong. Her expression changed into horror as she sweat dropped. She slowly inched her way back upstairs, not saying a word. She quickened her pace into a sprint and then slammed her door shut.

"THAT TRAITOR!" Ed wailed. "SHE JUST LEFT!"

"A good soldier always knows when to retreat," Armstrong countered, gaining the attention of the Elrics. He put them down. "Now that I have your attention, what were you whispering about?"Ed turned his head. "We don't have to tell you."

"OH, I THINK YOU WILL," Armstrong threatened, sparkles dancing in the air and his muscles flexing.

XoXo…XoXo

"Fangs…?" Armstrong asked incredulously while sitting on the couch.

"Yes, fangs," Edward persisted. He leaned on a wall leading into the hallway just in case someone decided to walk in. Both he and Alphonse had just relayed the experiences they had when they saw Seiren's teeth. It was so odd, even Armstrong had a hard time believing.

"Are you sure that you're not just imagining things?"

"If we were imagining it, why would the both of us see it!" Ed snapped.

Armstrong sighed as he stood up. "She's in a very critical state, is now really the time to be suspicious of her?" he asked. "Everyone has their reasons. Maybe you should ask her yourself if you're really that curious."

"We can't just ask her about that!" Al exclaimed suddenly. Both Armstrong and Ed stared at him strangely. Al flinched, sweat dropping. "Um, I mean we can't just go up to her and ask! S-She'll…she'll never tell us!"

Ed looked down. "Al's right…" Al sighed with relief. "We'll ask her after the surgery!"

Al fell. "W-WHAT?"

XoXo… Meanwhile …XoXo

Seiren stumbled woozily into the bathroom, slamming it closed behind her. All of a sudden this dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks on her way to the surgery room. She had no idea what it was, or why it hit right then. Stumbling like she was drunk, she finally made it to the sink after using the wall to guide her somewhat straight through the bathroom. She grasped the sides of the sink and started washing her face, figuring it would help her. Shutting off the water after properly rinsing her face, she started out back to the hallway.

That's when it started.

Her heart fluctuated irregularly, sending her sight into tiny black and red dots littering before her. "N…No…" Seiren only managed to whisper. Her breath started dancing in a cyclone as did her mind, not maintaining focus on what she needed to do. She felt something start to fill her chest, making breathing even more difficult. Her heart started beating all over the place, stopping every few minutes then restarting with two or three beats at one time. She coughed, sending the mass filling her chest to travel upward, creating even harsher breaths and coughs throughout her body.

Seiren coughed violently, thrashing around in the bathroom, throwing herself against wall to wall, her heart palpitating destructively. Her breaths came out jaggedly, trying to inhale oxygen throughout the choking and coughing. She threw her hands to her mouth, shielding the black cherry blood from spewing all over the tiled floor. She shoved herself up, ramming into the sink by accident. She threw her head over the porcelain white, vomiting all the blood that was spewing out from her mouth rapidly. The taste spread warmly over her tongue, then soon freezing over as cold as ice as the blood left her mouth.

Every time she coughed, it sent even more pain to fill her chest. Every time she puked up blood, her insides boiled. Every time she let this happen, she knew what would appear.

The process repeated itself over and over again, leaving Seiren no time to breathe. Wanting to just swallow it down, she threw herself to the floor, binding her throat firmly with her two hands closed so that the excessive bleeding would be blocked. Constricting her throat closed had served its purpose of stopping the vomiting of blood, but in the process had stopped any air from coming through to her lungs. As minutes started to tick by, her face started to turn red, her eyes blood shot and her snow white skin had started to stand out in color from her face. As she felt her lungs begin to shrivel from the lack of oxygen, she simply closed her fists around her neck tighter, making sure that the blood would stay securely in her body.

*Knock, knock

"Seiren?" a voice called from out the doors. Seiren's bloodshot eyes darted to the door, her mouth moving to inhale any sort of oxygen. "Seiren..? It's me, Winry. It's time to ask for your medical records. Can you open the door?" Seiren just stayed thrashing on the ground, refusing to let her hands drop from her throat. "Seiren…? Is everything okay, there?" Finally, Seiren couldn't take it anymore. Her bright hazel eyes, with the little life maintaining within them, started to fade.

"Seiren?" Winry's voice began to panic. "Seiren! Open this door, darn it!" Winry bashed into the wooden frame, one after another attempt. Bam. Bam. The distant sound was beginning to fade in Seiren's ears, and she was only limply holding onto life. Winry growled and then bashed into the door once more, making it come crashing down onto the floor. Her eyes went to Seiren and she screamed. Seiren was laying down on the bathroom floor, blood all over the sink and a trail to where she was right now. Her hands were wound around her neck, her face now turning into a deathly gray color.

Winry flew to her side, checking the dying body of Seiren for a sign of her pulse. Her quivering hands sprung to her neck, pressing her two fingers to a small spot on her neck where Seiren's hands wasn't on. She felt the rapid beating of her heart and how its beats formed irregularly, two or three beats missing and then starting up again with three at once. She realized what was happening. Seiren's heart was going through palpitations!

"Seiren, let go!" Winry said tightly, pulling at the raven haired girl's cold hands. When Seiren didn't reply, Winry started prying her hands away with all her strength. "Seiren, you have to let go!" she screamed, and by another few minutes effort she managed to pry one hand away and started working on the other. By the time both of the hands were removed, Winry started checking if she was breathing again.

"W-What's happening?" a voice came shouting along with multiple of thundering footsteps.

"Seiren's dying, that's what!" Winry shouted back.

All three faces of Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong had froze with fear. "W-What do you mean, she's dying!" Alphonse shrieked. All three pairs of eyes landed on the limp body lying on the ground. "How long has she been like this?"

"By her heart ratings I can say for fifteen minutes she hasn't been breathing," Winry responded, trying to wake the cold girl up. "Come on, Seiren, wake up, alright? Come on!" Winry said frantically, tapping her face and checking her heart beat every few seconds. As time ticked on, her heart started to become weaker and weaker and the sound started to fade from her chest. "No, no!" Winry dipped down, pounding Seiren's chest, trying to restart the heart that started to die. "Where's Granny?"

"She's at the store in town! She won't be back for another hour!" Ed replied.

"THEN GO AND CALL HER OVER HERE!" Winry blared, pumping Seiren's chest with all her strength.

"On it!" Major Armstrong said and darted downstairs.

"S-She's going to make it, right?" Alphonse asked, his voice quivering.

"What the hell are you talking about, Al. Of course she is," Ed said, although his voice started faltering as well.

"Breathe, dang it!" Winry screamed and then pressed her mouth against hers. She came back up and started pounding on Seiren's chest again. All Edward and Alphonse managed to, no, _could _do was stand back in horror and hope, hope for _Truth _that Winry would manage to save her. Winry let out a jagged breath and then pressed her mouth against Seiren's again, trying to get her to breathe. She started pressing as hard and fast as she could manage to preserve a heart beat. Seiren's eyes remained dead, the coldness spreading all through her body. Winry checked Seiren's pulse again, sweat trickling down her forehead in panic, hoping that she was still alive. Winry pressed her fingers to her pulse, tears bubbling over her eyes.

There was no pulse.

Winry screamed in terror, tears streaming down her face as she bent over Seiren's cold and dead body. Edward stood frozen, his eyes turning glassy themselves. He shook his head. "No…She…She can't be…" he whispered. Casting his gaze downward, he covered them with his bangs. And while he was trying to figure out her secret, she was strangling herself. Why couldn't he be there to stop her? He growled and shouted in anger, turning and punching the wall next to him endlessly with his flesh hand, bruising and tearing his knuckles, making drops of blood fall on the floor. _"YOU DUMBASS! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET US HELP YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER THAN THIS!" _

Alphonse stood in fear, hearing his older brother shout profusely, his childhood friend breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. And then there was him. Unable to cry. Unable to feel the coldness of her body. Unable to feel the pain of hurting himself in place. Is that what he was? A feeling-less void that couldn't do anything when his friend just died in front of him? While he, what? Stood frozen in place and did nothing?

"_YOU STUPID GIRL! I THOUGHT I TALKED YOU OUT OF THIS MENTAL STATE OF DYING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OKAY! THAT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BE CONSOLED ANYMORE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER THAN THIS!_

Alphonse could hear his brother's consistent anger vibrating through the walls as he continued to strike the wall, making his own blood smear against it. Alphonse walked forward.

"_YOU DUMBASS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOVE THIS! THAT YOU COULD STAND ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET AND PULL THROUGH! OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEIGHTENED SENSES?"_

Alphonse bent down toward Seiren's cold body, running his hand through her matted raven hair. He couldn't even tell if it was soft, rough, or if it felt dead itself. He couldn't. Because he was unable to _feel. _With a shaking hand, he ran his hand over her face, wiping off leftover blood that was on her mouth. Wait. On her mouth?

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR STRENGTH? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR AMAZING SPEED? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ACUTE SENSE OF SMELL? ALL THAT POWER AND WHAT, YOU THROW IT AWAY BY KILLING YOURSELF?"_

Alphonse furrowed his eyebrows, surveying the scene in front of him. Why was there blood coming from her mouth if she had chocked herself to death? He followed the trail leading from Seiren's lips and down the floor to the sink, where a pool of her blood lay. His eyes widened at the realization.

"_OUT OF EVERYTHING YOU COULD HAVE DIED FROM, YOU KILL YOURSELF? THAT'S PATHETIC! I THOUGHT YOU HATED COWARDS! BUT THAT'S THE PATH YOU MADE! YOU KILLED YOURSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO STUBBORN TO DIE, HUH? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT? YOU'RE SO STUPID! YOU'RE THE MOST IDIOTIC, INCONSIDERATE, HOT HEADED, SARCASTIC…"_

Alphonse darted back Seiren, pounding her chest just like Winry was doing. "Winry! Help me here, please!"

Winry looked up, her eyes swollen and red. "But…B-but Alphonse, she's d-dead! We can't help her!"

Alphonse looked straight into her eyes and grabbed her hands. "Please, Winry. Just trust me," he asked softly, squeezing her hands. "Only you can do this."

Winry's lip quivered from her sobs, but she sucked in a breath and her final tear fell. Her eyes darted from Seiren's body into Al's eyes, and she bit her lip hard. She nodded after a few moments. "Okay. Just tell me what to do."

"Keep doing CPR," Alphonse instructed and Winry followed suit. Alphonse, as quick as he could at the moment, drew a transmutation circle right by Seiren's body. He was determined to save her. He knows it may be impossible, and it probably won't work, but he has to at least _try._ He can't forgive himself if he doesn't at least do that.

Ed stopped shouting, but he didn't stop punching the wall. By now his hand was severely bloody. The pain was numb to him compared to everything that was happening. He just felt defeated. How could he let another person die? He let another person die and he couldn't do anything to stop it! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop this from happening. It was like Nina all over again…Except he feels nothing but defeat. He doesn't feel sorrow or anger. Just defeat.

"Brother, I need your help!"

His brother's voice brought him out of his daze and he shifted his attention to Alphonse's determined face. Ed couldn't look him in the eye. "She's dead, Al…There's nothing we can do. We'll bury her later..."

"_Brother_!" Ed jumped at Al's sudden outburst. "I know it's probably impossible, and it might not work, but…I _will _save her. I don't care how long it takes, she's going to live!"

"Al, she's- "

"_She's not going to die, so don't even say it!_" Al shouted, and Ed was surprised to hear his own voice pound in his ears. Was this even Al talking? Or..

"_You're not going to die, so don't even say it!" _His own words resounded in his head, and Ed's eyes widened at the familiarity in both of their tones. He stared at his brother for a long time in shock, seeing such determination burning within his eyes. He's never seen this happen before. He looked back at Seiren. What was about her that made Alphonse feel this way? Hell, made him feel this way? Why in the hell was it so damn important that she didn't die? Clenching his hands into fists, Ed nodded and walked forward. "What do you need?" Ed asked, kneeling down on the ground next to his brother.

Al smiled and then shifted his attention back at the task at hand. "I want you to perform Electricity Alchemy. I haven't gone that far in my studying, but _you _have. I need you to use it as a cardiac defibrillator on Seiren," Alphonse explained.

Ed flinched. "You want me to shock her in the heart?" Ed yelled in surprise.

"It's the only thing I can think of that will help her right now! Please, hurry! Before it's too late!"

Ed bit his lip as he stared at the transmutation circle. He highly doubted that this would work, especially considering how much time had gone by since her death. But he didn't care.

He clapped his hands, spewing blue electricity around him and then the electricity charging into his hands. He closed his eyes, and, sucking in a breath, pressed them to Seiren's chest. Her body jumped up with the shock, and Ed didn't wait. He clapped his hands again and pressed them to Seiren's chest, making her body jump up from the shock again. Winry checked her pulse, and the shook her head, motioning him to try again. Ed did this again, and Winry checked her pulse again. With tears streaming down her face again, she shook her head no.

"You've tried three times, Ed…She didn't respond to any of them." Winry whimpered, wiping her face from the tears. "…She's gone…"

Alphonse buried his face in his hands. "It…didn't work…I'm useless. It didn't do anything…"

Ed stared at Seiren's dead body with enraged eyes. He kept shaking his head. "No…" he whispered. "No!" Ed shouted and clapped his hands again, pressing them to Seiren's body making her jump lifelessly. "No!" he shouted again, repeating the process over and over. With the final shock, he laid his head down on Seiren's cold shoulder, trembling and softly pounding the floor with his fist. "No…"

Alphonse whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, Ed…It didn't work," Al said, his voice cracking on his last word.

Ed breathed out hotly, getting back up and narrowing his eyes at Seiren's dead body. _"YOU IDIOT!" _Ed shouted, grabbing her cold body by the collar of her shirt.

"Ed, just calm down!" Al said, grabbing his shoulder.

Ed shook it off, glaring into Seiren's dead hazel eyes. _"I thought you were supposed to protect us! I thought that was your job! It was your job to protect us! So why aren't you!" _Ed shouted. "Why aren't you?…..You were supposed to be our guard….Now look. You're terrible at this job, you know…Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He put Seiren's body down, staring at her lifeless eyes that were still half open. With grief filled eyes, he shut hers. "You idiot…" Ed murmured. He looked back at her, anger filling his being once more. He lifted up his fist. "_YOU IDIOT!" _Before his hand could lay contact with her face, he stopped himself. No matter how angry he was at her…He would never have the heart to hit her. Letting his bangs fall over his eyes, he kept his bloody hand over her face, poised to hit her. "You idiot…" As he clenched his fist, more blood dropped from his hand, falling on Seiren's face.

Edward's blood that fell on her face fell down like a tear and into her mouth.

The three teens sat there, motionless and hopeless, scattered around Seiren's dead body. What were they to do? All they could do was wait for Pinako and Armstrong to come back and set up Seiren's funeral. Maybe find a nice place to bury her. That's all they could hope for. What else was there to do besides wait by her side until she leaves forever?

"W-Why…."

Edward looked over at Winry's face, ready to comfort her the best he could. Out of all three of them, she was the one who would be most affected by this. This was the first death she had seen in person. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes were puffy with tears. But…she wasn't the one who talked.

Abrupt coughing scared the three of them as they all jumped away, trying to figure out where it was coming from. The coughing continued, shaking through her throat and she sat back up, crouching down over the floor with clenched fists. Coughing, blood spewed from her mouth onto the floor. "Why," the voice repeated raspy and irritated, "are all of you _crying_?"

Her hazel eyes opened again, life slowly igniting like a flame. "You idiots…I'm _too stubborn _to die."

"_Seiren!" _Winry shrieked, bounding forward and wrapping her arms around her neck. "D-Don't…ever…s-scare me…like that….e-ever again…!" Winry trembled, crying over and over into Seiren's shoulder, screaming out of relief. Seiren couldn't move as the blond clung desperately onto her small frame for dear life.

"W-Winry…Everything's fine now, you don't need to cry anymore," Seiren said, albeit a bit panicked over the excessive crying. "U-Um…There, there…? Shhhh, everything's fine…." She cooed, trying to calm the girl down some.

"Seiren, you're okay!" Alphonse cried, flinging himself over to Seiren and hugging her tightly as well. "You're okay, you're okay!" he repeated over and over again, annoying Seiren to no end.

She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm _fine, _guys. Really! There's no need to be so worried!" Seiren yelled over the crying and constant blubbering of the two that wouldn't let her move. Sighing again, she looked up at the only one who wasn't pinning her down by a hug. Edward stood motionless with his bangs framing over his eyes and he hasn't said a thing in ages. As soon as Seiren saw his bloody hand, she bit her lip.

Finally, Winry and Alphonse let go, their faces stained with tears. "I'm so glad that you're alive!" they said in unison. She just sighed in reply.

"I don't die easily. It'll take a lot more than a little bit of choking and my heart stopping for me to _die_," Seiren said as she stood up. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the scene in front of her. "And you." Ed flinched. "Why the hell are you just standing there? Come on, let's go patch up your hand. Before it gets infected or something."

"You…you're alive…." he repeated softly, not looking at her as she walked toward him.

"Of course I am," she answered simply and picked up his left hand. As soon as she did, she bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed in what seemed like pain. She squeezed his hand in her tight fist, making Ed wince at how tightly she was. She coughed again, and held her breath as she bit off her own bandages around her hand and started to wrap it awkwardly with the only hand she had left. The adrenaline rush she had had faded and she couldn't move her left hand anymore for anything and it was incredibly sore. "You idiot," she said after she was done. "You can't go around punching yourself bloody. No matter what the situation, don't hurt yourself over-"

"You died!" Ed snarled, wrenching his hand from her grasp. "You mean you're just going to act like it never happened?"

Seiren breathed in, staring him in the eyes as she answered back in his tone. "Whether I die or not, I don't want you hurting yourself over something that happened to me!" she yelled back, in the same ferocity he had. When Ed's eyes didn't soften, she simply sighed and returned to her initial intonation. "You said it yourself…I'm an idiot, and more importantly, terrible at my job…" she sighed, pushing back her hair from her face. "I'm not perfect. I tried stopping the blood flow from my body so I wouldn't die from blood loss but ended up accidentally killing myself by suffocation…Worst idea I've had by far-"

"I can't believe how nonchalantly you're going about this!" Ed shouted, pushing her into the wall. Seiren gasped as her back hit the tile and Ed's hands pin her from moving away. "You mean out of everything that's happened right now, you weren't the least bit scared? You didn't go through any pain? You nearly killed yourself! We were so close to losing you, Seiren!"

Seiren growled, poking him in the chest. "You don't think I know that!" she yelled back. "You don't think I know that you were worried about me? You don't think I know that you, Winry, and Alphonse nearly broke your _necks_ trying to save me? You don't think I care?" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Immediately Ed's eyes widened at her show of emotion in a long time. "Well, I do! I _do_ know and it kills me inside knowing that I -!"

She looked down, shaking her head and putting her hand to her face. "Knowing that I…" She shook her head as she wiped away her tears that almost fell. "Never mind. Forget it," she said and pushed Ed out of the way. She bent down and patted Al's head, and putting a hand over Winry's shoulder. "I'll start cleaning this mess up. Tell Miss Pinako that I was just coughing up blood and wouldn't stop so you guys got really worried. Winry started doing CPR because I started choking on the blood and that you need a blood transfusion because of the amount of blood I've lost. Tell her my blood type is B positive."

"Wait, what?" Winry asked, standing back up.

"That's the story you sell to both Major Armstrong and Miss Pinako. This stays between me, you, Alphonse, and Fullmetal. No one can know about this, okay?" Seiren said, grabbing a washcloth and started scrubbing the blood from the sink. "If they find out, it'll just cause more problems. I don't want to be a burden more than I was a few minutes ago…"

"O-Okay," Winry said uneasily. Before she walked out the door, she looked back at Seiren and fidgeted with her sleeves. "Um…Seiren- "

"I'm really okay, Winry. You don't need to ask," she answered back instantly.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," the blond said. Seiren didn't stop scrubbing the sink free from blood. Winry took her silence as her opportunity. "I was going to ask…why were you coughing up blood?"

The raven haired girl's hands stopped moving. For a few minutes, they all stood in silence as the question still stood unanswered. Covering her eyes with her hair, Seiren started scrubbing again. In a low voice, she only whispered, "It was something in the past. So just forget it.'

XoXo…. LATER ….XoXo

"So where is she?" Pinako asked as she burst through the door with Armstrong right behind her.

"Oh, she's fine, Granny," Winry said quietly.

"But, you said that she was -" Pinako stammered.

"I'm sorry, I just overreacted," Winry said, cutting the older woman off. "She was just coughing up a lot of blood and I didn't know what to do. It really scared me and I thought that she was dying. But she's fine now," she added quickly. "She started choking so I did CPR on her."

"Oh," Pinako said blinking her eyes. "Well, that's very intelligent of you to do, Winry."

"Thank you," the blond said quietly. "Um, but she did lose a lot of blood, so she might need a transfusion. Her blood type is B positive."

"I see," Pinako said. "I'll make sure if there was anymore damage done to her. Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom. She wanted to clean up the mess she made. She didn't let anyone help her," Winry responded immediately.

"Okay, I'll just go on up. Thank you for taking care of that situation, dear," the old woman said and started her way upstairs.

Armstrong stayed silent as he stared at the three teens before him, seeing the somber and dejected expressions on their faces. They were all strangely quiet, all looking about the same way at the ground. The Major shook his head and looked at all them. "You were lying, weren't you?" he asked.

They were silent.

"That was the story Seiren told you tell Pinako and myself to cover up what really happened." He sighed. "You have to understand she did that to protect all of you. The last thing she wishes is for anyone to be dragged down under along with her."

Finally Edward couldn't take it anymore. For the past minutes, he was trying to keep his temper under control. He thought he could accept the fact that Seiren wasn't coming any closer to telling him anything, and that there was definitely something that she was hiding. But he just couldn't bring himself to forgive her for what she just did. Well, now those thought just flew out the window. He was pissed, no two ways around it.

"She could have at least trusted us to tell us what the fuck was happening!" Edward exclaimed loudly.

"Edward-" Armstrong started again.

"NO! If she wanted to protect us that fucking badly, she should let us in so we know," he snapped, blinded by anger. "She can't die and then come back and expect us to be okay with it!"

"Edward, hold on," Armstrong implored, trying to stop him. But he was too late and he slipped by and slammed the front door loudly, causing the house to shake a little.

Winry whimpered and Al sighed deeply. "I should have figured Brother would be angry," Al said softly. He was mad at Seiren too, not for the fact she wasn't telling him what was bothering her, but the fact she thought of her death as if it were nothing. He was relieved to see that she was okay, but something was deeply off about her. There was definitely something she was hiding, and a reason behind why she coughs up blood. This was the first time he'd seen her look so dejected. He had been putting all the pieces together in his mind, but he couldn't find a proper cause to everything. There was something about the Nina and Scar incident that triggered something different to come over Seiren. And something must be a plausible reason for her having heightened abilities, he just didn't know what. That fanged half smile of hers was something else of interest, as well. But what clicked in his head that something wasn't right was that one saying she said. _'It was something in the past.'_

Something was behind those hazel eyes of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>And so I have opened a plot twist. ^-^ Now I DEFINITELY have more ideas for the story! Sorry for making y'all wait for so long... Anyway, i'm sorry for going off of Seiren's POV for this long, but since this is the secretive part of ehr coming out I didn't want her thoughts to lead too much on waht I ahve in store to reveal. But there's a question I have to ask about my writing technique.<strong>

**Do I dwell too much on detail? **

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


	32. No Matter What

**Nikkome: Hey guys! IMMENSELY SORRY FOR MONTH LONG UPDATE! w  
>A lot of things were going on so I wasn't able to work on the chapter for, I don't know, FOREVER! Gomenasai's to all of y'all!<strong>

**Onwards to the chapter! w**

* * *

><p>Seiren scrubbed as hard as she could at the porcelain floor, clutching the bloody wash cloth in her hand as tightly as possible. Her hand had gone numb from her clenched fist, closing off blood to flow through her hand. She had been working for twenty minutes on end, a blank look showing in her eyes. The entire room was positively spotless, sparkling even.<p>

All but one bloody spot on the door.

The door where Edward's blood stood still smeared.

"Seiren?" Pinako called, opening the door.

"Ah, Miss Pinako," Seiren acknowledged, not turning from her cleaning. "I was just…tidying things up a bit. I made a mess."

"Never mind, that. I'll clean the rest up," the older woman said, eyeing the smeared blood on the door. "For now, we have to run some blood tests. Winry told me what happened earlier."

Her fist tightened. "I hope she wasn't too shaken up about everything. Please make sure to tell her that I'm sorry. Alphonse along with Edward, too."

Pinako nodded. "Come girl; let's check you up for the surgery."

XoXo… Later …XoXo

"Well, it doesn't look like your incapable of going through the surgery."

Seiren nodded, still oddly silent while Winry hooked her up to all the equipment vital to the medical procedure. Pinako had gone on down to get blood packets and more IV fluids, so as the pain would be easier on the poor girl. Winry and Seiren were put into an awkward silence, one that was caused indirectly by Seiren. She refused to speak and only watched intently on to what the blonde was doing, only nodding or shaking her head as responses. It was as if she were mute, yet a million questions and apologies were running through her head like disoriented mice.

"You're not uncomfortable, are you?" Winry asked. As a response, Seiren shook her head. "Good. You'll be like that for quite a while, so it's best if you're as comfortable as you can be." Winry stood up, pushing back her bangs from her face. "Well, all that's left it for the restraints and for Granny to come back..…I'll leave you here to get situated."

Before she could go, Seiren grasped the back of her shirt. "Wait."

Cautiously, Winry looked over her shoulder. The raven haired girl's hazel eyes stared right into her deep blue ones. It was surprising, really. She never would look anyone in the eye before, even Alphonse in whom she talks with frequently. "Yes?"

Her grip tightened on the back of her shirt. "I'm sorry…" she only whispered. "I was being stupid, and I made you, Edward, and Alphonse worry. I'm such an idiot." She looked away again.

Winry's eyes softened as she turned around and sat on Seiren's bed. "It's alright. If you were upset about the surgery, I understand your anxiety—"

"That's not it!" she exclaimed suddenly. "That's not it at all! Suicide is the _last _thing I will ever do!"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, but that was because…" She sighed. "Please, you have to believe me. That was a load of bullshit I told you before; _trust me_, I'm not stupid as to 'accidentally kill myself'," she said, an ironic half smile on her face.

"So, why did you do that?" Winry asked, making the half smile disappear.

"Well, it was something in the past. Nothing to dwell on in the present," Seiren said resolutely, clutching her blanket tightly. "But please, _please_, if you ever see me coughing up blood, I want you to do everything in your power to stop the blood from coming out."

Winry's eyes widened. "But that means choking you!"

"I know what it means; why do you think I was choking myself when you came in?" she asked sarcastically. "You just have to do that, okay?"

"I couldn't—"

"You have to, okay?" she asked, looking at her again.

The blond dropped her face in her hands out of anxiety. "Can you at least tell me why?" she groaned.

Seiren shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. But can you do that for me, please?" she asked urgently.

Winry groaned loudly, annoyance lacing her tone heavily. She glared into Seiren's hazel eyes with a defined pout set on her face. She hasn't known the girl for too long, but if she could help in any way possible, she would. "You owe me _big_ time if you start coughing up blood again!"

She grinned and bowed her head. "I am but at your service, milady," she said, a heavy Old Amestrian accent taking place.

Winry couldn't help but laugh, looking at the goofy grin that resided on the usual stone faced girl. One look at her, and what could you do? Laughter was contagious. Despite everything that was going on at the moment, Seiren started to laugh too. If you looked at them now, minus the medical IV and blood packets along with the gurney, you would think that they were two normal schoolgirls just enjoying a day.

Winry swiped at a funny tear and smiled. "Anyway, back to work. Is there any past medical problems that you have?" she asked, the laugh still in her voice.

"Umm…." Seiren, hummed in thought, a finger on her lips. "Besides my black-ish blood and coughing up blood thing, nothing really. Do mental problems count?" she asked sarcastically, smiling.

Winry was shocked to see her smile. And she means _really_ smile. Was it odd that she never smiled before? It looked strange on her face, but she was glad that it was there nonetheless. She just smiled back at her, shaking her head. "No, no. Just physical," she said happily.

"Then, nothing really." the girl screwed her face up in thought. "Wait. I've got night terrors happening every so often. That count?"

Winry was surprised to hear that, though not as surprised seeing as she had experienced one of them come from her. The blonde hated how she couldn't do much to help her, considering night terrors are something that are incurable. Unless the patient overcomes it themselves, though that rarely happens. Fortunately, there was something that could prevent it for a short amount of time. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. "Y-yeah; it does. It means we have to put another drug on you so one of your night terrors won't appear when your under anesthesia."

"Will it hurt?" Seiren asked.

"No, it's just another shot, but then again another drug means you'll be asleep longer. About a day," Winry replied, pulling the creaking metal table towards her. She picked up a vial and needle, examining them and then clinking it back in place and picking up another needle. "Just in case we may have to put more restraints on you to keep you in place."

Seiren sighed deeply, dropping her head back on the pillow beneath her head. "How lovely…." she grumbled. Winry grabbed a needle with clear liquid in it and crept closer to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the blonde injected her with the anesthesia, not wanting to see the needle enter her skin. As soon as the pinch dissipated she opened her eyes again, looking into deep sky blue eyes.

"Granny's back, so we're starting soon. Are you ready?"

Seiren growled and pointed to the restraints. "Just put on the extra restraints before I decide to run away," she answered, tugging on the belts confining her torso to the bed.

Winry smiled wryly and complied, strapping more belts to her legs, snapping the buckles closed and confining her right arm down under, her left arm stretched outwards. "Just keep steady and listen to my voice," she recited, snapping the restraints tightly closed. "Think of a nice serene meadow, the weather warm and a nice cool breeze blowing softly. Can you picture yourself there?"

Seiren looked up at the ceiling, knowing that she was setting up a peaceful dream in place of her night terrors. She didn't think it would work, but it was something to keep her mind off the present. She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Good, now stay with me," she heard Winry say. "There you are, just relaxing and enjoying your time. Is there someone you want with you? Someone that you enjoy being around?"

Seiren felt her head spin and her consciousness start to slip away from her. She tried moving but the restraints on her body restricted her of any movement beside small shifting. Faintly she felt something tap her leg.

"Hey, are you thinking of someone?"

The voice vaguely brought sense to her that it was Winry speaking. The drugs were beginning to kick in and it was working quickly. She knew that she had to stay awake until Winry told her otherwise, so she forced her eyes at least half open. Drowsily, she nodded her head.

"Good. Can you tell me their name?"

Seiren nodded slowly. The drug was working her way into her system, her mind beginning to drift into some dream state. "I see Finnian...He's holding my hand and...smiling," Seiren replied back softly. She barely heard a door close and a familiar scent wafted to her nose.

"Can you tell me more?" came Winry's voice.

Nodding, Seiren started to close her eyes. "He's smiling at me...telling me something that Sire Alexander and Lady Lenora did..." She heard something clank against something, shaking the table next to her. She continued. "Finnian is leading me somewhere..." she smiled. "He took out a rose from his back...and he put it in my hair..." The smile faded from her face as a tear went down her face. "Why...?"

"Why what?"

"Why did...he have to betray me?"

The last thing Seiren was aware of was a silver knife coming down to her arm before she lost all consciousness.

XoXo…. Meanwhile ….XoXo

Alphonse sighed deeply, looking over his shoulder and through the hallways. Still no sign of Edward. Al shook his head. Why did his brother have to be so careless? Doesn't he know that people care about him too? His memory flashed to just a minute ago to what Winry had ran up to tell them. _"Seiren's almost due for surgery. Before it goes down, she wanted to say that she was sorry. She said she was being an idiot and hopes that you and your brother can forgive her." _Out of everyone, Edward needed to hear those words.

Al peered into his and his brother's room, and sprawled out on the bed was a certain blonde. Sighing with relief, he walked in, making Edward pull the book he was holding to cover his face. "Go away," he snapped.

"I'm just going to tell you that Seiren said that she was sorry. That she was being an idiot and hopes that you can forgive her," Alphonse said quickly before Ed could tell him to be quiet. Edward looked over his book just a moment to look at his brother. "She wanted to say that before the surgery."

Edward was silent after that. She knew that she might die with this surgery, so if that happens, her final words to them would have been that. He scowled. That brat! She always had to win, no matter the situation. And there he was. Pissed at her for almost killing herself, yet feeling bad about _being_ pissed at her for it. "Damn Cat Ears...I'll get her later for this…"

"For what?"

"For pissing me off and then making me feel bad about it!" Ed snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He sat up quickly with narrowed eyes. "Well, when she survives this damn thing, you can tell her that I'm sorry."

Al grinned.

"But I'm still pissed at her."

Al's grin disappeared and he sighed. "I guess that's the best she's going to get from you…"

Ed sighed. "So, she's in for the surgery right?"

* * *

><p><em>Seiren screamed, breathing heavily as she clenched her hand into a tight fist. "Damn, damn it! Damn it all to hell!" <em>

"_Seiren, it's going to be alright. It's almost done," Winry comforted, wiping the sweat from the purple-auburn haired girl's face. Seiren simply bit her tongue. She couldn't be weak right now. Not in front of those two. As Pinako forced the metal bone into her shoulder blade, Seiren shrieked with such high intensity that made it seem like she was dying. Her torso and whole body uplifted itself when Pinako had to connect the nerves to her arm socket. _

"_Is it supposed to be like this?" she exhaled in pain._

_The blonde looked down. "Unfortunately yes." Seiren screamed once more as Pinako connected the metal joint in her elbow. "Seiren, hold on for just a bit longer!"_

* * *

><p>Armstrong, Edward, and Alphonse waited in silence in the living room. Seiren's screams echoed throughout the house walls, pivoting them through their ears. It was frightening; Seiren, the stone face, was <em>screaming. <em>They expected something more of curses or growls, but anything but screaming. And to think, Edward thought that basic auto mail surgery was terrifying to hear. It sounded like she was being murdered.

"I can't take it anymore," Alphonse whimpered and walked out the door, Edward right behind him. Armstrong hummed in sympathy before going back to the novel he was reading, trying to focus on anything other than Seiren.

Once the brothers were out of the house and outside they were finally able to breathe. They didn't know why, but somehow hearing so much agony made the air rather suffocating. Edward and Alphonse both dropped to the ground, staring at the bright green grass. "Poor Seiren...She must be in so much pain."

"Well, she did ask for it," Ed reasoned. "She didn't have to, but she wanted to do the surgery. We can't tell her no. Besides, once Cat Ears has her mind set on something, nothing can change it. She's stubborn as hell!"

Alphonse hummed in reasoning. "I know, but still…"

"She'll make it through, Al, don't worry," Ed responded immediately. Even if those words came out of his mouth, he still has problems accepting it himself. His attention was jarred as something midnight flew by his face. Ed whirled around, fists poised to fight back if a threat had arisen. Seiren wasn't going to take care of it this time.

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked, turning his head to where Ed was facing.

It was a bird. A black raven perched upon the tree stump where Seiren was working on her bow. It pecked at the arrows that she was last working on, cocking its head and pecking at the wood.

"Wait! That's Seiren's, don't peck at it!" Al yelled, trying to shoo the bird away.

The raven simply cocked its head, staring at both Elric brothers with peculiar eyes. It looked back down at the arrows and then back up at the Elrics'. It raised its head and screeched. Confusion became etched into the brothers' faces, but soon the

Ed furrowed his eyebrows as he clamped his hand over his ears to silence some of the shrieking bird. "What the hell?!" he asked.

"That's enough, Theta."

The raven became silent.

At the voice, Edward and Alphonse spun around, their shoulders tense and stances at ready. Who could it be? Obviously whoever it was, they had a connection to the raven somehow.

Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't this person. It was a boy. He stood high above on the roof, his mouth turned into up in a sweet and almost childish grin. He looked no older than 12; 13 at oldest. He had shaggy blonde hair resting messily on top of his head, his bangs coming down to his eyelashes. His lean frame was draped in a long over-coat, a crumpled white shirt that looked about two sizes too big hung limply on his small frame, and a tie was tied loosely and out of order. His eyes were a chocolate brown, his smile housing two noticeable sharp incisors.

_The same as Seiren's._

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" Ed called.

"Huh? Oh yes!" He exclaimed, bowing deeply. "My name is Wren Andrew Lockhearst. Do you any idea where a Miss Seiren Smith is?"

"Seiren?" Al whispered to his brother. "What would he want with Seiren?"

"I don't know, Al," Ed replied quietly.

"Ah! So you _do_ know where she is!" he chirped, smiling cheerfully. "Can you escort me to her?" Ed and Al both were taken aback. From all the way on the roof, there was no way he could possibly hear them whispering. Wren Lockhearst blinked his eyes. "I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

Ed glared at him. "And so what if we know where Seiren is! Why should we tell you?" he called back.

The boy seemed almost hurt by his words. He put a finger to his lips and set his mouth in a defined pout. "Please don't glare at me; it makes me uncomfortable…" he whined.

"I can glare at you if I want!" Ed snapped.

Waterfall tears went down Wren's face. "Why must you be so cruel…? All I did was ask a question!" He sighed deeply. "How about an Equivalent Exchange. That's what you alchemists talk about, right? I'll answer your question, and you answer mine! All I was told to do was go get Miss Seiren and bring her back, nothing else."

"Who told you to do that?" Alphonse asked.

"Nuh-uh! You don't get a second question, it's my turn," Wren declared cheerfully. "Now can you tell me where Miss Seiren is? Marcy's getting impatient."

"Why would I tell you that? How do I know you're not going to hurt her?" Ed asked accusingly. "Why should we trust some kid we just met! Especially weird ones like you!"

Waterfall tears went down his face again. "You think I'm weird…? You know you're being really cruel," he whined again, sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest. "I don't want to talk to you anymore!" he said childishly, turning his head away from him.

"Good, I didn't want to talk to you, anyway…" Ed muttered under his breath.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded, glaring at his elder brother's actions. "You can't just go on being mean to people!" he lowered his voice. "Besides, maybe he can tell us whoever wanted Seiren to go back with him."

Ed's eyes widened and he nodded. "You're right. I wasn't thinking about that," he agreed. "Hey kid! Can we talk to you for a quick minute?"

"No!" he called back, waterfall tears still going down his cheeks. "You're a meanie! I don't wanna talk to meanies!"

Ed sweat dropped. "A 'meanie'…?"

"Oh, fine, if you don't want to talk to my brother, do you want to talk to me?" Al tried to compromise.

The boy blinked his eyes. "Well, you did defend me from the bully, so I _guess _I can talk to you!" The smile returned to his lips and he jumped down from the roof. Al and Ed nearly yelled out of fear, but when the childish boy landed silently and gracefully on the ground, they didn't know what to make of it. He just grinned at them and plopped down on the ground with a grunt, stretched out and carefree. "Ah, I _love _the sky!" He pointed up. "It's so big and blue and so pretty!" the corners of his mouth dipped into a frown as he shielded his eyes from the sun. "But I don't like the sun. It's too bright and you can't look at it...it hurts me too much…" He grinned again as he sat upright again. "Okay, so why'd you wanna talk to me?"

"Well—"

"Wait, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'm Wren Andrew. But Marcy and them only call me that when I'm in trouble, so I don't like it. Make up another name for me if you want~! What's your guys' names?"

"I'm Alphonse, and this is my older brother Edward," Al introduced, gesturing to Ed. "It's nice to meet you Wren An— I mean, uh…"

"I don't care what you call me. You call me by my last name if ya want," the boy chirped.

"Okay, how about we call you Lock for short?" Alphonse suggested.

He smiled. "Okay! I'm Lock now, then~! I'm going to call you Al for short then, too! The bully called you that earlier, right?"

"Hey, I'm no bully!" Ed snapped.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not talking to you anymore," Lock pouted.

"Why you little—"

"Brother, please," Al implored, extending his arm out to block him from the boy. "So, Lock, why do you want to bring Seiren back to…?"

"I don't know. Whatever Big Boss says goes. All me and Marcy and the others do is follow," Lock replied. "He heard about Miss Seiren and what she does around the Eastern part of Amestris. We were gonna get her then but then she went off to Central." Suddenly his eyes darkened as he jumped onto his feet. Lock jumped up in what seemed like fear as he turned his head frantically. "What was that?" he asked urgently.

"Huh? What was what?"

"That scream!" Lock turned around and it looked like he sniffed the air. Alarm lit in his brown eyes. "Is that blood…?" His eyes narrowed again. "It smells like a Coraline…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ed asked.

He spun around to face them. "Did Miss Seiren get hurt or something? Is that her screaming?" He asked.

Realization ignited in Ed's eyes. He must be talking about Seiren's auto mail bone surgery. It should still be going on by now. The kid talked about smelling blood though…Ed can't smell blood from all the way outside, nor could he smell it when he was inside the house. It was all secured in the basement. So how does this kid know that Seiren was screaming and was bleeding? And what did he mean by 'it smells like a Coraline?' That part didn't make sense at all. _Who IS this kid? _Ed thought, staring incredulously at the boy, _and what is this 'Big Boss' guy he was blabbering on about?_

Ed glanced back at Al, who had the same exact look in his eyes. One look at each other and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. "Seiren's in surgery right now…" Al commented cautiously.

Lock's eyes widened and he looked down. "Aw man…Big Boss is gonna be steamed at me! I was supposed to watch her!" he groaned loudly.

_Watch her? _Al thought.

"Sorry guys, gotta bounce! I have to go tell Big Boss man the news!" Lock chimed and then ran back towards the black raven. "Theta!" The bird squawked once in understanding and flew off into the sky, Lock jumping up from the tree stump and grabbing hold of the small bird. Startlingly, the bird was able to sustain his weight as if he were nothing and flew off at an unnatural speed. The boy left as quickly as he had entered. Leaving the Elrics' speechless.

* * *

><p><em>XoXo<em>_... Seiren's POV ...XoXo_

_I looked around in confusion, blinking my eyes rapidly. Where was I? Wasn't I just in auto mail bone surgery? Where the hell am I?_

_I was in a small dark room, sitting on a VERY uncomfortable chair might I add— but that isn't the point. The room was relatively empty, as far I could tell. All I could see was a table and a few chairs around it, nothing much to gaze about. The door was closed and the window seemed shut. None of them seemed locked, yet I didn't really feel safe trying to escape. In fact, the chills going down my spine told me that if I did try to escape, that was where the danger would begin. So for now I think I'll just stay here. _

_I stood up and I realized what I was wearing. I was in my school uniform. Does that mean I'm at Central Academy? Then, why am I here? _

_I looked over the table again, and I realized that there was something tied to the bottom of the table's leg. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I bent down to get it, more confusion striking me once I found a strip of paper. I unrolled it, seeing words scribbled onto it messily. The more I looked, the messier it seemed. And now that I analyze it, it wasn't getting messier. It was getting blurrier. And blurrier and blurrier until I could barely tell that I was holding a piece of paper in my hands._

_My heart pounded in my chest, chills going down my spine. Shit. That wasn't a good sign. I gulped, my eye twitching. Damn do I hate that stupid habit. _

"_Seiren? Seiren."_

_What? Who's calling me? I'm alone, aren't I?_

"_Seiren; wake up. That's an order." _

I jolted up in a daze, my breath short and jagged. I coughed absently, trying to slow down my heart rate. I tried to look around when a shooting headache evaded my head, making me wince and clutch my cranium. "Ow...Crap, what the hell!" I snapped, trying to see whoever woke me up. When I heard a feminine chuckle, I turned my head to the direction it came from.

"So, you still respond to orders, eh Seiren?" the curly haired woman chuckled as she spotted me.

I glared at her. "What the hell do _you_ want, Auntie Amber? Don't you know it's dangerous to wake up a patient under anesthesia?"

Amber laughed again. "Yes, but you are no ordinary patient, Seiren. Besides, as a fellow doctor, I think I would know when to wake you up."

"Just tell me what the hell you want!" She knows how much I hate to be ordered around.

"Tsk, tsk. So angry," she teased, making me growl. Suddenly her eyes darkened, all joking around immediately dying at that point. "Seiren, you need to consume some blood."

I was shoved back by horror. "W-Wha…? Why the hell would I!" I replied, somewhat shakily. I wasn't really prepared for that request. I thought she gave up on that a long time ago…so why now? Especially considering how I've been fairing well without it, why would she push it on me now?

"I don't care about any of your petty objections, I want you to drink it!" Amber yelled, causing me to shrink back in fear. (That could tell you something about her. Me, Seiren Smith, was afraid.) She never yelled at me, nor raised her voice. Not once. In fact, after all the years I've known her, she hasn't _once_ gotten angry or upset. Speaking of, has she ever gotten annoyed? I don't really know...

Just realizing that I haven't said a word in quite a while, I cleared my throat. "But...why?" I asked softly.

Her eyes widened as she looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to raise my voice like that."

"N-no…it's alright."

Auntie Amber padded her way to my bed and seated herself next to me. "No, it's not alright." She sighed. "Look, Seiren, do you remember the night before? When I had visited you through the window?" She didn't give me time to respond. "The reason I had told you all about _Lamia, the impurum_, and the pure bloods' is because I really think we're in danger."

"Whoa, whoa. Danger? Like what type of danger?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know. Kidnapping danger? Harmful danger? Oh, whatever, some type of danger!" Amber said irritably. "All I know is that someone_, or something_, is after us Coralines."

I found that whole 'someone _or something_' gab was pretty cliché, but I didn't voice it. I was too engrossed into what type of danger I was going to face to think about that right now. Then a thought struck me. "Wait. You said 'us Coralines'. Is there more than just you and me?"

She smiled. "You are too slow, sweetie. Of course there are more of the Coralines. We're a very infamous Clan, you know," she replied. Her smile faded again. "Which brings me to my point. You _need _to drink some blood. You are the weakest link right now, Seiren. We need you to be stronger."

I was really offended. Weakest link? I am much more capable than some would think. I may be a bit of a loose cannon, but that's the least of all worries. When it comes to combat, I can be the best there is. And that's not even an ego. Tell me to defeat something, and I will. No two ways around it. "I still don't think it's necessary for me to drink blood. You know good as anyone else that all I need is to be ordered to do something and—"

"I know fairly well of your abilities, Seiren, I do. But that monster inside you will not be tamed just by your will!" Amber stated, standing up.

I clenched my hands into fists, not even caring about the grinding pain of my left arm. I opened my mouth, but shut it as quickly as it had opened. She was right...This...This...This _demon _inside of me will not be held back just by my sheer will. _I'm _not even that strong. Eventually it'll tear me out and take over my entire being, wreaking havoc and spilling blood like some sort of purge of life. I rested my hand on my stomach, clawing at the fabric of my shirt. No matter what...that has to be prevented.

I knew what to do, but was I really going to follow through? I mean, since I had turned I had been against the entire idea. And I even _felt _the effects of my choice right off the bat. Once I had awaken from my slumber, I was bed-ridden for years until I was able to withstand my blood lust to continue my daily life.

28.) When one is bitten, the newborn vampire will go into a deep sleep until the venom of the vampire who had bitten the newborn flows throughout their entire body to turn them completely.

29.) The newborn will wake up as a small child and grow as a normal human being until they are at the age of when they were bitten/killed.

30.) The Cycle of Rebirth continues every time one is bitten by the one who had turned them in the first place.

I bit my lip and clutched the sheets to my bed. "I'll...I'll do it…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I'll do it," I said, this time louder. I looked up into Amber's wide violet eyes and held her gaze. "I'll consume blood."

There was a long silence that ensued as I let my words hang in the air. I was never going to do it. I vowed as soon as I had awoken that I was to never live off of the blood of the living. It was tragic and loathsome that I had even considered this, yet I know that if I had continued on as so that the demon in me would soon take over. I was breaking my oath today. And nothing could stop me.

The corner of Amber's mouth twitched, and slowly a broad smile began to spread over her face. "Is that so?" she asked, her voice like pure velvet. She looked around the gray basement with eyes lit up like flames. She came across a silver cart containing tools that were used for my surgery, stains of my blood scattered on few parts that Winry and Ms. Pinako couldn't clean completely off. She ran her hand over the blood packet and picked it up. She walked towards me with the glass and blood packet.

She handed it to me, throwing her blond curls behind her shoulder. "Welcome to the Coraline Clan, Seiren." And with that, she went out the small window leading outside.

I looked at the blood that Auntie Amber had given me. This used to be in someone else's body…I shook any thoughts I knew would psych me out and cut the packet with my pocket knife. I took a deep breath in, and a long exhale out. With a delicate hand I poured all the contents into the glass. Grabbing the glass with both my hands, I stared right into it. Bright red blood stared right back at me. "Well, bottoms' up!" With eyes shut tight, I lifted the cup to my lips, draining it of its contents.

I didn't dare think of the taste. All I was trying to do was keep it down without vomiting. This was nauseating me beyond belief; I was sure that I was going to throw up the moment the smell of blood hit my nose.

But, as luck would have it, I actually enjoyed it.

I drank the glass dry, not even caring about the small stream that drizzled down my chin. I waited and indulged in the blood until not a drop was remaining. I swallowed my last sip, licking my lips and wiping the blood off of my chin with my hand. Licking my hand free of the red substance, I sighed happily. Immediately I felt about ten times better, no, a _hundred_ times improved. My eyesight was enhanced, the pain started to subside from my arm and I was able to move my left arm freely with little pain. Even my headache disappeared. Does blood really enhance my state that much?

I refrained from my stupid banter in my head as I heard a loud clang come from in front of me. I clicked open my pocket knife, senses on edge. "Who's ther—"

I froze.

"S...Seiren…?" Alphonse squeaked, eyes wide in fear.

No...No, he couldn't have...

"Cat Ears, what are you doing?" Ed's voice called from the top step. He poked his head down, and his eyes widened as he spotted me with the bloody glass in my hand.

It took all I had in me not to scream right then. It happened. It just happened and I can't do a thing to help it. It's over.

They saw me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikkome: Whelp, time to write the next chapter. :3 I've got a HUGE request for all y'all though! Read this through:<strong>

**_Seiren's Theme Songs~!: As my Writer's Blocked mind would have it, I created a playlist for Seiren on Play list. c om (No spaces obviously). If you look for me, my username is still the same: Nikkome Konno. After that, click on the playlist titled 'Seiren's Theme Songs'. Now, this is where I need your help. In your reviews, put down any songs that you think would correspond to this story as a soundtrack or a theme song that matches with Seiren or even Auntie Amber. Your input is my fuel! w _  
><strong>

**_Until Next Chap!_**=:D


	33. Seiren Smith-Vampire Guide

**_Vampire Guide (Seiren Edition)_**

_1.__Sunlight is harmful to vampires. If out long enough, it will begin to burn their skin. Beginning as a sunburn, then so on. Avoidable if in shade, covered in clothing, and sunscreen._

_2.__Fledgling Vampires, AKA: ones who have not drunk human blood, may walk out in sunlight as normal._

_3.__Vampires retain a human form. Exceptions of this are the Impurum._

_4.__Contrary to popular belief, vampires do have a reflection._

_5.__Also against beliefs, vampires do not travel at the speed of light. They only travel as fast as an animal. _

_6.__Vampires have a sensitive sense of smell. Much like a wolf's._

_7.__Vampires are bloodthirsty brutes. In battle, they tend to lose control of themselves. I was no exception._

_8.__Animals can sense when one is a vampire._

_9.__Due to the heightened sense of smell, vampires can smell scents._

_10.__A "Fit" is a bloodlust reaction._

_11.__Fledgling vampires using their heightened senses can experience increased fatigue._

_12.__No vampire can avoid blood lust reactions._

_13.__Each vampire has a particular blood preference, AKA: Blood of Desire. Once a vampire finds this, they will protect it at all costs and consider this human only theirs._

_14.__If one was to drink other bloods (Non-Blood of Desire's or animal blood) it will suppress Fits._

_15.__Red Eyes mean a number of things for vampires: blood lust reactions, hunger, or intense anger leading to violence._

_16.__Vampires can see perfectly fine in darkness. Perks of being Nocturnal._

_17.__Vampires can sense when something isn't right. Instinctually it would make their gut drop or chills go down their spines._

_18.__The consequence of drinking one's blood is sickness. Vomiting, light headedness, etc. is the norm._

_19.__The benefit of drinking one's blood is suppression of blood lust. As it makes one violent ill, it is not recommended._

_20.__Vampires heal faster than humans and can recover from wounds quickly._

_21.__Fledgling Vampires may be considered full-fledged if they drink any blood. Their own, animals', another vampires, etc._

_22.__When one becomes full-fledged, their fangs appear._

_23.__A vampire is weakened in the sunlight._

_24.__Emotions are felt intensely once a vampire. Anger also comes too easily and powerfully._

_25.__When a vampire meets the vessel of their Blood of Desire, and they fail at consuming their blood, all memories prior at attempting to feed off the Blood of Desire is lost until the Blood Cycle is complete._

_26.__The Blood Cycle is the ritual in which a vampire first feeds off of their Blood of Desire to set the bond between predator and prey._

_27.__Vampires have heightened hearing, like an animal. This is used to hear heart beats and other things._

_28.__In order to become a vampire, one must be bitten by a Pureblood, then drink the Pureblood's blood. Then the Cycle of Rebirth will commence._

_29.__Purebloods are the only ones who have the power to change a human into a vampire._

_30.__The Cycle of Rebirth is the change from human to vampire. If successful, the human will go into a deep slumber until the venom travels through and changes the human's body. Only the Pureblood can determine when the human will awake. _

To be Continued...

Hello readers of Anything But Normal! Sorry to be on hiatus for so long. And there's a reason for that.

Nikkome Konno has officially given me all the rights to this story. This doesn't mean I'm deleting or I'm changing the story. Quite the contrary. I'm just going to rewrite Anything But Normal and continue the story as she had intended. I'm still in constant contact with her and if you have any questions to ask, this account's PM is always open.

So are you ready for the actual rewrite of this? Coming soon! If not posted during this month, the due date is 1. November. 2014.


	34. Changing History: The Rewrite is here!

_It didn't matter to her._

_Nope. Not one bit._

_The darkness didn't consume her, create her differently._

_It shaped her into what she was._

_She wasn't evil. She wasn't corrupted..._

_Well, she certainly hoped she wasn't._

_Others had shunned her. Beaten her. Eaten her up and spit her out like a vile substance..._

_They killed her._

_The frost over her essence had turned into pure ice, something that wasn't able to control or ignore. She became it. Her soul and heart had turned into ice..._

_The sweet, innocent girl she once was had melted and in turn this woman she was now had consumed her whole._

_Icy stare, same bright hazel eyes..._

_Bitter and vile words, same voice..._

_Cruel scoff, new sneer..._

_She changed._

_She kills._

_One body,_  
><em>Two bodies,<em>  
><em>Kill, kill, kill...<em>

_Just like the Others killed her._

_She didn't want to. But she hadn't a choice._

_It was this, or go on soulless. To forget...to meet blankness._

_She didn't want to forget._  
><em>She didn't want to become this...this...<em>  
><em>She didn't...<em>

_If she forgot, she'd forget who she was. Who she is._

_It didn't matter to her._

_Nope. Not one bit._

Hello all, I hope you enjoyed the little teaser into Seiren's past life ;D

My name is MC and I'm the rewriter of this story. NK and myself both have exciting news….THE REWRITE IS READY FOR BUSINESS!

Please go follow, review, and check out Changing History! More information provided at the bottom notes of the Prologue to Changing History.


	35. Chapter One Preview

_My "auntie" is the one who turned my life upside down. She was the one who saved my life, she was the one who gave me a home when I hadn't had one, she was the one who gave me a family again._

_However, she was also the one who turned me into a vampire._

_"I told you give me a month! My job's not done yet!"_

_"Oh, hush, Seiren," she chastised, "It's your monthly visit!"_

_That's when she dropped me._

_Dammit Mustang. You forgot to remind me._

**NK: Preview for the very first official chapter in Changing History! Yes, yes, I know me and MC took forever. I apologise. I kept revising and revising and just...well...yeah. The next chapter should be out sooner than this one came. **

**Well, I'm gonna go! Please check out Changing History, the rewrite of Anything But Normal with the new and improved concept and Seiren while maintaining the same story you all loved. Until next chap!**


End file.
